The 35th Annual Hunger Games
by Noctsire
Summary: 23 tributes will perish. 1 will be crowned victorious. Follow your favourite tributes through the 35th hunger games. But have all the rebel's cries from the previous year died down?
1. The Visit

**Appius Terlen, Head Gamemaker**

As I watch last year's disastrous games I realised how close it was until I had to give the order to start the reapings. Last year's games was an absolute failure, the arena was

pathetic, it was too big and most of the tributes had to be killed via mutations rather than the other tributes. Oh and the victor almost started a rebellion. Hard to forget when we

almost had a war on our hands. As suspected the Head Gamemaker 'vanished' and I got the job. I know most of the eyes of the Capitol will be on the tributes but I know the

President's eyes will be on me and my actions.

A knocking interrupts my thoughts. "Come in" I called. There was silence for a few seconds. "I said COME in!" I cried. Suddenly the door opened and my pathetic excuse for an

assistant gamemaker, Blye Herriot, stumbled into the room, ultimately dropping all of her files on the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't hear you an-and"

"It's fine, although sometimes I wonder why I've never fired you." I announced. "I assume you're here to tell me about the arena?"

She fixed her glasses and smiled "You know me too well Appius, the design is done, and the arena is built now we're just checking for any flaws"

Suddenly a figure steeped out from the corner and said in a pained voice "Mr Terlen I really hope there won't be any flaws in this arena, for your own sake"

"Mr President, I'm sorry I never saw you. Please excuse Mrs Herriot for her actions" I gestured towards the door. Blye may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she knows when

it's the right time to leave.

"Mr President the arena is almost ready to be us..." I began

"The arena will be ready by tomorrow Mr Terlen, there will be no flaws."

"The arena will be done by tomorrow Sir, I assure you" I started to panic, the arena can't be done by tomorrow! It takes at least a week to check for flaws. I really should point this

out but a few cracks and missing screws aren't worth my life.

There was silence for a few seconds before I realised he probably wanted to see the arena pictures and design. I started to hand it to him until he shook his head. "Mr Terlen I'm here

to speak you abouts flaws, but flaws in the capitol, not the arena"

I was confused about what he was trying to say. Flaws in the capitol? I really had no idea what he was trying to imply. He shook his head

"Rebels are still talking about an uprising, I want you to destroy the district's pride, I want you to make them feel inferior to us. I want last year's games to be forgotten. The victor

has been dealt with, he shall make a speech just before your interview. That should destroy most of the uprising, if this arena fails just like the one last year. It won't just be the 23

tributes losing their lives."

I realised the TV was still blaring in the background "Congratulation to the victor of the 34th…" I panicked. I needed to turn that goddamn thing off. I got up and dashed to the TV. "…

Ky underwood." Goddamn it. What a great day this has been. I dusted off my shirt and awkwardly walked back to my seat. "My apologies, I forgot how loud the new announcer gets

when he announces the victor" I apologise

"That's the reason we picked Claudius over the others who tried for the part. This is still off topic Appius, I don't want any little mistakes like the one that just unfolded. Good look

with this year's games Mr Terlen, Make sure they remember it" He let the last sentence linger in the air for a while before he got up. The President stared at me for a few seconds

before turning and walking to the door as If he owned the place. Well. He does technically.

Snow opened the door but before he actually went through "Oh and by the way, the reapings have been rescheduled to next week instead of 3 weeks."

"To strike fear into the hearts of the district's I presume?"

He stared at then looked at the floor "That and the train tracks are being rebuilt" He quickly exited the room.

I tried to hold back a laugh. The President of Panem can't even choose when the tracks are worked on? No, that's the biggest lie I've heard since the President said there's still rebels.

I know what he did to them, their families, But I can't think like that anymore, I work for him now if I like it or not. Would he really reschedule the reapings to rush everything? I'll have

to find out why another day.

I press the caller "Blye we need to order a group of people to go check the arena, actually scrap that, we don't have the time. Are you ready to go check out the arena?"

**Reaping day**

Blye came rushing in a hurry, shoving past our other co-workers to get to me. She held out her hand and handed me the white paper with names written uneatly.

"Is this is the tribute list Blye?" I asked her with one eye raised. She nodded, staring down at the floor.

**District 1**

Female : Arabella Turner - 17

Male : Mace Herriot - 15

**District 2**

Female: Domitia Bedford 'Dom' - 17

Male: Acestes Cinnabar - 18

**District 3**

Female : Casmerirl Mclellan - 18

Male: Niall Mclellan - 13

**District 4**

Female: Nixie Marilla - 17

Male: Tobias Trenton - 18

**District 5**

Female: Alice Lachley - 15

Male: Thomas - 16

**District 6**

Female: Sam Dronem - 18

Male: Maxim Teslas 'Max' - 12

**District 7**

Female: Pyla Mournier- 17

Male: Kinnison Tengaar - 17

**District 8**

Female : Silvia Emerson- 15

Male: Kurt Finnegan - 15

**District 9**

Female: Aviva Vito - 15

Male: Nathaniel Gould - 17

**District 10**

Female: Eve Div - 16

Male: Shawn Partridge - 18

**District 11**

Female: Ursula Làpar - 18

Male: Maize Corinth - 18

**District 12**

Female Trinity Castravalva - 15

Male: York Maggio - 17


	2. District One reapings

**Mace Herriot - 15**

"Mace wake up"

I heard an annoying voice come from the door. "Come on Mace its reaping day, we're not allowed to miss it! Mace hurry!"

I looked at the clock and sighed. "Isaline, its 6 in the morning, the reapings doesn't start for another 5 hours, but hey I can make you breakfast" I state as I reluctantly get out of bed. "Is father home?"

"Why do you care so much about him Mace? He hates us and you know it"

"Isaline." I can see she's almost in tears. I ruffle up her dark brown hair "He is our only source of money, if anything happens to him we'll be on the streets"

"But he doesn't care about us! He wouldn't care if I died" Isaline snarled.

"Isia, it doesn't matter if he would care, I would care." I smiled at her "Now get your lazy arse down them stairs right now missy"

"Excuse me, wasn't it me who woke you up?"

"Yes, you woke me up 5 hours early for the reapings. Now, down them stairs"

Isia started skipping down the stairs. I'm really worried for her, it's her first reaping. It must be a lot harder for her than it was for me, but she's taking it better than I expected her too. Her innocence is really uncommon in district one. Scrap that, Innocence is probably uncommon in most of the districts. After mother left us with father, our lives just went downhill from there. She said 'She couldn't live with him after what he did to someone in our family' She wouldn't specify what he did and father won't tell us either, I guess the past is the past.

And now is now.

"Oh and by the way I'm volunteering."

"What? Mace you're only 15, the games are brutal! Mace why? I need you. I won't survive without you" There was tears forming in her eyes.

I ran over to her, crouched down and hugged her "Isia, I will come home, I'm doing this for us. Both of us. We need the money Isia, we can finally be free, without_ him_. We could find mother again. That sounds amazing right?"

"What if you die? Huh? You'll leave me with _him_. I won't be able to put up with a life without you Mace!" She's full on crying now, I can't take seeing her like this.

I push her dark brown hair away from her face and look her in the eye "Isia look at me, I'll be back in a month, you won't even notice me gone. I'll survive, I am a Herriot aren't I?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arabella Turner - 17<strong>

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER" I couldn't take it anymore, I'm sick and tired of her bossing me around all the time. She dislikes everything about me. She detests me, more than my siblings. I presumed it because I look like her. Or how she used to look. Alcohol got the better of her. She used to be so beautiful.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW ARABELLA, YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING DON'T YOU? YOU CAN'T LET ANYTHING GO RIGHT, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FA…" She starts coughing and wheezing. I guess that's alcohol for you.

Just before I opened the door. "Arabella wait"

Here we go with the apology

"I hope you get reaped, you're pathetic excuse for a daughter and better off to this family dead"

Or not

"Love you too mother" I casually trot to the door, feeling pretty proud of myself.

I swing open the door head held high. Then the door shuts

I fall to my knees and burst into tears, I can't keep it up anymore. After 17 years of abuse from my mother I only allow myself to let it all out when she can't see me. They will never see me cry.

Suddenly the door opens and my 14 year old brother trips up over me. "My god Arabella, watch where you cry next time, you could have damaged my hair or something." I think he actually noticed I was upset. He crouches down so he's at eye level "Arabella, you don't have to keep your hard shell up all the time. She has no right to talk to us like that, especially me, does she have any idea who she's talking to?"

A smile creeps across my face "Shut up Elio, At least help me up instead of just looking into my eyes"

Elio let out a sigh and put out his arm. "Things I do for you, it's insane!"

In the distance I saw my boyfriend, Matt, he was the heartthrob of the district. All the girls swarmed over him. His black hair and blue eyes are just to die over. He made me love my father and brother again, before him I was nothing, he is my everything.

"Eyyyy Matt" Oh god, my brother always has to do this weird hug handshake thing with my boyfriend. It's pretty adorable that the two most important people in my life get on so well. "I'll give you two some alone time okay?" I say mockingly.

"Love you sis" He blew me a kiss and walked off.

"Hey perfect" He looked at my eyes and looked pretty sad. He raised his finger to my eye and wiped off my smudged eyeliner. He kissed me on the lips. "Don't be ashamed of letting your emotions show Arabella, You'll still be perfect to me, I love you whatever happens okay?"

I started to blush "Matt I know you love me, and I love you too" We went in for another kiss. The town bell started ringing "Oh my god Matt, we're gonna be late" He took my hand and we ran off to the town centre.

* * *

><p><strong>Mace Herriot - 15<strong>

"Isaline, this is where we split up okay? You go to the lady and give your blood, it will hurt for a little while okay?" She started to tear up. I ruffled up her hair one more time. "I'll be okay Isia, we'll be ok. We are Herriots aren't we?"

I wave goodbye to her as we finally part ways, God I'll miss her so much when I'm in the arena, I had a few friends before my mother left, but Isia became my top priority. I still have one friend who's my age. He's called Kane. We train together a lot and it's a plus that he's nice to Isia as well as a good friend. When waiting in line to get my finger pricked we I see him "Psst Kane, PSST" he ends up not seeing me and I look like a total fool. So I end up pushing in line and getting some death glares from some of the older kids. "Hey mace, Where's Isia?" I nod over to the 12 year old section

"She already got in, Oh and by the way I'm volunteering."

"Oh god, Pikes gonna kill you, he was the one who was meant to volunteer. Oh wait he kinda can't kill you, you'll already _be _dead in the arena"

"Good to know I have you're support mate"

"Anytime, But you'll have to run fast to beat him to the stage. You'll have an advantage anyway. Seeing as you're nearer the front"

A few minutes pass and we're finally in the centre. I spot Pike at the back of the crowd, this year's good as mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Arabella Turner - 17<strong>

Whilst arriving in the centre I get a few bad looks from the 'popular girls.' I think they're jealous of Matt. "Hey Matt who's that?" I pointed towards a tall blonde girl in the crowd

"She's Julia, this year's volunteer, I think she has the liking for me if you know what I mean"

We share a laugh, not knowing it could be our last.

I arrive at the 17 year old section, I spot Elio in the 14 year old section. I hope to God that he and Matt will be fine. I look towards the back and spot my Mother, father and Marisol. I care about Marisol so much. She's so young and still confused why mother hates her so much. I let as a sigh as our escort walks onto the stage. I think all the escorts got changed since last year. Our escort who I refuse to recognise his name, the names are just a wall between me and matt. His face is dyed bright yellow and he has dyed his hair orange. He looks pathetic. Everyone looks pathetic apart from the 4 most important people in the world. The video starts playing and I refuse to acknowledge its existence, I like the games, I like them in a curious way. I wouldn't ever risk my life for them though. I don't know why people even do that.

"For a change let's go to Males first" He happily blurts out. He does a little dance thing toward the bowl. Please don't be Elio. Please don't be Matt. Please don't be Elio. Please don't be Matt. "Eli…"

"I VOLLENTEER"

* * *

><p><strong>Mace Herriot - 15<strong>

Right, only a short sprint between me and victory, I hear confused muffles coming from both crowds. I thank myself for being a good sprinter, no one can catch up to me.

"HEY, What do you think you're doing?"

Oh god. I'm pleased that I got there before he did. I let out a sigh of relief as I walk up to the microphone "My name is Mace Herriot and I am 15 years old. And ladies and gentlemen I am your victor for the year"

"Hey who do you think you are? The academy said it was my year, not yours. So please sit down. You look 5 anyway"

"Excuse me? Anywho I got here first so please 'sit down'"

"I'm going to kill you!" He started to try and attack me but luckily for me the peacekeepers got to him before he got to me "By the looks of you, the other tributes will do it for me" Then he disgustingly spat at my feet. I'm going to show him, I'll win and show all these people. I looked for Isia and I caught her eyes. Funnily enough she was smiling. So I smiled back, I was so distracted that I missed the female name be called. I heard two high pitched squeals come from the male section. Why are they even worried? Julia is meant to volunteer for her. There was no sounds, I guess district one won't be having any picked tributes this year. The girl had long brown hair that fell just past the shoulder, but her eyes were just like diamonds, they were so bright it felt like I had to look away. I remembered the guy with black hair who squealed when the girl was reaped, started giving me glares so I had to look away. Goddamn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Arabella Turner - 17<strong>

This isn't happening, why didn't Julia volunteer? She was meant to right? Maybe she got scared? I found her in crowd, she was smiling. That bitch! She wants Matt, that's why she didn't volunteer. I'll show her. I'll show her that I _will _win and she will not even look at Matt. Matt is mine and I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon. They will never see me cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi :) there's still a lot of spaces left for the SYOT<strong>

**District 2 female**

**District 4 male**

**District 5 male**

**Both District 6 **

**District 7 male**

**District 8 male**

**Both District 9 **

**Both District 10**

**District 11 female**

**Both District 12**

**Reviews and characters are greatly appreciated **


	3. District Two reapings

**Domitia Bedford 'Dom' – 17**

It's one against three, one of them tries to strike me, not today. I dive at the silhouette and tackle him to the ground. Dead, two to go. I quickly remember where I am and spin my head around, my light brown hair follows suite. Vanished, I can't see them anymore. I hear a rustling. I got them now, I charge at the noise just as a leg appears from the shadows. A few seconds later I'm lying on the floor face first "Hey that's not fair you were hiding!"

"If you plan on being a _'victor'_ you need to realise not everyone is going to fight you head on Domitia" There was an unneeded emphasis on victor. "Also you need to try and take loosing better, being a sore loser has more disadvantages than advantages, you know that's the reason you're friend only made it to day two"

"Her name was Invia, it was only two years ago how can you already forget her name?" Invia was a friend who entered the games two years ago, we weren't that close but she was still a friend. "I'm leaving, I gotta get ready for the reaping" I quickly dash out of the training academy. I can't believe I lost to the trainers, they almost never win against me.

As I'm walking home I notice someone with short platinum hair, I've seen him around in school a few times but he's pretty isolated. Isolated or not he still manages to catch the eye of some of the girls in my group. _Honestly_, I don't see what's so great about him. But he's the son of the head trainer, no wonder why he was so merciless today, I'm what stands in his way of his son coming home. "Hey your dads pretty angry today, which is a shame seeing as his attitude effected my last-minute training before the reaping.

"Keep walking Dom" he says, hardly even noticing me

_Wow my district partner is a complete douche_

"Wait Dom" I hear him shout I turn around and raise an eyebrow at him "He's gets merciless when it comes to this time of the year, especially this year when every second of training counts"

_At least he's not that much of a douche_

* * *

><p>It only takes me another 15 minutes to get home. It's still only 8am, still got a while before the reaping actually starts. As I open the door I hear my little brother Jason shout my name. Just like my father and me he's been an early riser. Although most of my dad's traits passes onto me. I have literally no resemblance on the outside. I look like a mini version of my mother. me and my mother have a pretty good mother daughter relationship. My dad isn't very close with me but it's not his fault he has to work long hours in the nut. He wants Jason to follow in his footsteps and I to become a victor.<p>

"Domitia hunny, your clothes are in mine and your father's room. I swear you're going to look like a celebrity when you're ready"

"Domitia… you're 17 you still have another year before your last, you don't have to volunteer this year do you darling?"

"Mum we've talked about this, the academy said that I'm the best of the bunch this year, I'll win and become a victor you just watch me, if you still want to discuss this at least wait for me to get dressed."

We live in an average house of the district, just off victor's village. My mother works in the medical offices so she brings in enough money to afford a decent house. It's a pretty big house, not a mansion but it's not far off. I walk down the hallway as I open my mother's room. My father is sat in the room, seemed like he was waiting for me. My father is the one of the few reasons I want to volunteer. He's probably here to give me a prep talk.

"The reaping is not for another 4 hours, I presume this prep talk will be over that amount of dedicated time?"

"Of all the traits you got off me, I have no idea where you're respect came from" He replies, sarcastically smiling. "But yes I need to tell you a few things, this may be hard to hear but the other tributes are just animals."

"Hard to hear? I've known that since I started training." I remember the head trainer saying something about cattle, begging to be slaughtered for a good cause. The outer districts are just animals.

"Don't grow attachments." This one came out suddenly and quite hostile. "I know you're my daughter, and I know you love the attention of friends, but everyone in the arena wants your head, and most will go to great extents to take it off you… Don't take too long to get ready, Jason has a surprise for you"

I take my time taking a shower, reflecting on the words my dad just told me. Attachments? Like allies? Allies are meant to be the greatest thing. It's really rare for a victor to win without any allies. I think it's only happened three or so times.

I look at myself in the mirror, my dark green shirt visible through my blouse. Do I look like a victor? _Hell yea I do! _

"Dom darling, the reaping starts in 2 hours. Jason really wants to give you your surprise." I hear my mother call.

I look at myself one more time before undoing my bun, I almost always have it in a bun, but not today. I let it fall down in curls. I spot my freckles creeping up upon my face. Freckles are something I really liked about my face, I don't have many but I welcome them with open arms.

I open the door and hastily walked down the stairs. "Dom Dom Dom Dom!" I hear my little brother shout. He runs over to me and jumps up as I catch him in my arms. I may be small but I'm defiantly not weak. "Mummy and daddy said you're going away for a little while and when you come back we're gonna live in a big house and we're gonna have clothes and nice food! But they said you might like it too much there and I told them you would never do that Dom. They said I should give you something to remember us by so you defiantly come back!" He reached into his pocket and it took him a while before he pulled out a beautiful necklace. I looked at it for a second before I realized it was a lion on a cord necklace. It looked absolutely stunning. It must have cost a fortune.

"Of course I'll be coming home Jason, you won't even notice me gone" I place him back on the floor as I whisper into my mother's ear "thank you." She nods with a smile then quickly hugs me. A knock on my door interrupts our family moment as I realize what's about to happen. As I open the door and spot a group of my friends I say a gentle goodbye before we head off to the reaping.

**Acestes Cinnabar – 18**

I've trained for 4 hours straight, all my muscles ache, and I really wonder if all this training will even help me in the arena. I fall onto my bed, I'm exhausted. I'm starting to have second thoughts about volunteering. _No stop them thoughts! You have to do it for your father._ I guess I'll have to think about these thoughts after I'm on the train on my way to 23 people who would want me dead. My mother really wanted me to train, but she never really cared if I volunteered or not. Our family all has the same platinum hair colour, and we mostly all have the same views on things. There is one thing that I've never agreed one. Both my parents think the games are amazing and they are a great thing of our nation, since I learned about the games and started training, I realized how unfair they are. I like the fame, victory and fortune but I don't think there needs to be so much death involved.

I started training a year before most of the others in my district did, having a father who is the head of the academy really contributed to how much training I did. I did more than average but there was still people who wanted to try harder and become the center of attention, however hard they tried my dad's attention was always on me. My dad's attention pretty much ruined all the chances of friends. Constantly comparing others to me, even if they were better than me they still had to be more like me. But when I was 11 I was trying to show off too much and cut my arm pretty deep, I thought it would be over and my dad wouldn't try and push me so hard. But I still love him, he's normally a kind person but can get pretty angry when it comes to training. Although training is one thing I do the most.

I put my blue suit on as I step out of my bedroom. I guess now's a better chance than ever to volunteer, my last chance. Before I go downstairs I walk into the room across from mine. When I'm not training I love drawing, it's one of the one things I love to do, and my mother said 'once my beautiful little boy becomes a victor his artwork will be adored in capitol.' I look at the clock, still another half hour before the reaping. I could start a drawing right now and carry it on throughout my journey through the games.

"Acestes! We have to get going now, we can't let our newest victor be late!"

_I guess I'll have to start the drawing later_

I stuff a pencil and paper into my pocket as I dash down the stairs. Running is another thing I like, but sometimes running in pubic draws too much attention to me so I try not to run so much. I run over to my mother and father and tell them "Make sure your eyes are on me in the reaping, I'll make you both proud, I swear" I open the door and casually strolled to the reaping

As I'm walking to the reaping I spot Dom and her friends. I am very confident that they noticed me too as a lot of their eyes were on me. I don't see what any of them would want to do with me. But whatever rocks their boat I guess.

This year our escort is a girl, which is a surprise seeing as most of our escorts have been males. She seems pretty young, in her 20s. Actually she looks like she could be standing here right now. She has no idea what it's like. I can taste the determination of these people, it tastes like a loss of respect. "Welcome, welcome to the 35th Annual Hunger Games!" She starts with a short speech which to be honest sounds like a complete load of crap. Ultimately she plays the tape which I have seen at least 9 times in my life. Yes we get it, we rebelled, and yes District 13 got destroyed. It's just like a broken record playing before a massacre. "Let's be polite! Ladies first!" She trots over to the reaping bowl, for a rich capitol they could have gotten a better bowl than a fish bowl. "Jessica Anderson." A 16 year old walks out of the section, she seems like she's ready to become a tribute. Where's Domitia? A familiar cry calms me down

"I Volunteer" Dom cries

She walks out with a strut, she looks like she owns the place. Dom has a huge smile on her face, she looks like its normal to volunteer to die, waving at her friends. Not like she's going to be up against 22 other people who aren't from District 2 trying to kill her. Completely normal._ You're such a hypocrite Acestes _

"My name is Domitia Bedford but you can call me Dom for short." She winks at the camera and does a seductive smile.

"That's lovely dear" she says whilst trying to get as far away as she can "Now onto the males"

"Vincesnt Parc…"

"I vollenteer!"

My emotions are everywhere, I have to look good in font of Panem. I try to make a smile but fails miserably and ends up looking really strange. _I bet I look so hot in front of the nation_. I make it up the stage

"Wow two volunteers, I bet _nobody_ expected that haha!" If she was expecting laughs I think she should have tried District one, they're suckers for stupid jokes. "What is your name darling?"

"Acestes"

"Acestes….? What? Please tell me it's not a thing to not give your children a second name in this District"

"His name is Acestes Cinnabar" Dom exclaimed.

"Thanks" I say sarcastically. God I was trying for the whole 'I don't care look'

"Here we have the two tributes from District two. Domitia Bedford and Acestes Cinnabar!" The district applauded for a good few seconds before Domitia planted a kiss on my cheek. Then the District went silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the district two reapings :) Thank you for the authors of these tributes. I love them both to bits and I hope I wrote them well. Reviews and characters are greatly appreciated :)<strong>


	4. District Three reapings

**Casmerirl Mclellan – 18**

The Victor's Village house has been sinfully quiet, to a point where any normal person would think it was abandoned. The loneliness is sort of sinking in between the three of us, I think, because I'm watching the remains of us become steadily silent to the horror around us. It's a shame that our parents never actually got to see their eldest and most successful son become something great, or the greatest thing you can get in District 3. Atticus is one of the rare victors, but that came as a price, a price that can't be changed or negotiated, perhaps the price of his mental state. He's mostly in the Capitol for reasons he refuses to expand on but refers to it as compulsory, being as stubborn as he is that's the most I can get out of him. Whatever the job is it's wearing my brother down as he's falling into a spiral that can only be referred to as insanity, I guess you never truly win the games. You just endure them.

I stare at my reflection as it moves in the surface on the glass surface; it's my face, my body, and it moves when I move, but it isn't the me I used to be, it isn't the little smiles and bright eyes I was when I was younger. I wish I was younger, I wish I hadn't grown up, what a great adventure I would've had if I never aged beyond 10. Back in the glass, I can see the effects of my growing up, lately I've been losing sleep, staring at the dark ceiling at night and thinking of the times where my family was a family and when we were the top of the mountains and not the bottom of the coal mines. The dark bags under my eyes are nothing on the darkness of my exhausted mind. I was born into a wealthy family, not the snotty rich girl with more money than friends, but we had a decent amount of food to eat, we weren't skin pasted on bones, we were alive.

My family loved me and I loved them. We were happy. Then, when I was thirteen, a dreadfully unlucky number, some horrible twist of fate curled and strangled our family. Atticus was reaped, aged 18, so close to escaping the "Games," My brother was all but good for dead, with no training, no knowledge of survival, how was he of all people going to survive the blood-stained hands of the capitol? My father, fuelled by rage and anger and the prospect of losing his son all but started a war, attacking the "Peacekeepers," What peace do they keep? He lost his life in a battle he was never meant to win, murdered in front of the entire district like an animal at slaughter. This drove my mother into a wildfire of depression, anxiety and blind fury, the madness of losing her husband and son sending her over into the torturous flames of suicide. What a present it was for me to see my mother hanging from a rope after I came home from school one night. A present with pitch black wrapping and a vermilion ribbon dripped in blood.

I had opportunities for eternity, but they were destroyed in the space of a month. My brother ended up getting inside an alliance which consisted of about 4 people. The tension rose and the fight broke out, resulting in 2 deaths and the remaining person being my brother's District partner. They both went on until the final 4 where they thought best to split up. Fortunately my brother never had to see one of the best friends you can get in the games being mauled to death by mutations. I know it had a heavy toll on him, the distressed screams coming from his room shouting her name, what the capitol is doing, it's not right. Atticus ended up coming home to Victor's Village with me and my brother cradling in each other's arms. After that me and my brothers' relationship became a lot more stable as we all depended on each other for something. Although we depend on Atticus a lot more than he depends on us, sometimes I think our company is the only thing keeping him going most of the time.

I step out onto the cold wood of the Victors Village house, seeing both my brothers are already up. Atticus has ungodly dark bags under his eyes which just leads me to believe he's been having harder troubles sleeping than I have. "Good morning Casmerirl" I hear my little brother Niall shout from the kitchen. I notice Atticus is about to leave. I ask him where he's going and he replies with 'out.' As he slams the door in my face. If it's hard for me it must be hard for him. I hate seeing him like this

I walk into the kitchen as I notice Niall has a huge gash across his arm. "Niall I told you to be more careful with knifes!"

He stares at me, he looks pretty confused until I point to his arm. He stares at it before realising how bad it actually is. His eyes widen as I can see him calculating millions of possibilities. "I didn't even feel anything Casmerirl. That's bad right?"

"No Niall it's not don't worry about it, but we have to get it stitched up"

* * *

><p>It only takes about an hour to stitch up Niall's wound. It was really deep and he had no idea it was there. The doctors don't give a really big explanation why Niall never feels pain apart from it starts in the brain, when people aren't calling him a freak they congratulate him on having the condition but we both know it's not a gift, it's a curse. There are times when it was helpful but they are outshone by the times they were a burden.<p>

"See Niall it's all better. Don't worry about it."

"I was never worrying about it that was you" He says, clueless of my worries.

Just as I'm about to say something the door bursts open, and my brother comes storming in. I can see he's been crying. "Where have you been?" I question him.

"It doesn't matter" He replies, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes it does Atticus, we're a family remember."

He looks down at the floor and starts holding his eyes. "Today is Digit's birthday. She was 18 a few weeks before the reapings started."

Digit was my brothers District partner, they were close before the games but the games brought them together, only to rip them apart like tissue.

Before I can say anything he notices the stitch on Niall's arm and shakes his head "Casmerirl this stitch is pathetic, but I guess its fine."

"Hey not everyone has the skills of a doctor, although you'll probably be more of a nurse than a doctor. The pink outfit would bring out your eyes." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Why would Atticus be a nurse and wear pink when he could be a doctor and not wear pink" Niall innocently points out.

One thing about Niall is that he doesn't get jokes very well, by well I mean if he doesn't understand it he doesn't view it as a joke, and he doesn't understand many jokes.

"She's just joking Niall, don't worry about it." He says as he plasters up Niall's arm.

I should point out that he was worrying about it that time but I keep that point to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Niall Mclellan – 13<strong>

"I'll see you two after the reaping okay?" Atticus shouts as he leaves the door "Niall look after her okay"

"Wouldn't it be normal for he..." I start trying to ask before I get told to shut my mouth from Casmerirl

We're just about to leave the house as Cas stops, "Niall I know you're not stupid, but you need to realise what's real and what's not, sometimes I wonder what's going inside your head"

_Oh I'm pretty sure you don't_

I don't give her a reply as we step outside the wooden Victors Village door. I turn around for a last look at the Victors village house before the reaping. It's one of the most well designed houses in the District. It holds so many horrible memories that I can't bear to look at it any longer. _Too many memories for someone to hold_

Victors Village is on the other side of the district so it's a long trek to the town centre. It takes about 45 minutes to get there and we pass some other children who mock us with foul words 'hey look it's the Mcfreaks, such a shame seeing if they get reaped.' 'Hey cat girl show us your claws' that is a remark that I understand strangely enough, my sister has long fingernails and told me she's used them to scratch people who annoyed her. And she tries to call me weird. _That's family for you._

Once we've signed in we separate with a hug and go into our correct crowds. I see my brother talking to the Escort and the Mayor. I see him being very flirtatious with the escort which is a side I've never seen of him. I don't understand why he's so different in front of a useless camera. It seems like the escorts forgot why she's here as she rushes over to the reaping bowl in a hurry. "Welcome welcome to the District 4… I mean 3 reaping!" her face looks like she's about to explode. "Sorry for such the late reaping I was just sight seeing in this marvelous district!" She turns around and winks at my brother. And he winks back seductively. District 3 doesn't have any sites? These capitol people really confuse me. "Let's get this tape over with and get onto reaping. And then I can get back to the sites" She plays the tape and stares at the floor. I notice her face looks almost guilty, like she knows something that the whole district doesn't.

The tape stops and there's silence for a few seconds before she looks up and states its time for the girls. She looks at my brother and I make out an almost 'sorry' looking face. Why would she be apologizing to my brother? She better not be the reason he was crying! Actually who cares? Despite the feeling about this time of year for my older siblings I love this time of year. The year I get to feed my blood lust and see the hunger games in full action. It's funny that I like them. But everyone has their dark side.

She puts her hand to the very bottom of the bowl and brings her hand out forcefully. "This lucky tributes name this year is… Cas… Casmar... Casmer…, excuse my Atticus could you read this for me?" My brother walks over to the escort. His facial expression has turned into an angry look. His face is pale, his palms are sweaty. He knows who's on that slip of paper. And so do I.

"Casmerirl Mclellan**" **he says. His facial expression now is pure hatred. Just like me he's strong-minded, He's going to flip. And I get to see it! Just before the predicted flip happens the Escort shouts "Come on up young lady, come and join your brother" Her tone of voice has become less happy and chirpy and more depressed and emotionless.

"Go on up Catgirl, let's hope the arena is a giant ball of wool" I hear a group of girls shout from the 17-year-old section, which brings out a few giggles from the crowd.

I spot my sister. Her face says determined and brave, but I know inside she's about to burst out into tears. She spots me looking at her and nods, it's like she's trying to say something. Almost like a 'you're next'

My sister makes it up to the stage as the escort walks over to the male bowl, she has the same face on when she was about to reap my sister. _Maybe I am next._ She sticks her and in and pulls out a name and her face drops. "Ryan Farro?" She say as almost a question. I spot a scrawny boy year old step out from the 18 year old section. He starts making a run for it and tries to knock down two peacekeepers, he's obviously from the black market of town as he manages to grab one of their guns and shoots one of the point blank in the forehead. The terrified screams only fueled my blood lust as a smile creeped onto my face. Then he pointed the gun at the other peacekeeper as a gunshot rang out from the opposite side of the square. The tribute topped over and the bullet wound clearly visible in the center of his head. My smile left as I realized. We still need a male tribute.

I looked back up the stage as the escort was talking to a peacekeeper. Her face looked terrified and I spotted my sister and my brother both crying in a deep hug. _Her brave look was wiped pretty fast._

"Quiet down please! We have word from the president saying that the tribute never made it to the stage, so technically he wasn't ever a tribute. And we still need a tribute." So she dug her hand to the bottom of the bowl and I knew whose name was on that slip. "Niall Mclellan."

I walk out of the 13 year old section and notice the bloody 'tribute' lying on the floor. It brings back memories of my father, his dead body was not so far away from the one lying a few meters away from me. This made me feel uncomfortable but I remember that being 13 and brave isn't a big turn on for the capitol. Not feeling pain gave me a good reason to know how to fake cry, so I start running to my sister tears streaming down my face and grab her really tight. She crouches down and I whisper into her ear. "Did it work?" She stares at the crowd before giving a reassuring yes.

"The Mclellans are going back into the games, will the captiol be ready for another Mclellan?" She's gone back to her happy tone, and winks at my brother who refuses to wink back and just stares at the crowd. "May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four is up and this chapter we meet the brother and sister duo! <strong>

**Follows, favourites, Reviews and Tributes are greatly Appreciated.**

**Open spaces:**

**District 4,7,8,9,10 and 12 males are open. All the female spots are now taken! Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)  
><strong>


	5. District Four reapings

**Nixie Marilla – 17**

I'm still only half awake when I get the scissors, it's kind of yearly thing to cut my hair on reaping day, just a below my ears. I prefer it that way as in the chance of getting reaped my hair won't get in the way, although this year, I know I'm going into the games. I can see most of my hair lying on the bathroom floor. It makes the floor look almost like an animal.

I can hear my family downstairs, signalling that they're already up. The clock says 10am but my head says 1 in the morning. Suddenly the door bursts open as my Little brother, Caspian, appears in the doorway. "Mother said I should tell you that you should um…" I can see he's forgot what he's meant so say which is pretty amusing seeing as my mother probably told him a second ago. He's still thinking of what he should say as I continue cutting my hair. My brother and I's relationship has been all over the place since he was born. His birth made our parents have to work a lot more than they ever had too, pretty much causing my relationship with both my parents fail and collapse. Don't get me wrong I still love and respect my parents, just not as much as I used too. Now Caspian is the closest friends I have, also one of the best brothers I could ask for.

"Oh she told you that your clothes are downstairs and um…" theres another short silence before I can almost see the light bulb blow up above his head "And don't forget that the reaping starts in 3 hours" Caspian looks really proud of himself for remembering about 15 words, his innocence humours me. I assure him that I'll remember and send him on his way.

I manage to cut most of my hair just below the ears in about ten minutes, it's no designer haircut but it'll do. I stare into the mirror as I notice freckles are forming onto my tanned face again, they normally scatter around my face just as they have right now. I'm happy that I can pull the intimidating look, if not for that I would just be a well, non-intimidating person. My eyes are a big let-down though, they are big, sea-green and looks really childlike. I guess top marks for trying though

* * *

><p>I manage to get ready in about an hour. My brother is downstairs also getting ready for the reaping, being 13 and not being asked to train he's a pretty average 13-year-old, apart from the tint of innocence. I trust him with things I trust with no one else. My reaping outfit is something that I do defiantly not look intimidating in, my mum insists that she picks out my clothing, that's probably a good thing seeing as I don't know anything about fashion. It's a blue airy sort of dress that closely laps around my knees, also she insisted I wear her old white slacks from when she was younger, and she says I resemble a remarkable resemblance to her. There is one thing we both agree on though, a bracelet made from tightly woven shells that my grandma made before she passed, she was really skilled with threading and I respected her greatly. I stand up and look at myself one more time before I hear a knock on my door. I gingerly open it as my 'friends' are standing outside, looking displeased.<p>

"Would you hurry please? The reaping starts in 1 hour. And we can't let the tribute be late for her own reaping! Unless you've chickened out already?" They start imitating chickens.

_When people ask why I'm antisocial I should just point to my friends._

I tell my Family I'll see them after the reaping, no I haven't told my family I'll be volunteering, and no I do not plan on telling them until the Justice building. It would have been too hard to tell them, obviously they would have had mixed opinions, and mixed opinions aren't good opinions.

As we're walking to the reaping I manage to accidentally shoulder barge with a couple of people who look my age. I think about apologising but then I remember I'm meant to be intimidating and decide against it. _Opinions mean everything_

**Tobias Trenton – 18**

"What's her problem?" Marine asks me, she seems pretty shaken up. Marine is my girlfriend of three years, she means the world to me and I'd have no idea what I'll do without her. If there's such thing as love at first sight than this is a prime example. Her golden locks and her radiant skin entangled my emotions and since then she's been on my mind none stop.

It only takes us about another 5 minutes before we reach the beach, I kiss her as I take off my top and entangle our hands as we run into the warm morning sea. It seems like yesterday when I saw her from the sea, the light reflecting off her hair. It was a magical moment. I pull her under the waves and we embrace each other underwater. We stay under for what seems like a second before we have to come up for air.

"Marine only one more year and we can do this every day, we'll be free of the reaping. We can actually be together and not li..."

She puts a finger on my lips and gives and tells me to 'Shut up.'

"You talk too much Tobias. Just enjoy the sea while we can." Marine points out with a smile.

We lose track of time as I realise the reaping starts in an hour, "Marine we better get going, I have to go and see my family before it starts." We share one last kiss before I head off in the other direction.

…

I spot my family in the distance, just outside my house. They spot me and quite angrily tell me to hurry up. "You took your dear time, dear" My mother complained. No idea if that was purposely or.  
>My brother Felix came out of the house last. He is wearing the outfit I wore for my reaping when I was 12, my parents refused to get rid of them. "Mum me and Tobias are leaving to the reaping" before I can protest he grabs my hand and pulls me away.<p>

"Hey what was that all about?" I ask him, still confused about what happened.

"Will I get reaped? What if I do? I'll die instantly!" Questions are coming in from all directions as I'm dumfounded at how terrified he is about the reaping. He continues with the questions for about 2 minutes before I say

"If you get reaped I'll volunteer for you. Happy now?"

He looks relieved but deep inside there's a small voice crying '_Oh you shouldn't have done that' _I really hope I don't regret that.

There's a silence for a good few minutes before he tries to start a forced conversation. "Why is your hair wet, and your clothes? Wait why are you wet?" He's likes asking questions today.

"I was at the beach with Marine." I don't really feel like having a long conversation so I cut it short.

I think he finally realises that I'm not in the mood for a talk, I just want to get back to Marine.

We've lined up for the reaping as I spot my brother at the front of the town centre, The town centre is filled with cameras, surprisingly there's a lot more than last year but there's defiantly a lot more than needed. I guess the games from last year made the capitol a lot more paranoid. Well, your country almost going into rebellion is something that would probably make you paranoid I guess.

The new mayor walks onto the stage. My chest tightens as I remember the old mayor, my grandfather. He was the mayor of the District. We wasn't that close but he was still family.

The mayor steps up to the podium with a few cards and clears his throat "Before we start the reaping I'll like to give a tribute on our mayor." _Oh shut up. _We both know he's happy he got the job and doesn't care about my Grandfather. I tone out of his speak until I hear something worth listening too.

His speak lasts a whole 3 minutes before our preppy escort comes onto the stage. "I'm glad to be back in the district! Hello district four!" The crowd cheers in response "I was half expecting never to see this district ever again! Here's a fact for all you intelligent fours out there, I'm the only escort who didn't get fired! Isn't that amazing?"

Her preppy attitude annoys me and I have no idea how much I can take before I'll volunteer just to hear her shut up.

"Okay District four let's get onto the reaping! Can I hear a scream of excitement?" The district cries out in reply.

_Stop giving her the attention ugh._

"Let's find out who's the lucky girl who's representing district four this year!" She places her hand in the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. She has a smirk on her face as she reads out the name "Anna Haylor"

About 15 girls from the opposite section dive out of the group. The height ranges from really small to really big, its chaos. I spot a group of 5 girls tackle others to the ground as one girl rushes past the rest. This is actually quite amusing. The girl is almost as the stage as the girl who ignorantly barged into me and Marine this morning does the exact same thing to the smaller girl, ultimately making her fall over face first onto the ground. I guess we have our _victor._

The escorts face is priceless, she looks disgusted by the tribute who just made it up. "Miss did you do that hair yourself it looks atrocious! Anyway, Miss what is your name?"

"Nixie Marilla" She countered. "And yes I did do my hair myself"

The escort looks like she's about to burst into tears of laughter. "Let's hope the Male has more _style_. Speaking of male tributes let's get onto the Males" Her walk towards the bowl is sort of sassy strut, she wants to make it known she's the most important person in the district. She picks the first name off the top and holds it up to the sunlight "Felix Trenton."

My brother walked up the stage, the fear as visible on his face. He managed to make it up the stage. Maybe I won't have to volunteer, district 4 is a career district right? Where's all the insane people wanting to die? There has to be at least one brainwashed psychopath in this district?

The escort asks for volunteers as silence falls over the district once more. Really? I don't have time to hate my promises as I shout the words I never expected to leave my mouth "I volunteer!" Heads turn, I hear a shout that can only be identified as Marine. I'm really going to miss her. Felix runs over to me, his eyes filled with tears of joy and he almost topples me over with a hug that means more to me than any words could. "Run back to your section and don't worry about anything." I whispered softly

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I won't forget it." He bawled. As he says that he runs towards our parents and embraces them in a tight hug.

_Don't forget me_.

I make my way towards the escort, her smile confirms that I'm her favoured tribute from the two of us. "What is your name dear" She asks, a lot more politely than she did when she asked Nixie. "My name is Tobias Trent…" She cuts my off before I can finish

_Maybe she didn't like me as much as I thought_

"Congratulations to our too tributes from District four, let's hope they fight better than they dress." She added, looking pretty proud of herself. I don't think she understands she's talking to District 4. So I snatch the microphone off her, "Hey lady I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to insult myself and this other tribute. Anyway, we're district four, if you wanted fashion you should have gone to District 8." I exclaim. Insulting other Districts before I even get to the capitol.

_Perfect._

She snatches the microphone back off me. Looking almost insulted she proceeds to do the annual thing of asking us to shake hands. As I go to shake her hand I sense her lighten up a bit to me. Her eyes say it seems like more of a respect thing, all I can hope is that we can form an alliance.

* * *

><p><strong>G'day, I hope the quick update can make up for the lack of words. But anyway here you meet the two courageous District 4 tributes, Personally i think they both have a lot to offer to the story. We are nearing the close of the free character spaces (If you have already made a tribute, be my guest and make another) Also i have a question. Would you rather me keep 2 POVs per chapter or resort back to what I did on the D1 reaping? Okay so all the females are gone and we still need 4 more males. District 7,8,9 and 12! Thanks for reading! Reviews,follows and favourites are also greatly appreciated. Also constructive criticism is something that I need, if you spot something that seems wrong just tell me! I'll fix it and it will help me a lot. :) Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed and I hope I wrote your characters well! (A chapter will still be up on Saturday)<strong>


	6. District Five Reaping

**Alice Lachley - 15**

The pile of paper is gradually getting bigger. I can feel sleep inviting me to its depths. I've been up all night trying to finish the revision for school, although most of it is clearly unneeded. I look up wearily at the clock. 8am, no time for sleep tonight. I continue working on the revision, the words look like slush as it just flies through my head. _I can't do this any more today._ I stand up and head towards the door, I need a coffee really bad. I head towards the kitchen as my tiredness starts to kick in. _Almost there Alice._

By the time I've drunk my coffee it's almost 9:30 and signs of my parents waking up start to appear as noises from the upstairs become more prominent. My parents are the reason we live in a decent house, well its more of my doing. As an only child they pushed me harder than they should have, making me go to the best schools, giving me extra work to do. They constantly tell me to try harder, everything I do can be Improved on, well. It's all stepping-stones on my road to perfection.

"Alice have you finished your revision? It's all in for the Monday and time is ticking." My mother complained, rather angrily. And as always, my father had to have a say in this "Alice you're behind on everything, your teachers have had phone calls with us and you're failing most of your classes."

They also find the need to try to make me work harder than I already am. it used to faze me but now it just passes over my head. "No mother I have not finished my revision." I said, elegantly. She sighed and stated "Harrison I think she's been spending too much time with her friends and especially you know who." She looked over at me, judgingly. I knew who she was talking about. My current boyfriend, Carson. He's one of the few people I have in life.

"Alice get ready and meet us at the reaping. Go to the park or something, me and your mother need a private talk." My father asserted.

I turned around without questioning anything. Its how I was raised I guess, speak polite and respect your elders. That and the fact that my parents terrify me.

I enter my room and realise there a good few hours before the reaping, so I put my reaping outfit inside a bag and change into my jogging outfit. _A perfect mind needs a perfect body. _So I jog downstairs and outside the door without my parents batting an eye.

I jog to the park as I notice someone, he looks round about my age but he's staring at the floor although he looks my age he is certainly smaller. Our eyes lock and I find a mutual understanding deep within, we are both going through the same thing. The stare becomes awkward and we both realise this as we both look different ways and continue with what we were doing.

It takes me a short while to get to the park and I notice my boyfriend Carson standing next to him with a look of disgust on his face. I jog over to him as he notices my arm. "Alice..." He sighs "I thought we promised that you'll stop with the self harm, you look like you haven't eaten for days." This hits me like a thousand bricks, it's harder than he thinks just to 'stop'

"Carson you can't just stop within a few days, it takes time and dedication." I reply.

"It hurts me seeing you like this, I can't go on much longer Alice." he complained. "It's either me or your self-harm." He looks at me straight in the eyes when he asks this, waiting for the answer.

I stare back, blankly. How am I supposed to answer that? He's making me choose between the two biggest things in my life. But sometimes, love doesn't cut it. "No, it's hard Carson and if you can't live with me doing it just go" It pained me to say this, but he can't drop bombshells like this and expect me to be fine with it.

He goes in for one last kiss but I reject it and move backwards. He looks almost insulted as he turns around. _Another burden off my chest. _I sit down on the edge of the fountain and watch as the water splashes and the odd drop reaches my face. I notice a van driving past the park with the capitol logo on it. Why would a Capitol van be driving past the park in May... The reaping! The stress of everything probably is what made me forget about it, even though I have my reaping outfit on my back.

I can't go home, I can't go to Carson's house, I guess I have to go to Olivia's house. Olivia is my friend who goes to my school, we both share the same hobbies and she's one of my only friends.

As I'm jogging towards Olivia's house I spot the same boy again. His browny-blondey hair is the first thing I notice. His spots me again and he starts smiling, probably because this is second time we've met in the past hour but it could be anything. We walk past each other as my dark red hair goes in his mouth and he starts coughing. I start panicking "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" I keep this up as he starts laughing and choking on his laughter

"Its don't worry about it, and it was a pleasure, your hair tastes pretty sweet." He joked. I start blushing as I walk past him, towards Olivia's house and he shouts "See you around sometime, seeing by the coincidences I think it'll be pretty soon."

I arrive at Olivia's house and start knocking on the door. There's no answer for a good minute and I start panicking. I might have to get ready I start worrying about other things Olivia opens the door just as she's putting her earrings in. "Oh Alice, come in come in. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thomas - 16<strong>

I cough out the last of that girl's hair. _God did she have a lot of it_. But she did look dashing though. I head into the park and spot my group of friends around the fountain, smoking. "Hey Tom where you been today? We gotta go to the reaping in 20." One of my friends point out.

"Yea Tom we've been waiting all day" They offer me a cigarette and I refuse

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm trying to give up cigs anyway." I answered. My friend shook his shoulders and blew smoke in my face. I started coughing again as they laughed. "Thanks" I say with a smirk on my face. We continue talking and laughing for another 5 minutes, getting dirty looks from the elders. I overhear a couple say "District 5 fumes already destroy your lungs, I don't know why they would want to ruin them even more." Which causes more laughter from me, resulting in more from the group.

I spot the girl who I met this morning. She's changed out of her jogging clothes and into a black blouse with a black dress which is clearly sizes too big. She's with a friend and they both look like they're talking about something really serious. They both smile and look forward until they're out of sight.

They throw their cigarettes on the floor and squish them with their shoes. "Should we head for the reaping now?" We all nod in response as we head for the reaping. I spot another group of teenagers in the distance._ A fights going to break out._ They spot us and start moving closer. The girls in both out groups stand to the side as they realise what's about to happen. The 'leaders' of the two groups start bickering and I just zone out none of this really matters. The arguments have gone on for years, longer than I remember.

The first punch is received by our side as the fight breaks out. Its chaos. Fighting is happening all around me and I the girl from this morning is staring at me, her face looks like she's judging me, to see what I do. I imagine if I ever want to get a chance with her I shouldn't fight, but if I want to impress my group I should fight. I'm torn between two hard options. My mind is already made up just as a fist finds itself placed nicely in my face.

I hit the floor as I'm zoomed back into reality. The back of my head feels like it's on fire. Everything starts to get blurry and my eyes start to close. "Get your ass off up that ground Tom and fight!" I hear someone shout. _I don't give up that easy._ Just as I get up peacekeepers start to surround the group as both groups retreat leaving me there. Alone.

Just as I'm about to retreat a feel two hands on both of my shoulders and they bring me to a halt. "Sir do you realise you are late for the reaping? And you also caused civil unrest in the District which can be punishable by death." One of the peacekeepers howled.

"I was just about to go to the Reaping so if you'll both just excuse me." I counter as I try to escape the grip. To no success.

"We shall escort you to the reaping Sir. Please follow us."

We pass my group of friends along the way and I see them mouth a 'sorry' as they turn around and walk the other way. _What a great bunch of friends they are_. We get to the line to sign in and I finally believe that I can be 'released.' Oh I was so wrong. They walk to the very front of the line and wait until my name is shown up on the sign in tablet. "That will be all." They said. Murmuring something as they walk off.

I walk over to my section and wait until my friends sign in "You owe me." I whisper into our leaders ear. He laughs and replies "By your fighting I think you owe us." He walks away over to the 18-year-old section as our group goes into their rightful section. The ages range from 13 to 18 me being in the middle. I spot members from my group go into the older sections but most of the younger ones look like they've already arrived, I guess they ran straight to the reaping.

I spot the peacekeepers that 'escorted' me here talking to someone who looked like a capitol official. He looked like he wrote something on a piece of paper before he walked inside the justice building. I can only wonder what's on that piece of paper.

Our escort this year is a male which is a change from the female escort we've been stuck with for the past 7 years. He has a yellowy skin, looks like he has a terrible illness. His hair is dyed a bright purple which makes him looks really _Different_.

"Welcome District 5 to the Annual Hunger games! I will be your escort who will be selecting two lucky tributes to represent District 5 this year!" He turns on the video explaining why we do the hunger games and how we should be sorry for something that we had no control over. I just want to get away from this place.

The Video stops and the escort starts walking towards the female reaping bowl.

"Time for one lucky lady to be reaped and join me on the stage!" His smile is really creepy and I can't look at it for more than 3 seconds before I get scared for life. "The lucky lady is Alice Lachley"

He stares out at the crowd as no-one comes up. I spot a peacekeeper go in towards the 15-year-old section. I notice one touches her elbow and she darts up towards the stage. Its her, it's the girl from this morning. She spots me and we stare at each other. I mouth 'I'm sorry' to her and she gives me a look of understanding.

"Now onto the boys!" The escort bellowed. He does a twirl towards the reaping bowl and slips, resulting in a few laughs from the crowd, Alice is still looking at the floor. "The lucky boy this year is." He stops before he says the name, just to give more suspense. "Thomas...!"

It doesn't fully register that my name was just called as I stand there, I didn't hear my second name but by the way everyone was turning around looking at me I knew, waiting for someone to walk up, eventually realising I was just called. I step out from my section and the girl has complete shock on her face. I just can't help smirking from all the irony. I must look pretty stupid smiling in front of the nation whilst at the same time walking towards death.

"Congratulations to our two tributes. Alice and Thomas. Let them shake hands."

We both go in for the handshake as I whisper in her ear."_We meet again"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Here we meet the Two tributes from District 5. Sorry I was meant to get this up yesterday but I got a new laptop so It was harder to update. And to everyone who has Submitted a tribute so far thank you! Also to the people who reserved a Tribute I need your tribute Pm'd to me pretty soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated as is Constructive criticism. Also when i was checking my email and i got the email about the chapter it said "Chapter 5: Chapter 5: District 4 reaping" which i found pretty funny, so that will be changed so its normal :P Chapter 7 should be up on Wednesday!<br>**


	7. District Six reapings

**Sam Dronem - 18**

I stare across the district from the safety of the building. I've been up here for a couple of hours now, just staring. I enjoy climbing and parkour it makes me feel alive and the chance of death is just a petite disadvantage. I spot the capitol van driving past the building as it occurs to me that I don't have long left until the reaping. I stand up from my position on the building as I land on a balcony of one of the buildings, I come here most days so my path is pretty much already laid out. I thank whoever made these buildings so close together, sure has saved me a few times.

I start heading towards my house as the signs of the reaping become more prominent, I notice a limo type of van drive past only to see it wasn't a capitol official but it actually being the Mayor of the District. He steps out of the van as I walk past and overhear him say "The suspects for last nights robbery have yet to been contained and are still on the run, I say we tell the people we've caught the robbers and say we've executed them."

The peacekeeper besides him continues walking alongside him and replies with "Sir, wouldn't that be lying and putting the District in a false sense of security?"

The Mayor just laughed and said "I've been at this Job for almost 30 years and I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't told a few little lies"

They continue walking in the opposite direction as me and all I can think is that I know exactly who the burglaries were caused by, My friends insisted that I would help them with it but even I thought that was a bit farfetched, I don't really enjoy doing the serious crimes, not saying I don't do them I just prefer to stay away from the crimes that can result in my death.

"Psst Sam" I hear a familiar voice mumble.

I try and locate where the sound was coming from as I spot my friend Nano hiding in an alleyway, her back pressed against the wall.

"Nano! Was you in the whole robbery thing?" I ask her

"If I wasn't do you really think I would be hiding in an alleyway trying not to be seen?" She repied. Looking down at the floor. Her dark red hair falling with her face. "Someone almost died Sam!" She yelled at me obviously holding back tears. "The shop owner got impaled with a shard of glass when we escaped, they told me to not think about it but the blood was there and he was on the floor." She screamed at me, distraught clearly noticeable in her voice.

Tears were starting to fall from her face as the final words were yelled out. I run over to her and embrace her in my arms. " Nano its okay its not your fault, you had no idea this could of happened and I know you wouldn't want to cause him harm."

My shoulder is soaking from her tears by the time we come out of the hug. "Do you mind if I come to your house before the reaping? I don't really want to go back to the group after last night." Nano asked. Nano's Parents died in the same incident that my brother died in. In a section of the factory there was a loose wire which was being used to make the tracks. Tracks that the Teslas family wanted to be made. We was told that the loose wire flicked into a machine which eventually blew up and with it killed Nano's Parents and my brother. Me and Nano have both been back to that section of the factory and the only people we see responsible is the Teslas family, since then I've hated every single one of them. Since then Nano's been living with the rest of the group in a old factory for about 2 years.

Nano Is 19 and luckily she's escaped the Reapings, whilst I'm here still having to do my final reaping. Luckily my adoptive parents don't need me to take out a tesserae so my name is only in there a few times. "Nano I wish I could have been there for you, did they just leave you there?" I asked her.

"No they wouldn't do that to me and you know they wouldn't they're family to me. We just split up when we got the goods." She stares down her worn out shoes. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, but someone could be dead and blood could be on my hands."

"Nano Listen, as long as the Peacekeepers don't find out you had anything to do with it, you'll be fine."

I spot a spray can on a bench across the road. "Come on Nana, I know something that will get your mind off it."

"Sam did you see the look on her face!?" Nano barked, obviously all the thoughts from earlier.

We arrive at my house and are greeted to both my adoptive parents' questioning looks. Although I'm not their true daughter they treat me like I am and I am truly grateful for it. "Hi Mum do you mind if Nano stays here for a while? We can go to the reaping together and give you a Dad time to get ready." I suggested.

"Nano you know you're always welcome in our household and you don't even need to ask?" My mother said with a warming smile on her face. "Sam I didn't know what clothes you wanted to wear so I Just left your..." She pauses for a second before she completes her sentence. "Bracelet, the one Harry made for you, try not to take so long you're on a tight schedule"

Me and Nano walk to my bedroom as I spot my bracelet.

"I'm surprised you haven't lost that yet, you lose everything" Nano remarked with a grin on her face.

I ignore the remark and open my wardrobe and spend a good 3 seconds selecting my outfit. I grab my Maroon beanie, my jeans and my brown knitted jumper. I'm not really into fashion but I adore this outfit more than any others.

"See you two after the reaping" I hear my mother shout as me and Nano leave the house.

I feel Nano hit me with her elbow. "Look who it is, it's the little twerp from the Teslas family"

**Maxim Teslas 'Max' - 12**

"Hayley why does your mother have to leave early for the reaping?" I ask

Hayley sighs and replies with "She's one of the few victors who liver here Max so she has to welcome the officials."

I'm confused about today, I know what's happening although I'm pretty sure Hayley things I'm oblivious to it. Hayley told me that her parents warned her that victors children always return to the games and told her to keep a low profile. She told me she's terrified

Just as I'm about to reply two girls shoulder barge us both at the same time resulting in both of us falling over.

"Sorry!" I hear the girl who looks older shout. "Didn't see you, must have been the stupidity blocking our line site." They both walk away with smirks on their faces.

"What their problem?" I ask Hayley, my knee starting to feel like it's bruised.

Hayley sighs as she puts her hand out. "Rumour is that they think you killed their families." Hayley must have saw the sheer distraught on my face as she added "Not technically but word around town is that they think your family did, but don't worry about them. I know you had nothing to do with it and that's all that matters."

I go to grab Hayley's hand and pull her down to the ground with me as we both giggle. "Hey that's not fair I got up before you." She yells. As we continue trying to get up of the floor my parents come out of the house.

"Maxim! You've got your cloths all dirty, you to Hayley. If the capitol sees you we are going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble." My Dad exclaims.

"Oh its hardly anything hunny, they both look dashing and the capitol should be honored to see them both attend the reaping with beautiful clothing." My mother says as she walks up to me and smudges dirt off my face with her thumb.

We set off to the reaping accompanied by my fathers commentaries. "Oh I helped make that!" He pointed at the tracks. "My creation are the main reason that can work!"

"Oh would you stop that sweetie, you're embarrassing the kids." My mother says as she puts her arm around my dad. I hear a gasp come from my father as we pass my real mother, I never really got to know her and my father and mother alike both think that's a good thing. Father says she was always shooting down his ideas and finally it came to the breaking point when she started treating me the same way.

We pass her and I even feel Hayley shudder from the awkwardness, "Hey Dad did you make that too?" I point towards a capitol type car. My father gives me a thanking look

"Ahh yes it was one of..." My father starts

"Hey Max look its your friend Bradly why don't you two hop off and go talk to him and meet us after the reaping?" She bends down and kisses me on the forehead leaving a lipstick mark. Then she links arms with father and Walks off. "And I made..." "Oh shut up."

Bradly comes running over to us and fixes his glasses. "Did you hear? The mean old shop keeper who said he'll call the peacekeepers on us is dead!" he shouts, with a bit too much glee.

"Really? That's what he gets for being mean to the all great and powerful Maxwell!" I shout

"First of all you tried to take all his chocolate and secondly you're called Maxium not Maxwell." Hayley points out as she stares blankly at the floor.

Bradly stares at me before reaching out and grabbing my arm "Tag!"He barked. Hayley notices and starts running alongside Bradly

"Hey that's not fair you didn't warn me!" I shout as I start running.

The bruise on my knee is really starting to kick in as I lose sight of Hayley and Bradly so I turn round a corner and notice glass scattered all over the pavement. I lean against the wall to regain my breath only to find blood scattered all over the wall.

I squeal as I realize where I am. The shop where Bradly said the Shop keeper died. I go against my judgment and peer into the shop and see the body is gone but the blood is still there making it easy to find where he died.

I notice that the shop is untouched and all the items still left on the shelves which makes me come to an amazing idea _Get sweats and torment them for running by eating it in their faces._ I step into the shop and take a carrier bag from behind the counter and run towards the chocolate section and tip most of the items into the bag. I notice the drink section is also untouched and I see a drink that my parents refused to let me have whilst they drink it on 'special occasions'. I have to get my hands on that and Hayley will definitely be impressed! So I walk over to the drinks and place the smallest one in my pocket.

Suddenly I hear feet approaching the shop at an alarming rate. _Where do I hide? _I panic and dive behind the counter as the footsteps arrive at the shop.

"Take everything that isn't nailed down, alcohol and cigarettes are on top priory. Anything else we can use for money, spread out." I hear a voice order.

One of the footsteps starts to approach my hiding place as I'm thinking what to do. An idea springs to mind as I jump up and throw my bag of chocolate in his face. I sprint to the broken window as I think I'm almost there as a hand grabs me from the collar. "Please don't hurt me please!" I scream.

"Fine we wont shut up, just run off and make sure we don't see your face ever again unless you want something bad to happen." The guy says as he throws me to the ground. My hand hits the glass as I land which ultimately causes my hand to bleed.

I run off in the direction of the town center as I try to hold back tears. The reaping is visible in the distance as I see its already started. A peacekeeper spots me and grabs me by the arm. "Hey that's not very nice" I say as he stabs my hand on a pin, places it on a piece of paper and throws me into the Reaping area leaving me dumbfounded and everyone staring at me.

"Come to the front now young lad! You'll miss the male reaping." Our male escort shouted.

As I'm walking towards the 12 year old section a spot a leg come out, obviously trying to trip me up. I jump over it and am quite pleased with myself, totally forgetting everyone is still staring at me.

I finally get to the section as I find Bradly "Where have you been? Me and Hayley were worried about you." Bradley whispers.

"I'll tell you after the reaping it's a long story." I reply.

"Maxim Teslas!" I hear our escort shout.

I feel Bradly grab my arm with a really big force. "Was that me." I say.

He stares at me. His eyes look like they're about to burst out with tears. He nods.

I break down and collapse on my knees. _This can't be happening. This isn't happening. Please just wake up._ More tears fall from my eyes as two peacekeepers grab my arm, removing Bradly's hand from my arm. "No please it wasn't, his, his name is Hayley!" The peacekeepers push Bradley over as they carry me over to the stage. They push me up to the stage as I'm forced to stand up.

The escort looks at me with pity in his eyes. "Onto the girls."

I spot Hayley looking at the ground. She must still be worried she's going to be called. Although it would be nice to have a friend in the arena.

"Sam Dronem." He yells.

I spot the girl who pushed me over this morning as It comes to me how dead I am in the arena. She wouldn't hesitate to drive a dagger into my head. She looks at me and the escort with absolute hatred. She snarls at me as she passes. Resulting in a jump from me.

"Congratulations to our tributes from District 6. Sam and Maxim!" He bellowed, sounding like all the shouting is going to make his voice die out.

I refuse to look at her in the eyes as she crushes my hand with an unneeded force.

_Today has been a great day_

* * *

><p><strong>I am sosososo sorry for not updating. My only excuse is that things have been getting to me that shouldn't and yea. Here we meet the two tributes for District 6 who have a feisty history. How will this effect them in the arena? Next chapter will be up by wednesday. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And can the two authors who have tributes reserved get them to me ASAP. Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	8. District Seven Reapings

**Kinnison Tengaar - 17**

I watch as the dark sky slowly becomes lighter. Just another new day in District 7. Except today is reaping day. I look to the trees around me, and down the hill where the lumber yards are so far away. I like it up here in the forest, I have for a long time. The contrasting greens and chirps of miscellaneous birds always give it a peaceful touch. It's a good place to think and watch the sunrise. I'm sprawled out on a rock at the top of the forest before the fence, it's around two feet wide and five feet long and my legs dangle off the end, but it's become my main place of sanctuary.

I've been here a lot since I found her here. Ever since I found her its given me a place to go and be alone, sometimes she comes too and illuminates the forest with her presence, I only wish she was with me all the time, up here, alone.

The sky begins to get lighter and lighter but I can't be bothered to leave and go back to the mediocre life waiting for me. I'm sick of living the same as everyone else in this district, all everyone seems to do is work, get married, have kids, work, die. I can't see myself working until I can not and just withering away until I die and just be forgotten. I don't want to be the same, I can't be the same, I want to do so much more, be so different. That may be what my parents have done all their lives but it's not what I want to do all of mine. Maybe I would've married but she would refuse if I were ever to ask.

The sky gets bluer and bluer as birds begin to sing even louder. I decide to close my eyes and enjoy their music. If this day was to be my last in this measly District, I at least want to enjoy my morning.

She sneaks up on me. "What are you doing? Wake up." She says trying to seem stern.

"I'm just enjoying my morning." I open her eyes and see her standing at the end of the rock by my dangling feet. She's all dressed up for the reaping in a white cotton dress that goes slightly passed the knees with a frayed worn out brown belt in the middle with her short golden hair behind a white headband, there's dirt on her sandals but her dress is spotless. It's very like her to not get anything on her dress in this muddy forest with her knowledge of how to get here.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" She says yanking me off the rock.

"I'm guessing that's a rhetorical question." I say picking myself up off of the ground.

"I'm not in the mood for your sass right now." She says. "It's two hours until reaping time and it takes an hour and a half to get up here. You need to go."

"Fine." I say picking myself up from the ground. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pyla Mournier - 17<span>  
><strong>

It's another gray, dull morning outside. I drag myself out of bed and force myself to the kitchen. Another reaping, another year without him. I pour myself a glass of water, it's just me awake and I enjoy the silence, it won't be long now until his mother wakes up along with his overenergetic seven-year old brother. I figured I should get dressed in something nice, it's the only time a year I get to see my dad after all.

I'm not worried this reaping day, I never am. Maybe if I was able to take tesserae I would be, but considering it requires parental consent that was never an option. I moved out when he, Ash, was sick. I lived my sheltered life in my father, the mayor's house. When I was twelve going on thirteen I met him. Ash Tyler. I had known of him but only then did I know him.

It feels like it was centuries ago when we began to know each other, he opened my eyes to the world around me, he always seemed to see the best in people at their worst, even when his dad was killed in the crossfire of a scuffle at the lumber yards. He had to work after that, but he was glad to, and if I could at the time I would have gladly worked alongside him.

In our fifteenth year a flu stuck the poorer parts of District 7. The wealthier, including myself, could afford vaccinations. Two weeks after it struck, Ash's mother showed up at the door, telling me that he was sick. I found a place for his mother, brother, and little sister to stay while the flu raged on. Then his little sister, Clover, came down with it too. I stayed with Ash and Clover, it hurt to watch him in pain, by the third day I knew he was going to die, and I had to do something, but there was nothing I could do. My family was providing no money for a doctor or medicine, the only think I could get to him was pain reliever and fever reducing tablets which didn't help at all. I watched him become worse, coughing up blood, severe chills, even higher fever until on Friday night at 7:33 PM he died. His sister died a day later.

It's hard to think about him anymore, we sold most of his stuff to make ends meat, until I finally got a job at the lumber yards after my father caught me stealing food and money, and told me it was this comfortable life or "the slums of District 7". I chose the latter. I moved in with Ash's remaining family, his mother and little brother.

It's already only a couple of hours until the reaping so I pull on one of my old dresses, it's gray with yellow flowers and lace straps and has always been one of my favorites, it's a little big on me now, but I don't mind, I remember I had begged my mother for it after seeing it in the square. She had loved to buy me things, it's a little sad to think what her little girl turned out to be in her eyes. I put up my black hair in my signature pony tail and open the drawer of what's left of him. His favorite red shirt, his raggity stuffed bunny named Benny, a baby picture, and a bracelet he bought me for my fourteenth birthday. I slip the sliver piece of jewelry on to my wrist, and with him I'm ready to go.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kinnison Tengaar - 17<strong>

I struggle to keep up with Her as She runs lithely between the trees. I almost trip over a root, I need to look where I'm going, but I just can't stop looking at Her. I don't ever want to stop looking at Her.

"Come on Tengaar we're almost there don't wimp out on me" She calls to me with Her honey sweet voice.

"Sorry I'm not used to running for more than forty minutes" I yell back. I should be though, we run together all the time. But somehow my body never adjusts I shouldn't have yelled back, it wasted precious breath.

I pass a strand of pine trees, that means we're getting close to town. I can almost see the edge of the forest. I look over and see Her smiling as She jumps over a fallen log. A little sun breaks through the clouds and shines over Her making Her golden hair shine like a halo. She is heavenly.

We make it out of the forest and into town.

"Ha! I win again slowpoke" She says coming to a stop. She turns around and grins at me.

Out of breath I put my hands on my knees and pant heavily.

"I wasn't that far behind you, I'm getting better!" I try to defend myself.

"After five years you can almost catch me. Maybe in fifteen you can beat me, but I doubt it" She jokes. She laughs and the sound fills me with joy. I love it when She's happy.

"Alright come on we've got to get to the square" She says she takes up Her running stance but I don't really feel like running more.

"Hey maybe we could speedwalk or something?" I suggest.

She frowns at me "You're such a wimp Kinnison," She says exasperated.

"Please?" I say smiling innocently at her. I like it when She uses my first name, She usually just calls me by my last name.

"Fine!" She says pretending to be frustrated.

"Don't worry, its not that far," I say walking over to Her. I take Her hand in mine and we start walking to the square. She lets me hold Her hand for a few minutes and then pulls away.

"This is too slow Tengaar, I'll meet you there" She says and then takes off.

I stare after her, I want to run with Her, but I don't want to go to the reaping sweaty and smelling worse than I already do.

The streets are empty, everyone else must be at the square already. I find some peace in the quiet, I take my scarf out of my coat pocket and put it around my neck. Now that I'm not running the wind is making it bitterly cold.

I arrive at the square and check in. They take my blood and my name and then I make my way to the 17 year old boys section. I look for her but can't find her in the mass of people. It's okay I'll get to see her after reaping is over. I do see Lily, my older sister, in the crowd. Reaping day is basically the only day she gets off work, and I hope I get to spend some time with her today.

The officiator steps forward and begins the usual speech about the honor and pride of representing our district. I don't pay attention like usual. I'm going to show Lily how much I like tis scarf she made me. I bet it was really expensive,because red dye is so rare.

The officaitor is going to pick the female tribute, her hand fishes into the bowl and pulls out a name.

"Pyla Mournier" she calls sweetly

I kind of know Pyla I've seen her at school and in the lumber yards. She seems nice, it'll be a shame to see her go.

Maybe after this is over I can take Lily on a hike. Maybe She can come with us. I want to introduce Lily to Her.

The officiator is going to pick the male tribute now. Her hand swims in the names for longer that usual.

I hope Lily will like Her as much as I do. I know she will, Lily is an excellent judge of character. Today will be good.

The officaitor has finally picked a name. She calls it out in her sickly sweet voice.

"Kinnison Tengaar."

fuck.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pyla Mournier - 17<strong>

This can't be happening, not to me. I look to my dad sitting on the stage behind me, his stern face staring back at me. I can see my mother beside him in a state of panic. She looks at me with tears lining her green eyes she passed on to me. Even though I'm not living with her she'll always have to be my mother, and I guess she's finally remembering that. She mouths my name and I swifty look back to the sea of people staring at the boy walking up to the stage.

It was Kinnison. I was shocked, Out of all the people in the district it was him. I had seen him wandering aimlessly around the lumber yards from time to time, even had some casual conversations with him from time to time. He seemed distrought and confused walking up the stairs up to the stage, I tried to give him a reasuring smile but he just looked down at the gray stage top.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your representitives for the 35th Annual Hunger Games, Pyla Mournier and Kinnison Tengaar." She says, her voice booming throughout the square. Silence is all that follows, I couldn't bring myself to look at the crowd below me. My friend's in the seventeen year old section with shocked faces, I wouldn't be able to stand Ash's family's faces.

"Shake hands you two." The escort says to us and we comply, I whisper that I'm sorry and he just nods. I clutch onto my bracelet as we're ushered inside to the justice building for our goodbyes.


	9. District Eight Reapings

**Kurt Finnegan - 15**

"Once again, beaten by your Awesome, sexy and good-looking brother." My brother says, standing over my bed flexing his muscles.

The alarm clock rings as my brother continues staring as his biceps in awe

"Rip, Sexy and good-looking are basically the same thing, and you are neither of them. Get your ugly arm out of my face and let me sleep." I groan and roll over so my head is in the pillow

The bed shakes as my brother dives on me. I barely have time to comprehend what's happening before I'm in a headlock.

"Kurt take it back!" The grip of the headlock tightens. I shake my head as it keeps tightening. "Take it back or I'll tell that girl you like her."

My eyes widen as I croak out. "What girl." He can't possibly know about her.

"Susie, wait no Sophie. I mean Sasha. Yea that's it, Sasha."

"Fine I take it back" I say with defeat. "How did you know about Sasha?"

Rip taps his nose and lets me go as I fall onto my bed. Just as is about to walk out he starts giggling. "You said I'm sexy."

"I did not!" I say as I throw the pillow at the already closing door. He pops his head around the door. "Oh and Breakfast is ready, its been ready for about half an hour."

"Get out you Imbecile." I throw my remaining pillow at him which only falls short by a few inches. The door closes as I'm left to pick up the pillows.

I walk downstairs and spot the toast on the table. It looks too perfect, nobody around. I don't like it. My suspicions are confirmed as Rip burst through the door.

"Race you to the toast." He shouts as he runs past the stairs.

I am just about to start running but Rip is already at the Toast. "You could have at least warned me"

"A true warrior should be ready for unexpected attacks." He flexes his biceps again as he says this.

"But I'm not a warrior I'm just hungry." I reply

"You are not a warrior with that mindset, a true warrior must have self-confidence."

I sigh. "Can I just have some toast?" I ask

Rip hands me the plate as he runs up the stairs. "Enjoy the feast young warrior." He bows as he enters his bedroom.

"Will you shut up please?" I say with a smirk. Sometimes I guess it's not that half bad living with Rip.

I finish eating my toast as my mother walks out of her bedroom. "Good morning Kurt" She says rubbing her eyes. "Oh did Rip actually make breakfast?" She asks me

"I thought you made it mum..." I replied.

"Oh I was going to but Rip came in a hurry and told us he was making breakfast for the two of you. Thought It was a dream at first but I guess not." She jokes.

"Mum he could have put poison in that! It could have had anything in it."

"Grow up Kurt, you and your brother don't get along but that doesn't mean he'll try to kill you." My Mum yawns and says "Kurt do you fancy a coffee, I can't be doing with waking up so early after working last night."

"I'll pass, I did just eat possibly poisoned toast. I suppose I should go and get changed for the reaping." I say

"Kurt not today, I can't be dealing with your shenanigans so early in the morning, especially after I got a whole 3 hours of sleep." She runs her hand through her long black hair and rubs her head. "You're old enough to get your own clothes out now aren't you? You're like what? 15?" She smiles as she says the last part.

Her smile drops as I reply "If I'm old enough to eat poisoned toast then I guess I am" I get up and head up the stairs and towards the bathroom. I open the door and immediately regret that decision.

My brother is standing in front of the mirror, once again, flexing his muscles. "Whoa Kurt, I know you think I'm sexy and all but can't an awesome, sexy, good-looking guy get some personal space?"

"I refuse to be ridiculed by you." I say blankly as I barge him out the way of the sink.

We fight over control of the sink for a good five minutes until I say "Hey let's share the sink like normal people?"

"Is that you admitting defeat, or are you just in awe of my abs? Or is it both. Probably the latter." He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and let me use the sink." I say with annoyance.

My brother winks at me and casually strolls out of the bathroom.

"You didn't even need to use the sink did you?" I ask. The silence confirms my question

I open the cupboard and take out my old and mangled toothbrush, pretty sure I've not got a new one in about five years. I brush my teeth until they start to bleed and then continue to get ready. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror and my similarities to Rip have decreased even more. He's everything I'm not, Rip would never let it go if I actually told him how much I look up to him.

I walk out of the bathroom and head across to my bedroom. On the way I spot Rip once again flexing his muscles.

My brother is such an imbecile

* * *

><p><span><strong>Silvia Emerson - 15<strong>

"Silvia stop making a big fuss about it, you don't even look that bad." My mother says, shaking.

"I look like a fucking tomato, you wanted me too look horrible for the reaping! You've always wanted to ruin my fucking life!" I shout.

Just my luck, It takes me an hour to do my hair only for it to be completely blown away by this horrible dress. It's a red lacey dress with odd patterns on it. I hate it so much

"Silvia don't speak to your mother like that, that foul language is not acceptable in this household. Apologize right this second." My father says, staring me down with his huge brown eyes.

"Oh shut up, I'm surprised you actually woke up this early rather than staying in bed until you want to get a beer, I've had to do everything around this house for years and you don't do anything!"

"Silvia you do nothing in this house apart from complain, me and your mother work long hours just to get food on the table and that isn't enough for you. We tried to make you happy by using what we could have used on food, resources, but we try to make you happy and it comes back and stabs us in the back. What else can we do?"

Fathers speech meant nothing. "Oh boohoo, the dress is horrible however much it cost. I'm only wearing it because I have NOTHING else to wear. This whole house is a pile of shit."

"Get out, Silvia just get out of this house right now." Says my father

"Dave don't be too harsh on her please..." Age has affected my mother greatly, although stress probably contributed to it. Wrinkles formed all over her face and bags started to appear under her eyes more often. Her auburn hair has been rapidly consumed by her gray locks and taking over her body. She's became soft, an excellent victim to manipulate.

"Silvia... I wont say this again..."

"Oh shut up I'm leaving, Don't expect me to come home tonight, I wouldn't want to live in this hell hold anyway. I'd rather die."

I slam the door behind me before my father can reply. A smirk creeps across my face as I hear my dad shouting inside.

"Hey Silvia" I hear my best friend, Sasha shout. "That dress looks amazing on you! Where'd you get it?" Me and Sasha are the, well the 'glamorous girls' of the class. We care more about our looks than work and lets say I regret nothing. Sasha is usually the nice one, who looks beautiful all the time and looks like butter wouldn't melt. She's caught the hearts of many boys and she knows It, and I know she loves it. Then there's me. My beauty is matched by my violence, I've been told my Auburn long hair is 'desirable' and my hazel eyes are 'to die for' but most people know I'm not scared to say what I'm thinking, or out it out. So Sasha is usually left to pick up the pieces.

I feel my eye twitch. "It's a horrible dress Sasha, my stupid parents bought it, it's probably made from black market materials."

We continue walking down the road, towards the town center until we bump into a group of boys. I feel Sasha grip my arm and make a squealing noise. "Oh my God! That's Rip. He has some of the best Abs in the world. He's so dreamy!"

I roll my eyes. "He's related to that weirdo in our class right? The Kurt guy. If he's related to him I guess he can't be that amazing."

"But Jessica said he's amazing In be..." I place my hand over Sasha's mouth as Rip's group walks past.

Luckily they don't say anything but they do give us some weird looks. Seconds later Kurt walks past alone and Sasha obviously see's this as an opportunity to get close to Rip.

"Hey Kurt, its me Sasha. You know? The girl in your class? Super smart and Super funny? Come-on you can't not notice me!"

"Oh... H-hey Sasha. How's it g-going?" He stutters out.

"Cat got your tongue?" she laughs obnoxiously loud.

I think she's trying to get Rip's attention and failing miserably.

"Yea I guess." He says with forced laughter. "Are you heading to the reaping?"

"Where else would we be headed Kurt?" I point out "We're two fifteen year olds with 30 minutes to spare until the reaping. There's literally nowhere else to go."

"You could go back into your cave and stop being a douche to everyone, and act like a normal person." He replies with a sharp, distasteful tone.

"Listen here you pathetic piece of shit..."

Sasha quickly puts her hand over my mouth. "Okayyy excuse her she's just had a bad day. Let's talk about your brother instead!"

He sighs and walks away from us, muttering something under his breath.

Thank God for that

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kurt Finnegan - 15<strong>

Ugh I actually thought we were getting somewhere. But no once again it was about my brother. I stare down at floor as I overtake his group. It's not his fault that everyone loves him but sometimes I just want to be noticed as a person and not 'Rips brother.' Once you've been labeled its hard to take the label away.

I feel an arm wrap around me and Look up and see my brother.

"What's up with you lil' bro, you seem depressed. Do you need to see my abs again?" He says with a smirk. Even if my brother does annoy me and is better at me at absolutely everything. He does care about me a lot

"Its nothing. Just a bit worried about the reaping."

"If you get reaped I'll volunteer for you, I promise." He says, the look is his eyes is pure determination. "These muscles could kill even the biggest career."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I say with a smirk.

The reaping is just ahead and I tell my brother I'll be able to walk the rest of the way myself. Sometimes I would rather be alone, even if its not the best for me.

I manage to get to the reaping as I dread the bit that comes next, drawing the blood. The peacekeeper grabs my finger and shoves in on the spike resulting in a wince and a holding back of tears from me. "Move on" The peacekeeper shouts at me, louder than needed.

I walk over to the fourteen year old section spot one of my only friends, Wes. Wes is just like me, constantly wanting to be someone else, wondering what if I was, taller, faster, stronger? It's usually the same. Wes has pure black hair just like me, but that's where the similarities end. Wes is pretty small for his age and he wears glasses, he has very sharp facial features which make him look pretty intimidating. But his size center-reacts this. So it's an all around thing. He's actually fairly funny and although his actions normally cause trouble, he actually rarely means to do bad. Although sometimes he does and that's when I thoroughly love this friendship.

"Hey Rip's brother how's it going?" He calls sweetly

"Shut up Wes."

"Ooooh what's up with you? Wait let me guess." He puts his fingers on his forehead and closes his eyes. "I sense Its about Rip?"

"No, well yes but no. Sasha was talking to me and I thought we were going somewhere but it was only to get close to my brother. It was just a big 'fuck you'."

"Wow man that must have hurt but hey it couldn't have been worse than what happened last time."

"Let's not go into that." We both start laughing as the escort comes on

This year we have a new escort. Her hair is bright teal colour as he skin is a dull yellow, makes her look atrocious and plain stupid.

"Its an honour to be in such a..." She pauses for a second and looks around at the bare, plain district. "Beautiful District, and to think this is the Fashion district!"

That is definitely most people in the district's pet peeve, we're often called the 'fashion district' which is pretty stupid, a District as plain and lifeless as this one can't hold much fashion. I hear a loud squeal come from the aisle opposite mine and spot Sasha and her friend squealing, possibly over the fact it was called a 'fashion District.' Well I guess there are some exceptions.

"As some of you may know the Escorts last year weren't working to their full potential. So they were fired and TADA here I am!" She flutters her eyes and bows before turning on the video.

"Hey Kurt do you think they'll ever change the video? They've had the same one since it started." Wes asks me

"I don't know, maybe in 50 years they might edit it, but there's really no need to."

"Actually there's a good rea..." He gets cut off by the escort ending the video, thankfully I didn't get to hear one of his 'technically' speeches.

"Okay, seeing as its such a lovely day." She stares down at the blank faces "Oh I didn't mean lovely weather wise, this weather is terrible. I meant the day is special!" She says with a hint of distaste.

"Onto the boys"

She walks over to the male bowl, staring at the male selection, her dark violet eyes make her look terrifying, like she's better than everyone.

She gently places her two fingers inside the reaping bowl and picks the one on top.

"Our lucky tribute this year is the Marvelous Kurt Finnegan." She shouts out.

I feel my throat become tight and I start gagging. _No this isn't what Rip would do._ Although Rip this would be a good time to go through with volunteering. Wes' hand tightens around my arm.

"Should I Volunteer Kurt" I hear Wes ask me

It takes all my might not to say 'Sure go ahead' but I know he wouldn't have a chance in there. Not like I do but He defiantly wont. And besides I know he's saying that for the sake of it

"No, you'll be just as pathetic as me in the arena. And besides maybe Sasha will actually notice me for me."

He looks at me and pats me on the back. "Good luck man."

I walk up to the stage trying not to throw up in front of the nation. I reach the stage as I notice Rip, his earlier promise obviously is not going to happen as the look in his eyes are pure guilt.

_I'm going into the arena and I'm going to die. _

She asks for volunteers and Rips glance shoots straight to ground, I shouldn't blame him though. He has more opportunities in life than I will ever have.

"No volunteers? Onto the Females!"

She walks over to the Female bowl as Rip looks up at me and our eyes meet for a brief moment before I break the glance and look over towards Wes. Who has the same shocked expression on his face from just a few seconds ago.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Silvia Emerson - 15<span>**

I'm in mid conversation with Sasha about how that kid deserved it when people start turning around and staring at me.

"Where is our fabulous lady Silvia Emerson hmm? The stage is waiting!"

Sasha grabs my arm and whispers into my ear. "Be the best goddamn tribute this pathetic District has ever seen, don't let them see your emotions."

I'm taken aback by her change of personality. All I can manage to do is Nod before she bursts into tears.

_Be the best goddamn tribute this pathetic District has ever seen _

I walk up to the stage, one clear goal in sight. Show the Capitol who to root for. I make my expression vague and make sure all bad emotions are kept deep inside me.

I make it up to the stage and stand on the other side of the microphone. Staring daggers at the people below. I spot my parents looking at me in disbelief. Maybe saying 'I'd rather die' was a literal thing. I don't take what I said back, they don't deserve me. This whole District doesn't deserve me.

"Lets give a warm welcome to your tributes." She starts clapping only to be rejected by the whole District as none of them join in. Her expression turns into a disappointment with a hint of embarrassment.

_She's going to be easy to Manipulate _

I turn sideways to face Kurt, eyes locking and I see a mutual hatred between us both. Making sure he knows who's boss I refuse his handshake and walk into the Justice building.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>I am sososo sorry for he wait! This chapter was meant to be up on Friday but was having Problems and still is, I had to work around it and Someone found a way to still post chapters which is cool. Andyesterday I stayed out and didn't have access to Wifi. Here we meet Districts 8 feisty tributes who already have tension, how will this affect them in the arena? So here in England I'm off school for 2 weeks for Easter, also because I go to a catholic school but lets not talk about that. Does anyone else celebrate Easter or get any days off school for it? Either way Happy Easter :P<strong>

**We have every single tribute! Thank you so much to everyone who took time out of their day to Submit a tribute. It really means the world to me so Thank you so much!**

**P.s Sorry this chapter has A LOT of dialogue. Very Dialougey chapter :P Thanks for reading!**


	10. District Nine Reaping

**Shout out to Levihanlover77 who I can't reply to as you are a guest. Thanks for reviewing actively it really means a lot! ((Although I'm more of a Levi x Petra dude)) :P Also shout out to everyone who's reviewed so far, It helps me a lot!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nathaniel Gould - 17<strong>

The door to my bedroom creeks open as I step outside onto the hall. The Coldness of the wood floor quickly reacts with the bottom of my feet as I continue walking down the hall. I make it to my sister's room and open the door as quietly as I can. I peer into the darkness as I spot Amber. Everyone says we look like other mother and say its obvious we're related as we have the same blonde hair and the same tanned skin. The resemblance is striking and actually uncanny. One main difference is how her eyes are a teal colour and mine are more of a soft gold. I peer around her room once more before closing her door and letting the darkness surround her once more.

The silence coming from my parents room suggests that nobody is up and I have the whole house to myself for a few hours. The stairs creek as I walk down them, trying not to wake up my house and thankfully manage to make it downstairs successfully without anybody stirring.

I spot the mess that was last night's board game. It failed miserably and left everyone to go to bed in a bad mood and secretly wanting to murder their family, normal games night for the Gould family I guess. I pick a card up off the floor _'Send one counter of your choice back 9 spaces'_ This card probably destroyed a relationship or two in its lifetime.

I shove the board and the cards under the coach and walk into the front room. Apart from my bedroom this is probably the room I spend the most time in. I managed to buy a pull-up bar for myself about a year ago and normally use it when I get up and before I go to sleep, the reaping is no exception.

I place both hands on the cold metal of the bar and start pulling myself up. _Five, Six, Seven_. Just As I'm about to complete my 9th pull up the bar makes a squeaky creaking noise. My eyes widen as the bar suddenly succumbs to my weight and crashes to the group resulting in a loud crash.

I hear two doors slam against the door-frame.

I guess the whole house to myself fell crashing to the ground. Literally

"Nathaniel are you down there?" I hear my mother shout from her room.

I stand up, rubbing my back. "Yes mother, sorry If I woke you I just dropped something."

My mother comes rushing down the stairs in her pink dressing gown.  
>"You should hide the mess before your father see's, he'll probably get mad and you know what he's like when he gets mad at you." My mother says softly. "And after last night he's not really that happy with you."<p>

I don't have to be told twice as I nod and go and pick up the heap of metal that used to be my pull-up bar. _One year that's pretty good for something made in District 9. _Although it has helped me a lot, I bought it for exercise and it turned into a hobby and something that relaxes me.

I hear my mother shout from the kitchen. "Nathaniel have you finished your homework? No school today will help you catch up with the work me and your father gave you. There's a lot of it."

I'm just about to reply as my Sister comes rushing down the stairs, already fully dressed. Her bracelets clashing together with a soothing sound. Her curly blonde hair bouncing as she walks.

She spots me on the floor picking up metal and she walks over to me, the look in her eyes means she wants something and I guess I'm the unlucky one she wants it from.

"I'm going out with Charlie and Mei later and they said I'm not allowed any more pocket-money until my grades get back on track." She gestures to my mother as she says 'they'.

"And you're telling me this why?

"Isn't it obvious brother? You're the only person I can get it off without force, although if you make me use force I wont be afraid to use it." She says, staring me in the eye.

I laugh. "Amber you are talking to your brother here anywa-" I start to say

"I could go steal it from someone, wouldn't that ruin your little reputation with your student council?" She says slyly.

"Or I could go and tell Pastiel how much you actually love him." I reply

"Oh shut up, you're too scared to talk to him yourself!" She shouts. Her tone of voice has changed dramatic at the mention of her love.

She stands up and starts walking away until she raises her hand in the air then with a great force brings it down and slaps herself across the face.

She makes a loud screaming noise and starts crying. "Ouch! Mum Nathaniel just slapped me for trying to pick up his bar!"

I'm completely shocked by what just happened as I finally realize what just happened.

"I d-didn't even touch her! I was nowhere n-near her!"

My mother goes rushing over to Amber. And places her hand underneath her chin and lifts her head so she can see it. There's a red hand print on where her hand was a few seconds ago.

"What you expect me to believe? That your sister hit herself? Nathaniel this is getting out of hand. You always seem to attack your sister for no reason. I think you need some help."

I start trying to reason with her, telling her to check the size of the hand print. Everything I say just turns into more trouble for me.

"Go get ready for the reaping, your father will have to deal with this."

I walk towards the stairs, head facing the ground, refusing to look at either my mother or sister. As I walk past my sister she lets out a sacred whimper which causes me to look up at her ever growing smirk. _How can a 14 year old be so deceiving and __conniving?_

_Oh you know exactly how._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aviva Vito - 15<strong>

"Rye does your aunt know you're over at our house, she'll be pretty worried if she didn't know where you were." My sister, Zia asks my best friend

"Um y-yea I told her t-this morning, she knows I'm here and I'll be going home after the reaping, Miss Vito."

"Rye I've known you since you could barely walk, but if you ever call me Miss ever again you will be back to barely walking..." Rye's face is priceless as my sister finishes her sentence. "I'm joking, relax."

She reaches out and starts pulling Rye's cheeks "You're so adorable, please don't even grow up." Rye starts blushing and looks at me.

I start laughing at Rye's awkwardness and use the 'secret hand gesture language' that we both made up to gesture '_Relax'_

He smiles and gestures. '_Don't worry I'm trying'_ from across the birch wood table.

"You two are so weird. I'm going to make a coffee before we leave, you two want one?"

"No thanks, Coffee is too bitter for me and Rye doesn't need the extra energy." I say sarcastically.

"Haha very funny. You should become a comedian." He says as a counter argument.

"I would but you're the only one who finds me funny."

"Hey I find you funny, sometimes, when you're not being weird." My sister calls from across the room.

The kettle boils and makes a loud ping as my sister pours her cup. She brings it over and sits down with us on the table. "So Rye what's been happening with you lately? Anything good?"

"If you count getting a B on my History test then No, nothing good has happened. Anything with you?"

"My boss is still flirting with me, its pretty creepy seeing as he's more than double my age. If my looks are keeping me in with my Job then I can't really complain."

They continue talking to each other as I zone out and look at the drawings I drew on the wood table, drawing was the thing I used when my parents died, it was five years ago in a workers protest. The people who worked on the farm thought they were working too hard and getting too little pay, it resulted in about a thousand deaths and the working conditions being made even more harsh with a very little increased pay. The peacekeeper force became stricter and many became widows and orphaned. The District is still recovering.

The drawings on the table range from childlike squiggles to detailed drawing of faces, my sister got mad that I drew on all the table and she couldn't stop me. So we compromised and she let me draw on a quarter of the table only, although she does try to clean it sometimes.

"Aviva"? I hear my sister say softly. I snap back into reality as both Rye and Zia are looking at me. "How's the painting coming along?" I stare at her blankly. "The painting you've been working on for about two months? Don't tell me you've forgotten about it already?"

Oh that painting. I look over to the barely started painting, resting in the corner of the room looking like an unwanted piece of furniture. "Yea I'm not really in the mood to finish it, not been in the mood for the past month to finish it."

I stand up from the table and wave for Rye to come with me. "We'll be heading to the reaping Zia, I'll see you after okay?"

As we leave the door Rye shouts "Bye Miss Vito." I stare at him,

"Do you understand she's probably going to murder you when she next she's you?"

"I'll be ready, anyway why does she hate being called Miss so much?" He says as he scratches his head.

"I don't think she likes Miss because it makes her seem old, she's already having to do the motherly responsibilities since she was 17. I guess she likes being young."

We continue talking as we head to the reaping and I see my reflection in a shop window. I gesture for Rye to stop moving and he does as I say.

I tower over Rye as I've been told I'm pretty big and he's a small for a fifteen year old, My long wavy hair falls over both my shoulders and my hazel eyes matches my hair. I spot Rye make an unusual gesture with his hands in the shop window. Its one of the many gestures we made up. _'You look beautiful today'_ I quickly turn around and his blushed face is quickly matched by mine.

"Um, thanks you look um beautiful today as well, I guess." I say, unsure if it's the right thing to say.

We both burst into laughter and laugh at each other for a good five minutes before we actually realize its time to go to the reaping. We still have a good Half an hour before the reaping so we take the longer way to buy more time. Its times like this when only having one friend is really better than having all the friends in the world.

I spot a person down an alleyway who looks like he's playing with some cats, as well as feeding them. This simple deed makes me smile as me and Rye continue walking to the reaping.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nathaniel Gould - 17<strong>

The cats are all over me, clawing at my white shirt, playing with my tie. I think one just tried to grab the pen in my top pocket. _You're all so beautiful, such a shame I can't take any of you home._ I drop last of the tuna on the floor as the cats suddenly forget what they're doing and start diving for the tuna, giving me time to make my speedy getaway.

As I'm about to get out of the alleyway I feel a force jump on my back, the pain is excruciating and I fall face first on the concrete floor. I hear a snicker from behind as I turn and find the one and Only Pastiel walking his demon of a dog.

"Keep that d-dog away from me, and while we're at it you can stay away too." I shout.

Pastiel snickers and replies with "Don't worry, it means he likes you. If he mauls you to death that also means he likes you."

"Hilarious Pastiel."I say with a sigh.

His long black hair follows him as he walks off down the alleyway. "Later Nathaniel, watch out for my dog next time. I might not be here to stop him loving you."

I stand up and dust myself off. _Filthy dog_. I despise dogs, they're just needy and tend to make unneeded noise. Although Pastiel was actually nice to me for once. Maybe he and Amber actually sorted something out? Probably not. He hates everything in my family.

Making it out of the darkness I spot Amber and her two friends pushing over a girl and taking her money. I rush over but I don't make it in time to manage to get the money back.

"Madam are you okay? I'm sorry if my sister caused you any harm. How much money did she take off you?"

She looks at me, dumbfounded. "The names Candy glad to meet you." She holds out her hand and I shake it.

"Name's Nathaniel, and that was my sister Amber. But Candy? That's an Unusual name for someone In District 9."

"Yea I Guess my family liked sweets. But you should really get a hold on your sister. She stole ten dollars off me. She's a real brat."

I reach into my pockets and pull out fifteen dollars and hand it to her. "Here take it, as a sorry from my sister."

She takes it out of my hand and says a silent thank you. "Walk to the reaping with me?"

We both walk to the reaping, finding out more about each other. Her blonde hair often getting in the way off her mouth, making her cough on it. After about ten minutes we make it to the Reaping and thank God. She was nice and everything but she talked too much, way too much.

I walk into the seventeen year old section as I spot Pastiel standing and make sure I stand far on the other side of the section from him. Unfortunately he spots me and makes it his duty to walk over. At least you can't bring dogs into the Reaping.

"Hey Nathan still shaken up from the encounter of the beast from before."

"The names Nathaniel don't call me Nathan ever aga-"

The loud sound of the Capitol anthem cuts off my conversation as we're forced to turn our attention to the front of the stage. The ridiculously looking escort starts making a speech on how's she's happy to be here. It's just the same old same old. She starts playing the capitol video and I every time I watch it I pick out another detail, I guess an upside to the student council is you pay attention to every little detail. Like this time the Capitol has 12 buildings in this shot, or that's a dead baby! in another shot. Details that matter.

The Video ends and the Escort makes another speech about how lucky these future tributes will be

She walks over to the female bowl and smiles into the crowd, making eye contact with everyone possible.

"Ahem, the lucky tribute this year Is." She unfolds the piece of paper, obviously loving every second of it. "Aviva Vito."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aviva Vito - 15<strong>

I hear a scream from the back of the crowd as I know only one girl could do that scream, my sister. I turn around and spot her running towards the square only to be restricted by peacekeepers. She like me, shares a hatred for them.

"No, you can't take her as well, you took my parents now you want to take my sister! You monsters!" She's quickly silenced by the peacekeeper who places a hand over her mouth.

I tell my feet to move but they wont listen, just like the rest of my body unsure of what really just happened. Was my name really just called to be the chosen death this year from District 9? I feel two peacekeepers grab me and drag me up the stage, my body still refusing to move. They push me up the stairs to the stage as my body finally regains control over _my _body again. She asks for volunteers but as always silence falls over the District once more

"Oh my what a dashing tribute, you just stand right here Miss." She puts her hands on my shoulders and moves me towards the microphone, just stopping before it.

"Onto the boys."

My eyes stay locked on the ground, refusing to look at the District below. I hear the ruffling of the bowl and it comes to a stop as the males name is picked out.

"The lucky boy this year is." She pauses for a while, I look at Rye who looks eager to volunteer. I gesture the simple phrase _'no'_ to him and he seems to understand as the lack of determination becomes visible. "Nathaniel Gould."

A tall blonde guy walks out of the seventeen year old section. He has a smile plastered onto his face. He remains fazed as if he hasn't just been pulled out of a life from a family to a place where you have a high of fatality.

He makes it to the stage as the Escort asks for volunteers. A familiar silence falls onto the district, saying that this is my district partner.

"Congratulations to the two tributes who are going to represent District 9 in the 35th Annual hunger games!"

She starts clapping, trying to get the District to erupt in Uproar.

Silence consumes the District once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Updates should be back on track!(Finally)as I've got my inspiration back to continue urging me to write. Okay so here we meet the Two tributes from District 9, I enjoyed writing them and they are pretty cool characters anyway. A cool character makes a cool story! :P I really hoped I wrote your characters well and I hope you enjoyed reading the shenanigans of your characters. Okay so I'm really hyped for the Reapings to be over and we can start getting back to seeing characters who we haven't seen since February (Also hyped to start writing the Characters interactions which will be pretty soon.)<strong>

**Question time. ((These questions are just questions I've been wondering and I don't know so I want your Opinions on them))**

**1. A simple question. Would you rather me keep the Tributes on my profile without their author's name or with their author's name? I've been wondering if I should change it and now is a better time than ever. So change or keep the same? ((Blue pill or Red pill))((shut up))**

**2. Final Question((Of two questions)). I want to bring in a sponsor system. But I don't want to do the "Review and get {insert number of points here}" I don't really want to include points at all. I think the points idea is pretty confusing and I don't really like it ((This is just my opinion and I hope this doesn't stop you doing whatever you want with your syot/story. I just don't like how much it can change the course of the story)) So does anyone have any ideas on how to implement a sponsor system without actually having a system? (Confusing right?)**

**The Reapings are drawing to a close and as the final 3 districts should be done within two weeks. District 10 up by Saturday.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading. As Always reviews, constructive criticism and Anything else is greatly Appreciated :)**


	11. District Ten Reaping

**Shawn Partridge - 18**

The dried blood from last nights late night shift still stains my think brown hair and face. I smile as the cold water covers my face and the dried blood washes off. I look up into the mirror and notice there's still blood in my ponytail. I undo the violet ribbon and let my hair go into the sink, washing off all the blood. I tie my hair up before I leave the bathroom and walk into my room.

I walk into my room, surrounded in darkness. Wouldn't want It any other way. There's a dim light emitting through the window which is just enough to make out my purple button-up shirt, the fanciest thing I have sadly. Working in a slaughterhouse should have destroyed my liking of royalty, surprising it strengthened it. Such a shame that Panem never had a royal family, they would have probably been brutally slaughtered by now though.

I managed to get changed into my Reaping clothes in about five minutes, I hear shuffling outside my bedroom which is most likely one of my parents. I care very little for either of my parents, after I finished school the spark in their relationship just snapped, causing a lack of care for me. I was always the top of my class in everything. Getting the top marks in every test, but here in District 10 there's very little jobs that you can get that aren't hard labor or ranch work. And my family had very little money and cared very little about what I wanted. But I guess cutting animal's throats for a living is the same as being a doctor.

I step out of my room and the warm air surrounds my face.I really hate how warm it is in District 10. I walk towards the front door as my dad passes me, we both ignore each other and go on with our daily activities. I guess not having caring parents is a good thing. _Fewer people to get in your way._

I open the door, I can already feel the District shivering in their little pathetic houses. I live in the poorest part of the District, my mum would have probably left years ago apart from there's no where else to live, and if one of use left the house we would probably all be living on the streets. _At least on the streets murdering someone would be easier._

After 5 minutes of walking I make it to one of the butcher shops that my slaughter-house supplies for. I can't help but think how many of those pigs strung up were killed by me. Just another thought to ponder on as I make it through the day.

Suddenly a flash of auburn hair appears ahead of me. I smile knowing only one person that could belong to. I start walking in the direction of the hair before a muscular boy with brown hair appears when the auburn hair used to be.

"I thought we said to stop stalking my Girlfriend!" He shouts in my face. "We had a deal man." The auburn hair girl was stood directly behind him. Hiding being him for protection.

"I'm not stalking anyone, I just came to say Hi to my good friend Towhee here."

"You've said Hi to me now get away from me! You're just a creep who preys on innocent victims." Towhee shouts from behind the guy who is quite obviously her boyfriend.

"Towhee I've got this don't worry about it." He turns around to comfort her. The boy turns back around to face me. "You come anywhere near me or my girlfriend again you'll regret it, and I'm being serious." He seemed quite proud of himself. _Time to change that._

"You lay a finger on me and it'll be the last time you see your finger. And I'm being serious." I copied his tone and his faced dropped, his confidence clearly shoved out the window. "And we wouldn't want that would we? How else would you please your darling girlfriend here?" I pointed towards Towhee and both of their faces went bright red.

I stare them both in the eye before biting my lip._ I got them._ I smirk and just walk away. Muffled arguing in the background._ I definitely got them._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eve Div - 16<strong>

I stare into the mirror, my brown eyes staring back at me. The crack in the mirror is getting bigger by the day, which used to be a tiny crack in the corner is now a crack which goes across the middle, splitting my face in two. _I guess its exact. _

My olive skin contrasts with my dark brown hair, blonde highlights seeping through as if battling it out for dominance. My mind keeps drifting back to 5 years ago..._ Not the time Eve, not today._

My younger brother River comes running in through my door, his dirty blonde hair a mess.

"River what have I said about knocking?"

He pauses for a while, looking confused. "Not do it?"

I am about to flip until I look at his face. I can never get mad at him. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair and crouch down so I'm at his eye level

"Are you ready for the reaping river?" I look at him and he's wearing a white shirt with black pants, exactly the same as me apart from I'm wearing a skirt. It would be pretty weird if my brother was wearing a skirt.

He nods. "Mum said we're leaving in 10, are you coming with us?" He says as if trying to repeat it word for word.

I shake my head. "I'm going to meet Ian before the reaping, Sorry I can't be with you little bro-" The memories start coming back. _Stop Eve, you have bigger things to worry about. _I place my hands on my head. _Stop._

When I've regained my senses River is gone and I hear my name being shouted from downstairs. _Glad he didn't have to see it. If I told him what happened he probably wouldn't remember it. he was only two then._

"Coming mother!" I shout down the stairs. I start walking down the stairs and spot my Mother, Sister and brother at the front door.

"We're leaving to the reaping." She kisses me on the forehead. "You can tell Ian he can come round after the reaping if he likes." She says with a smile. Her bruise barely visible.

"Thanks, I bet he'll appreciate it." My sister's face is staring at the floor, she's 12 and she obviously has the right to be worried. I grab her cheeks and start shaking them. "It'll be okay Claire, I promise."

"Get off Eve!" She says with anger but her smirk completely counter-reacts that. "But thank you."

We say our goodbyes and I'm finally left in the house. Alone with nothing but my thoughts. I start humming to get thoughts away, eventually the humming becomes singing and I go to pick up a spoon and start using it as a microphone, just as I'm about to hit a high note I spin around and there standing in the doorway Is My boyfriend Ian, who just has a smirk on his face.

"No don't stop, you were amazing, as amazing as you are at dancing." He says with a smirk.

"How much did you hear?" I ask, a big smirk still plastered on his face. "It's not funny!"

He walks closer and pulls me in for a kiss. "You know when people say you only fall in love once?." The playful smirk still residing on his face. I nod as he continues. "That's utter bullshit, I fall in love with you every time I see you." He kisses me one last time

"We should really be heading off, it's getting late." I say, still blushing from his last remark.

"But honey we have a whole." He turns around at the clock. "10 minutes?! Okay then you're right we better get going." He grabs my hand and we dash out the door. Loving every minute, not daring to look back. Not wanting it to end. Sadly you can't hope for a horror story with a happy ending.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shawn Partridge - 18<strong>

I spot Towhee up ahead with her Neanderthal of a boyfriend. _You would've been so much better with me._ Her laughing, smiling and crying. _Oh you really would have been better with me_. I used to be so infatuated with her I couldn't think straight. Looking back now I wouldn't take back anything, nor do I regret anything.

I fix my thin-framed glasses before coming out of the little alleyway. I continue walking to the reaping. I pass another butchers shop and my thought from earlier comes back.

The thought keeps me entertained until I get to the reaping. Wondering how many animal's throats have I split in the pathetic 3 years I've worked in the measly slaughterhouse. Funny thing Is I see more of my parents in the slaughter-house than I do than at home.

I make it to the Reaping line and too my surprise the one person at the end of the line Is Towhee's boyfriend. A smirk emerges on the corner of the lips as he notices me too. I hear him mutter a 'Oh God' under his breath which just makes me even happier.

I wait in line for about a minute before I try and make things awkward. I'm taller than him which makes it easy for me to breathe down his neck. I can sense he's almost at breaking point. My breathing becomes more fasted paced and eventually he gives in.

"Get the hell away from me." He outstretches his hands and pushed me backwards. I may be tall but I have very little muscle. I look at him. Trying to give him the most deadly look I can.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I r-r-really didn't mean to p-push you. I-I-t was an accident!" He stutters out, fear plastered all over his face.

I walk up to him, so I tower over him. "Which hand do you prefer? Your right or your left?" I say in my most intimating tone.

He kneels down. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean too. Please don't!" There are tears in his eyes. He's almost begging now.

I step around him and let the peacekeeper take my blood. Leaving him there on his knees on the floor. Most people are snickering at him and he knows it. His face is a bright red colour and he gets up and barges into the peacekeeper.

_That's what he gets for thinking he can lay a finger on me._

I stand in with the other 18 year olds as the escort starts speaking. Every word he says I've memorized from last year. They say the same thing, just after last year most of the escorts were fired and more were rehired. _Does anyone even care about the escorts?_

He starts talking about how proud he is to in this District. Every word that comes out of his mouth is obviously a lie. Nothing good has come out of this District since mass-produced meat. And even that doesn't taste good without Capitol spicing it up.

"Well, seeing as it's a new era for escorts let's change it up a bit and pick the boys first?" He says. The District obviously not caring whoever he picked, as long as it wasn't them.

He makes it over to the male bowl and places his hand in the bowl so elegantly you wouldn't think he was about to send someone to fight to the death.

The officiator brings a card out with more force than he put it in. A lopsided smirk on his face. "Shawn Partridge."

Oh. That was a pleasant surprise I guess. I hear a relieved sigh come from in front of me, obviously belonging to Towhee's pathetic excuse for a boyfriend.

I walk up to the stage with a smirk on my face. _This is going to be fun._

**Eve Div - 16**

The boy walks up the stage with a smirk on his face, as if he had just been called to the front of class and not being sent to the games. I feel sorry for whoever gets called next, being stuck with him for a week would be torture.

He looks over the District, if looks could kill District 10 would be full of corpses by now, but the glare was accompanied by a smirk, maybe we'll get a Victor this year. Hopefully.

The escort asks for Volunteers and he was met with a silence. He then proceeds to strut over to the female bowl. Staring at the crowd the entire time. _They did a really good job of picking a non insane escort_. His eyes looking like he was judging everyone from a far. He's from the Capitol so he probably is.

His hand reaches into the female bowl and he brings out a card. He opens it and stares out at the crowd, trying to kill everyone with the suspense.

"Eve Div."

I guess the suspense wont be the only thing killing me. I meet eyes with Ian and he has a traumatized look on his face, he looks like he's going to burst out crying. _Stay strong for me, please._

My sister Claire shares the same look. But I can tell she's half thanking that it wasn't her and half wishing it wasn't me.

I make it up the stage and the memories start coming back. I close my eyes trying to get them away, but I can't.

_"No dad stop!" My sister screamed. Only to be answered with a fist. _

_My baby brother was screaming, no idea what was happening, but it was his father. Beating up his mother. Telling her to come into the bedroom. Saying it could be easier_

"Stop! This really isn't the time." I shout inwardly. Begging for the memories to stop. But they keep coming back, dragging me into their false sense of comfort.

_"Dad stop it, you've taken It too far, Just please stop." I scream, he isn't paying attention._

_River is still crying, no idea what's going on._

_"Will someone shut this goddamn kid up?"He hits my brother, causing him to hit the floor with a thud._

_My whole family was crying, begging for him to stop. I've had enough of it. No one lays a hand on my family. He has to pay. I though as I picked up the axe from behind the door._

"Eve are you okay?" My escort says, looking at me with disgust. "Shake Shawn's hand before we have to make a new schedule"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." I go to shake the Tributes hand. The smirk still plastered on his face, but I have bigger things to care about. The memories still fresh in my Head, taking me back to the day 5 years ago.

The day I killed my father.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is a shorter chapter than the last two have been and I apologise. I guess I'm just really hyped to almost have the reapings over with. So this is a pretty dark chapter. And dark chapters make good chapters :P. Anywho thanks for the answers to last chapters Questions. ((Thanks to Hoprocker and SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN for being really active reviewers!)(Thanks Nineisgood for also being an active reviewer.) <strong>

**HintHint: I'm not going to let a character whose author hasn't reviewed win. I hope this doesn't come off as shallow or mean but I would a lot rather a person's tribute win if they review often. (People could just be out places but yea. Don't take this the wrong way but being more engaged with the story could help your chances of your tribute getting further. And possibly winning)**

**And I've decided from the Answers from last chapter I'm keeping the list as it (Without the author's name) And I'm still 50/50 on the sponsor thing I'll be decided by the time the games start**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome**


	12. District Eleven Reaping

**Ursula Làpar-18**

It's another scorching day here in District 11. I lie in my scratchy sheets by my open window letting in the dry air. Today is my last reaping, after today I can live carefree, because with no younger siblings or friends, there's no one else to worry about. Not to mention it's also Maize's last reaping. It he makes it past today maybe we could live carefree together.

Of course I've tried to push his caramel skin and hazel eyes out of my head along with everything he says. Saying that I like him is a lie, I think I'm much past the "like" phase. I have been since I saw him at the fields one day, I was twelve and it was my first day working in the corn fields. It was early summer, late June to be exact, the spring breeze still lingered in the air. I was struggling with a pail full of water when he whizzed past me, with his empty bucket creaking as it swung up and down at his side. He made an obnoxious smile at me as he ran, I never forgot that smile. We were ten.

It's hard not to sound too sentimental when you talk about the one you love. Everyone thought it would be the best match, one of the most desirable girls with one of the most desirable boys, however Maize never seemed interested, and I never pressed him.

I clench my eyes shut as I heard the door creep open followed by my mom's soft footsteps.

"Ursula, wake up, it's already half past eleven." She whispers softly. I roll over to the other side as an attempt to get her to leave but my efforts are fruitless as my mother endlessly prods me out.

"Ursula we have thirty minutes before we have to go!" My mother says impatiently.

I unbraid my blonde hair and let it fall past my waist. I find a short-sleeved white cotton dress in the back of my closet, must be a present from my parents in celebration of my last reaping. I try it on, it's relatively loose-fitting and falls just past my knees but I like it anyways.

I take a deep breath and whisper to myself "Last reaping Ursula, you can do this."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maize Corinth-18<strong>

"Your father wore this when I first met him." My mum says while straightening my collar with a nostalgic smile, "He was quite handsome back then, even though you wouldn't be able to tell now." She continues.

"Yeah mom, you've only told me this like fifty thousand times. Why don't you two go reminisce together." I say gesturing her out of my room, she leaves without protesting and I'm left alone. I don't look half bad in this old crinkly shirt, despite its god awful shade of yellow. How did my dad even manage to talk to anyone in this shirt much less my mum, but I'll wear it just to give my mom her bit of nostalgia, after all, she did meet my dad at their last reapings, and I'm always getting told I'm the "spitting image" of him.

I walk out into the kitchen where my sister and dad are sitting calmly munching on a piece of bread. My sister's all dressed up too in a knee-length lilac dress with poofy short sleeves.

"Nice dress." I tell her sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and looks the other way.

"Wow glad to see such sisterly love to your brother who's last reaping is today." I say to her.

"Whatever, at least this is the last time you'll have to worry about it. After today I still have another four years."

"Hey calm down, it'll be alright. There are thousands of girls in district 11, the odds of your name ever getting picked is incredibly slim."

"But somebody's name's gonna be picked."

"Yeah, and it's not gonna be yours so calm down."

"I think it's time to get going to the reaping here in a few." My dad says, pushing in his chair.

"Hold up!" My mom says as we begin to shuffle out the door. I see it in her hands, the dented brass camera that insists of being a part of every "milestone".

"Maize, Drangea, get together, and act like you like each other for once!" My mom says aiming the camera at our faces, "Okay, now smile!"

We're temporary blinded by the flash of the camera. Hope mom likes pictures of her kids looking like they need to go to the asylum because that's what she gets with that flash so damn bright.

"Can we go now and get this over with?" Drangea says in her most whinny voice possible.

"Okay, let's go." My mum finally says.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ursula Làpar-18<strong>

"Give me your arm." The monotone peacekeeper demands. I look away as I offer out my hand to be pricked, it stings, but only for a few seconds.

I scan the crowd, looking for some familiar faces to stand with in the 18-year-old section. It's kinda fun to compare the twelve-year olds to the eighteen year olds. The I'm-about-to-pee-my-pants looks vs. the just-get-this-over-with-already looks. You can guess which.

I spot him from the corner of my eye as he gets in line for check in. He's with his little sister Hydrangea, them obviously arguing about something, as always. He looks like perfection in his loose khakis and cute yellow shirt which highlights his biceps shaped from years of field work. I could get used to waking up everyday with him by my side; waking up as Ursula Corinth instead of Làpar.

We hear the signal telling us its time to get in our groups. I shuffle to get to the eighteen year old section. The square is packed with children going so far back they must have screens just for the eighteen year olds to see what's going on onstage, and of course, the heat doesn't help the comfort of being densely packed with thousands of kids.

I can see out escort hobbling towards the microphone on stage as our past victors and mayor take their seats behind her.

"Welcome! Welcome! It's great to see you all this lovely reaping day!" He says, flicking his bright red hair out of his eyes. He's wearing a ridiculous sleeveless tight fighting shirt in tiger print with black pants with chains all around the thighs. Very practical.

The Capitol propaganda plays and the rest of us sit in the crowd and stew in our own anxiety over what's to come in the next few minutes. Finally, he cuts to the chase.

"Let's start with the ladies!" He says as he begins to fish around in the large glass bowl filled with slips of paper with the names of every girl 12-18 in District 11, even mine.

"Your female tribute from District 11 is...Ursula Làpar!" He shouts clearly into the microphone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maize Corinth-18<strong>

So it's Ursula this time. I never thought she'd ever get reaped. Better her than Drangea I guess. I watch as she walks to the stage, trying to stay dignified, but I can see right past that poker face she's trying to pull. She's scared shitless.

She trips on the last stair, ruining her dignity as the district suppresses laughter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 11 Female Representative for the 35th Annual Hunger Games, Ursula Làpar!" He begins to clap as the rest of us give her sorrowful looks, I can see her scanning the crowd for someone, her mom or dad probably.

"And now for the male!" He says moving towards the sleek glass bowl. His hand circles above it for a few seconds before diving into the sea of names. He latched hold of one before huffing in frustration when it slips from his fingers near the rim, his hand dives back down. He keeps his grasp on this name and brings it towards his lips. He flips open the paper and leans in to the microphone.

"Maize Corinth." He says, looking over the crowd.

My feet begin to move themselves toward the stage as my mind panics. Out of all the names why me? I focus on the stage, and not let my eyes drift as I strut past the 13 year old's section. As soon as I step up to the stage Ursula tries to engulf me with a hug but I quickly brush off her advances and give a stern look to the crowd.

"Your Male representative, Maize Corinth!" The escort announces. Ursula eases her way to the microphone, clears her throat, and says, "I will guarantee that one out of the two of us makes it back alive."

I step back as the escort retakes his mike. He makes us shake hands but I keep my eyes plastered to the floor the whole time, I don't know what to do with her, but I have an idea of what to do in the arena. I have to survive. Survival is everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the shortest reaping so far. I guess school is being hectic again :P But here Is maize and Ursula! We're almost done with the reapings and I can't wait!<strong>

**Reviews, constructive criticism is greatly ****appreciated. Thanks!**


	13. District Twelve Reaping

**Tri****nity Castravalva - 15**

I release the arrow and let it fly towards the squirrel. A familiar thud confirms my kill. I stare at Puck waiting for some recognition.

"Nice job sis, the shot was a bit floppy but hey we have years to fix your aim." My brother, Puck, points out. "See the squirrel isn't even dead." He gestures over to the animal I thought was dead only to actually notice it was still moving, the arrow still lodged in its lower back.

I walk over to the squirrel and quickly slice it with a knife. It falls limp on the ground. I pull the arrow out of its back and place it back into my quiver. I toss the squirrel to Puck who places it with the rest of todays hunt, which isn't a lot, naturally.

"I guess father's already been hunting today, that's probably why all the hunt were more cautious and alert." Puck uttered.

I nod. "He probably came a while ago. He's probably already sold his hunt and gone home. To look after Bronze the star-child no doubt. God that kid is really annoying, if he wasn't my brother he would probably already be dead." I say in a hateful tone.

Puck's face remains emotionless as it was before. "He's still our brother Trinity, it's not his fault our parents saw more possibility in him than they did in us, and hey when he becomes rich and famous we can ride him out of our crappy little house in the seam." He says, I see a spark of hope in his eyes before it dies and fades into sadness.

"Not when." I say. "If, he has the exactly the same skills as mum, and she's still living in the seam."

"Exactly, mum's probably trying to fill in the blanks in her life, making sure one of her three children don't die a failure." He stares ahead, years of hunting made him shallow, lacking remorse apart from the ones he cares about. Funnily enough we both only care about each other.

The sun rays are beating down on me, sweat covers my forehead. The sweat is falling into my eyes, making it hard to see. I wipe my face with my arm and my black hair gets stuck on my face.

"Ugh, sometimes I wish I could just cut off all my hair so it wouldn't get in the way too much." I say, getting my hair away from my eyes.

I hear Puck snicker. "Like a Pixie cut?" He says, holding back laughs.

I look at him, confused. "What's a Pixie cut?" I imagine a fairy with long flowing hair which sounds stupid as I don't have that much hair.

"Oh come-on Trinity, it's the haircut you see in the games? You know? They get reaped with long flowing hair and then in the games their hair is cut rigid and above the ears?"

"And why is that funny Puck? Why would me getting a 'Pixie cut' make you laugh so much?!" I make sure there's emphasis on Pixie cut.

"Oh no reason, just people might get the wrong Idea that's all. Wouldn't want my sister being taken the wrong way." My brother murmured, still holding back laughter.

We finally make it to the fence, still not electrified per usual. But my brother is the type of person who has to make sure its safe, he was a lot worse last year. I think escaping the Reaping actually helped him relax a lot more.

He retraces his steps until he finds a stick, he throws it in the air and catches it, probably to add to the dramatic effect before he throws it towards the fence, it sores through the air before it hits the wire and bounces back harmlessly. He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. His dark green eyes compliments his black hair. We both have the same eyes and hair, most of our family has the same hair. Although me and my brother pull it off excellently, making us look intimidating.

We pass under the wire and head towards the market, Pucks pulling on the half empty hunting bag. We both look at each other and know we could have done better. I guess we have tomorrow to catch more, but today this is what we're having to make do with today.

* * *

><p><span><strong>York Maggio - 17<strong>

My left cheek is strangely soaked when I awaken. Have I dribbled in my sleep? Goddamn it York you're 17 you should be over this now! I sit up straight in my bed only to find my dog, Tex, at the bottom of my bed, panting. I guess I wasn't dribbling.

I look at the golden retriever, "Did you do this?" I point to my cheek and I'm answered with panting and a loud bark of joy.

I sigh and a loud yawn escapes my mouth. Tex counters this with a loud bark. I smile as Tex's innocence is shown in a big grin across his face. Dogs are literally the best thing ever.

I get out of bed and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my sharp cheek bones are one of my most prominent features, or so I've been told. My dirty blonde hair is something I'm proud of I guess. it's styled so it waves which I like I guess.

My bedroom door creaks open and a bark comes from Tex as my mother's head pops around the door.

"I was going to let you have another hour or so but Tex kept scratching at the door, he kept giving me the eyes and I couldn't resist!" Tex barks happily at the sound of his name. My mother smiles and pets him on the head. "Breakfast will be ready soon, about fifteen minutes."

I nod and she walks out the door. Breakfast time is the only time the whole family is together, my mother works as a teacher in the nearest primary school which doesn't leave her a lot of time with me but she tries to spend as much time as she can with me, my father is paranoid, so paranoid that he puts it first in his life. After his parents died in their roof caving in a few years back he's been paranoid that the same fate is going to happen to us so he's been working on the house like crazy. I guess it's for our own sake but it came at the cost of a father.

I open my wardrobe and peer into the endless colours that are my clothes, mostly dark colours but bright colours never really were my thing. Not being born in the seam made it so I could afford the clothes I wanted, but school, sleep and nothing else became tedious so I followed my friend's footsteps and help out at the mines anytime I can.

I look around the wardrobe and pick out some clothes. My dark green knitted jumper, my maroon beanie and my khakis with the black suspenders. My friends often joke around that I have more beanies than most people have food, which I guess is true seeing as most of the district can't afford a loaf of bread without severely damaging their family funds. A bit of dark humour I guess, seeing as most of my friends live in the seam.

I get changed in about ten minutes and I hear a bark from downstairs which most likely means breakfast is ready. I throw my bed clothes on my bed and walk out the bedroom. I hear Tex whimpering from down the stairs and a smile crosses my face, memories filling my mind, a few years back I was walking with my friends around the fence and we heard a whimpering coming from across the fence. We spotted a small ball of blonde fur curled up near the fence, it was shivering and near death so we took it back to Puck's house and thankfully his mother was good with healing stuff and managed to save him, since then me and Puck's friendship has been pretty good.

Mum places three plates of toast on the table, I spot father working on the roof in the corner of the living room, he drops the spanner on his head which results in mother trying to hold back laughter.

"Hunny your breakfast is ready, wouldn't want it getting cold and meaningless." She says, a sense a hint of regret in her voice.

We all sit down at the table, Tex lying on the floor. There's some awkward eye contact with each other which results in a good five minute silence before my mum tries to break it.

"Do you have any plans today or are you coming to the Reaping with us?" My mother asks

"I'm meeting Friends soon, think we're meeting at the hob." I reply

My mother releases a sigh."York you know me and your father don't like you going there, its dangerous and full of criminals, I don't want you messing with the wrong crowd."

My father chimes in. "The roof." He pauses for a second. "The roof in the hob is supported by thin walls . . . too dangerous."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not actually going in the hob I'm just meeting them outside, you worry too much, you know Puck he's not a criminal." I say

"Not everyone in the Hob is Puck York, but okay just please don't go inside." My mother says. realizing she can't win the argument.

We continue this half minded chit-chat for about ten minutes before my father gets up and tells us he's going to get ready. When he's finally gone upstairs my mother starts talking

"He used to be so sweet York, he used to bring me flowers everyday, everyday was an adventure but now everyday is just a tedious job with him, do you remember what he was like?"

I'm about to answer before she cuts in with her depressing rambling.

"Oh no you probably don't, it was about 13 years ago since his parents died, he gradually started becoming paranoid but I was too stupid to see it." She places her head in her hands and starts crying, Tex notices this and jumps up at her, and starts licking her tears away from her eyes.

She lifts her head and starts laughing, Tex happily barking along. There's not a day that I regret finding the Golden retriever, he's been a joy to the family since I got him.

I look at the clock and I realize I should be meeting my friends soon. I kiss my mum on the forehead and tell her I'll see her after the reaping.

I pat Tex on the head as he whimpers one last time before jumping up at me. "I'll see you after the Reaping ok Tex?" He falls back down to the floor and barks, wagging his tail happily.

I open the door and the air hits me like an avalanche of snow as I step outside the door and head to the Hob.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trinity Castravalva - 15<strong>

"Mum we're home, not like you noticed we were gone or anything" Puck shouts as we get inside.

"Oh nonsense Puck, we've been worried sick about you. Bronze was asking for you all day, and Father's been worried sick!" My mother counters

Bronze looks up to Puck I can see it, more-so than I do but Puck thinks Bronze hates him for some reason, I think Puck feels that the star-child of the family can't look up to the lower child.

"Trinity your clothes are upstairs, it's the same one you wore last year, we can't afford another one." My mother murmurs.

I nod and start heading towards my room, The bells start ringing in the District which only confirms we don't have long left. For two people in this District them bells means most likely never seeing your family again, well it has for the past 35 years.

"Oh shi-"

"Language!" I hear my mother shout at Puck. "That will not be tolerated in this household!"

"Sorry,I gotta go meet someone, see ya!" He quickly leaves the house and slams the door.

My mother sighs and mutters under her breath. "Why do I even bother?"

I get into my room and look at the reaping attire in front of me, a beige dress with a laced bottom, last year it was too big for me I guess this year it'll be just right. And next year it will be too big. It reminds me of Goldilocks apart from there's only one bed and she isn't as bossy.

A moth is flying around my room, flying around aimlessly as I get changed into my clothes. Someone knocks on my door and opens it straight after, its my brother Bronze.

"Hi Trinity did you go hunting today?"

"What's it to you?" I snap back at him, taking him aback.

"I-I-I was just wondering Trinity you don't have to get nasty." He stammered

"Well it's none of your business if I went hunting or not, can you please get out?"

Bronze is biting his lip, trying to hold back tears. Before he can give me the satisfaction of crying he runs out of my room in a dash, _That'll show him_.

I'm fully dressed in about another 10 minutes, I spot the moth still flying around in my room. It flies in front of my face and I reach out and clasp my hand around it. _I hate bugs_.

I slam my door open, the crashing noise against the wall is a loud clang as the door shudders when it hits the wall.

"Trinity please don't open the door with that force again, it'll damage the door and it'll break." I hear my mother shout. "But hurry we're all leaving for the reaping."

I make it downstairs and my mother, father and Bronze are all lined up to leave the door. Bronze is trying hard not to look at me, the redness around his face just shows he's been crying. _Oh grow up_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>York Maggio - 17<strong>

"So how much did you make today?" I ask Puck

"Not much, I couldn't even afford a loaf of bread." He adds sadly. "But I see you have one of your thousand Beanies on."

I smile. "Yea I do, you could always let you borrow one."

"No, I'd just sell it and never wear it." He smiles, "Plus it'll ruin your collection."

I'm about to continue the conversation before he starts another point.

"You know my brother Bronze right?" He asserted.

I nodded at his odd question. "Yea, he's your littlest brother right?"

"I think Trinity being too harsh on him, he's the one our parents love the most, they'll never say it but they do. You can see it in their eyes."

I think back to Trinity. "Yea your sister is shallow, well what I've seen of her."

He quickly backs up his sister. "Hey she's not shallow, she's only quick-tempered. And she doesn't really get on with many people."

We continue talking for a while before the Bells start ringing again, this is our last reaping call. We pick up the pace until we eventually get there. We meet up with my other friends before eventually lining up for registration.

I notice the sky is growing dark, it's probably going to rain soon, meaning pretty much the whole district is going to be drenched, great.

We make it to the front of the line. "Bye bye Puck, have fun with all the adults." I say, emitting laughter from the group.

"Shut up York, you'll be here with me in two years so hah!" He replies, more laughter coming from the group.

After I've been signed in the Reaping a bright line appears in the sky, and a few seconds later a loud roar of thunder fills the air. I turn around to look for my group, they've vanished into the crowd of small people, well, everyone's small to me.

I walk into the 17-year-old section as the rain finally starts to fall, half-hearted sighs emit from all around me, we've experienced things a lot worse than a storm in this District to be bothered by it.

Everyone seems to be ready to go home as the Reaping starts as the escort comes out from under the shelter, an umbrella in her hand.

"Welcome, welcome to the Reaping. On this. . . eventful day. Now let's watch this video and then I can get out of this awful rain!" She cried out across the square.

Huh funny, she's more worried about rain than two kids losing their life for the games. Typical Capitol scum.

The video ends as she starts walking over to the Female bowl her heels sounding the same as the rain hitting the wooden stage with a rhythmic knocking sound.

She digs her hand into the bowl, roots around for a second and pulls out a name, she opens the slip of paper before pausing for a short second and announcing the name to the District. "Trinity Cast-Castralia!"

No one walks up to the stage as she announces the name again. "Trinity Castralia!" The mayor walks up to her and whispers something in her ear.

"Oh, my bad!"She shouts across the crowd, far too innocently."Trinity Castravalva."

I notice Puck's little sister step out from the crowd of 15 year olds. I look around the Adults for Puck and manage to spot him. His face looking distraught and hopeless. She makes it up to the stage and stares out to the crowd with an intimidating stare. The escort asks for volunteers but per usual she's answered with silence. The look in Pucks eye's changes to Pride and dignity. I guess he thinks she can win, and I guess I do too.

The rain hits my face like bullets as she walks over to the male bowl, the rain coming down harder now, the loud sound of rain is getting louder. She puts her hand into the Bowl and pulls out a name, the deafening rain hitting the floor almost makes the name she calls inaudible, but I know what name she said. _York Maggio._

I start walking up to the stage, sorrowful eyes staring at me from the crowd. All thinking the same thing. I start walking up to the stage and catch Pucks eye, his expression is fixed, emotionless, the face he does when hunting. His best friend and His sister was just reaped and he knows only one, if any will be returning.

The escort asks for volunteers and releases a relived sigh as the silence confirms the Reaping is over, and she can get out of the rain.

She runs inside the Justice building, leaving me and Trinity outside, locked in a stare, deciding if we should trust each other or not. I break the stare and follow the escort into the building. The loud rain becoming faint as the door closes. I have bigger things to worry about than rain now, much bigger things.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo the Reapings are finally over! I'm actually really happy that it's over and done with and we can get onto the bigger things like the tribute g. I like the idea of these tributes, one of them has to hunt for food whilst the other doesn't have to do anything for food. Opposite sides of the spectrum! Next chapter will be goodbyes and It will probably contain either half the Districts or all the Districts I'm not 100% sure but updates should be more relaxed now and within the same time. next chapter should be up Tuesday-Wednesday (No school on Monday thankfully!)<strong>

**I think I'll probably do a poll (Although I have no idea how many people are actually reading this) on your favorite character so far. You don't really have to answer the question its just a way to know how well I'm writing tributes. I'm not asking you to read every chapter again (God that would be tedious!) But if there's like a tribute that you remembered and you liked that'll work. (This isn't really a Question more of me asking for your opinion which is a question but lets not get into technicalities)**

**It took us almost 3 months to complete the reapings (Oops, that equals 4 chapters a month I think. Double oops) **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and Constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**(I decided to do a poll so you could vote in that and tell me you favourite character or just one or none, whatever floats your boat :P)**


	14. Goodbyes Part 1

**Mace Herriot - 15**

I'm forcefully pushed into a dimly lit room. By two way too big to be normal hands. I quickly turn around and I'm met with a closed wooden door. I smile as I release I've actually done it, I'm actually going to the hunger games.I have never been this happy in my life.

I pace around the room. Going over strategies for the arena, Recalling how some of our past victors managed to win. District one is usually the weakest of the career District but normally manage get year will definitely be different, District one will be the strongest career District and will have a victor in the form of moi.

The wooden door opens and in the doorway is the one and only, Puck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He rushes over to me and grabs my shirt. "You know it was my year to volunteer you little dweeb." His muscles are rippling through his shirt. "You shown me up in front of the whole District and especially my family." He's shouting in my face, veins bulging at his forehead.

The wooden door opens and Kane is standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting anything? I know you like it rough Mace but In the justice building? And here I am thinking you had standards" He says, in a joking tone.

"Puck was just telling me on how happy he was that I'm going to be representing the District this year. He's really caring once you get to know him, aren't you Puck?" I pat him on the head. His hands finally letting go of the top of my Shirt and letting me down.

Puck looks at us both and turns around and walks towards the door.

"You wont last a day in the arena Mace, this time next week you'll wish you stayed in your pathetic section in the reaping. Mark my words." He forcefully slams the door on his exit.

Kane turns to me, his eyes lighting up with delight. "Did you see your District partner? She definitely fuels my thirst for the Hunger games if you know what I mean"

"Kane you need to work on your jokes man, that was as stale as your personality." I add

"Thanks mate, Good to know you've got my back." He says sarcastically. "Moving on what do you plan on doing in the games?"

I'm about to answer before a peacekeeper comes in and starts dragging him out. "You'll just have to wait and see!" I shout before the door closes, leaving me alone with my thoughts yet again.

Not long after Kane my Father and Isaline comes in, Isia's face looking like it's on the edge of being proud and breaking down into tears. She runs over to me and I embrace her in my arms. I run my hand through her dark brown hair.

I look up to my father, his eyes are fixed firmly on the corner of the room. He looks like he's recalling something and I think I even catch a glimpse of regret in his fierce blue eyes.

Isia comes up from the Hug and says "Promise me you'll come home Mace? Please? Don't leave me here with him." She gestures towards my father, he spots this and looks at the floor.

I stand up and try to match my father's height, which is impossible seeing as I'm pretty small for my age and he's extremely tall.

"You better look after her whilst I'm gone, I don't care if whatever you did to make mum leave made you 'socially Distressed' you better love after her or you'll be kicked out of the house when I get back. Do you understand?"

He nods and looks at me in the eye. "I'm sorry Mace, I should have told you sooner." His voice sounds mythical, I haven't heard it in years. "You have a sister."

"Of course I have a sister! Are you delusional now?" I hissed in an angry tone and gesture towards Isaline.

"No, you have another sister." He starts. "Before you were born the Capitol needed workers, they came to the Districts and offered money for children." He sighs. "I sold your sister to the Capitol and that's the reason your mother left you."

I'm left staring at him blankly. The information hitting me like a brick wall. The door bangs open. And a peacekeeper walks in, telling my family that its time to leave.

"Don't you dare let anything happen to Isia." I growl at my father.

He nods. "Her name was Blye" I hear him shout as he walks through the door. As the door closes I let myself fall onto the couch. Letting the new information sink in. One thing worrying me more than anything. _I can't let him do that again to Isia, I have to get home for both of us._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arabella Turner - 17<strong>

I'm left wondering around the room, looking at the cliché pictures of the previous victors staring down at me. Arms folded, trying to look intimidating. I walk over to the bookshelf and grab the first book I see. It's in information book on past hunger games arenas.

_On the 18th Hunger Games the arena was a freezing tundra, full of deadly plants and animals. This arena did not go down very with the Capitol audiences as many of the tributes died from frostbite and exposure, resulting in very little bloodshed._

I wince and put the book down, I can only hope the Head Gamemaker has a little imagination and doesn't put us in an arena as stale and tasteless as that one. I walk over and let myself Flop down onto the couch, still unsure of what just happened. Was I just reaped for the Hunger games? And no one volunteered?

As I'm left thinking about what Just happened the door slams open, revealing my whole family at the door. Elio runs over to me and hugs me.

"Arabella you're strong, strong like anyone from One. Join the careers, I don't care how much you hate them just join them." He shouts in my face, tears starting to form in his eyes. He realizes that and wipes his eyes with his sweater.

My father comes and sits beside me and puts his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there this morning, I heard shouting and you was already gone by the time I got down." He kisses my forehead and looks at my mother, who turns her head away from us.

Marisol comes rushing over to us.

"Why you cry? Did I do wrong?" She says innocently.

I smile and put her on me knee. "No Marisol, you did nothing wrong, I'm just going on a trip for a while that's all. And I might not be back for a while. But the main thing is that you need to stay strong and wait for me okay?" I say, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

Elio comes over and takes Marisol off my knees and carries her. I give him a silent thank you as he just shrugs It off, God I'm going to miss him.

My mother finally says something. "You're not going to last a single day in the arena, District one doesn't stand a fucking chance this year. We're not going to miss you."

That's it, if I'm going to have to fight for my life in the arena I can at least give my mother a piece of my mind.

I'm about to say something but my father pipes up first.  
>"Don't you dare say that, Arabella is a fighter and you know that." He shouts at her<p>

"I'm surprised you're even sober enough to come here, let alone make a sentence." I add

My mother just simply makes a groaning noise before walking out the room in a hurry, leaving me with my Brothers, Marisol and Father.

Seconds later the peacekeeper comes in, telling my family its time to go. Elio comes over and hugs me one last time before carrying Marisol out of the room, her waving bye at me. The door closes I know who's coming in next.

Matt opens the door and runs over to me, we embrace for a good minute before any of us start talking.

"Join the careers, your skills with a knife are incredible. Talk to your District partner, he seems nice enough."

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" I say, remembering the lust-filled eyes of his.

"Use it to your advantage, in the career alliance your district partner is probably the biggest ally you have."

There's a long silence before he pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you Arabella, and I want you to have this." He pulls out a bright purple diamond necklace. "It was my mother's when she was being reaped, she gave it to me and told me to give it to the one who has you closest to their heart. And I know that person is you."

I can't hold it back anymore and I cry onto his shoulder.  
>"Its beautiful, thank you." Words can't describe how happy I am, until then the peacekeeper comes in.<p>

Matt quickly gets up, and walks towards the door, he turns his head before he leaves and shouts.

"Distance matters only to the mind, not the heart."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Acestes Cinnabar - 18<strong>

"That little"

"Oh Sweatie it wasn't that bad, it was only a kiss. You're over reacting." My mother cuts him off.

My parents are arguing whilst I lean back on the chair, the kiss that Dom planted on my cheek is still fresh in my father's mind. I think he thinks that It's going to effect my chances in the arena. In reality the only thing it effects is his ego.

"Aquamarine the people at the academy are going to think he's a pushover and that's going to effect us badly."

"No Colton it makes him look most desirable, that someone who volunteers for the games has the urge to kiss out beautiful son!" My mother bends down and kisses me on the forehead.

My father sighs, knowing that he can't win in an argument against my mother.

"When you get to the Capitol make the other Districts come over to you, don't make them know that you need them. Become a leader."

"I'm not a leader." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that Acestes?"

"I'm not a leader, I'm a sheep." I reply

"No son of mine is a sheep, you're not going to be shoved around by some fashionista and Fishermen. You're going to be the leader this year, do you understand?" He says, also shouting.

I sigh, when it comes to The Hunger Games whatever my father says is final, the only good thing I see in this is that when I get to the Capitol I'm free to do whatever I like without his go-ahead.

"Don't be too harsh on him Colton, he's going to become a Cinnabar victor you just watch him." My mother says in her sweet, caring tone.

My father looks at me, and then my mother and lets out a relieved sigh.

"I have faith in you Acestes, don't let me lose my faith." he says more relaxed

The peacekeeper opens the door "Time's up Colton." he says in a low, meaningless tone.

My mother hugs me one last time before her and father walk out, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts. I know no one else is coming to see me.

I go over to the door and peep through the tiny hole, I spot a huge line behind Domita's room. _Today's going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Domitia Bedford - 17<strong>

"I can't believe you kissed him! What was it like?" My friend says, holding my hands and jumping up and down.

My other friend grabs me from behind and starts screaming with delight.  
>"You're going to do great Dom I know it! They wont even know what hit them."<p>

"And by the time they do they'll be on the floor dead." I add

All my friends are giggling and laughing, telling me how I'm going to blow the capitol away. One of my better friends grabs my arm and pulls me closer to her.

"Don't make the same mistake of Invia please Dom. I don't want to lose another friend."

I think back to the day of two years ago, she went out hunting alone, her allies thought she was strong enough to make It back but there was an anti-career alliance that ambushed her, she was the first career to fall and left the remaining Partner open for a betrayal

I smile sweetly at her, "Don't worry Lucy, I'll make sure we're always together as a pack, even if it kills me" I joke.

"I don't think you understand the concept of the hunger games Dom." Lucy says smiling. "The idea is too not die!" she laughs as she finished the last word.

"Oh really? I literally never knew that thanks for Informing me on the concept on the Annual kill or be killed. You have opened my eyes after 17 years of living!" I say sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Dom."

The peacekeeper comes in and starts ordering everyone out, which is about 15 people. Lucy hugs me tightly before letting go. About 10 other people come over and embrace me in a hug, the peacekeeper trying to pry us all apart.

"Right, if you don't all get out now I'll be forced to Taser you all." The peacekeeper says in an intimidating tone.

Screams erupt from all around me and in a matter of seconds I'm left in the room with the peacekeeper.

"You don't even have a Taser do you?" I ask the peacekeeper, who towers over me.

"That information is classified to Tributes." He says as the peacekeeper walks out the room.

"Soon to be Victor." I correct him, they either didn't hear what I said or chose not to reply. Most likely the latter.

The door opens and Jason comes running in. My hands frantically move towards my neck and I'm relieved when I come across the necklace Jason gave me.

"Dom, Dommy!" He shouts innocently. "I saw you kiss the big man! Is he your new friend?"

I smile at him, his piercing blue eyes starting back into my grayish blue ones. "Yeah Jason, he's going on the trip with me. But he's definitely not coming back." I say far too nicely, a subtle way to hide death from a 6-year-old.

"Or he could return and Dom could stay. Or none could come back at all." My mother adds.

"Dom wouldn't do that! You'll defiantly come home wont you Dom? Tell her you wont leave us!" My brother shouts at both me and my mother.

"He's right Alana, she has a good chance in the arena. Don't you're little head off Jason, I know she'll be home in no time." These words coming from my father's mouth are really unexpected. I thank him as my mother starts talking again.

"I guess, Domitia just please be careful. I love you Dom and I don't want to see my baby be hurt. Please come home okay?" My mother says

I get on with my mother more than my father, I know she's doubtful if I can win but my father knows I can. I guess his attitude is finally rubbing off on her. I know I can win with my family on my side.

My father sits down next to me, "Do you remember what I said before in your room?" He asks.

"Don't hold attachments, if you're referring to Acestes don't worry, If he tries anything stupid he'll have his head on my sword as fast as he can raise his stupid axe." I tap my nose knowingly. "It's all part of my plan."

My father hugs me one last time before the peacekeeper comes in and tells my family to leave. Jason runs over to me and hugs my waist.

"Please come home Dommy, don't stay in the capitol." He says, tears in his eyes.

I rub his head in a caring way. "Don't worry your little butt off, you wont even notice me gone."

Jason starts giggling. "You said butt!" he says as he's being walked out by mother, who waves one last goodbye before I'm left with the same peacekeeper.

"How many other people are here to see me?" I ask him in a disproving tone.

He looks out the door and turns back to me.

"About 30 M'am."

I groan, just great. _Today's going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Niall Mclellan - 13<strong>

I hear giggling and laughing from behind the door.  
>"Cat girl, Cat girl. Have fun in the games, the only way you'll have a chance is if the arena is a yarn of wool!" I hear girl shouting, presumably to my sister.<p>

"Girls can you please leave? Or I'll have no choice but to use force" I hear a deep voice snap.

I hear the door slam and hurried footstep that gradually get fainter until they stop all together. I walk towards the door and open it, the big peacekeeper looking down back at me.

"Sir can you please get back into your room, we have to wait until we are allowed to leave."

I start crying. "Please mister! I want to see my sister!" I hug him around the waist.

He pries me off and him and forcefully pushes me into the room. The door slams behind me. _Let's hope the Capitol believes it more than he did._

I walk around the bare room, the only thing in it is an old torn up couch, a few dusty paintings and the walls radiate defeat and grief, a perfect way to start my journey to the Capitol. From the cries of the previous dead tributes.

My mind drifts back to the boy who was called before me. The gaping bullet hole in his forehead, the terrified screams that roared around the District. A devious smile creeps onto my face. That peacekeeper deserved it, he deserved it for what they did to my parents. They would be here if it wasn't for them. I'm going to avenge my parents by winning the Hunger games. Even if it means my Sister's demise. It'll be worth it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tobias Trenton - 18<strong>

"Oh my baby" My mother wailed.

She brings her arms around me as I stare at the floor blankly, unsure whatever or not that just happened. She hugs me tightly, tears drenching my shoulder.

"It'll be ok mum, I'll come home don't worry about it." I say, reassuring her. When she should be reassuring me.

"Lucia it'll be okay, he's a fighter. If you'd have just came and saw his still with a sword you wouldn't be so distraught ." My father adds.

My mother lifts her head off my shoulder and smiles at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"I believe in you Tobias, please come home." She says, with pride in her voice.

I look over to my brother, he's standing behind my father, staring at the floor and tears falling from his eyes. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest. _He must feel that its his fault I'm here._

"Felix" I say

He lifts up his head and his sea green eyes stare back into my matching ones. He's obviously been crying.

I open my arms out and he comes running over, tears falling down his face more rapidly now.

_"_I should of never made you promise to volunteer for me. Now you're going to have to risk you life for me."

"Don't worry Felix, I would have volunteered for you even if I didn't promise. I'll be home before you even notice me gone."

The whole family is just in an understanding silence, cherishing every minute we can get with each other. The peacekeeper comes in and Felix starts hugging me tighter. I whisper in his ear.

"It'll be okay Felix, trust me."

Felix finally lets go before my family gingerly walks towards the door. My father turns around looks at me.

"Grandfather would be proud."

I give him a thanking nod before he leaves. As soon as he leaves Marine comes barging through the door.

"I'm going to kill you Tobias!" She hissed at me. Before running over and kissing me.

"Marine killing doesn't start until the arena."

"Don't joke about that Tobias, I don't want to lose you." She cries.

"I'm sorry Marine, but you're not going to lose me. As long as you love me I'll use your love as a weapon."

Marine smiles. "Shut up Tobias, you talk too much." She complains. "I like how you've probably already made enemies before you've even got on the train. Fashion District? What were you thinking?"

I give her a playful smile. "It's only District eight, I doubt I'll be allies with any of them anyway."

"Do you have a Tribute token?" She asks me.

I shake my head, I guess I never thought I would need one.

She reaches into her handbag. And makes a humming sound

"You need something that will remind you of your family, as well as me. Felix loves the colour orange right?"

I nod. She continues rooting through her bag until she forcefully pulls out an orange earing, similar to the way the escort pulled out Felix's name.

"My friend bought me this, the colour orange never really appealed to me so I never wore it." She puts it into my hands and kisses me on the lips.

"Thank you Marine, words can't express how much I like it."

I pull her in for one last kiss, I wish the kiss would never end but _Obviously_ the peacekeeper has to come in just as it starts.

She stands up, her gold hair flying in my face.

"Don't forget me Tobias."

"I would forget who I was before I ever forgot you." I reply as the door closes. Leaving me in the room alone with the one thing that means anything now. The memories of Home.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nixie Marilla - 17<strong>

It takes everything I've got to not punch a hole into the wall. That cheeky little bitch of an escort thinking its fine to humiliate me in front of the District let alone the whole of Panem.

_Miss did you do your hair yourself? it looks atrocious!_

Since when was it the escorts job to insult the tributes. I think back to my District partner, Volunteering for the small person. It takes guts to volunteer, it must have been harder for him as he probably didn't plan on volunteering. I guess I respect him, and he did stick up for me which I guess is a good thing.

I hear footsteps behind me and I quickly turn around and in the doorway are my friends, most of them looking pretty proud. They walk over and congratulate me on making it this far.

They just boast about how it's their doing that I'm here. Is it? Of course it is, but I'll never give them the satisfaction of them knowing they helped me.

The 3 minutes of my 'friends' being in the room feels like 3 days and the peacekeeper coming in is the best thing that's happened all day. I give a half-hearted wave to my friends and let out a relieved sigh when the door closes.

I step up from the couch and go towards the window. The window is wide open and I can smell the sea breeze creeping through the window. I stare out the window and spot families walking past, smiling, looking relived. Probably thankful that their children wasn't reaped. District 4 is a bipolar District, most people train but don't start until their names been in the bowl a few times. Which is why most younger kids don't fare very well in the games from this District.

I hear the door creak open from behind me and I turn my head towards the sound and my family is standing in the middle of the room. Staring at me, blankly.

"Nixie why didn't you tell us?" My brother Caspain asks.

"You wouldn't have liked it, and you would have tried to stop me. Now you can't stop me all you can do is accept it." I say, far too nastily.

Caspian looks at me wide-eyed. "Why couldn't you tell me?" He asks, sounding betrayed.

I remember back to when he was born, I despised him. My parents had to work even more to get food on the table which ultimately drew us it was me left to look after him, in this time I grew to love him and I would do anything for my little brother.

"I did this for us Caspian, when I get back we'll live in a big house. You'll never have to train. You can be free."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me!" He shouts

I sigh. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react, I'm sorry." Caspian is the only person I'll ever apologies to, no one else really deserves it.

He walks over to me and hands me a pebble.

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by, I panicked and didn't know what to get you and I didn't want to run home. So I saw that and it looked beautiful and I hope its fine." He explained

I take if off him and thank him. The pebble is a dark blue shiny surface, it's an oval shape and its fairy small. It looks pretty.

My mother comes over and hugs me.

"Nixie me and your father believe you can win, we know you have it in you and you'll always have us on your side."She says unexpectedly.

I give her a nod before the peacekeeper comes in and tells everyone to leave. My family says their last goodbyes before leaving and I'm left alone in the room with only the sea breeze and a pebble as company. My hand clenches around the pebble. _I'm not going to win for myself, or my parents, or my District. I'm going to win for Cas and no one else._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thomas Gomez - 16<strong>

The door opens and my friends come piling in one by one until eventually the whole room is full with about 8 people, forming a circle around me.

"So what are we going to do?" one my friends say.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" I reply.

"We're gonna have to break you outta here! We can't have our gang members die."

"What makes you think I'll die?" I point-out

Some of my friends start scratching their backs. "Well. . . you're shit at fighting."

"Excuse me?"

"You're. Shit. At. Fighting." They all say in time with each other. Sounding like a satanic chant.

"I'm shit compared to you, most of the people in there wont have punched anyone in their lives, and plus I can start an alliance and just have them have my back." I ranted. "Plus I might be good with like a bow or something?"

I'm met with laughs. "What are you, Robin hood or something? Please you wouldn't be able to lift it."

I'm about to argue back before he starts speaking again.

"But everyone chipped in to buy you something." He puts his hand into his back pocket and pulls out some cigarettes. "I know you said you're quitting and everything and we all know how well that'll turn out am I right?" He jokes.

He throws the packet at me and I catch them. "Do you think they'll let me have them in the arena?" I ask.

Murmurs and shouts are going around the room, everyone trying to think of something.

"Probably not, but hey you can have them before that right?"

I nod. "I'll have to hide them though, I'll probably get in a loud of shit if I'm found with them."

He walks over to me and gives me a pat on the back. "Then don't get caught."

"But yea Tom, every time you see the cigarettes just know that your gang is always looking out for you and we're all rooting for you."

"Make sure you give us the money back when you come home yo or we'll have no choice but to murder you."

I laugh. "Thanks, it really means a lot I guess."

We continue talking for the remaining minute before the peacekeeper comes in and orders everyone out. They exit with words like 'good luck' and the odd 'you'll need it' but it all means something, just knowing that I'll have people on my side is a good thing.

I'm left with the silence of the room, my families already came in which probably means I wont have any other visitors. The bulge that is the packet of cigarettes In my pocket is teasing me to open it and just 'have one'

_No Tom, if you want to win The Hunger Games then you can at least stop smoking. _

But I'm most likely going to die whatever I do, so I pull out a cigarette and I'm ready to light it until I panic and realize. _I don't have a lighter! _I start franticly looking for a lighter, searching my pockets, searching under the couch, under the bookshelves, even the table Goddamnit! There's not a lighter anywhere.

Just as I lose all hope I hear a knocking on the window, I turn around and notice one of my friends is there. I go to window and open it. He holds out his hand and shows me a lighter.

"We'll always have your back."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Alice Lachley - 15<strong>

I'm shaking, rocking myself. I feel a wave of anxiety come over me. My parents are arguing with each other in font of me.

"You should have gave her more work! She could have used it to her advantage! She's going to die in the bloodbath I can see it." My mother claimed.

"No I shouldn't have gave her any more work, she had enough anyway! We couldn't have done anything to prevent this." My father argues back. "All we can do is hope her killers kill her quick."

I slump back into my chair and fade out of the conversation, trying to get away from what's unfolding out in front of me. It's always been like this from an early age, my parents forcing every bit of work they get down my throat, then arguing that they should have done it differently, I guess its how they express their love.

They both leave without even being told to, they just walk out without saying bye. It's the thought that counts.

Olivia comes in next, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry this happened to you." She says, her voice hinting a really deep sadness.

I just let her cry on my shoulder, patting her back and staring at the ceiling. By the time she gets up my shoulder looks like it's had a jug of water poured over it.

"I saw Carson on my way here." She says. "He wanted me to tell you Good luck, he said he'll miss y-you."

"I'm going to Miss you Olivia. . . Thank you for being my friend." I stand up and give her a meaningful hug.

The peacekeeper comes in, telling Olivia to leave.

"I believe you can do it Alice, make the District proud."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maxim Teslas 'Max' - 12<strong>

I'm still crying by the time my parents come in. They rush over to me and wrap me in their arms, humming to me as my mother cradles me.

"Mama I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" I shout. "Please don't make me go there!"

My mother has tears streaming down her face. "I'm so so sorry Maxim, I wish I could save you. I don't want to let my baby go."

Tears were falling down onto my face. I just kept crying on her arm. Holding it like it would save me from what's about to come.

"That girl's going to kill me!" I shout. "She's gonna target me at the start! I know it Mama."

"Shhh, she wont don't worry, she wont come anywhere near my precious little angel." She says as she smiles at me, tears still falling down her face.

My Dad crouches down next to me. "Son, I'm proud of you. Whatever happens in that arena you'll always be my Son." He says. "If you ever start to miss any of us in the Capitol, just look at something and think to yourself, 'My Papa made that'. Most of the time you'll be right."

The peacekeeper comes in and my mother starts crying louder, begging him to let her have longer. Just a minute longer she says. She's dragged out by the peacekeeper. Screaming my name the whole time. _I'm going to die._

I lie down on the couch and face the back of it. I don't want to see the open space that is the room. I stare at the back of the couch for a good minute before the door opens behind me and Hayley and Bradly come in and move my feet off the couch, giving them a seat.

"I'm going to miss you Max. You have to come home." Bradly says emotionally.

I just stare at my shoes, not wanting to look at his face or I'll start crying again.

"Max my mother will help you. She's won it before I know she wont let anything bad happen to you. I know it." Hayley says reassuringly.

"She can't come in the arena with me, she can't stop that girl from killing me!" I shout, tears once again start falling.

She lifts up my head with her hand. "Max, my mother wont let that girl kill you. She wont let anyone kill you."

Her eyes drift down to my back pocket.

"Maxim Teslas do you have an idea what this is!?" She reaches into my back pocket and pulls out a clear liquid in a glass bottle.

I shake my head. "I ran into a shop and it was empty, so I stole some sweets and chocolate. But I saw that and it looked nice so I took it."

"Where's the chocolate?!" Bradly shouts at me.

"I ate it." I teased.

"Maxim this is an adult drink!" she utters. "Kids like us can't have it."

I see a plan starting to be made in her mind.

"I have an idea Max, you can join an alliance with that. Offer them the drink for your wellbeing and your set!" Hayley shouts, thinking her idea is the best one ever.

"So that drink could help me get home?"

She nods with glee.

"Give it back give it back!" I shout at her, grabbing the drink in my hands.

For the first time since my name was called, I feel hopeful that I can come out alive. Let's just hope Hayley's right. Or it could cost me my life.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sam Dronem - 18<strong>

Nano comes barging in through the door. She spots me and literally dives on me with a hug.

"Sam I know you can do it, I've seen how well you can jump between buildings. You're a good runner! You can run away from people.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll make it home before you even blink." I reassure her.

"Just letting you know, I'll be perfectly fine with you whatever happens in the arena. I'll always be your friend and that Teslas twerp deserves everything he gets. Do you understand me?"

"Are you telling me I should kill him? He's fucking 12!" I shout at her.

"Harry's dead because of him, my parents are dead because of him. He deserves it."

I'm left to take in her words. _Kill him? _I'm unsure of what to say before the peacekeeper comes in.

"He deserves everything he gets." She shouts in through the tiny gap before the door closes.

I try to put together everything she just said tug on the orange wire that's digging into my skin. _Would Harry want me to? _Before I can answer the question my Adoptive parents come in through th door.

"Oh Sam..." I hear my mother say. She comes over to me and wraps her arms around me. "We have faith in you, we know you can win."

"Sam." My father says. I turn to face him. "whatever happens in the arena, you'll always be our daughter. Not our adoptive daughter. You'll always be a Volts even if your name isn't."

Tears start forming in my eyes. "Thank you... You'll always be my real parents."

We all go in for a hug. Never wanting to let go. The all-so-familiar door opens, telling my parents its time to leave.

I say my goodbyes before the door closes and I'm left alone. My hand tracing the Orange wire that Harry gave me. I remember laughing, joking around with him. And then I remember the news of his death.

I've made me decision..._That Teslas kid is going down._

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo long Chapter I'm sorry. This is only part one (Part 1 + 2 would of been up on Wednesday anyway so it doesn't change anything :P) Part 2 will be up on wednesday which will have District 7-12. The order of District's Pov will only happen in numeral order until the Captiol, so after the Train journey Povs will be in a random order. I only did one Pov for District 3 because the Povs would have been pretty similar and you even got to hear her only Visitor so win-win situation!<strong>

**I think I'll keep the Poll up until the Chariots. Thanks to everyone's who's voted so far!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, constructive criticism and everything else is greatly appreciated!**


	15. Goodbyes Part 2

**Kinnison Tengaar - 17**

The trees of the forest are nothing but a distant memory as I stare at the bare wooden wall of the room. Running through the trees with Ayda seems like generations ago rather than this morning. My world is falling apart in front of me and all I can do is stare.

The wooden walls are fun of dents and scratches, presumably from people who have been in the same situation. Stained by the endless cries of tributes.

The chair looks like it will crumble when I sit on it so I decide to stand near the door. I predict the first person to come in the door will be Ayda.

And I'm not wrong.

Ayda comes through the door and looks at me before hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kinnison."

I smile. "You called me by my first name."

"Shut up."

"I'll miss you Ayda, I'll really miss you." I tell her, making my last words with her count

"You wont need to miss me, you'll be back I know it. Make friends with people, allies even."

"You're talking to me here, you know how hopeless I am with social interactions. I'll be gone before the gong even sounds." I mumbled.

Her face turns into pure rage. She slaps me hard in the face and I'm taken aback by the sudden change in attitude.

"listen here Tengaar, I'm not gonna stand here and let you be so hard on yourself. You know the forest inside out!"

"Yea, like the arena's going to be an exact replica of the Forest." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Do you want me to slap you again?"

I don't want to get another red mark on my face so I shake my head.

"As I was saying Tengaar, you know the Forest like your backhand. You can memorise things, you know to survive."

"Can you stop telling me things that I already know?"

She raises her hand to my face. "You're really testing my patience now Tengaar."

I wince expecting a slap that never comes.

"What? You actually thought I would slap you again?" She laughs, tears finally appearing in the corner of her eyes.

The clock's ticking starts to become louder in my ears as I realize how much I'm wasting the cherished time I have left with her.

"I'll see what I can do." I pledged.

"No, you wont just 'see what you can do', you'll win and make it back home. Do you understand me Tengaar?" She demands.

I sigh, I guess sometimes you just can't win.

The peacekeeper comes in, telling Ayda to leave. Just as Ayda is about to leave she kisses on the lips.

"I'll be waiting for you Kinnison, maybe when you get back you'll be able to beat me."

* * *

><p><strong>Pyla Mournier - 17<strong>

I remember my father's face as I got reaped. It wasn't horror, it wasn't sadness, not even anger. It was happiness? I'm glad I got out of that house if that's how much he cares about his daughter.

The door barges open and a face that I haven't seen in years is in the doorway running over to me, with tears running down her face. My mother.

"Oh Pyla I'm so sorry!" She says as she comes running over.

"Don't, just leave. I don't want to see you."

"I tried to get him to understand! I tried to get him to forgive you. But he was having none of it!"

"Forgive me? For trying to help my dying boyfriends dying family?"

"Stealing valuable medicines from our house" She corrected

"His life was more valuable than them medicines! He might still be alive if my parent's were so heartless!" I scream at her

"Oh Pyla, I remember when you was a little girl. Running around. Playing on the swing set. You were so young. So innocent... Pyla please forgive me!"

"Get out, I'm not going to forgive you for throwing me out on the streets. You threw your only daughter out of the house. Now I'm throwing you out of my life."

"Pyla please!"

"Get out, now" I say, trying to hold back tears. "Out!" I scream

She obeys and runs out of the room, her high heels clopping along the wooden floor as she does.

I grip Ash's mum's locket my only memory of Ash. My only family is Ash's family, and I'm glad to call them my family. I was born into riches, I chose to live in poverty. And i wouldn't have it any other way

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kurt Finnegan - 15<strong>

_I'm going into the arena and I'm going to die. _I repeat to myself, over and over. _No you're not Kurt, you're going to survive the games and become victor. Just like you've always wanted?_

My mind keeps drifting between these two thoughts. I keep thinking back to Rip and how he took back his promise. It's not his fault I guess, I wouldn't have had the guts to volunteer, I guess he does have more of a future than I ever would

The first person through the door is Wes, still regretting not letting him volunteer me. But I guess it wouldn't have been Humane, now I'm going into the hunger games and the last thing I need to be is humane.

"Thank you, for asking to volunteer for me." I tell him.

"Don't mention it, it's natural man."

We stare at each other in a long awkward silence.

He adjusts his glasses. "Soooooo?"

"So what?" I pause for a few seconds before starting a new topic. "Man I'm actually going into the games. I'm actually going into the capitol. I'm going to get to be on TV!"

"Yes you get to be on TV, but you also get to fight 6 trained tributes and 17 tributes who want go get home. All together equalling in about 23 people who want your head on a spike, literally."

"Yea but I'm going to be able to beat them!"

_No you're not._

"Man, I'll miss you Kurt. You fight good out there ok? You fight like you've never fought before." His voice breaks as he says this and I think I hear a hint of sadness as it does.

"Don't worry Wes, I'm not going down without a fight and it'll be a good fight. Although I really wish I had another District partner."

"Yea Man, I feel for you, if you win Sasha will hate you for coming home instead of her friend, but if she comes home you'll be dead. Maaaan you've really been hit with a load of shit."

"Yea I noticed that, I just hope I'm not involved with her death. So when I do get home Sasha wont be too mad with me. Hopefully." I say, hoping it sounds believable.

"I would be scared shitless if I was you, I'm envious of your relaxed state." He says admiringly.

"I'm not gonna lie Wes, Inside I feel like falling over and curling into a ball and crying. I'm pretty scared yano?"

"I admire your honesty at least."

The peacekeeper walks in and I'm shocked how fast 3 minutes could have gone.

"I'll miss you man." I say to him

"I'll miss you too Kurt, be safe."

The door slowly creaks shut as they both leave finally giving out the click of the door meeting the frame.

The door then quickly slams against the wall my family are standing in the doorway, Rip at the front staring at me guiltily.

For once in his life Rip isn't showing off, he isn't boasting about his skills nor flexing his biceps. He looks like someone who on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I chickened out I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a promise I couldn't keep." He babbled.

"It's fine, I wouldn't have done it, anywho you have an a lot better future than I do."

"Don't you dare say that Kurt!" My mother shouts. "You and Kurt both work in the factory, you both are good at things! But both your futures look exactly the same!"

"No, our futures aren't going to be the same. I'm going to win the Hunger Games and I'll never be called 'Rip's brother' again, I'll be respected in both the District's and Capitol alike! We'll never have to work again!" I look at Rip judgingly. "And you'll be remembered as Kurt's brother." Pointing daggers with my eyes at him.

"Oh Kurt..." My father says sympathetically. "We love you, we'll be we waiting here for you always."

"We'll miss you Kurt!" My mother adds. "We'll always love you, please don't do anything risky."

"I'm going into the Hunger Games, everything I do will be a risk. Every time I do anything I'll be risking my life. But I know I'll win, I know I have It in me."

My parents look at each other in a disproving look. Anger starts boiling up inside of me, _My own parents don't even believe in me!_

Rip stands up and sits down next to me, he puts me in a headlock. Similar too this morning.

"When you get back you might finally be able to beat me at something." The grip gets looser. "Or at least have a chance to beat me."

He flexes his biceps in my face. "And you might even have muscles to match these. But we can only dream right bro?"

"Yes, but this isn't a dream. And the first thing I'll beat you to is winning The Hunger Games, and I get a head start."

* * *

><p><span><strong>S<strong>**ilvia Emerson- 15**

"Why did you even come and say goodbye? You're both really annoying me today." I say to my parents harshly.

"Because you're our daughter and we love you!"

I laugh. "You don't love me! You never did! You've always hated me from deep down. That's why you bought me this horrible dress."

My father puts his hand to his face. "That dress could have got us more food, could have made our lives better off. But we wanted to give you a gift."

"Well it's a horrible gift, I bet when I get to the Capitol everyone will hate it just as much as I do!"

There's a deep silence for a minute, staring daggers at each of them.

"When I win the first thing I'll do is kick you out of the house. You're not going to sponge of my victor money to make a living, you'll be living in the old crappy shed that you expect me to call home." I hissed. "Now get out, I don't want to see your faces again in my life."

I stand up and start pushing my parents out the door. "Out now!" I shout. Urging them out the door.

"I love you Silvia, I'll always love you." My mother says, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh shut up."

I slam the door behind their backs and sigh. _Took their dear time._

A few minutes after my parents left Sasha comes barging through the door.

"Oh my God Silvia, I can't believe you were reaped. I thought we were safe! Oh my God I'm going to miss you." She runs over and gives me a thoughtful hug, she smells of really strong perfume.

"I can't believe it either, I never expected I'll be here and to be honest I have no idea what I'm going to do." I say as I slump down in the couch.

"Oh my God Silvia! I thought the exact same! If I was you I would try to get in with an alliance or something. But I don't think many people will like you."

"Excuse me?" I ask

I think Sasha realises how that sounded.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that!" She apologises. "I meant your personality might not be the best for some people, unless you want to be with the careers. . . The careers are normally the hotties though Silvia. Do you remember that hottie from One a few years ago that we crushed over for like a year!"

We start giggling as memories from years ago come flooding back. "I love you Sasha." I say. Tears almost breaking from my eyes.

"I love you too Silvia! I'm going to miss you so much when you're in the games. I'll be rooting for you, and maybe some of the good-looking boys."

I stare at Sasha, as if questioning her.

"What?" She asks. "A girl has her needs!"

We both share a laugh. As the peacekeeper opens the door the reality comes crashing back down onto me.

I run into Sasha and hug her. "Don't forget me okay?!" I shout at her. Refusing to let tears come down my face.

"I would never forget you Silvia! You're my best friend and only friend! And you'll defiantly be coming back home!"

We hug each other tightly until the peacekeeper has to pry us apart. He forcefully pushes the crying Sasha out of the room and slams the door.

I think back to what Sasha said when I was reaped.

_Be the best goddamn tribute this pathetic District has ever seen_

And I plan to be just that goddamn tribute.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nathaniel Gould - 17<strong>

I sigh as I sit down, wincing as the fabric comes into contact with my back. I quickly sit back up so my back isn't touching the back of the couch.

The doorknob turns and starting in the doorway is my family, my mother looking heartbroken, my father looking stern and looks like he wants to be out of here and get it over with and then there's my sister, with a fixed smirk on her face.

At first I just stare at my mother, knowing looking at my father would bring back too many memories. She finally breaks and comes running over to me, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

She sits next to me and places her hand on my cheek. "You've been a good boy Nathaniel, you've made me proud. We'll really miss you, even if you don't think we do." Her voice sounds full of regret.

"Pffft" My sister began. "He doesn't have it in him to kill anyone, he'll kick the bucket in the bloodbath. And can we please hurry this up? My friends are waiting outside and I'll rather not spend my time here with my soon-to-be-dead brother."

"After the way Nathaniel's treated you over the past few years I can see why you have a hatred for him, but that just proves he has it in him to win." My father adds

_I guess my family really does believe Ambers lies._

Ambers face turns bright red. "Oh yes, I guess the way my brother bullies me that does show he can do good. But I wonder if bullying a 14-year-old girl is the same as fighting one 18-year-old career?" She added.

It really dazzles me how a 14-year-old girl can get two 40 year olds to eat out of her hand, and without them batting an eyelid.

Whilst my mother is rambling on about things my sister is tapping her feet in a rapid fashion. Her face clearly showing how she doesn't want to be here.

"Can we hurry this up please? I can feel my life draining away when I stand here. Not everyone is going to die in this room so can we please hurry this up before I kill Nathaniel myself?!" My sister cries

My parents don't bother replying to her, barely even noticing what she just said.

"It's okay Nathaniel, we wont forget you. Just enjoy your last moments of life whilst you can" My mother says with a smile

_Even my own family doesn't think I can win. I guess I don't have them on my side then._

My father says silent, just as he has done for pretty much the whole time. He just keeps staring daggers at me. I really wish he would just treat me like a son and not a rabid beast.

The peacekeeper opens the door from which seems like forever and my father and Amber quickly walk out, without regarding me or even giving me the faintest goodbye. My mother leaves more gingerly though. Kissing me and saying she loves me before the peacekeeper forces her out.

Everyone that I think would have came to say their farewells have already been, people from my student council group came first and then came Pastiel which was surprizing, he just came in and talked. It was a nice calm talk not like the arguments we always used to get into arguments and we eventually became friends.

No ones going to come and say bye now, I'm just going to be left with myself and my own thoughts, my thoughts on having to have to kill a person or persons.

_I could never kill someone._

_Could I?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aviva Vito - 15<strong>

I'm vigorously pushed into a bare room. A room without colour, I reach into my pocket and thankfully find a pencil, its not a coloured pencil but a normal pencil will have to do, I walk over to the corner of the room and crouch down.

I start scribbling on the wall, mostly just meaningless lines that probably wont be here in a week. I fuel my repetitive scribbling on the wall with my anger, I can't believe I was just reaped! My movements become more sharp and rapid.

My arm becomes weak and I decide to do one last thing.

_Avia Vito - 15 - 35th._

I leave the pencil on the floor and hope no one will notice my small act of rebellion. I stand up and look at my creation. It looks like a mess off circles and lines, it wont have meaning to anyone else but me. But that's fine, nothing I do ever really has any meaning to others.

I walk away from the corner and sit on a chair on the other side of the room. I twiddle my thumbs for what feels like forever until my sister comes barging through the door. She runs over and almost dives on me

She hugs me tightly and we both start crying.

"Zia I don't want to die, I want to stay home with you and Rye. Please don't make me go!" I beg her, tears streaming down my face.

"Shhh Aviva, you wont die. You're my big strong girl Aviva aren't you? You're not 10 anymore" She sobbed. "You'll be fine Aviva, they wont be able to get you."

We both continue crying in each other's arms. Never wanting to leave my sister, never wanting to stop the tears and just keep crying onto her.

"Zia" I say, she nods at me to continue. "Can you lend me a pencil? I think I lost mine somewhere."

She smiles. "Even if the worst of times you still want something to draw with. But I think I do have a pencil somewhere"

She reaches into her coat pocket and searches around for about a good minute until she pulls out a really pretty pencil. It has her name written on it and its surrounded by pink stars.

"My boss bought it me, probably trying to win me over no doubt." She pauses for a while. "It'll remind you of home, of me and Rye. Don't lose faith Aviva, we'll always be there for you, even if you feel like no one else is."

The peacekeeper opens the door. I start panicking.

"Zia Zia Zia! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" I scream

The peacekeeper is dragging her out, tears covering her face.

"I'm sorry Aviva! I'll always love you!" She shouts as the peacekeeper pushes her out of the door.

I run towards the door and start banging on it with my fist.

"Let me go! Let me outta here!" I scream at the closed-door.

The door opens and I fall through it. Landing face first on the floor. I look up and spot Rye standing over me.

"Oops, I'm sorry Aviva" He says as he picks me up off the floor and helps me into the room again. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty scared, I really want to go back home and wish I never got reaped, I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do."

"No Aviva, you'll survive I know you will! You're strong enough to and I know you have it in you." He says, trying to motivate me.

There's a silence for a while before he starts talking again

"Aviva there's something I really wanted to tell you." He states.

"Okay. I guess now would be a good time to tell me." I say, unsure of what to feel.

He pulls his hands from his lap and starts making one of our secret hand gestures.

_I love you Aviva. I always have._

I'm speechless, Rye loves me?

"Rye, you l-love me?" I stutter out. "Like love as in love?"

He stares down at the floor and nods. His face has turned bright red and I can tell he's almost crying

The peacekeeper comes in and ruins the moment. Rye stands up and looks at me. He stares at the floor one more time before walking out. _Goodbyes are always the hardest_. The door slams as I make one final hand gesture

_I love you too._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shawn Partridge - 18<strong>

I know no ones coming to say goodbye, my parents couldn't care in the slightest. To them this is probably just a way to get rid of me and make it easier to pay for things, even if I do contribute to the wealth of the family.

I walk over to the pictures of the few victors from the District, most of them looking proud and looking like they're better than everyone. I look next to the most recent picture and know I'm going to be there, I'm going to be the next picture placed on the wall and nothing's going to stop me.

I imagine my picture covered in blood, my ever-so familiar smirk placed over my face. I wouldn't try and look intimidating. I would _be_ intimidating. The other tributes just have to be prepared for me. Or they could end up on the end of my cleaver.

I walk over to the window and learn my elbows on the ledge. Sadly all I can see out of the window is a wall, probably an alleyway or something. I try and adjust my view to see if I can see anything else. I fail at this and end up not being able to see anything else.

I sigh. Probably wasn't anything good to see anyway. I walk over to the door just as the peacekeeper opens it. Almost hitting me in the face.

"Sir it's time to leave."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eve Div - 16<strong>

I let out a disheartened sigh, I'm actually going into The Hunger Games. I pace up and down the room. Thinking about what to do once I get there, I can't kill another person. Can I? There's a side of my brain telling me. 'You already have Eve!' and the other side. "It was for your families own sake!"

I think back to the day in March 5 years ago, when I watched my mother half-beaten to death, and watched as bloodied tears ran down her face. I felt useless and scared, and furious at the same time. I remember gripping the smooth metal of the axe and walking over to my father. I thought I was going to make him pay for the pain he's put this family through.

"Eve, EVE!" I hear a familiar voice shout. Shaking me out of my memories.

I start to notice my surroundings and spot my family staring down at me, worried expressions on their faces.

My brother starts crying and hugs me.

"Eve why do you have to go! Please stay here with us!" River cried

I run my hand through his dirty blonde hair. Making every last second I have with my family count.

My sister finally starts crying and joins in with River.

"I know you can win Eve, you've saved us all once you can do it again." Claire says, tears flying down her face.

We're just in a big family hug and I realise how much I'm going to miss them. My mother doesn't join in with the hug, but I can tell she's trying to be strong, for the family.

I must have been out for a while because it seems like it's only been a minute before the peacekeeper comes in.

My brother clings onto me, holding on for his life. I look at my sister and give her a slight nod.

"Come on River" She says. "We have to go, you'll see Eve soon don't worry." She tries to keep a smile on her face but it's quickly replaced with tears.

Claire says her goodbyes and takes River outside with Mother, and then I'm left alone in the room.

It seems like years ago when Ian caught me singing in my house when in reality it was less than an hour ago. But who cares about reality.

Ian comes barging into the room and hugs me, my head on his shoulder.

"Eve you know I love you, I'll always love you. You know that?"

I keep my face pressed against his shoulder blades. I try and hold back tears but before I know it my head is placed on a damp shirt.

I feel him run his fingers through my hair. I look up into his eyes and his sharp blue eyes are full of tears

"Come home to me Eve?"

"I plan on it, I'll make it home to you Ian."

"I wouldn't expect any different from the love of my life."

He kisses me on the head and we share a moment before the peacekeeper comes in.

"Look after them, please?" I whisper in his ear.

He kisses me on the lips before nodding.

"I'll always love you okay Eve?"

He then turns around and walks out the room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maize Corinth - 18<strong>

My friends are chatting among themselves, some trying to talk to me but I don't pay attention. To be honest I never really saw them as friends, more so as people to fill the time.

They're talking about past arenas and I can't help but it. Is it my send off after all

"Do you think I can win?" I ask them.

They look at each other and I hear unamused murmurs.

One of them shrugs their shoulders. "I guess." He asserted. "You could probably get far."

Good to know my friends think I can win.

The peacekeeper comes in and I let out a sigh of relief, getting some daggers from my 'friends'

I wave them all out and slump down in the chair as they leave, talking to people you don't like is hard.

Just as they leave Drangea and my parents step into the room, my mother has tears running down her face. She runs over to me and embraces me in her arms. I'm just left to awkwardly pat her back and comfort her. Although it should be her comforting me, I am going to be fighting for my life.

"Hey Maize, mom wanted to give you this but I guess she isn't really up to that right now." My sister says as she slips her hand into my still crying mother's coat pocket and pulls out the picture that we took just this morning.

Drangea hands it to me and I stare at it. A smile crosses my lips as my eyes cross the constipated faces of both me and my sisters. I remember the bright flash that felt like it would have blinded me, all just a 'flash' of the past.

I look up from the picture. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Really I do."

Drangea comes down and sits next to me. "I know you can win Maiz-" She starts giving me a speech until she sees the picture. "Did we really look that stupid? I think you should give it back to me! People might see it!"

I hold it above her, out of her reach. "Bad Drangea, this is my sponsor token, I'll make sure to show it to all of Panem just for you!"

"Moooom! Tell him to not show anyone!" She shouts at my mother

My mother is still crying next to me. Not really paying attention.

I look back at Drangea and smirk. "Guess your face will be the next big thing in the Capitol."

She slumps down in her seat in defeat. "When you get home I'll kill you myself."

"I'll be counting on it."

The peacekeeper comes in and escorts my family out, my mother still crying as she's forced out the room.

The door creaks shut as I'm left in the room with nothing but the picture. This picture will be the only thing that will mean anything in the arena, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ursula Làpar - 18<strong>

There's only one thing on my mind, or person for that matter. I can't believe we were reaped alongside each other! This is fate telling us we're meant to be. Oh I love you Maize.

My mother and father walk in casually, a worried expression their faces.

"Ursula we both know you have it in you to win, and we know you'll come home to us."

I nod at my parents, pride filing me to the core.

They keep talking to me but I can't help but think of Maize, seeing his bulging muscles in training. His dark brown hair flying behind him as he practices weapons. His corpse lying on the ground at the hands of a career

No Ursula! He wont die, he'll live. You'll make sure of it. I shake myself out of these thoughts and back into reality.

My parents are still talking and seem into a deep conversation. So the peacekeeper coming in has to tap them on the shoulder to get them to get out.

"Goodbye Ursula, We love you!" They say as they walk out. Leaving me back with my thoughts of Maize.

Maybe we both can win, I'm sure we can arrange something? As if that'll ever happen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>York Maggio - 17<strong>

Just my luck to get reaped with my best friend's bratty sister. Now I'm going to have to put up with her for a week, oh and then I'll be forced to fight her and 22 other tributes. No biggie.

I hear barking from outside the window and go running over to it. I spot my dog, Tex, outside the window. I open the window as wide as I can and Tex jumps up onto the wall, his head barely in reach.

"You be a good boy okay? Look after the house okay?" I say down to Tex. He barks in response.

"I'm sorry, they wouldn't let us bring him in." I hear a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turn around and spot my mother and father stood in front of the door.

"It's fine mum, really it is. Just come over near the window so it doesn't look too suspicious." I say with a smile.

My mother quickly skips over whilst my father stays in his same spot.

"This building. It's been here for over 60 years. It could fall any second. I'm leaving." He says emotionlessly.

He turns around and walks out of the room.

"A goodbye would have been nice." I say.

I can see my mother's face is full of rage.

"He's so irritating! God I wish he would calm down sometimes. He's way too overdramatic."

I nod in response.

She hugs me tightly. "You come home to me okay? Back to me and Tex. We can leave father in the crumbling down house." She says hatefully,

I laugh. "I think his paranoia is rubbing off on you."

"Oh shut up York." She says with a smirk.

There's a long silence that is broke by Tex's bark.

"I'm really going to miss you Mum."

"Oh don't say that! You'll be home before you know it." She says as she hugs me once more. Tears starting to escape her eyes. "Oh look at me! I'm tearing up when you'll be home soon!" She wipes her eyes with her arm.

The peacekeeper comes in and my heart drops.

"I love you York, so does your father. Even if he doesn't show it" She whispers in my ear.

She walks out of the room but Tex barks and the peacekeeper quickly turns around.

"Ummm, That was me! I'm practicing my mutation expressions for the arena." I say nervously.

The peacekeeper just sighs and takes my mother out of the room. She turns around and gives me a smirk just before the door shuts.

I let out a relieved sigh. That was close.

I put my head out of the window.

"Tex shh, Don't do that!" I shout at him, it comes out a little too harshly.

He looks at me with his big puppy eyes and starts whimpering.

I sigh and pat him on the head. "You always know what to do."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" I hear a deep voice say from behind me.

I quickly spin around, fearing it's the peacekeeper only for it to be Puck.

"Why aren't you with trinity?" I ask him.

"I wanted to see her without my parents, still didn't answer me who you're talking to."

"Tex, I'm talking to my dog. I say

"You're a Freak Maggio."

"Thanks, but hey man I'm sorry about your sister."

"It's cool, I just hate both my best friend and my sister are both going into the games, and only one can come home if any."

"I could help her come home, if you really want." I offer

"She wont let you, and I know how much you hate her."

"I don't hate he-" I start saying until he looks at me. Yea okay he got me, I do hate her.

"Ok beanie boy, My eyes will be on you as much as they are on my sister. Try not to let your beanies get in the way too much."

I hear ruffling outside the window, a brown tattered collar comes flying through the window. I go to pick it up and instantly know this is Tex's collar. I look at the window and see my mother. I give her a silent thank you before she walks off, Tex following behind her.

"You really do have a mad family."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." I say as I put Tex's collar on my wrist.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Trinity Castravalva - 15<strong>

"Trinity we know you have it in you to win, You've been hunting with Puck and your father."

"Where is Puck?" I ask

"He wanted to come in on his own, he said it would be better."

I fold my arms and stare daggers at my family, mainly at Bronze.

"You'll be able to move into the Victor's Village house if you're lucky, even you Bronze." I say with distaste. His eyes light up for a brief second before fading back into sadness.

The peacekeeper comes in and escorts my family out. Now all I have to do is wait for Puck.

I wait, the clock ticks. Five minutes have gone. Ten... Fifteen? Where is he? I start to get worried that he isn't coming. Puck wouldn't do that would he?

Eventually after what seems like forever he comes through the door.

"Sorry! I was held up!"

I'm about to start complaining until the peacekeeper comes in. But he's only just got here!

"Miss it's time to leave." The peacekeeper says in a deep tone.

"But I only just got here!" Puck shouts.

"Sir, then maybe you should have came to your sister's room before you went to the other tributes."

"Excuse me?" I say angrily at my Brother.

"Miss I said it's time to leave." He grabs me arms and drags me out of the room.

"Wait Trinity!" I hear my brother shout."

"I don't wanna hear it!" I reply back.

I turn back to see Puck's disheartened face, then anger quickly regains control. He turns around in a rage and walks out.

Why would he go to see His friend before me?

Blood is thicker than water they say, his blood is going to be splattered all over the arena when I'm done with him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Confetti flies from everywhere* We did it! We're now 100% out of the Districts. Here you see the Second half of the Districts saying Bye to their loved ones. The train rides will be next and I'm sorry i said this chapter was up on Wednesday. I got held up with school and stuff (oops) But now school work died down a bit. The poll will be down after next chapter. I'll probably do another favorite character poll nearer the games. ((Remember to vote for 3 not just one character))<strong>

**Happy Mothers day to all those in America. Mother's day in the Uk was in March so it's already passed. **

**So this chapter was meant to be up yesterday But i got caught up with the Eurovision (Uk didn't win as always but yea it was good either way) To anyone who doesn't know what it is it's like 28 countries go up against each other and sing. It's kinda like the Hunger games but less killing and more colour. It's pretty cool so yea that's what happened yesterday.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, constructive Criticism is always appreciated. Let me know you're reading this! I know 3 people did not only read last chapter. So yea Let me know you're reading this story! I wont bite I promise :) I might bite if you don't review though. ((I'm kidding don't shoot me))**

**All jokes aside we finally hit 50 reviews and that's a pretty big milestone! So thank you for that!**


	16. Train Rides

**District One train**

**Arabella Turner - 17**

My mouth drops as I stare around the train, my tribute partner only just getting on the train.

"Whoa." He says in awe. "Is this real?"

"Are you stupid?" I asked, in an angry tone. "What do you expect it to be? Fake? Please this is the capitol not one of your little 'parties'."

"You never know what's fake or not, it's even harder when you're talking about _People_." He replies with a grin. "Come on let's get to know each other." He grabs my arm and start pulling me off in the direction of the chairs.

"Get off me!" I shout. "Don't ever touch me again." I say as I cross my arms.

"Fine, we don't have to sit down, we can stand here"

"nono, we can sit down, just don't touch me again." I say walking over to the chairs.

I sit down on the chairs and it feels like I've just sat down on a cloud, the feeling is pure relaxation.

My district partner flops down next to me, completely ruining my relaxed state, even if it was for a second.

"Personal space!" I shout, shoving him away from me.

"I thought you said no touching each other?"

"I said no touching me actually." I say, a smile coming on my face for the first time since I was reaped.

"Name's Mace." He tells me, putting his hand out.

"As in the weapon?" I laugh. "Wait don't tell me, your weapon of choice is a Mace!" I say, with a snicker.

There's an awkward silence before it hits me.

"Your weapon of choice is actually a mace? Oh my... Name's Arabella." I go to shake his hand.

"Oh and I'm not joining the Careers." I add.

He turns to me, his facial expression completely changing. "Oh yes you are, you're not leaving me in an alliance when I'm the only one from one. And seeing as I'm most likely the youngest career this year."

"I'll join the careers if you tell me why you volunteered at 15" I proposed.

He stares at the table in front of us. "My family life isn't really the greatest, I've got a little sister and my only remaining parent isn't really a big help. My mother walked out just a few years after my sister was born. Reason's that I only found out. Life's been pretty mad so far and I don't expect it to change, I want to get my sister out of the small house we live in and get us to live in a better house that we both deserve, she's just so... innocent."

I stare at Mace, I see a glint of water in his eyes which shows that must have been hard for him to say.

"My mother's abusive." I blurt out. "Verbally abusive."

"So I guess you're joining the careers with me?" He asks with a smirk.

"Sure Mace, but you'll better protect me for the bad mean careers."

"I'll protect you as much as a 15-year-old called Mace can protect you with a mace." He joked. "Now I've told you about me, tell me about you."

I think for a second, can I trust him? As much as I can trust anyone in the games I think.

"I've got two brothers and a sister. My brothers are called Elio and …." I think for a second. Have I really forgotten my own brothers name? "I forgot my brothers name! Oh well, we weren't that close anyway."

"I know Elio. He's pretty chill, he talks to me sometimes in training."

"I have a boyfriend, called matt." I start before I hear a sigh from Mace. "Excuse me? Did you just sigh?"

"What? It's just my um friend liked you."

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, you're way out of my league. And I'm two years older than you."

"I'm glad no one volunteered for you." Mace declared.

He stares at me before correcting himself. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just that Julia is a bit off a bitch, I would have really hated these games if I had to go through them with her."

I stare at him, judgingly. and turn towards the TV angrily.

"Hey I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just that so far you seem pretty nice."

Just as he says that the TV buzzes on. Revealing the start of the reaping recaps. I look at the clock.

"Is it that time already?" I rub my eyes, feeling like it was only a few minutes ago when my mum was shouting me out the door.

"Welcome to the Reapings of the 35th annual Hunger games. I'm joined here with assistant head gamemaker Blye Herriot. How are you feeling today Blye?"

I feel Mace shift in his seat. I look over to him and his usual annoying face is switched with a more, entranced and interested face.

"What don't tell me you find the assistant head gamemaker attractive?"

He continues to stare at the TV, looking like he's under a trance set by the TV. As if sometihng became clear to him.

His posture resets and he relaxes more as the District 1 reapings start.

"Oh what's this? Fighting already broken out in the reapings? Such a younger volunteer as well."

"I'm 15!" Mace shouts at the TV.

"They can't hear you, you're not that stupid are you." I jab at him.

I feel sick as my I'm shown on the Tv. I feel like I'm back in the town center about to be ripped away from Matt.

"No volunteers? That's a pity. I guess District one is a let-down this year. What do you think Blye?"

"I think District one shouldn't be counted out, we haven't seen any of them in action yet. But I guess we should really wait for the other Districts Ceaser!" She debated, adjusting her glasses.

"Yea you tell him sis!" Mace shouts as he jumps up from the chair.

"Did you just call her sis?" I ask him.

"Um sis is a sign of respect where I come from, get with the times sis!" He teased

I roll my eyes at his childish gesture, Kids just never learn.

The other reapings play before us, I try to remember every name that comes up on the screen.

"Did that kid just shoot that peacekeeper?" Mace asks me at the District 3 reapings.

"I guess it's a brother and sister duo, more fun to kill" I say.

"Whoa tone it down a bit there...sis." He says with a shocked expression on his face. "Joking, we're careers now. Killing is our middle name now Arabella Killing Turner."

We're back to District one before we know it and I've tried to remember all the names.

"Our allies look promising right?" Mace says.

I'm about to reply until Mace dives up.

"I smell food!" He dives over the couch and runs over to the dining hall.

I roll my eyes and stand up elegantly. And start heading over to the dining kart.

_Kids._

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 2 train<strong>

**Acestes Cinnabar - 18**

"Are you seriously going to ignore me the whole way there?"

No I plan on ignoring you the whole time I'm with you. I say to myself sharply

"It wasn't even that bad! It was a simple kiss on the cheek. It could have been worse, I could have kissed you on the lips."

She sighs. "Fine, I'm sorry for kissing you. But if you go along with It, it could be the difference between you winning and losing. Keep that in mind before you turn your back on your one and only District partner you're going to get." She turns around in a huff and heads towards the bedrooms.

I decide not to follow her and go find a pen. I search around the cart before coming across a black pen in a drawer. I go and sit down in a chair and pull out the piece of paper I took out when I was coming for the reaping.

The chair relaxes my muscles, a relief that my body hasn't felt in what feels like forever. I think back to my father, would he be proud of me ignoring my District partner? Would he like how I'm acting. A smile crossed my face. Who cares what he thinks? I'm on my own out here and he's not going to have my back the whole way.

I start drawing on the piece of paper, I'm going to draw something that means something to me in the arena. Something that can help me get through all this, I am going to be in the games with an alliance that would probably turn on me at any given moment.

The Reaping recap starts and I can't say I'm interested so I end up missing both of the first Districts, which was probably a good thing. I look up as a gunshot rings through the TV and a District 3 tribute is shot through the head. He would have been a tough competitor, too bad he's dead.

Domitia walks in with her hair now in a bun and holding a book. She notices me staring at her.

"What? You think I'm too bloodthirsty to enjoy a book?" She jabs at me.

"We're all on the same page here." I say

"Was that intended Cinnabar?" She says mockingly. "What did I miss? How do our allies look."

"I didn't pay attention, someone got shot in District 3 though, no wonder. Everyone from that district is crazy it seems." I say

The two presenters start talking about how promising the tributes from District 4 look.

"They seem like two very good contenders, I say them and District two are the ones to watch this year."

Dom bursts out laughing. Tears flying from her eyes.

I raise an eyebrow to her and she notices it and starts laughing even more.

"Did you see her hair! It looks absolutely appalling. I would be terrified to even leave my house if my hair was like that." She criticized.

"She probably did it for an advantage, hair gets in the way which is one reason boys have an advantage." I answer her.

"Just because boys don't have long hair doesn't mean its an advantage, boys can't put nice smelling conditioner in their hair and make it smell nice and feel soft." She says.

"But you can grab long hair, and you don't even need to be strong to pull it. The scalp is sensitiv-"

"I don't need no lecture Cinnabar, I get enough of them off your father. Let's just reeeelax and look at the people who we're probably going to kill within the next fortnight." She says as she leans back in her chair.

The Reapings pass by in a blur until we get to District 11. Domita makes a disgusted noise as the Female tribute grabs the male's tributes hand.

"Why would anyone show an act of the love at the Reaping? It's so tacky right Cinnabar?" She says with a smirk

I reply with a glare.

"I'm joking, loosen up a bit." She says as she shakes my leg. I pull it away from her and she falls back down into her chair.

"Who do you think are gonna be tough to deal with?" She asks me with a serious face.

"Our allies are always our main competitors, but not many people really strike me out as intimidating. The pair from 11 look like their going to be a problem, I say we try and get one on our team."

"The guy from 12 looks like a machine, District 7 Is usually always a problem, even if the two this year don't show give away any obvious skills." She adds with a nod.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes.

These games are as good as mine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 3<strong>

**Casmerirl Mclellan - 18**

Cameras are flashing all over the place, Niall gripping onto me for dear life. His tears streaming down his face. Microphones are place in my face from every direction.

"Casmerirl how are you feeling about being reaped alongside your brother?"

"Casmerirl how do you feel about being a role model in eyes of the Capitol?"

"Niall how do you feel about being crossed off as a bloodbath already?"

The questions keep coming likewise with Niall's tears. There's no stopping either of them, until we get on the train that is.

We step on the train and as soon as we do it starts moving off in the Direction of the Capitol. Niall's tears come to a halt and he lifts his head up off my dress.

"Niall why were you crying?" I ask him

"I know how the games work Casmerirl, I'm not going to win unless I get sponsors, and a bloodthirsty 13-year-old wont be very appealing in the eyes of the Capitol."

"But you're not bloodthirsty! Just be yourself Niall." I say in an encouraging tone

Niall just grunts and walks off in the direction of the food cart, typical Niall.

Being from a Victor's village house the whole Train thing isn't a very big change, but it's a beauty to look at. Crystal chandeliers dangling from the ceiling which looks like every meter. It reminds me of a vast sea of chandeliers.

My brother walks in from the food cart with a bottle of alcohol.

"Drinking already?" I ask him. He replies with a chug of his bottle

I follow him and sit down next to him on the couch.

"Got any tips Atticus? You are our mentor."

"Step one. Stop bugging me. Step two. Watch the reapings." He replies in a harsh tone.

"You're our brother and our Mentor! You should be helping us not getting drunk before we even get to the Captiol!" I shout at him.

He laughs. "Do you expect me to be with you at all in the Capitol? Do you think I'll be free to spend all the time in the world with my siblings? No. Because I'll be forced to do my Victor duties and my Mentor duties."

There's a long silence before he leans forward and continues his statement.

"Do you think I want to see my only remaining family die on national television? Just because you're 18 and a victor's sibling means you'll be on the top of the hit list. They'll have their eyes on you and it wont be for your looks, for your skills. It'll be for your blood."

He leans back in his chair and lifts his drink to his mouth. He laughs before spitting out the drink. "Both my siblings are going to be dead within the week and all I can do is smile... I'm going to bed get the escort to wake me up when we get there. Last moments are always the worse." He winces as if remembering a bad memory.

He walks off in the direction of the bedrooms. Tears start coming down my face. No one believes I can win, no one believes I'll get past the bloodbath. Not even my own brother.

I slump down in the chair, feeling depressed as ever. The TV is buzzing something about the favorites to win and it just brings more tears to my eyes. I roll over on the couch and face the back of it I don't want to go into the games, I don't want to watch my brother die. I just want to go home. Alteast my brother will be memorable, I'll just be another tribute who won't have any meaning tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 4 train<strong>

**Nixie Marilla - 17**

I stare around the train in awe. It's like the train was made for District 4. The wallpaper is a pastel blue colour and the chandeliers is a sparkling blue hue. My District partner is staring around the train with the same face on that I just had.

Our eyes meet and he holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Tobias."

I refuse to shake his hand and barge past him, towards the food.

"Nice to meet you too." He says sarcastically.

I grab a plate and try and get the healthiest foods I can see, which is definitely the minority of most of the food. I manage to find some fruit and grab a glass of water.

"I've seen you in training a few times, you're good at hand to hand combat right?" My district partner says, still trying to spark a conversation.

I walk past him again, ignoring him. Trying to find a seat in the room. I sit down at the first table and chair I see and Tobias is right behind me.

I sit down gingerly and Tobias does the exact same opposite me, placing his plate down opposite mine.

"I guess If you're gonna be like that I'll just have to tell you about me." He starts

I zone out, he's just going to be a typical career. I don't want anything to do with them.

"...And then my brother was reaped, and I promised him that I'll volunteer for him beforehand. It took all my might to just stand there and let him be taken away. But I wouldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let my 12-year-old brother be stolen away from me and forced to die, I had to do it. Even if it meant having to come away from Marine." He stares at his plate before pushing it away. "I'm not hungry anymore." He says as he walks off into the main room.

I guess I judged him too quickly, he seems nice enough but I don't want to get too attached. He could go and join the careers. But I think back to Cas, if it was him in Tobias' brother's spot. I would have hated it, I would have volunteered if I could.

I place my plate in the bin and walk in the direction Tobias walked, when I open the door he's sat in there watching the reapings, by the crying child on the TV I sense we've already past the career districts.

I walk over to him and hold out my hand. "Nixie Marilla, you only get once chance so don't blow it."

He smiles before shaking it. "Nice to meet you Nixie, I need to tell you something before you start to trust me too much. I don't plan on joining the careers."

I sigh and sit down on the chair opposite him. "Neither do I, I don't like how vicious and sick they are."

"The ones this year don't look very different, there's the obvious brutes from Two but One doesn't look just as powerful, two will be the ones too beat this year. And they're trying for the love angle."

"What about the other Districts?" I ask him.

"District Five doesn't look very promising, but the boy looks like he's got scars an bruises all over him, he's probably not just the typical worker. The boy from Six is 12 and he broke down crying when his name was pulled out. God it must be awful for him, I hope he goes fast." He says sympathetically.

I stare at the TV, I really hate how they did this. The games are cruel and pointless. Just a sick way for the Capitol to slaughter kids.

"Nixie you never told me why you volunteered? You don't seem like the typical career." He questions.

I sigh. "My 'friends' or more so training partners never got the chance too, and they noticed I never tried to volunteer. No 'heroic' reason like yours but I more of a peer-pressure."

"Well now you're stuck with me for the rest of the games Nixie." He says in a mocking tone. "Allies?"

"Allies" I agree.

"Let's give the Careers a run for their money."

"And their lives." I add with a smirk.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 5<strong>

**Thomas Gomez - 16**

The cart is marvelous yes, but the best thing about this train is by far the food. It's laid out in a massive buffet. It's like being in heaven, I just wish the guys were here with me. I turn to Alice who's holding her stomach and starting at the food guiltily. "Can you do me a massive favour Alice?"

"W-w-what?" She stutters?

"Can you hold my lighter? I already have a sponsor gift."

Her eyes widen. "You have a lighter? That's forbidden! I'm sorry I can't I'm sorry!" She screams at me before crying and running into the other cart.

I guess I'll have to carry it myself, hopefully without getting caught. But I've never been caught by my parents I guess the capitol wont be that hard.

I grab the biggest plate I can find and put the food that looks the nicest on my plate, most of the food here looks like it could have been made in a factory full of clouds of happiness which is funny seeing as most tributes who's been on this train haven't returned.

I stuff my face with the capitol's glorious food, for people who make children fight to the death on a yearly basis they really do know how to make the final days worth living. By the time I've finished my plate half my mind is telling me to go eat more whilst the other half is telling me to go talk to Alice, seeing as we didn't get off on the right foot.

I shrug my shoulders, Food before friends. So I go back to the table and put more food on my plate before sitting back down in the same chair. I don't actually manage to eat all of my plate this time so I decide to go back into the room Alice went into and I gasp at what I see.

"Alice what the hell are you doing?" I say to her as she has a knife at her arm, shaking.

I run over to her and take the knife out of her hand. "What the hell makes you want to do this?"

She's crying, tears streaming down her face and flying all over my shirt.

"Get out! Don't even look at me!" She screams, covering her arm with her shirt.

"Alice please don't do that again, we're going into the Hunger Games. You don't need any more people wanting to kill you."

"But I'm evil! I'm worth nothing! I'm more worthless than a spec of Dust." She screams at me, tears refusing to stop.

"Don't let me hear you say that, don't let me ever see you doing this again. Please Alice?" I beg her.

"Why should you care what I do to myself?"

"I don't want the only person that I trust to hate themselves, I want the person I trust to be happy."

"You t-trust me?" She splurts out

"I trust you with my life Alice."

"But you don't even know me! I don't even know your name!" She screams at me.

"The names Thomas, Tom for short."

"Tom, can you protect me."

"Yes Alice, I'll protect you in anyway I can, as long as you promise never to hurt yourself again."

"You have my word Tom."

"Allies?" I ask her

She just shakes her head. "I don't want any allies."

"Then how can I protect you?" I ask her confused

"In training, train with me. Don't let others talk to me, but in the games our deals off."

"Fine, but if I find you in the games the deals back on." I say to her with a smirk.

She slumps back down in her chair as I hand the knife back to the Escort.

"My Goodness what was you doing with a knife!"

"It was on the floor, I guess the Capitol didn't do a very good job of tidying then." I lie.

I go back to Alice and sit on the couch next to her. The reapings fly by like the train flying by the trees outside, no one's names stays in my head and I can't take it much longer, being in the stuffy train with no Air.

"Care to come to the back of the train malady?" I ask Alice with a smirk.

"Why are you still talking to me? Most times when people see me do it they just make cocky comments and laugh at me."

"Then they're pathetic, and you're beautiful." Her face turns as red as a sunset on a warm summers day as she takes my hand.

We walk through the train, passing each cart as we go along, we make it to the back of the train and step outside.

The wind's howling is unbearable and incredibly loud. Our hair is flying around everywhere, This wasn't as much as a good idea as I thought.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the packet of cigarettes my friends got me before I left for the Capitol. Her grip of my hand tightens as I pill them out.

"Do you have a problem with me smoking out here?" I shout, trying to be heard over the roaring

She nods her head and I put them back into my pocket, But she shakes her head once more and goes into my pocket. She opens the packet and the cigarettes fly off into the distance behind the train.

Anger fills me as she hands me the empty packet, before she whispers into my ear. "We all have out bad little habits don't we." in a sly, manipulative tone.

I really hope I don't regret this.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 6<strong>

**Sam Dronem - 18**

I stare at the wall, refusing to even look at the crying boy who's crying way too loud for it to be healthy. The glamorous train quickly went over my head, I never really had an eye for beauty and expensive interior. So the purple wallpaper and crystal chandeliers didn't really appeal to me.

Max let's out a whimper and I grab the orange wire around my arm, I think back to the day I received it.

_"Sam if you beat me to the slide I'll give you a present!" Harry says competitively._

_"Oooo, Present, what kind of present?" I ask him in awe_

_"Maybe you'll have to beat me first!" He says sprinting off In the direction of the slide_

_"Hey that's unfair!" I shout, running after him. "You got a headstart!"_

I had never beaten Harry before that day, I was surprised I even managed to beat him on that day. Deep down I think he let me win, just so he could give me the present.

_I make it to the slide, panting and feeling like I'm going to fall over. "Hah! I beat your Harry! Now I want the gift!" I shout eagerly._

_"Fine, I made it when we were touring the factory, they say we're all most likely going to work there so we should get to see it."_

Little did he know that most of his class would be dead within the next few years, all because of one family. I shoot daggers at Max and it just sets him off crying even more.

_"It's so... dull. What is it supposed to be?" I ask him, disappointedly._

_"It's wires, I know you like the colour orange so I found some wires on the desk and decided to make it into a bracelet." He says proudly. _

_I frown at the orange mess in his hand._

_"Put it on! I bet you'll look beautiful in it." He places the wire around my arm and it's obviously too big for me. _

_I lift my arm up and down, letting myself see how much it weights. _

_"I like it, It doesn't look cool but it is cool. I'm happy I beat you in a race!" I shout innocently. _

Harry's smile is the last thing I can remember of that day, a brother's smile that will never be forgotten by me. The huge bracelet from all them years ago is now a tight bracelet that rubs against my skin.

Max's crying has stopped and I can hear him shuffling behind me.

"H-hello?" He stutters.

I ignore him, knowing his face will just bring back more memories of Harry. Tears are forming in my eyes as closed up thoughts come rushing back to me.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could trade you this for an alliance." He asks me.

I turn and notice a clear liquid in a small bottle placed in his hand.

I feel insulted, does he think he could offer me a drink and everything will be forgotten? Is he really that stupid.

I grab the bottle out of his hands and I'm prepared to throw it at the ground.

"No! No please give it me back! I need it!" He screams at me, jumping up to try and grab the bottle.

I squint my eyes to try to read the text on the side of the bottle.

_Add a spot of this to any drink to add a bit of spice._  
><em>Please keep out of reach for anyone under 18<em>  
><em>Contains Alcohol, pears and cider, please use responsibly.<em>

Where in the world did a goddamn 12-year-old manage to find this? If I was found with this I wouldn't be allowed out of the house again.

My eyes widen as an idea formulates in my head. I give him this back, I purposely make someone find it, he gets into deep trouble, trouble that will probably disgust the gamemakers. I almost feel my eyes glisten as the idea fully comes to me.

I throw it up in the air above him and he quickly tries to fumble to catch it. It ends up hitting him on the head and bouncing into his hands.

"Thank you!" He shouts, his eyes filling with hope.

"If I see you with it again, I wont hesitate to smash it against your stupid face." I snarl at him.

His face turns red and he runs into the bedrooms. I'm going to make him pay for all the deaths he's caused, one little step at a time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 7<strong>

**Kinnison Tengaar - 17**

"Darlings! This is your ride for the next day or so! If you'd just follow me I'll take you on a tour of this fabulous sight!" Our escort says happily.

"I'll pass thanks." I tell her.

"It's your loss. Come come Pyla, we have lots to see!" She says, seeming insulted.

I look at Pyla and her face clearly says she doesn't want to go, but I know she's too nice to say no and she goes along with the escort. Exiting the room and I can hear our escort's voice slowly fading away until I no longer hear it.

My muscles relax as I'm finally alone after what seems like forever, The TV is making screeching and hissing noises, making it sound like a vicious lizard that prowls the forest.

I walk up to the TV and it looks like it's snowing inside it, making white and black squares. I'm confused on what to do until I decide it'll be a good idea to hit it.

I bring my arm up and slam it against the TV and it makes a cracking noise before tuning in on the District 12 reapings. A small sense of pride washes over me as I go to sit down on the couch. I bring my legs up on the couch and lie down with the remote in my hand.

Reapings are boring, let's see if there's anything else on. The girl from 12 is walking up to the stage as I flick the channel over.

"So what do you think of the batch of trib-" I flick on the TV once more until I find a channel that has 'Head gamemaker interview' Plastered on the top of the TV.

"So Appius, can you give us any hints on the arena this year?" A person with bright white hair asks the older, stern looking male.

"Sorry Caesar I cannot give out any information on the arena design, our workers have worked on it for months and it would be a shame to reveal it too early! I can say that me and my Assistant have ben to it recently and it looks fit enough to hold the bloodsh-" I flick the channels

Booooring. I'll rather not have them talk about the thing I'll be fighting 23 other tributes in. I keep flicking until I get back to the reapings. I guess there's really nothing on TV. I sigh and watch the reapings reluctantly.

Pyla walks in from the food room carrying a plate of food, I look at the food with longing and Pyla rolls her eyes.

"Kinnison the food is in the other room, you could get off your ass and get it yourself."

"I'm not hungry." I lie

Pyla means well but everyone in the district knows her story, she was raised in near enough royalty in the District until she met the 'love' of 'her life' Ash. The disease that shook District 7 about a year ago took his life and many other poorer people, luckily for me I wasn't living where the diseases was so my family survived it. After Ash died Pyla stupidly enough started thieving medicine from her parents and she was eventually caught and gave the decision. Live with her parents in the Mayor's house, or be kicked out on the streets. The story spread around just as fast as the flu did, I've heard some other stories about it I doubt Pyla threatened to kill the president and that's not even the worse as rumors go..

I know the feeling is mutual as we sit in silence for the majority of the recaps, the odd gasp from her is the only sound either of us make through the whole thing.

Our Reaping comes on the TV and I turn it up to the fullest as it goes so it's blaring through the train.

"LOOK AT DISTRICT 7, ONCE AGAIN A MARVELOUS SELECTION OF TRIBUTES." The TV blares out.

"Jesus Christ what the hell" I hear Pyla says under her breath.

I press the mute button on the TV as my face appears on the screen. "What?" I ask her

"Oh nothing Kinnison, I just muttered something under my breath." She says far too sweetly.

I turn back around to face the Tv. And let out a displeased groan

If she wants to cause tension she can try all she wants. But she'll have a hard time doing it. I smirk as I unmute the TV and it booms around the train, successfully making Pyla jump, I bet she wont be able to hide from her past much longer when she's faced with 23 murderous tributes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 8<strong>

**Silvia Emerson- 15**

"Oh my god! Is this what living conditions will be like?" I shout at my Escort.

"No my girl, this is your traveling conditions. Your living conditions will be much more exquisite and won't be so small!" My escort exclaims.

I push Kurt out of the way as I get a better look of the train. It's beautiful, it feel like squealing as loud as I can. I can't believe I'm going to spend a week In the capitol! The best place in Panem. Although after the week it isn't really going to be that beautiful. Oh well!

I turn around to talk to the escort but she's vanished and I'm left alone with my pathetic excuse for a District partner.

"Ugh, Listen here Kurt, I hate you and I don't want people thinking we're friends. So please don't talk to me at all whilst we're in the Capitol. Actually no don't talk to me ever. Do we have a deal?"

Kurt just looks at me with a smirk on his face and Crosses his arms.

"What!" I shout at him. "What are you smiling at!"

"You said I'm not meant to talk to you ever, so I can't answer your question." He teased

I huff at him before storming off in the direction of the bedroom. Kurt snickering behind me. I swear I'll end up killing him before the games even start.

I barge into the bedroom and if I thought the dining cart was fabulous then this must be heaven. There's wall sized windows on either side of the bed, showing the true speed of the train. There's a wood cabinet next to the bed with a lamp with a floral lampshade. The windows show us buzzing past a vast ocean, I always had a fondness of the sea it was never as strong as my love for fashion and clothes but it always interested me.

The ocean is quickly replaced with a tunnel which makes the room dark for a brief second before lights automatically turn on.

"Oh my god! Does the capitol have everything?" I scream in the dim light of my room. I turn around and sadly no one is around to answer my call, I shake off the thoughts and Rip off my disgusting bright red dress. I go towards the cabinet before I hear a shriek from behind me.

I quickly spin around and I see Kurt in the door covering his eyes. "My innocence has been destroyed." He shouts.

I put my hands over my chest I feel blood rushing to my face in the embarrassing moment. "Get the hell out of my room you Pervert!" I shout.

Kurt has his arm over his eyes and is feeling around the walls. "I'm trying to look for a goddamn door but I can't find it! Trust me this is as bad as it is for me as it is for you."

"Oh my God! I don't think you understand what's happening, KURT GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SHIT." I shout with all my anger.

Kurt manages to find the doorway and quickly runs through it, only to run headfirst into the wall. I let out a sigh and run towards the now open door. I slam it shut with as much might as I can before Kurt manages to get up.

Just wait until Sasha hears about this! I think to myself, before realizing there's a good chance I wont see her face again. A wave of sadness flushes over me as the though of never seeing my best friend again becomes more of a reality.

I realize I'm still standing at my closed-door with only a bra and underwear so I run over to the drawer and pull out the best things I can find. I pull out a navy blue crop-top and some shorts. I find a white sweater in the closet and decide I look presentable.

I step out of my bedroom and spot Kurt, whose face is still red from embarrassment, he spots me and snickers. "You don't look much more clothed than before." He says as he gestures towards my clothes.

"And you love it." I say seductively.

"About before..." He starts.

"We don't talk about that, ever. If you do I'll murder you before the careers get their hands on you. Do you understand?" I ask him.

"Does that mean I can talk to you?" He added.

"Fine, you have my permission to talk to me, on one condition."

"And that condition is?"

"In your interviews, you say Rip has a huge crush on Sasha."

Kurt's face turns bright red, he looks at the floor and finally it clicks in my head.

"Oh my God! You have a crush on Sasha, I have got to tell her." I say as I flop down on the couch. "You know she's way out of your league?" I add.

He doesn't' reply and ends up watching the TV, I smile knowing I've found out something about my District partner that I can use against him. Today is just getting better and better. Apart from the odd embarrassing moment.

I let out a yawn and roll over on the couch, before I know it the last thing I see is a sexy beaut from District 2 on my TV before I let sleep consume me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 9<strong>

**Nathaniel Gould - 17**

Me and my District partner sit in silence whilst we watch the TV, I have the urge to spark up a conversation but her eyes are wide and red, she reminds me of a bomb that the simplest of actions could make her explode.

The reapings are playing out in front of me, I'm honestly positive this is the fifth time we've seen them. The sky is already becoming dark and we're one step closer to the Captiol, and the arena.

"So Aviva." I start. "Your name seems very familiar, do you know where I could have heard it?"

She tenses and looks at me and I can see her deciding if she can talk to me, to see if I'm worth getting close to before we both go into the arena.

She relaxes in her chair and I hope she's decided to talk to me, I wouldn't be able to stand being District partners with someone who doesn't talk.

"I decorate the town with my artwork sometimes, my sister and my..." I see a wash of guilt pass through her. " And my friend, it's not for money. My sister likes to call it our little cry of justice, it usually just annoys the peacekeepers."

"That sounds impressive Aviva, I wish I had your courage." I see a sense of pride of her face as I compliment her.

"Thank you...?"

"Nathaniel, Oh I'm sorry I never properly introduced myself. I'm Nathaniel Gould."

Disgust crosses over her face. "Amber Gould?"

"Amber Gould is my sister, do you know her?"

"Not really, I've seen her around town but I've heard stories about her... But you seem nice, I hope you're not like her. I wouldn't want to have a mean District partner."

"Don't worry Aviva." I say with a smile. "I promise I wont be mean."

Relief passes over her face. "So what's your family like?" She pauses. "Apart from Amber." She adds.

I think back to my father, how cold he was at the goodbyes. Looking at me like I should be put in a cage rather than a school.

"My parents are Kind." I lie. "Amber's the only mean one in my family, how are your parents?"

She stares at the floor before looking out of the window. "My parents are dead, they died in the workers protect." She says sadly

"Oh, I'm so sorry Aviva I should have never asked you." I apologize

"It's fine, don't let it bother you, my sister is the only one who looks after me now. She works in the fields and her boss has a huge crush on her." She giggles at the last part.

Her eyes quickly move around me until her eyes rest on my top pocket. Her eyes widen as if she's just seen the answer to the universe.

"Are they green and red pens?" She says in awe as she comes and sits next to me.

I take them out of my pocket and hand them to her. "See for yourself, I got them from school."

She gingerly takes the pens out of my hand, as if handling highly toxic acid.

"They're beautiful Nathaniel, I wish I went to a school that gave us pretty pens." She says sadly

"When you get back home you'll be able to buy loads of pretty pens!" I say to her encouragingly

She looks up to me and looks at my eyes. "You think I can get home?" She asks me anxiously

"Yes Aviva, I really do think you can get home."

She smiles and reaches into her pocket. "Do you want to see my pretty pencil?" She pulls out a brown pencil which looks like it could be wood. It has the name 'Zia' written on it and it's surrounded by Pink stars.

"This is beautiful Aviva, is it your sisters?"

She nods and places is back in her pocket, she goes to give me my pens back and I ask her. "Do you want to keep a pen?"

"K-keep a pen? But why would you want to give away such a beautiful pen!?" She asks me, shocked expression on her face.

"You need it more than me." I answered with a smile. "Which one do you want? The red one or the green one?" I ask her.

She puts her hand to her face and stares at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. The train jerks suddenly and brings her out of her state.

"Red one please!" She exclaimed.

I hand her the red pen and she immediately leans back in her chairs and stares at it intently. She looks up and makes a random arm gesture.

I look at her with a confusing look before it comes to her. "Oh it means thank you, it's a language me and my friend made up! I'll teach you some words if you like."

"I would love too Aviva."

She places the pen in her pocket and turns to face me with a thoughtful expression on her face

"Okay so first-"

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 10<strong>

**Eve Div - 16**

The train is shaking side to side as me and my District partner shoot daggers at each other, we've been like this for the past hour now I think. It's him who finally breaks the silence.

"Do you think you can win?" He asks me with the smirk he's had on his face since he was reaped.

"I say I've got a decent chance." I reply, not letting my eyes leave his.

"I say you wont make it past the bloodbath, there are so many little boys and girls who act so confident before the games, but don't make it past the first day. Oh what joy watching their hopeful expressions turn to pain and regret in their dark, dying eyes."

"I'm quick." I reply, trying not to let him get to me.

"The careers are quicker." He replies sharply.

"I can climb."

"You're betting on there being things to climb."

"I've killed a person!" I blurt out, immediately regretting it.

He seems shocked for a second before returning to his intimidating posture.

"Oh you killed a person? Very... interesting. Please, enlighten me of your little 'experience.'"

"No, I'm not telling you anything." I say bluntly.

"Ohoho, you know I'd rather hear you scream and tell me than just telling me, your screams will be nothing but …. pleasure to my ears."

I shudder in my seat. My District partners an absolute creep. I sigh and get up and head towards another room.

"People call me insane, but I guess they've never heard the story of the 12-year-old who killed their father." He says in a manipulative tone.

I turn around before I walk out the door. "How do you know about that?" I question him

"Ohoho everyone knows of the story of the girl who killed their father, some say it's an urban legend, some say it never happened, but some, only some know the truth behind it, and the individual who did it." He says slyly and turns around to face me. "Eve Div."

I freeze, I tell myself to get out of that room with that creep. but I just stand still in the same spot. I feel myself drifting out of reality. No Eve! Now is not the time.

I make a 'humph' sound and quickly escort myself out of the room and into the dining cart. I'm shaking as I grab the plate. I find myself quickly walking over to the food and drop the plate, watching it shatter into millions of pieces. The sound of the plate smashing radiates around the room and I feel like screaming and breaking down right now.

My District partner knows what I did! He knows my biggest secret and he can do whatever he wants with it. I bite my lip with as much force as I can, trying the best not to let my emotions get the better of me.

Let's try that again shall we?

I grab another plate and try to keep calm, I manage to stop shaking and successfully manage to get a plate full of food. I place the plate down on the table and sit on the luxurious wood chair.

I poke around at my food with the fork and eventually start eating it. The flavor hits me like a swarm of elegant birds. A taste I've never tasted before, the meat is so rich and full of flavor, the side dish is so tasty and meaningful. I feel like a princess.

There's a TV above me and I'm amazed at how many they have on the train, no surprise though, seeing as this train is probably worth more than District 10. The Tv is showing District 4 and I watch as a girl with short hair and looks like she could kill with a flick of her finger. I shudder as I remember I'm going to have to fight her. And her 18-year-old District partner.

I slump in the chair as I know I don't stand a chance against any of these tributes. My District partners right. I don't stand a chance in the games at all.

But I'll try my hardest, I wont let my family down. I wont listen to my psychotic District partners words. I am not Eve Div the broken girl who killed her father. I am Eve Div victor of the 35th Hunger Games, nothing's going to change that.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 11<strong>

**Maize Corinth - 18**

I walk into the food cart as Ursula is still following me, she's been doing this for the whole train journey, which so far seems like it's been dragging on for too long.

I put food on my plate as Ursula seems to do the exact same, she reaches her arm to the food and purposely makes our bodies connect.

"Oh Maize, I'm so sorry I've got us into this position! I wonder what we shall do now!" She says seductively.

"We eat." I say bluntly.

"Oh Maize, I never knew you were into that!" She adds surprised.

"I meant eat the food you perverted fuck." I say, pushing her out of the way.

She pulls herself up close to my collar, her blonde hair all in our faces. "Oh Maize I love it when we make contact like that." She says, looking up and down my body with a seductive smile on her face.

I push her away from me with more force than I intended and she falls to the floor face first. She looks up at me and her face is pure shock, and I see a pang of .

"I'm not interested." I shout at her. "So stop trying to get me into you!"

She lets out a roar before jumping off the floor and diving at me. We both fall to the ground and she starts clawing at my face. "Maize why wont you love me? What's wrong with me!" She screams at my face which is covered by my arms.

I push her off me with my legs and manage to stand up, looking at her with disgust.

"What the hell, You're a crazy bitch! That's what's wrong with you."

She starts crying and rushes towards the door, she walks into the side of the wall and I hold back a snicker before she manages to make it out the door.

I feel guilty and hungry at the same time, having no food most of my life means all the food next to me is like a big red sign saying 'Pick me!'

I can't hold back the hunger so I decide to grab a hand full of food and head in the direction that Ursula headed. I walk into the room and spot her watching the reapings.

I take a step into the room and her head quickly turns around at the noise. Her eyes meet mine and I see a smile across her face. I sit down on the couch next to her and watch the reapings.

The girl from one walks up onto the stage and no one ends up volunteering, which is a surprise for a career District, District 2 follows up and the tributes look deadly and look like they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, typical.

Ursula stands up and sits next to me, I cringe as she leans her head on my shoulder. I can't really be bothered to push her away so I just let her head rest on my shoulder as I try to make this less awkward as possible.

She snuggles against me and I try to keep my rage buried deep below, I can let her have this at least right? I did push her over. _She fucking dived on you!_

I eat the food that I brought in as the reapings continue, before I know it I'm watching the girl with long Auburn hair from 8 strut up to the stage. All of these competitors look deadly and I'm terrified that I'm going to die. if I die I would rather die with dignity I think to myself as I decide to finally push Ursula off my shoulder.

She lets out a whimper before moving to the couch opposite and lying down. I just hope she doesn't get in the way of my survival, for both of our sakes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 12<strong>

**York Maggio - 17**

I wake up, expecting to see Tex's face above me.I start panicking until I realize that I'm not at home anymore. I grip Tex's collar that rests around my arm. Hoping if I squeeze it hard enough I'll be home, resting my face in His fur, talking about my mum's day, my dad's frantic building on the roof and all together, a place I would want to be rather than being sent to my death.

I roll over and look out the window. The sun is just rising over the horizon and I know the ride is almost over. I don't know whether I should be miserably happy or joyfully sad, the train is making me horribly sick but once I step off the train I'll be a teeny bit closer to death.

I reluctantly get out of bed and change out of my bed-clothes and grab the first clothes I see, I grab my beanie that I got from home and step out of my bedroom, spotting that Trinity is already up. The reaping recaps are finally over and it's now showing the 'first look' of the tributes. The bottom of the screen has all 12 of the District emblems and some are faded out. District 4's emblem lights up on the screen.

"And District 4 has made it to the Capitol, being the 9th District to arrive, Nixie Marilla and Tobias Trenton have made it to the Capitol folks!" A man with white hair happily announces. "We are only waiting for the last Districts to Arrive, 9, 11 and 12!"

I start walking to sit down but accidentally walk into the side of the table. Then as I try to cover it up I trip up over a tug in the carpet. Resulting in a snicker from Trinity. I pull myself up from the floor and try my best to hide my embarrassment. I dust myself off and head towards the seat.

Trinity is shooting daggers at me as I get closer to her, her dark green eyes penetrating into my blue ones. I sense a really high tension between us as it feels like the slightest movement could cause the hunger games to start a week earlier, but instead of the 24 tributes it would just be us, the unfortunate tributes.

I sit down on the couch and look at the TV, the man in white hair still mutter on as the camera focuses on the girl from 4, her expression cold and intimidating.

The tension must have got the better of Trinity. "What the hell did you do with my Brother?" She asks me harshly

"Excuse me?" I ask her

"You know what I said beanie boy, what did you do to my brother what made him not have time to see me!"

"I did nothing with or to him, he must have chose not to see you by choice. No wonder too."

Trinity stands up viciously. "So you're saying my brother had time to see your pathetic ass but he didn't have time to see his sister? Listen here beanie boy, you haven't worked a day in your life, you don't know what it's like to hunt. To work for your food. To know the satisfaction of knowing what you're eating was here because of you."

"I haven't worked a day in my life forcefully, I offer to carry coal to the mines." I reply

"Like 'carrying' 'coal' to the 'mines' will help you win the Hunger games, I bet your coal will be the perfect weapon to match the career's swords."

I shrug my shoulder unemotionally, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Her face burns a bright red colour as I say this, indicating that was the right response.

"Listen here Beanie boy, your beanies wont help you, your comebacks wont help you, your goddamn coal wont even help you. When you get out there they'll be after you like a pack of flies on a dead corpse." She snarls.

I stand up so we're both stood in front of each other, I have to look down to see her."But who's corpse will the flies be after?" I snap back at her.

"There will be no flies at my corpse for another 80 years, I'll win the Hunger games and you'll be a pathetic bloodbath tribute, that everyone forgets about without batting an eye."

We stare at each other in silence, if looks could kill we'd be both dead.

"And is that why your brother didn't come and say his goobyes?" I utter.

I can tell she's about to pounce on me but our escort comes barging in.

"Oh my …. interesting tributes. Look out the window and you shall see the beautiful Capitol that awaits you. Embrace it my tributes. Embrace." She says elegantly.

She rushes over to us and grabs both our arms and pulls us over to the Window.

The Tv is still talking in the background.

"And District 12 is rapidly approaching, 9 and 11 not so far behind!" He hooted. "If you look out of Camera five you will see the District 12 train bending around the Capitols border."

Our escort closes her eyes and inhales. "My tributes... your journey is just beginning. This will be the First time the Capitol has seen you since your... fascinating reaping. This will be the first time your potential sponsors see you." She recited. "You know what they call sponsors in District one? Life savers. Maybe if some of my tributes took that approach they would be here with you." She says as she stares out the window guilty.

The window becomes black and at first I think we've broken down or something, until I'm blinded by the many different colours of the spectrum. There's colours from red to a pastel green and even an odd colour I don't think I've seen before.

"Tributes... these people are... all for you. Don't let them come here for nothing." Our escort says elegantly.

She grabs our arms and pushes us towards the door. They automatically open and we both step out and cameras flash in my face and I put my arm over my face to stop my eyes looking directly in the cameras. But then I feel something smack against my face and I look towards the direction it came.

Trinity is standing there, her fist retreating from my face. My escorts words quickly come back to me

_" Don't let them come here for nothing"_

Trinity defiantly took that to the extreme, a 15-year-old girl just punched me on national television! I must look like a right pushover

I try to brush it off and look intimidating, something that comes naturally to me. Our escort comes running out of the train and stands in the middle of us, splitting us up.

I guess the Careers aren't the only people I have to watch out for.

* * *

><p><strong>10k word chapter! Okay so this chapter was going to be in two parts, but the first part is longer and it would of been easier just to put it in one chapter (And i'd thought i'd treat you) Here the tributes meet each other for the first time and some districts get on marvelously, and other's you could really see the tension. We are now in the Capitol and the tributes are single and ready to mingle, which could be the literal case for some of them. Next chapter will be the chariot rides so expect it to be up this weekend. (I WAS GONNA CLOSE THE POLL IN A WEEK BUT LET'S DO IT NOW)<strong>

**So in the lead we have 3 people**

**Nixie, Nathaniel and Shawn all with 2 votes.**

**Niall, Thomas, Sam, Maxim, Silvia and Ursula are all there with one vote**

**(Everyone else got 0 votes oops)**

**Thanks to everyone who voted, expect a poll to be up soon when I come up with an idea, But yea thanks to everyone who voted.**

**Okay so this chapter contains some pretty controversial topics and such so i just thought i'd say this because it could offend some people and i really hope i don't offend any of you. If i do i'm really sorry :[**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, follows, favourites and all that jazz are greatly appreciated! I love reading your reviews! It gives me the urge to write and update faster. hinthint. (WE HIT 50K WORDS AND 50 REVIEWS. ALSO ITS THE STORIES 4th MONTH ANIVERSARY TODAY . _a__nd we're only just getting in the capitol._ Shhh but yea we hit 50 reviews two chapters ago but now we hit 50k word so yea. I'm really happy how this story turned out and I'm glad you're all here to enjoy it with me. ((Sorry for hella long authors note)) **

**Thanks again!**


	17. Chariot Rides

**District 9**

**Nathaniel Gould**

The Prep team are flocking around me like vultures, poking at me viciously. The three people who call themselves 'helpers' have just been staring at me shirtless the whole time.

"And you say you're 17 Nathan?" One of them asks me without taking her eyes of my chest.

I start feeling uncomfortable "Yes, I'm only 17. Please, call me Nathaniel." I reply

She turns around and mutters something to the other members before giggling and turning back around

"Sadly we have to depart, we're on a tight schedule and sadly we're only booked with you for a short while, before it's your stylist can take over, I image you two will get on marvelously." She says with a smirk far too devious to be safe.

She claps her hands and her two other co-workers follow her out, I thought there was no leader in the prep team? I guess the Prep team aren't that much of a good team then they let out to be. I'm still shirtless and the cold chill of the room finally engulfs me in its wake.

I start shivering but as soon as I do the door flies open and there standing in the doorway is a woman with puffy hair, half of it pink and half black. She looks like she's in her late 40s but her figure looks more bone than skin. Her face is an Olive colour and she's starting at me. For once in a long time I don't feel like someone's starting at my stomach.

"Nathaniel Gould, I am your escort and please do not struggle, please do not complain. I hate the Tributes that don't co-operate. Will you Co-operate Nathaniel?" She asks raising an eyebrow, as if to say 'If you're annoying I don't want anything to do with you.'

I nod at her as she throws me a white vest. "These outfits are very... delicate to say the least. Quick and blunt movements could cause a travesty and could ruin your chances at winning. These outfits are definitely not my best but working at District 11 for all these years had taken away what little imagination I had. Please don't be alarmed if your confused for the District 11 tribute, and please put the vest on now, I'm not the type to look at teenagers abs." She says before turning around and opening a white bag, ever so gracefully.

She pulls out at what first looks a giant piece of wood but as my eyes stare at it longer it turns less like wood and into tightly woven grain, stringing together to make a suit. Then she pulls out a white vest which is cut at the front so you can place it out without it connecting with the other side.

"This was a very last-minute adjustment, the Prep team told me about your... body." She says with disgust, this conversation is clearly putting her under deep discomfort. "The Capitol enjoys tributes who are not scared to show themselves off to the nation. You would be wearing nothing but the grain suit but that would cause quite displeasure for the Tribute wearing it, so be happy you're not going to have to wear just the suit." She says as she hangs the suit up at the wardrobe.

"Sadly I'm going to have to help you put it on, if you think this is bad for you just expect it to be much worse for me. Please take off your vest and replace it with this one, then we have the tremendous job of getting you in the fragile suit." She says with annoyance, rolling her eyes.

She continues straightening out the suit as I take off the newly put on vest, I walk over to the vest and my stylist throws it at me, I barely catch it. "Please hurry up." She says impatiently.

As I put on the vest I'm left to think what I will wear bellow, I really don't like the idea of having to wear grain in that, sensitive area. I wince at the thought and quickly push it to the back of my mind, my escort knows not to do that right? I can only hope.

She awkward brings the suit over to me and stands behind me. "Please do not make this any more awkward than it has to be, do not make a sound till the suit is successfully on." She orders, I can hear the disgust in her voice.

We successfully get on the suit without too much awkward moments, there was the odd one or two but thankfully it's on now and surprising it's more nimble than I expected, giving me space to move my arms.

I'm moving my arms side to side, testing out how much movement I can make before it breaks before my stylist starts talking.

"Please do not lean against anything, the wheat used isn't the same wheat it's modified to be more flexible and less breakable, but less doesn't mean impossible." She says, hardly paying attention. "Now for your pants."

She pulls out a pair of pants with the exact same hue of the wheat that's used in my suit. "Pants made out of wheat would have been, painful to say the least, for you and also all the males watching. So I got the next best thing which was pants that look the same." She throws them at me fiercely before turning towards the door. "Please hurry, the rides start within the hour and I don't have time for your slowness." She walks out the door in a strut before I'm left to get my pants on in peace.

When I'm truly ready I look at myself in the mirror, my blonde hair, gold eyes, match perfectly with my outfit, I look like I would be made of gold if it wasn't for my skin, and I'm happy they didn't dye that gold, that would have been it. The wheat suit is only buttoned up in the middle leaving my abs showing and some of my chest. I can't believe I'm going to be shown this indecent on TV, my whole family and school are going to see this!

I walk out the door and Aviva is sat on the couch with a dress on made from the same wheat of my suit, it goes down past her knees and looks more free-flowing than mine. She has the red pen I gave her in her hand and she's drawing something on a piece of paper. Her pencil is left on the side of the couch.

I walk over to her and she looks up and her eyes widen as she looks at my chest. She eventually starts giggling and makes an arm gesture at me.

_'stupid'_

_"_Did you just call me stupid?" I ask her with a grin

"Noooo, I said you looked stupid. You need to keep practicing Nathaniel." She says shaking her head. Our escort comes in and tells us it's time to leave.

"You two look dredf- Marvellous!" She looks over to me and tries to hold back a snicker. "They really captured your personality."

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 1<strong>

**Mace Herriot**

Me, Arabella and our Stylist are all squashed together in a lift, it would really help If Arabella's stylist wasn't the size of the lift itself.

Arabella is wearing her usually straight hair tied up in a headdress that looks like it's made of gold. Her toga starts at the top as a white and nearer the bottom it gets more goldey coloured. At the bottom its studded with gems that I've never heard of which look dashing. But then there's me

I'm wearing a toga also but mine is showing off my right shoulder and also my nipple. Hehe. The toga wraps around my back and leads down to a cape on my left shoulder, the bottom of it going along with Arabella's design of gems.

The lift opens at what seems like floor 8 and The District 8 tributes are standing outside the lift. The girl has her hand on her hip and glares at us. She's wearing wide-framed glasses and darkish red highlights coming from her auburn hair. She's wearing a black top that shows off her chest and some incredibly short black pants that look like they've been cut to make shorter.

The boy however looks furious. his pure black hair is messy and spiked up. He's wearing a short-sleeved black t-shirt with red lines heading from one corner to the other. He's wearing black skinny jeans with a metal chain around the pockets. His face shows that this was definitely not his choice of clothing.

The girl glares at us until the lift's doors close and we head down the main floor.

"They looked pathetic." Arabella says as we're walking out the lift. Her shoes clicking along the floor as she walks. "I bet all eyes will be on us tonight."

"All eyes will be on me" I correct her with a smirk.

It's only a short walk to the place where we start and we're one of the first Districts to arrive. Arabella comes close so I'm the only one that can hear her. "The people at 6oclock? Nathaniel Gould and Aviva."

I turn around and spot two tributes staring at us, both of them looking away as I make eye contact.

"They look like they've been dragged through a field." I say, turning back around to Arabella.

"2oclock, Sam Dronem and Maxim Teslas. He's the one that started screaming when he was reaped."

I try to hold back laughter. "You must be pretty pathetic to start crying when you get reaped." I turn around and spot the people Arabella is talking about, the boy has a crown made of gears on his head, his outfit is a gray suit and black pants. The girl however is wearing a bronze crown, her dress is studded with yellow crystals and it flows along the floor.

"Last but not least, District two. Acestes Cinnabar and Do-" She starts before I cut her off.

"Domitia Bedford." I finished proudly, actually being able to remember a name is good, I didn't expect to remember anyone's.

I start laughing uncontrollably. "His name sounds like a rude word."

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this Alliance Mace, they both look like they want to kill me." Arabella says anxiously.

"They're not gonna come over to us, I guess we gotta go over to them."

"I don't know Ma-" She doesn't have time to finish her sentence before I grab her arm and drag her over to them.

"What did I say about touching me!" She shouts as we get over to our 'allies.'

She shakes me off her arm and we stare at them for a good minute awkwardly.

"Hi." I say calmly, trying to break the tension. "I'm Mace and this is Arabella." I gesture towards Arabella.

Domitia has a long black and white dress on which has puffy things on the side, her hair is flowing down her side. Acestes is going along with the whole black white look as he's wearing a white robe and a black sash that goes across his chest, for effect I think he's wearing extremely tight shorts that are definitely too short for him.

"I'm Domitia and this is Acestes" She says harshly. "Are you here for an alliance or to go on my hitlist?"

"Being on the top of your hitlist sounds mighty fine." I snickered. "Can you please repeat the question?"

Arabella pushes me out the way. "We're here for an alliance. Please excuse Mace, he's just a kid." she says with annoyance, glaring at me.

"Hey I'm 15! I aint no kid. And I expect Domitia and Testicles agree with me." I say, not understanding why everyone went so quiet. "Did I just call him tes-"

"Yes Mace, you did." Arabella says, her face reddening as she speaks.

The alliance is silent. Have I already ruined the alliance already? That should be a Hunger games first. Everyone is staring daggers at each other, expecting fighting to already start.

Domitia bursts out laughing, other Districts look over to us before quickly turning away as I glare at them. She lets out a sigh. "Mace I like you, you two are welcome to join the alliance. Me and Testicles are happy to accept you with open arms." She says with a smirk, Acestes just sighs, probably already regretting this.

Another good thing about the alliance, I'm not the smallest here, Acestes towers over me, Arabella is just about the same size as me and Dom is like a foot smaller. 5 cheers for being a tiny career alliance whoop whoop. Still, Acestes size probably means dominance over the alliance and so far he's definitely my least favourite, boring people are so boring!

But to my surprise its Domitia who steps up. She holds her arm out to Acestes as if asking for him to link it. He just stares at her, refusing to link her arm. "Comeon Testicles." She says with a smirk. "We have to keep up the act." He just sighs and continues to refuse to link with her.

"Mace, would you be so kind to do me the honors?" She asks me, holding out her arm in the same manner she did with Acestes.

"Certainly, it would be a great honor." I say with a smirk. I link her arm and I turn around to face Arabella, her face is bright red and she looks like she's about to murder me. Acestes on the other hand looks like he's quite happy that I did the deed. And gives me a nod of encouragement.

By the time we set off down the chariots all Districts have arrive and most of the costumes look absolutely vulgar.

We pass District 3 first and I let out a snicker. Their costumes are wires tightly woven around them, looks like Disrict 9's but apart from it woves around the skin rather than being made out of the material. The female tribute's wires stop wrapping around at her knees, letting the rest of her legs show, but at the back of her costume theres one big wire that connects to the Male's costume.

Arabella comes to the side of us. "Niall and Casmerirl Mclellan, both brother and sister reaped alongside each other." She says, as if reciting it off a piece of paper.

Domitia looks impressed. but it's quickly replaced by her usual face. The Female tribute glares at us whilst the male just stares at the horses. Domitia giggles and whispers in my ear. "She wont be so intimidating when she's dead at the bloodbath.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 2<strong>

**Acestes Cinnabar**

Dom and our new ally are walking infront of me and Arabella, I'm not really that happy with our allies, or more or less one of out allies. We're approaching District 4 and they stare at us as we walk over to them.

"We're not interested." The male with dark brown hair says, Domitia glares at them until she argues.

"What do you mean 'you're not interested'?" She asks arrogantly.

"We don't want to be in your alliance, you sicken us and we want nothing to do with you."

"You haven't even met us!" Arabella shouts from behind me. "How do you know we sicken you if you have no idea who we are!"

"The idea of you sicken us." The female tribute says harshly, glaring at us. Looking at the District 4 tributes radiates an aura of intimidation, they are wearing matching costumes which is a surprise for District 4. They're both wearing a teal tunic and a crown made of shells, the outfits do have a little difference, the male's tunic has a bigger V-neck which shows off his chest, whist the female has a normal neck on the tunic.

"You're making a big mistake, but we'll give you time to reconsider it. You know where to find us when you do." Domitia says with a smile, before her and Mace walk off snickering. Arabella looks at them one more time before following suite. But before I leave the male grabs my shoulder.

"You know they'll backstab you at any cost right? If you need anyone to fall back on we'll be here." He says from behind me. I shake off his hand before catching up with my allies, the last statement still fresh in my mind.

Abandoning my allies for District 4 would be frowned upon back in District 2, but it'll be 3 careers a team. meaning two career alliances? This really confuses me and I decide not to think too much on it. Overthinking it could really come back and bite me in the butt.

I manage to get back to my 'allies' as we pass District 5. Arabella walks up close to us before stating. "Thomas and Alice nothing looks special about them. Probably not going to make it very far." Arabella says.

I look at District 5 and the Male tribute looks outraged and has his back faced away from the female tribute, they're both wearing a purple clothing item. A suit for Tom and a dress for Alice, on the front of it there's a glowing lightening bolt. And they're wearing matching boots with a smaller lightening bolt on the side.

We pass them with more comments from Mace and Domitia, giggling every time they do. At first I thought Mace would capture Domitia's heart and save me the time and effort of her, but looking at what's unfolding out in front me it feels more like they're getting closer to be friends. I let out a sigh as my plan to get Dom to like someone else is failing miserably.

We quickly pass District 6, not giving Arabella chance to tell us their names, because we're all thinking the same thing. They wont make it past the bloodbath, District 6 never does.

Domitia falls to the floor in a fit of laughter, She points towards the District 7 tributes and it takes all I've got to suppress laughter. They should have kept the stupid tree costumes from last year.

"Pyla Mournier and Kinnison Tengaar, I think I've already seen enough of these tributes." She says holding back laughter.

The female is only wearing one brown leaf that starts at the top of her legs and ends at the top of her chest, covering all her woman parts thankfully. The male is no where near as decent as he is only wearing one much smaller leaf at his … male parts, leaving everything very little to the imagination.

Mace finally manages to pull Domitia to her feet and we all pass District 7 with smirks on our faces whilst they match it with glares. They can't hold it for much longer as they stare at the bottom of their chariot after a few seconds with very embarrassed faces.

"Oh oh oh, Arabella tell them how stupid District 8 look." Mace says excitedly.

"They're wearing things that look like they're from like hundreds of years ago, I doubt it would of even been in fashion then." Arabella says with disgust as we pass the chariot, Domitia is no longer in an arm link with Mace and quickly rushes over to me and puts me in a much tighter one than I expected a girl of her size to be able to do.

The District 8 female meets us with daggers as the District 8 male is sat down looking like he would rather be sat in any other item of clothing than that. He stares to the floor as if waiting for this to be over.

"Tributes, please be at your Chariots in 5 minutes!" A man with a headset on walks out from behind a corner and shouts it, before walking past and through another door.

"We can check the other District later, no one from the outer Districts looked that threatening. They're not going anywhere soon." Domitia says as she turns us both around and we head back. Arabella and Mace talking behind us.

Today's been a hectic day, I don't expect training to be any less hectic, and then we actually get to see how deadly our 'opponents' are.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 8<strong>

**Kurt Finnegan**

Ugh, I'm sat in the worst clothing possible, I can't look forward or I'm met with a stupid ass from the tribute infront of me, the District 7 costume must of took sooo long to make. Then again, ours aren't that better

Whilst I'm trying to my hardest to look away from the District 7 male's ass, Silvia is trying her hardest to take in every bit of it.

"Are you seriously going to be staring at his ass for the next hour." I ask her disgustfully.

"I wish, but I'm going to make a mental image so I can tell Sasha about it when I get back home." She replies.

I let out a sigh and slump back down in the Chariot, wishing for this to be over, I turn around and look to see if any of the outer Districts are any better off than I am. District 9 looks like their outfits have been dragged through a wheat field many times and then just been put on, that must itch like crazy.

District 10 looks even more pathetic, the female is wearing a cow costume whilst the male is wearing more of a butchers outfit, they even trusted him with a cleaver. I elbow Silvia, trying to get her attention on me rather than the great ass of District 7.

"I don't feel so good about that guy having a weapon already, I feel like he's gonna throw it at me or something." I say nervously.

"Oh grow up Kurt, they wouldn't give him a real cleaver, plus I doubt he would risk it, killing beforehand would get you a guaranteed death at the bloodbath." She says, not taking her eyes off the tribute in front.

District 11 is surprisingly good, they're dressed up in golden robes and they both have eyeliner on, they look very similar like accent Egyptians Gods, The male is wearing a blue and yellow head crown and he's holding a staff. The female has blue wing feather things under her arms, making her look birdlike. She also has brown pants and a golden headdress, currently she's holding onto the male tribute whilst he's rolling his eyes and looking the other way.

I hold back a snicker as District 12 is the usual coal miner costume, they're wearing a hard-hat and just spray painted black, thankfully something is placed over their 'parts' so thankfully I don't have to see any more than I need to in the past day.

I turn back around and the man is running past, shouting at the careers to hurry into their chariots. They look at him with disgust and continue to walk at their slow place.

Silvia lets out a grunt of distaste. "The careers really irritate me, especially the District ones, only because the Two male is sooo much hotter. I really wouldn't care if any of them died, well, I wouldn't care if anyone here died."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. "Glad to know you care."

"Maybe I would care a little, tiny teeny bit if you died But I wouldn't got further than that, and that's if you're lucky." She says with an annoying smirk, finally taking her eyes off the butt in front of us. "His butt is boring now, do you think there's any other buts I can see?"

"I've already seen yours." I say with a smirk. "That's enough butts for me for a year."

"I thought we said no talking about that!" She shouts, her face reddening. "Kurt don't" She says seriously.

"Fine fine, I'll stop." I reply, her face becomes more relaxed, I guess it was a pretty bad experience for her after all. I quickly try and change the subject. "What do you think about alliances? Like are you going to try and be in one?"

She shakes her head, and turn around at the other tributes. "No, I'll work better on my own. Plus I'm not a people person obviously, no alliances mean no emotions attached to tributes. Which means no hard feelings if I have to kill them."

A pang of despair hits me like a chariot, I guess I'm going to have to rethink an alliance with my District partner. I bite my lip to hold back any emotions. "You could kill someone?" I ask her nervously.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it, it has to be done even if you don't want it to be done. No one's going to win without killing, it's a fact." She lectured, turning her hear so she's staring at the careers. "The careers have the biggest advantage In the games, not just physical but emotional. They're taught all their life it's ok to kill, meaning when it comes to the games they know how to kill when the other Districts haven't even started learning, if I think like the careers I'll have a chance of winning."

"What if I don't want to think like a career?" I ask her. "What If I want to think like me?"

"Then don't. I have my plan already Kurt, the faster you get a plan the easier it'll be to act on it. And I plan to act on it as soon as the gong sounds."

We're left in silence. I look ahead of me my eyes rest on the 12 year old tribute from 6, Could I kill him? I stare to the Girl next to him. Could I even kill her? I let out a sigh and realize if I want to get back home I have to make the idea of killing a usual thing. Man, that'll definitely be hard.

The man who has the microphone comes running past the chariots shouting. "Alright Tributes, Please stand for the chariot rides. We'll be starting in about a minute! Everyone who isn't a tribute please leave now, or face serious consequences." He quickly rushes out of the room and leaves us in a room with all the other tributes. The first time we'll be alone and last until the games start, but just like the games. We'll never really be alone.

The boy at the very front clears his throat before turning his head. "If any of you pathetic little tributes think you're going to have a better response than us, than you need to get out now."

The boy from 4 quickly replies with. "Pfft, you can't call anyone small." Resulting in snickers from all around the room, the boy from 1 just turns his head angrily and lets out a little huff.

Suddenly a loud booming sound erupts all around us, making me jump a little and Silvia snickering at me under her breath. I glare at her until she gives me a little smirk and we set our eyes ahead of us. I'm trying to keep my eyes away from the ass but I think Silvia has another idea in her mind.

The doors open and light emits into the dark room and brightens it, making me have to wince. The horses immediately become more alert. At first I'm stared they'd run off and run past the other tributes but the Capitol probably has one way to keep the horses in check.

The anthem starts and the First District starts moving forward and I can hear the Capitol erupt in applause. I can see them both waving and smiling at the crowd. Average District 1's, always going to be a crowd pleaser.

District 2 then exits through the doors and The female quickly leans onto the male and places her hands around the right of his neck, it looks really awkward seeing their sizes in comparison but the Capitol seem to be loving it, screaming and throwing roses, I guess District 1 already lost their applause.

District 3 exits and is already greeted with the same applause as District 2 did, I guess the whole sister-brother thing is a big hit in the Capitol, The male is shyly waving at the crowd whilst the female waves with open arms.

District 4's turn in the light is here and they just stare ahead, stern faces and refusing to look at the cheering crowd beside them. The Capitol's cheers die down, as if the none caring Tributes aren't as exciting as the ones before, and I agree with them 100%.

District 5's lightening bolt starts making a sparking noise and the girl starts screaming. She starts shouting and hitting the now glowing bolt on her dress, as if trying to get it off. Their chariot starts moving as the girl is still screaming and clawing at her bolt. I cringe in anticipation of the Capitol and feel pity for both the Tributes, mostly the boy as he has to put up with a screaming girl next to him. The boy at first tries to calm her down, until he realises it's pointless and stares up at the Capitol and stares waving, the girl still screaming and pulling at her lightening bolt.

Silvia lets out a snicker and moves closer to me. "How insane do you have to be to start screaming infront of the whole Nation? Although the boy is a beaut. I wouldn't mind letting him power my electricity." She says with a seductive smirk.

I cringe at her. "You have no idea how cringey that sounds to a boy, please never say something like that ever again."

"Oh I was talking to a boy? Sorry I never noticed. I guess you don't really act like a boy." She says annoyingly.

"If I'm a girl that'll make you one ugly boy." I reply with a smirk.

"Good job Kurt, you sunk my ship and yours at the same time. I guess that's a new first." She moves back into her original spot and by the time she does District 7 has already left and we're at the very front of the door.

Our chariot starts moving and fear crosses over me and I actually feel really terrified, until I see my face up on the big screen and I can't help but feel better. I raise my hands high and start waving, resulting in Silvia giving me a risen eyebrow, I guess I ruined her stare ahead tactic. She then finally starts waving with me and the crowd are already cheering at District 9.

She leans over to me and let's out a grunt of disappointment. "I thought we would have a better response than that, I blame you." She leans back into her position and continues waving.

Two days ago, probably even less, I was a nobody. Now I'm been cheered for in the first time in my life, and for once I'm more known that Rip. Tears start swelling up at the bottom of my eyes and I bring my arm to my eyes to stop the tears. _I'm not going to cry in front of the biggest crowd I've seen in my life!. _I think to myself harshly. I take my arm away from my eyes and continue waving. Rip better be watching this, just so I can finally be better than him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 11<strong>

**Maize Corinth**

Ursula tries to copy District's two chariot and puts her arms around my neck, It feels uncomfortable as Ursula is obviously taller than me and she's putting all her weight on one of my shoulders. I shrug her off me and she stares at me in disbelief, the Capitol gasps in response.

I stare at the Capitol and wave with a smile on my face, very little smile and wave back. I guess they didn't really like me rejecting Ursula. What? Do they just expect me to love someone? The Capitol really need to set their priories.

Ursula just slumps her shoulders, like Drangea would when she didn't get her way. She just stares ahead in a sulk, refusing to look anywhere else apart from the girl in the cow costume in front of her.

Suddenly I hear a ruffle from behind the chariot and I turn around to see The District 12 female tribute dive on the male tribute, she tries to push him off but his sheer size and muscle completely ruins whatever she was trying to do. She then embarrassingly turns her face to the front whilst the crowd is quietly snickering at her.

We finally make it to the end and our chariot stops beside District 9, the male looks at me and gives me a 'I'm sorry' nod. I return the nod and we both stare up at the president, who's staring down at us with his judging eyes. I notice District 12 pull up and both of them look extreme angry and embarrassed, Bad day to be a Twelver right?

The President gives his usual speech and dismisses us, letting us finally lead the chariots back into the place they came. Ursula is still refusing to look at me and to be utterly honest, I couldn't care less, I don't want her to be pulling me behind, I have to get home, I have to survive.

When we finally get to the place where we get out I quickly jump out of the chariot and follow the Escort into the lift, Ursula quickly following behind.

We're waiting for the lift outside with District one, Both our Escorts happily chattering away.

"Oh my god Achima! Your tributes were absolutely stunning! I really like what District one usually does in the chariots and this year definitely didn't disappoint."

The male's face glows proudly as our escort compliments him, the girl looks like she couldn't care less. The lift's doors ding open and both our Districts step in, resulting in very little personal space.

I'm squashed up next to the boy from one who has a pretty mischievous smile on his face. He moves around to free his arm before offering it to me. "Hot damn are you Egyptian because you sure are Egyptdamn?"

The female lets out a snicker before he turns around and hushes her, Ursula lets out an angry huffing sound, I guess jealousy is flying high in her.

"The names Mace, Mace Herriot. You look strong. Want in the Career alliance?" He says gladly.

"Mace shouldn't we really talk to Dom about this? You think she'll be happy about this?" The female tribute says to him nervously.

"I'm not scared of Dom, she wouldn't mind anyway would she? More the merrier!"

The lift dings open at the District one floor and Mace and his District partner step out alongside their mentor and Escort.

"Meet us tomorrow in training, if I was you I wouldn't refuse." Mace says as the door close, his threat hanging on the air as the doors close.

The lift flies up towards our floor and the offer is still fresh in my head. Survival is everything right? I hope so, I really do.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes most boys are shirtless, yes I made District 8 hipsters. oh and also yes yes yes yes :)<strong>

**Whoop we've finally done up to training. I actually never thought i'd get this far and this a really big accomplishment for me and thank you all for being such a big help! And we're actually going to be at the games soon? I never expected it to be coming in so fast.**

**Also something I've noticed, everyone in my syot is pretty old? We have 2 people that are under 15 and everyone else is 15+ (Although we have like 6 15 year olds. Pretty crazy!) Woop for older syots!**

**Reviews, constructive criticism and anything else is always appreciated! Thanks for reading**


	18. Training: Day one

**District 12**

**Trinity Castravalva**

I let out a groan as a furious knocking sound wakes me up from one of best sleeps I've had in my life. The knocking is getting louder and faster, making it sound like it's eventually going to break my door down. I hear a sigh from outside the door and it opens, I roll on my front to see my escort at the door.

"Training starts in approximately 32 minutes, you still have to eat and get ready! This will be your single most important thing until the scores." She says in an annoyed but still preppy tone.

I moan one more time before she places her hands on her hips. "Young lady, you get out of bed now or I'll be forced to come take the covers off you and if that happens oh help me God!"

I roll over out of bed and stand up, my eyes adjusting to the room around me. My escort walks over to the curtains and opens them with force. "You and York must not approach each other until the games do you understand me? Yesterday was an absolute embarrassment for the District and I expect it was just as embarrassing for both you and York. What even in your right mind made you do that!"

I feel like screaming at her. _He's the reason my brother never got to say goodbye._ I scream to my myself silently. I strut out of the room and spot York sat at the table, poking at his eggs with his fork.

_What an ungrateful idiot, his whole District would love to be eating food and he's just there poking at it. _I glare at him distastefully and he mirrors it and glares back.

We're locked in a moment of hate until our escort exits my room and we both look away, not wanting another lecture from her. She struts over to the table and sits down gracefully. She claps her hands and a girl in black walks over to her.

_"_Bring me a coffee." She looks at both of us with a raised eyebrow as if asking if any of us want one. York nods whilst I shake my head, not understanding who the girl in black is.

When the girl leaves I walk over to my escort. "Who's that?" I ask her thoughtfully, but trying to pull off the not caring thing in front of York.

"Oh my dear, that's an avox. A criminal of the capitol, they're bad people who are usually extremely dangerous to the Capitol. They have their tongues cut off and are left as workers in the Capitol." She says, her eyes brightening as if she's really proud of herself for remembering that.

The 'avox' returns with two cups of coffee in blue mugs, both with the numbers '12' on either side. Our escort gets straight into drinking it whilst York just stares at it in deep thought.

The escort picks up on this. "York it's better to drink your coffee straight away, or it'll go cold and cold coffee is as stale as the outfits you wore yesterday." She says with a scowl on her face, as if insulting the outfits will make yesterday go away.

"Oh I don't like coffee, it just... it just reminds me of home. That's all." York explained, his usual cold expression changes to an expression of sadness. Something I've rarely seen in him. He grabs his wrist and pulls up his training outfit sleeve, revealing a brown tattered collar.

_Home_, the one place I want to be, I don't want to be here eating probably Capitol made eggs. They try so hard to cover up the death of the games by putting the tributes through luxury. But it wont faze me, I'm not going to ignore the fact of death, it's going to be on my mind but so is one thing else. _Home._

Our escort stands up, as if York's statement struck a string inside her. The Capitol people are such pushovers. "Well that's a big waste of coffee!" She says, trying to hide the fact how much York's story got to her. "Next time just stare at my coffee instead of wasting a full one."

She claps her hands one last time and the Avox comes over and takes her mug, she goes over to Yorks before looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yea sorry I'm finished, it was a nice coffee though. Thanks for making it." York says, trying to hide the fact he didn't even taste it. The Avox gives him a thanking smile before walking away.

"Tsk tsk, York do not converse with the Avoxs! They are criminals and are here for the work not the chit-chit!" She shouts at him, York gives her an apology and I can't help but smile at York's scolding.

Our escorts gestures at us to follow her, we follow her to the outside of the lift. She makes sure she's standing in the middle of us both. "I want no bad words coming back from the training center about you two. God, you two act like this is a one massive fight between one District."

_Oh no, it's just a fight between 12 Districts. Which doesn't make it any better_. I feel like adding but quickly decide against. I'd rather have the Escort on my side.

"I want you two to show the other Districts that 12 is the best, even if out victor pool isn't as dense as theirs! Make me proud, make yourselves proud." She lectures on, I feel like fading out but the quick clicking of buttons on the side tells me we're almost there.

The doors ding open and we're greeted with a mass room of weapons, stations and don't forget the 22 judging eyes of the tributes on us, as if expecting something to happen. Our escort pushes us out and whispers a reassuring 'good luck' before whizzing off up in the lift again.

The 22 eyes are still on us as we walk over to the only remaining spaces left.

I already have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 2<strong>

**Domitia Bedford 'Dom'**

I Stare around the center as the two tributes from 12 walk over to the only remaining spaces, it's filled with weapons that even I can't name every one, although I can name at least over half, or so I hope. There are lights dotted around the ceiling and the room must expand a great distance to hold in so many things.

The man with a badge that reads Vito clears his throat before starting what I expect to be a long lecture. "Tributes, these next three days will be vital to your survival, even the most skilled of you." He looks over to Mace and Arabella before continuing. "Will lack survival skills, to exceed in the arena you will need to be skilled with weapon and other vital skills." He pauses and looks at the outer Districts. "I shall give you all one bit of advice, you should try concentrating on one weapon rather than trying for many, although it's your choice and I am not here to stop you, I am here to inform you." He lifts his hand up and points it towards the left. "The gamemakers are glad to announce three newly built stations, swimming, gauntlets and a newly added rope course, if you have any questions please ask me or any other members of staff you see around. Tributes, you are dismissed."

I quickly stare at Mace and squeal with excitement, the first time I'm going to of held a weapon in about 3 days, 3 days too long definitely. We all meet in the center of the room before discussing our plans.

"I say we give District 4 today and today only to join us, after that we just try and make the last two training days hell for them." I say in an ordering tone.

"They asked me to join their alliance yesterday." Acestes blurts out randomly.

"And what did you say Testicles?" Mace asks mockingly. Still looking proud from his made up name.

"Mace are you stupid!" Arabella shouts. "Why would he be here if he was going to join them!" Arabella looks up at Acestes, as if looking for some recognition, she gets none.

I let out a sigh, it's been literally a minute and we're already arguing. This career alliance seems very homely. I touch my neck, looking for the carved wooden necklace that Jason gave me before the reaping. It's still there thankfully, if there's anyone I'm fighting for it's you.

Acestes walks off in the direction of the Axe station and starts talking to the assistants angrily. I guess he's not really in the mood for talking about the alliance that will determine how far he gets in the games.

I turn around once again and now Arabella has gone missing, I look around and spot her heading towards the knife throwing station, I look at Mace and we both have the same mirrored expression on our faces. _We can't even control our alliance._ I can feel Mace's eyes on me. _I can't control my alliance. _I correct myself.

"I guess I'm stuck with you Mace, seeing as OUR OTHER MEMBERS DECIDE TO LEAVE WITHOUT ASKING." I say the last bit a bit louder so it hopefully catches their attention, thankfully it does. But it also catches the attention of most of the other tributes. I glare at the others and make them turn around, only a handful returning the glare.

"If I'm right Dom, we should be having a new member MEETING US HERE RIGHT NOW." Mace copies my shouting technique and once again everyone's eyes are on us, eventually a darker skinned boy stands up from his station and walks over to us.

"You invited him?" I ask Mace with disgust, remembering how his outfit yesterday almost countered ours in cheers.

"Yea, I guess he just looked career worthy material." Mace says, his face reddening as he speaks.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You mean you thought he looked good?"

Mace's face turns bright red. He starts jumping up and waving his hands in my face. "No no no! I t-thought he was career material. Honest!" I look at him judgingly before he lets out a sigh of defeat. "Fine I was curious!" He shouts

"Curious my ass, you better be right about 'career material' we need as many members as we want SEEING AS MOST OF OUR MEMBERS AREN'T EVEN ASSOCIATING WITH US." I shout in the same manner as I did before. I guess the tributes have gotten used to it as none of them turn around.

The boy walks over to us with a finger in his ear. "You really need to stop shouting." He says wincing.

"Nice to meet you too." I say sarcastically, trying to appear intimidating to the tribute, which is hard seeing as he almost towers over both me and Mace.

"I was told to meet the alliance here? but it seems like there is no alliance here." The tribute says unimpressed.

"Well they was here but some of TH-" I start before Mace puts a hand over my mouth and mutters 'don't'

"Our two other member decided to practice other things, I've already introduced myself, but this is Domitia. Call her Dom for short, but calling her names like loud, annoying, irritating also work well." Mace says smugly.

I raise my hand to slap him in his smug little face but the assistants stare at me until I put it back down to my side. "Count yourself lucky Mace, next time I wont hesitate to slap you." I say with a smirk.

"And I'll be waiting for that day with open arms." Mace says, opening his arms as if acting out the scenario. Resulting in us bursting out laughing and the tribute looking at us weirdly.

"Okay... My names Maize." He says gladly. Pulling his shirt down as if revealing his muscles.

"Ok , follow us and let's see how well much of 'career material' you really are." I say dominantly, I have to let them know I'm the boss around here.

If they thin just because I'm a girl, or just because I'm smaller that it'll be less hard for them, they really have the wrong mindset. Because I am not a girl to be counted out.

So the three of us walk over to the new 'gauntlet' station and push past the tributes from 5. Mace pushes the girl a little too hard and she falls to the floor. The girl starts screaming, the same way she did on yesterday in the chariots.

I wince at her high pitched squeal from the floor, the boy who was stood next to her walks over to Mace angrily. Mace greets him with a smug smirk and folded arms.

The boy from 5 with light brown hair stands in Mace's face, obviously the boy from 5 is bigger, it's pretty had to be smaller than Mace. Even if I am.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He shouts at Mace, his fists clenching at his sides. Heads turn and conversations stop, the boy from 8 who is on the gauntlets looks our way and get his foot caught on a club and falls face first on the floor.

Assistants start to move closer to the 4 of us, you could cut the tension with a knife, although that wouldn't really be very safe. Seeing as you can also cut peoples life with a knife.

"I was heading to the station and your crazy girlfriend got in the way, you should tell her that it's rude getting in people's way, especially people better than you." Mace says smugly, not taking his eyes off the male tribute.

The tributes face becomes blood-red with rage, you can see the veins on his forehead, as if begging to be let out. The sudden movement of the tribute flying at Mace happens so fast I don't fully take it in until the boy is on Mace's stomach, banging his head on the floor.

Mace's face is in full shock as is almost everyone's in the room, Mace is blocking his punches with his arms. A quick force shoots past me and Acestes dives on the tribute and punches him in the face, ultimately saving Mace and pretty much saving Mace having to fight him off himself.

The assistants come over to Acestes and the tribute forcefully pull them apart, Acestes shrugs them off and walks over to the 3 of us, Mace still getting of the floor embarrassingly. Mace walks over to Acestes and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Cheers Testicles, I guess I owe you my face." Mace says, he looks around at our confused expressions before explaining himself. "Duh, I would have bruises on my face and even possibly a black eye!"

"Well, you do have a purple bruise forming under your right eye, looks like It's going to be a black eye by the end of the day." Maize points out. I shoot him a look of 'why the hell did you point that out' but he just smirks as Mace starts panicking.

"Oh my God, I'm going to murder him, where's Arabella when you need her!" Mace shouts angrily, looking around the room for Arabella. She spots his eyeliner and he gestures for her to come over.

Arabella walks over elegantly, she flips her brown hair to fall down her front to add the effect, successfully drawing a few eyes from the male tributes and even a quick glance from the District 4 female.

As soon as Arabella gets over to us Mace starts bombarding her with questions. "You know the guy from 5?" She nods and he continues with his questions. "The one with the crazy ass District partner?" She sighs. "Do you mean the one who just beat you up?"

"He did not beat me up! He barely even left a mark." Mace shouts, his face reddening as he tries to cover up his eye.

I let out a snicker. "If Acestes wasn't here you would have been still on the floor, so I guess you owe him your life." I point out smugly.

Mace is waving his arms around before Arabella talks before he does. "His name is Thomas,, his District partner is Alice Lachley."

"He's mine in the bloodbath, I claim him. My kill. You no kill kill him understand?" Mace says in a childlike form. Resulting in sighs from pretty much everyone in the alliance. Although I would never say it outloud, I'm happy we're all in a group again, I just hope they don't walk off again. I guess Mace getting a black eye was good for the alliance rather than just our amusement.

I look over to Maize, the rest of the Alliance follow my glance and we're all left looking at him. "This is Maize, Mace invited him into the Alliance without our consent and now we're left with finding if he's a burden or not."

Arabella points at the gauntlets, I turn around and spot the girl from 10 is about to get on it. "Step one, get onto the Gauntlets before the girl does." Arabella says slyly. A side to her I've yet to see until now. "Step 2, impress us."

Mace pushes Maize towards the gauntlets and he sprints towards them, leaving the 4 of us watching him as he gets closer and closer to the target.

So far, I'm quite enjoying the company of the Alliance, but that could easily change, really easily.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 3<strong>

**Niall Mclellan**

A boy pushes a girl away from a station and she falls off onto her front, I hear a snicker coming from the fire starting station and my eyes spot a tall boy, with a ponytail and bangs hanging over his face, in a creepy intimidating way. His red, thin-framed glasses sparkling in the light.

He meets me gaze and we both stare at each other until I hear my sister shouting for me, I decide it's best to get away from her for at least a short while so I walk over to the tribute. His eyes not leaving mine, I eventually get to the grass and sit down next to him on it.

He stares at me with disgust and moves over a bit, giving me more space to sit down. His ponytail is held up with a purple ribbon which makes it look like it could wrap around it way more times.

"What brings you here to sit alongside me? Shouldn't you really be holding your sister's hand?" He says to me, the small smirk never leaving his face.

I ignore his question and ask him one of my own. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Ohoho, I've got the most training done so far out of any of these tributes." He says proudly.

"No you haven't. You haven't been doing anything but sitting here." I say bluntly, twiddling the blades of grass in my fingers.

"I've been examining the Tributes, to know their strengths and weaknesses. That my friend, Is the best training you can get."

"No its not, that's stupid. I think you need new plans, your plan right now aren't normal." I critizied him, pulling up grass from the floor.

"Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly" He says in an elegant manner.

"I'm not a fly, or a spider. Why are you comparing me to a spider?" I say confused, not really understanding what he's talking about

He sighs and places his hand on his forehead, before he lets out a sigh of defeat and points towards the group of 5 people. "The Careers and District 11. District 11 is only in it because the district one Male has an … attraction to him. I doubt the boy has very little interest in a romantic interest in him, although he must know as long as he does, he'll have one of the biggest forces in the Careers on his side." He says, flipping his hair so his bangs get out of his eyes. "The leader is obviously the small girl from two, although the boy from one is obviously already close to her, so the main forces in the alliance that I spotted is obviously them two."

He then shifts his gaze and I follow it towards the swimming pool, where the two tributes are sitting on the side and they're legs in the pool. He looks at me, looking to see if I'm still paying attention and then continues looking at the two tributes. "District 7 and District 8, they've been talking for a very short amount of time, the girl approached the male whilst he was swimming and now they've been talking. The one training I would value now is lip reading." He says with regret, clenching his fist and looking at the floor.

I look over to the pool and spot a Auburn haired girl in a pink bakini sat next to a boy with wet brown hair, they both seem to be laughing, although the males laughter seems more forced whilst the females looks more flirtatious.

"So far however, I have yet to see the female swim which leads me to believe she can't, the male isn't a good swimmer as he can barely swim half the pool." He stated, his eyes lighten, as if he lives for finding out new information. "Could you do me a favour?" He asks me, looking at me with his intimidating stare.

I think about saying no but I decide whatever I do wont be as worse as what happens if say no. So I nod at him and he continues.

A sly smile crosses his face as he comes closer and whispers in my ear. "Push the girl in the pool, see how confident she'll be when she's drowning."

I mirror his smirk and give him a nod of approval before walking over to the pool. I walk past the camouflage station and a boy with pure black messy hair and a girl with chocolate brown hair playing with a red pen.

The boy looks really engaged in his work whilst the female isn't really pay attention and is paying more attention to her pen. The boy ,who has an 8 on his arm, looks over to the girls work and his face drops. He looks at his work then back at hers, as if questioning it. Her work is clearly better than his and she's hardly been paying attention, he slumps down in his chair and throws his work on the ground.

The girl goes to pick up his work as I walk away, I spot the pool in the distance and pick up my pace. I make it to the weapon section and look around me, a boy with neatly groomed blonde hair is practicing swordplay with an assistant, the assistant is clearing winning and even at the I think he's going easy on him.

I spot a girl perched up high up in the climbing station, she seems to just be looking over the other tributes, poking at a orange piece of wire at her hand. There's a girl with a 7 on her back showing off her axe skills to a taller male with blonde hair, who nods at her encouragingly.

Two tributes with 5 on their backs are practicing bow and arrow skills, the female far better than the male as he barely manages to make it anywhere near the target. The boy looks at the girl and she just shrugs her shoulders. Next to them the boy from 8 is practicing wrestling with an assistant and to my surprise he's actually doing good, that is until a confidant smile crosses his face and he's pinned on his back by the assistant.

I'm at the pool, the girl from 8 is in front of me. Still talking away with the male, I turn around and spot the guy from 10 give me a reassuring nod, the smirk still plastered on his face. I reach my arm out to push her and I'm almost there until another hand grabs mine.

"Niall! I've been looking all over for you!" I look up and see my sister staring down at me. I hear a loud sigh from behind me which could only be from the guy I was talking to. I guess he'll have to find out if she can swim another time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 7<strong>

**Pyla Mournier**

I throw the axe at the dummy and turn around to face my newly made friend, York. I met him at the gauntlets as we oversaw the fight between the obnoxious career and the boy from 5, he got what was coming to him to say the least.

York is more of a silent type, I've managed to get a few words out of him but so far we're communicating on actions rather than words. I guess you have to start somewhere.

The dinner bell rings and York follows the other tributes into a room attached to the gym. I catch up with York and we both head into the room. I look around and spot a table with flood laid across it set in the center of the room.

I look up at York and for a District 12 tribute he really doesn't seem that malnourished, so his eyes dart to a free table rather than food, he walks over to the table and almost trips over it, the careers spot him and all but the guy from 2 let out a snicker. I catch their gaze and shoot daggers at them, we're left in a lock of hatred before York calls me over. As I walk over to him I hear murmurs from the careers, most likely about how they're going to 'kill me.'

I sit on the opposite of the table facing York and we're left in an silence for a few seconds. He lifts his head up and his blue eyes pierce into mine. "Allies?" He asks me, his eye brow raising as he does.

I turn my head and look across the tables, only a few have people sat there was most tributes are getting food but the tributes that are sat down are the two from 4, who seem to be in deep conversation about something, the district 5 tributes seem to want to get food but the careers are eying them both down, so they decide to look away. The girl from 6 is sat on the corner table in the back of the room and the other tributes are finally starting to sit down.

"Sure York, I'll be your ally." I say happily, not believing I wasn't the one to ask for an alliance. "But on one condition."

"And what condition will that be?" He asks me questioningly.

"You come and get food with me." I say with a smirk on my face.

York sighs and rolls his eyes. He pushes himself off the table and stands up. I copy his movements and look up to him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I guess it's food time."

We walk alongside each other, passing other tributes who let us pass without much hassle. Thankfully we manage to get the table without any less humble tributes approaching us. We both pick up a plate and pick food from the table.

"So what's up with your District partner? You two don't seem to be the best of friends." I ask him.

He grabs a handful of fries and places them on his plate before letting out a short burst of laughter. "That's the biggest understatement I've heard all week, she hates me and I have no idea why. On the train she told me her brother didn't see her."

"Was this before or after she hit you in the face."

"Before, she hasn't said anything to me since the train, although you could count attacking me on the chariots a way of speech."

"If it was the hunger games would be a huge communication contest and not a 24-kids-killing-each-other contest." I say teasingly as I put food on my plate.

The boy from 1 purposely shoulder barges into the boy from 5 as he carries his food away, the boy from 5 going to retaliate but his District partner grabbing his shoulder and shaking her head.

"The careers this year are such jerks, the boy from 1 seriously has something against everyone." I say disgustfully.

"The careers are always jerks, but District 4 hasn't gone anyway near the main alliance so far. Do you think?" York asks before grabbing a cake from the selection he has in front of him.

"Do I think they're not in the alliance?" I ask him and he replies with a nod. "I don't know, they've steered clear from the careers all day. But I think that's a bad thing." I say and York looks at me confused. "If there's no 4 in the alliance that means they'll be more career groups to look out for."

"Wouldn't that mean they have an automatic target on their back?" York countered. Dragging me away from the food and back to the table.

I follow him back to the table whilst talking. "Yes but that doesn't mean they wont kill us if they see us, we wont be excused from their wrath just because they have bigger competitors."

We make it back to our table but the girl from 11 is sat their, twiddling food around on her fork and staring at her district partner who is sat with the careers. She doesn't seem to notice us so we walk around her and sit on the other side of the table.

I feel a pang of remorse as I look at the girl, her longing for her love reminds me of Ash. I bite my lip trying to hold back tears and York notices this and looks at me.

"Are you o-okay?" He asks me worriedly.

I sniffle and turn to face him. "Yeah I'm fine, it just brought back some sad memories. Thanks for asking though." I say to him, still unsure if I should trust him with my secrets just yet.

Instead of eating his actual food he first starts eating the fine-looking pink cupcake. It looks like he takes every bite with care and tries not to waste any. He notices me looking at him and starts to explain himself.

"The sweet taste reminds me of home, well kind of." He told me.

"How does sweet tasting cake remind you of the most boring District of Panem?" I ask him, it comes out nastier than I planned.

"I could afford basic things, so we had more money to spend on things that were more of a... pleasure rather than needed." He replies, his hand moving towards his arm and he rolls up his sleeve, revealing a brown tattered collar. He holds it to my face and start explaining. "It was my Dogs, Tex. He was big and gold, he acted like a kid sometimes. I'm really going to miss him." He says and slumps back in his chair.

"What's to say you wont see him again? You could go home, you definitely have the size to win." I say, gesturing at his unnaturally tall frame.

"Pfft, I'm from District 12, I have as much chance as dead rat to winning. Even my bratty little District partner has a better chance. I may as well never believe I can win, it's hard to lose hope if you never had any in the first place." He says sadly, staring to the floor.

"Listen here York." I say, moving closer to his face. "You have as good chance as any as winning, you haven't even shown me what you can do."

I jump out of my chair and hand my hand out to York. "You haven't shown me what you can do yet, comeon show me now when there's no tributes in there."

York stands up, ignoring my hand and walks over to the training center. "Don't be surprised when I can't do anything, maybe then you'll regret this alliance."

"Oh York." I say. "If you think you're getting out of the Alliance that easy, you'll be terribly wrong." I say as a smirk crosses my lips

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a chapter on time? I can't believe this! An on time chapter! yay!<strong>

**Okay so I expected this chapter to be longer but it was this long so I'm sorry for that. Alliances are already forming. Just as a little question, how many alliances did you pick out so far? (I don't think this is a answer that can be wrong as its an interpretation ;)) So this is the first time the tributes have met and someone already has a black eye! Will this affect anyone's chances in the games? Well you'll have to find out :P**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, constructive criticism and anything on the side is greatly appreciated!**


	19. Training: Day two

**District 1**

**Arabella Turner**

"Okay, today we are going to go recruiting." Domitia says assertively, looking at the 4 of us standing in front of her. "We're going to split into 2 groups and we shall try and get as many members as possible, Mace and Acestes will go after the younger, more easier to control tributes." Domitia says with a smirk.

Both of their eyes widen in shock as if they have just been insulted. They both look at each other and then back at Domitia. Mace grabs her by the shoulders and starts shaking her. "Are you crazy?! You're making me go along with him?"

"I can assure you, the feeling is absolutely mutual." Acestes says distastefully.

The smirk on Dom's face gets even bigger. "My mind is made up, plus if you're with Acestes at least then you wont get any more black eyes from tributes from outer Districts." Domitia says, her tone hints towards a dag at Mace.

I hold back a snicker. After we left the training center yesterday our escort went crazy Mace, I'm pretty sure the term 'lumbering buffoon' was used more than once. It resulted in Mace being 'sent to his room' in a childlike manner.

Mace lets out a huff and whips around and starts walking away. "Come on Test, I say we start a mutiny." Mace says to Acestes as he walks away.

"I heard that." Domitia says in a demanding manner.

Mace turns his head around with a smirk. "You was meant to sweetie, you was meant to." He says teasingly before him and Acestes walk over to Trinity, the girl from 12.

Maize moves his head so it's in the middle of both us an Dom. "How long do you think it'll be before he gets slapped."

"I'd give it a few minutes and an hour before he's dead." I say with a smirk, I decide right then and there that Maize was a definite good choice for the Alliance.

Domitia's eyes dart to the swimming pool as both tributes from 4 are swimming back and forth. He eyes light up and she turns to both me and Maize. "Who wants to go touch in on their swimming and greet some old friends?"

Maize's face turns bright red and he stares down at the floor, Domitia doesn't notice as she walks ahead towards the pool. I walk over to Maize just out of earshot from Dom. "You can't swim can you?" I ask his.

He nods his head in reply. "There's nowhere to swim in District 11, if we had a body of water big enough it'll be used for farming or even people trying to sell it. So no I can't swim."

"I'll teach you, on one condition." I say as we walk towards the pool

"No, I don't need your help, I don't want your help either, I can do all this without you." He says harshly, glaring daggers at me.

I just smirk at him. "Your going to be a burden for the careers if you can't swim."

"How do you know there'll even be water? Your bargaining my usefulness on if there's water. That's pretty stupid even for a District one."

I'm about to insult him back but Domitia comes up to us. She looks at me and then points towards the two tributes. "Their names?"

"Nixie and Tobias, they've shown off their skills in hand to hand combat and swordplay, Nixie being the better with combat." I say as if reciting it off a list.

Domitia looks at me dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open in astonishment. "Do you do this for every tribute?"

"Most tributes, the ones that seem good enough to take note on." I lie, I take note on every tribute, but it's better if they don't know everything about me, it's always better if they don't know everything about you

Nixie and Tobias look at us as we make it to the pool, they both look at each other and get out of the pool half heartedly. I have to remind myself I have a loving boyfriend a few times to push back the urge to look at Tobias' chest.

They turn around towards the lockers and start to get their cloths back on. Domita gestures at us to all walk over to them.

"Oh no! Why are you leaving so early? We came here to hang out with you!" Domitia says happily, a devious smirk creeps onto her face.

"Our statement still stands, we don't want to join you and we wont ever join you as long as we live." Tobias says firmly, I guess we're going have a hard time getting them to join.

To my surprise Maize is the one to perk in and no Domitia. "Well without us you're not going to be living very long." Maize threatened sharply, staring daggers at both of the tributes.

"And who exactly are you?" Tobias asks with disgust, raising an eyebrow as he does. "You're not even a real career, just some wash-up who thinks getting into their little alliance makes him better than the rest."

Domitia pushes Maize out of the way and he almost falls in the pool. His face turns into a state of shock before he manages to regain his balance, luckily for him I think I was the only one who saw.

"Listen here Fishboy, you and your little boyfriend." She gestures her head over to Nixie who continues to stare daggers at her. "Oh I'm sorry! My mistake, you're a girl! I'm so sorry it was hard to tell with your boyish hairstyle." She looks at Nixie and flutters her eyes in a girly fashion, Nixie starts to approach her but Tobias puts his arm in her way.

Dom just lets out a little laugh of pity, before looking back and me and Maize. "When we're in the arena and there's nothing between us apart from cold metal of swords, you'll regret ever turning us down. We gave you a chance and you turned us down, when my sword is in your heart you'll regret ever volunteering." She places her finger on her heart and makes a cross before turning around and walking in the other direction.

I have to resist the urge to push Maize in the pool, seeing as one small push would send him flying backwards and plummeting into the pool. I give the two tributes from 4 one last glare and flip my brown hair around to the other side before following Domitia away from the Tributes.

Domitia turns around to face me before asking. "Who do you say we go for next?"

I look around at the rest of the tributes. Most of them have already formed an alliance or are talking to other tributes. I look at the very few tributes who aren't with others, none of them are showing off very good skills apart from the guy from 7, Kinnison.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 7<strong>

**Kinnison Tengaar**

I throw the axe at the target and it lands just a few inches away from the center, the best shot I've done all day I think. I go to pick up another axe but my hand doesn't seem to find one, I turn my head around and to my surprise the girl from 2 is stood next to the axe holder with an axe in her hand, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Looking for this?" She says flirtatiously, sitting on the side of the bar.

Why are the careers here? I look around and spot only 3 of the are here but still why are they here? I go to grab the axe out of her hands but she moves it back so I can't grab it.

"Ah ah ah, you can get this axe back once you show us how you can use it."

I gulp, trying to bring words out of my throat. "How can I show you if you have the only axe here?"

She looks around for another axe and her face turns bright red in embarrassment. "Right listen here buddy, I like your attitude but please keep your sass tuned down a tad." She says as she tosses the axe up in the air.

I manage to catch the hilt of it, but only barely. I look towards the target and a plan comes to mind, if I do bad maybe they'll go away? Well it's a better chance I've got. I pull my arm back and move it forward rapidly, more rigid than I would if I was actually trying.

The axe flies into the ground with a bang and it sticks out of the floor, nowhere near the target. I feel a sense of pride fill me as I turn around to look at the career's disappointed expressions. The girl from 2 looks at the girl from one with disgust.

"I thought you said he was good? This guy would just be a burden." She says at me icily.

She whips around quickly and the two other tributes follow her immediately. I still can't believe they let the smallest girl in the alliance lead the pack, they must be really stupid to do that.

I look around for Pyla and spot her with her new 'ally.' She said his name was York and apart from his giant size I don't see any other noticeable things about him. I roll my eyes and turn back around, facing the target, I think back to the careeres and I really hope I did the right thing.

Having 5 murderous tributes against you doesn't help the chance of winning, even if you have another 17 trying to win. The assistant brings over more axes and I thank her, I let another axe fly and it lands in the neck of the target, I just hope I have it to win, If truth be told I don't want to win for the fame, I want to win to get back home. To Ayda.

I feel presence next to me and I deeply regret throwing the axe so close to after the careers left, I turn my head, half expecting the careers to be back but thankfully it's just the girl I was talking to yesterday, Silvia.

She leans on me and looks up into my eyes. "What did the careers want you for? They better not be after your ass." She says flirtatiously.

I try and hide my quickly reddening cheeks. "They wanted to see what I could do, so I purposely threw a bad shot." I say proudly.

"Oh really? I bet you didn't do it on purpose. Show me how well you can throw an axe or I might just not believe you." She says, twirling her fingers on my chest.

I grab an Axe and prepare to throw it, she looks at my muscles and licks her lips. I start feeling really uncomfortable and I think she notices as she takes her eyes of me and onto the target. I let the axe fly towards the target and it gives a reassuring thump and it lands a bit further away from my last.

Silvia looks at me, I think I see a glint of shock but her face quickly returns to her casual expression. "That's pretty impressive Kinni, although I bet you can do better after you've been for a little dip in the pool."

I roll my eyes at her which results in a giggle from her. "But we went swimming yesterday, I need to touch up on more skills, like things that can help me. I don't want to put all my eggs In one basket only to find out there isn't a body of water in the arena."

She grabs my arm in response and pulls me towards the pool. "Comeon Kinni! It'll be fun trust me." She says. I roll my eyes, I guess we do have a finite existence and a set number of days, it'll be better to enjoy some of the last days of my life, even if it is with a girl who isn't Ayda.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 10<strong>

**Shawn Partridge**

I stare at the body of water in front of me, to have a great mind but be chained to the ground with the inability to swim, just pathetic.

I have my hand placed on my chin and I'm contemplating whether I should embarrasses myself and try to learn to swim, or bargain on the fact that I wont need to swim. But then why would they decide to add the pool this year? Is it just a mere coincidence?

I shake my head and walk over to the assistant who is standing near the edge of the pool. He spots me walking over to him and a greeting smile crosses his face.

"How can I help you?" He asks far too kindly.

"I was asking oneself if one couldn't swim but one wanted to swim what would be the best way for one to swim ohoho?" I ask him in an elegant manner.

He looks at me dumbfounded his mouth gaping open. "Are you asking me how to swim?" He asks me confusedly.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Basically I am asking you what would be the best position to swim, I can swim of course, I'm just trying to touch up on my skills you see ohoho!"

"Okay, if you could just get into the pool I will happily teach you!" He says joyfully.

I hold my hand out in front of him so he doesn't go any further. "No no, you can just show me without getting in the pool." I urged thanking myself for not letting him get in the pool.

He nods and gets on the floor on his stomach. I look around embarrassingly to make sure no one is looking at this embarrassing scenario. Unfortunately the two tributes from yesterday are returning back to the pool. A sinister smile crosses my lips as I think back to the unanswered question from yesterday. _Can she swim?_

I tap the assistant on the shoulder with my foot as he looks up at me. "Thinking about it, I don't think I fully remember how to swim. Could you please go get something to help me?" I ask him politely.

He quickly jumps onto his feet in a soldierly fashion before running off somewhere behind the pool. This is a better chance as any to test out my plan.

The girl who her friend calls 'Silvia is sat in her usual position on the side of the pool, laughing and splashing water at Kinnison. I casually walk behind her and I can see her start to tense up, the sudden movement must have surprised her. I walk past her and I notice how she relaxes more and starts laughing. The assistant is rapidly approaching and I know I don't have long left to act out on the plan.

I decide to run past her and push her, so I start running and as I go to push her my foot slips and I go plummeting towards the water. I manage to grab onto her arm for support but ultimately resulting in her screaming and us both landing in the water.

I can feel her slapping me and hitting me even when we're in the water, I let go of her arm and I feel the fear radiating off her. It must be hard for her, seeing as mongrels like her still have emotions like 'fear.' Something I would probably be experiencing now.

My head resurfaces above the water and I start coughing out all the water, I realise I'm sinking and I start flailing my arms around, creating big splashes of water around me. I spot the assistant and start shouting at him. "Pass me the lifesaver you mongrel!"

He quickly looks around for a ring and he runs over to an orange and white ring and throws it into the pool, I madly try and grab the ring and after what feels like forever my right hand comes onto surface with the ring. I let out a relieved sigh before looking around and noticing all eyes are on the pool, me in particular.

I turn around to be met with a slap from Silvia, who is in the boy from 7's arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't ever touch me again you goddamn creep!" She screams at me, Kinnison having to swim backwards so she can't slap me again.

I place both hands on the lifesaver just to be sure before replying to her. "Creepy is a perspective and fear is an opinion and neither your perspective or opinion matters to me." I say gracefully pulling myself out of the pool with the ring.

Before she can reply the assistants come up behind me and blocks of my view, so I'm left with the decision to walk away from the pool. The careers have regrouped and seem to be snickering my way, I just turn to them and give them an unnerving smile, all but the two from two turn away but we're locked in a staring contest for a long while before I see something beautiful cross my eyes.

I spot a girl, walking around with her ally from 12. Laughing, playing, fighting. I feel a feeling that hasn't bee felt in such a long time, love, lust, longing? My emotions are running high as the beauty walks past me, her hair moving so elegantly it feels heavenly. I have to know more about this girl, I must have this girl, even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 5<strong>

**Thomas**

"You look pathetic Alice, what made you even want to do that to yourself?" I say disgustedly, gesturing at her newly cut hair.

"It's going to help me win the games Tom! You just watch me. Whilst I'm trying to win you're getting into fights with the deadliest people in the games! It's like you want to die." She says uncaringly, messing with her newly cut hair.

"I hope you remember that was because he fucking pushed you over? We had a deal that I now regret more than anything that I was meant to protect you?" I say harshly.

"You didn't protect me, if you were protecting me I would have never been on the floor in the first place. You're doing a bad job as protecting me as you're doing at training." She scolded. "You're pathetic and you should be ashamed of yourself."

I stand up off the grass angrily. "You know what? I'm done with this alliance, just because you've had hard times doesn't give you the right to treat my like shit. First you throw away my only memory of home! Then you get my into a fucking fight with the Guy from One, now you treat me like I'm worthless? I'm sorry but nothing gives you the right to treat me like this. So I'm out." I hissed at her whilst turning around and heading towards the hand-to-hand combat station. I have to let out some steam and I'd rather not get into any more fights.

I stand behind the two tributes from 9 before the turn around and the male greets me.

"Nathaniel Gould, District 9." He says kindly, holding out his hand.

I shake his hand whilst looking back to Alice with a devious smirk, see look at me now, It's not even been a minute and I've already got further than I did with you. "Thomas , call me Tom for short." I look at the girl who's stood next to him, she looks skeptical about me and she refuses to say an anything.

Nathaniel notices me looking at her and decides to be her voice. "This is Aviva, she doesn't talk much. Unless she trusts you."

I guess it must be hard for anyone to trust me, seeing as I gave the guy from One a black eye, thinking back he deserved it anyway.

"You know yesterday with Mace?" Nathaniel asks me shyly.

"Mace?" I ask him dumbfounded as I've never heard that name before.

"Yes Mace, he's the male representative from one. I just want to say on behalf of every other tribute who isn't a career, thank you. I don't particularly like violence but he deserved it. He's been poking fun at tributes for the short amount of time he's been here and now it's getting irritating to say the least."

I stare at him, unsure of what to say so I end up itching the back of my head and giving him a simple 'thank you.'

"He was attacked my...friend, and-" I think back to my gang's motto, the one place I want to be more than ever, not with my family, with my gang. I close my eyes and breathe in. "If you don't stand up for anything, you'll fall for everything."

I think Nathaniel notices my discomfort. "Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" He asks worriedly.

I wipe my eyes, to rid of any tears that may have surfaced. "No it's fine, I just thought of something back home." I say, before I know it I give him all my trust and let the words fall out. "I was in a group, we had each other's backs and it was perfect. Until I got reaped and it all turned to shit."

Aviva tenses at my final word which brings a small smile to my face, Nathaniel doesn't seem very fazed but seems deep in thought.

"Do you have an alliance?" Nathaniel asks me gingerly. He treats every word like it's an explosive that could blow up in his face.

I think back to Alice, probably still sat up on the grass. I think about saying I do but you know what? Fuck her.

"No, I don't have an alliance. Well I did but that didn't end too well." I told him, Aviva still looking at me skeptically.

"Do you want to join us? We're only two members and I don't think we'll get very far with just the two of us unfortunately, and you seem humane and you know what's right and what's wrong. It's all up to you! But we'll really appreciate it." He offered, his voice trailing off into sadness as he says the last words.

It's not even been 10 minutes and I'm already being offered alliances, but these tributes seem too nice to get that far. But they've... or so more so he's shown me kindness when it would have been easier for him to just ignore me.

Aviva looks at him wide-eyed and makes a gesture with her hands. Nathaniel replies with another hand gesture whilst I'm left staring at them awkwardly.

"It'll be my pleasure to join your alliance... although it comes at cost with all the careers wanting to kill you." I say teasingly.

"We'll take the risk, they'll want to kill us anyway. Just more so with you around." Nathaniel says in a serious tone.

I notice Alice is staring at us and I think Aviva does too. "What's wrong with your District partner? Why is she crazy?" Aviva questions in a childlike way.

"I really don't know, she's been getting crazier by the hour." I say, turning my head to face Aviva. I think about telling them about what happened on the train, but I guess that's better unspoken. "I had an alliance with her, but she started treating me like." I look at Aviva and remember her last reaction when I cursed. "Poo, she treated me like poo."

Aviva let's out a giggle whilst turning to Nathaniel and whispering something in his ear. Nathaniel just turns to her and nods, resulting in another giggle from Aviva. Nathaniel notices me looking at them both confusedly.

"Oh, she was just telling me about an experience she had with the substance, an unpleasant story bit interesting to say the least..." Nathaniel says in a more relaxed manner than before.

Aviva looks up to me interestedly, her eyes sparkling in the light. "Do you wanna learn how to do hand gestures?" She says to me, knowledge glinting in her eyes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 6<strong>

**Sam Dronem**

I'm perched up in the climbing section again, a place where I've been for the past two days of training. I've pumped myself up to try to practice with knifes but every time I tell myself to do it something always stops me. Like the careers coming in the way, or the climbing section becomes uneasily comfortable...

People have tried to talk to me but they're always too forward when looking for alliances, like Kurt from 8. I remember him climbing up next to me in the station, only to ask for an alliance then lose his footing and plummeting to the ground. He was too embarrassed to come back up and talk to me.

I tug at the orange wire at my wrist, I've been tugging on It so much it's starting to create more scratches on my arm, my mother always told me not to wear it. I know it hurt her telling me to stop wearing the one thing harry gave me, but she hated how it damaged my skin so much.

I spot the tiny Max approaching the career, the glass bottle in his hands. I put two and two together and I'm genuinely shocked at what I think he's going to do. He wouldn't? He isn't that stupid. Is he?

The careers notice him approaching and fold their arms to look at him disgustfully. The male from one taking it in him to deal with him by standing in the front of the careers.

The other tributes seem to notice the encounter as the training center becomes deathly silent.

"Hi! I'm Max and I was wondering if I could join your alliance?!" Maxim says innocently. The careers look at each other with smirks on their faces, Mace's face turns sinister as if he's about to say something but I guess something triggers in him, which causes his devious expression to turn into one of sadness.

Mace looks around to see every tribute in the room looking at him. So his tiny hint of sadness turns back into his sinister one. "And why would we let you join our alliance Isia?" Mace says seriously.

Max looks at him awkwardly. "Who's Isia? I'm MAX!" He says in a childlike manner, giggling at Mace's mistake.

"Okay then, Why would we let you join our alliance then MAX?" Mace say, imitating Max's childlike tone.

Max holds out his hand to show them the bottle of booze, the career's and everyone else's faces turning into shock. A smirk crosses my face, see Max, this is the reason you'll die and I'll live. Because you don't know how to be subtle.

Mace snatches it out of his hands. He brings it closer to his face before snickering. "This is a career alliance, you get into us by knowing how to FIGHT, not giving us useless drinks that we can't even drink anyway."

Mace forcefully throws the bottle on the floor, the shattering of glass echoing around the room. I hear a groan of sadness from the boy from 5 before a high pitches squeal from Max. Max falls to his knees and I think he forgot about smashing things actually making it break as he falls in all the glass shards, cutting through the fabric of his clothes and making his knees drip with blood.

The careers walk away from Max, leaving him on his knees with the blood from his knees mixing with the booze. I wince at the image of alcohol getting into his cuts, for once I think I may actually feel sorry for Max. Oh wait, no I don't.

Max is crying on the floor and everyone is still staring at him awkwardly, a group of 3 people rush over to him and lift him up out of the liquid and the glass shards. The boy with blonde hair ,who the others call Nathaniel, picks Max up with Tom, they end up taking the limping Max to the assistant's who take him into a room. Tom looks at the assistants who clears up the booze with longing, I bet if Max went to him first he would have an alliance without getting all bloody.

I decide now would be a better chance as ever to start practicing how to use a knife so I jump down from my seating and make my way towards the now empty knife section, the assistant looks happy to see a new face here as her face lights up as I pick up a knife.

I toss it up in the air to determine how heavy it is, I throw the knife at the target but although my best skill is parkour I have really bad hand-eye-coordination so it lands nowhere near the target. I go to pick up another knife and decide that I should use it as an extension of my arm and not a projectile. So I clumsily grab it and place it outwards.

I go towards a target and start jumping around and slashing and shanking the training dummy, trying to hit all the futile spots, I make every move knowing my next so it all unfolds magically. When I stand back I turn around expecting to be proud of my work onto to be disappointed beyond belief. The cuts look clumsily and harmless, most of them not being deep enough to do a person very much deep damage.

I throw my knife on the floor in a huff and walk back over to the climbing station, until I feel a hand on my shoulder, I whip around only to see Kurt behind me, a smirk on his face.

"Nice knife skills man, I wish I was as good as you!" He says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and continue walking towards the station, trying my hardest to ignore him. I get to the climbing station and start climbing up the tree, Kurt trying to climb below me.

"If you teach me how to climb I'll teach you how to wrestle." He shouts up to me, he goes to grab a ledge but looses his footing and falls back down to the floor.

I look back down at Kurt with a smirk. "Ah yes, wrestling. The greatest skill you could need in the arena." I shout back down to him deviously.

He looks back up to me and gives me the puppy eyed look before I let out a sigh. I climb down the wall and point to a ledge. "Grab this one."

His eyes light up as he grabs the ledge, he pulls himself up and waits for more orders. I point to another ledge and tell him to grab it, we make it half way up the wall before he slips and I mange to grab his arm, I have to resist the urge to let him go plummeting to the floor but instead I pull him up. I think he thought I would let him go as well as his eyes had fear dotted all around them.

"Allies?" He asks me nervously. He pulls himself up as he asks this.

Fear crosses over me, can I become an ally with Kurt? Can I trust him? I decide against it and as a reply, I push Kurt off the climbing wall and let him plunge to the ground below.

No allies.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 4<strong>

**Nixie Marilla**

"So Nixie, how's your life back home?" Tobias' asks me probably trying to create small talk as we eat.

I decide I trust Tobias enough to tell him some small details, he has told me about his life so it's only fair.

"I lived in the middle-class part of the District, my family was close and we had food. Until my brother was born." I say distastefully, remembering the memories of hatred that came over me when he was born. "My parents worked overtime and had less time to spend with us, they always thought we deserved better, although we always got food on the table they didn't think It was enough."

Tobias just looks at his food guiltily. "I'm sorry to hear that." He says apologetically.

I shake my head. "Don't be, I had to look after my brother from an early age, predictably I hated him, I gave him a cold shoulder for the first few years of his life, until something inside my changed, it might have been my view on life or some other cliché but I saw my brother in a different way, I would do anything for him and I still would."

Tobias is cutting up his food whilst listening. "No boyfriend or anything? Exs?" He asks me cutting up his food.

I stop eating for a second. Can I really trust him? He seems nice enough but nice doesn't always mean you can trust him. "No, never had a boyfriend." Well I don't really want a _boy_friend I add silently.

"I have a girlfriend, she's called Marine." Tobias admires. "She means the world to me and I would do anything for her." He says sadly.

There's an orange earing attached to his outfit, he takes it off his outfit and holds it up to his eyes. "Marine gave me this before I left, she told me that it'll remind me of both Felix and her."

I look at him confusedly. "Why would an earing remind you of your younger brother?" I ask him awkwardly.

"Orange was his favourite colour, or so it is his favourite colour. I guess it's even too early now to be speaking in past tense." He teased.

Most of the other tributes are leaving so I decide to stand up. Me and Tobias agreed we should separate for the last bits of training, so we can get more done over a smaller period of time. I nod at Tobias as I walk away towards the gym.

I decide it would be better to touch up on my weaknesses than make my strengths stronger by a measly bit. I walk towards the bow and arrow station and to my left Alice, the girl from 5 is also practicing. I'm taken aback by her usual long dark red hair has changed drastically and is now the same style as mine. We make awkward eye contact before I pick up a bow and aim for the target.

I let the arrow fly but it ends up falling out of the bow and landing on the floor near my feet. Alice let's out a snicker before letting her arrow fly towards the target and landing a little off the center. She looks at me smugly before I decide to walk off and decide something that I may at least have a chance in.

I notice the male from 8 rubbing his back and looking betrayed before walking over to the camouflage station. It's good to start somewhere right? I go to the camouflage section and sit down, trying to put space between me and the boy from 8.

I look across the table and have no idea what to start on, their laminated pictures of designs that are 'advised.' I pick on up and look at it, it reminds me of nothing and I fail to believe this will help me in any way.

The boy from 8 must see my confusions, as he comes behind me at lets out a good-natured laugh. "It's abstract, I have no idea how abstract can be used as a camouflage but it's here." He points out as he grabs another picture. "Use this one instead, it can be used to represent mud." He says kindly.

He leans on the wall and looks up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "A week ago I would be at home, getting ready for my shift in a factory. But no! Now I'm here talking about something I had no skills with less than two days ago! Also talking to a career seems pretty crazy." He says, it coming out more harshly than he probably intended.

I give him a forced smile before looking down at the picture he gave me. District 8 must be desperate if they're sending 15 year olds to the factories, I probably can't even picture the working conditions and I thank my parents for being from 4.

I feel like telling him I'm not really a career, yes I've been brought up as a career, yes I've trained my life as a career. But I'm not a career, I don't want to murder innocent children, I want to win for my brother, not for fame.

He continues talking and the only thing I take in is his name which is Kurt, he tells me about his life and I couldn't care less about it, I try to mirror the mud patterns on my hand which ends up coming out half decent.

Half decent is decent enough for me.

So I stand up and give a little nod to Kurt before leaving and as I do he has a disappointed expression on his face.

"I guess we wont be allies then." I hear him mutter sadly as I leave. I feel a pang of guilt in my chest but quickly shake it off.

You can't always be the good guy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 10<strong>

**Eve Div**

I bite my lip as I let the knife go soaring through the air, it hits the target but is nowhere near a fatal spot that could do damage. I've been trying to get good with a knife but it isn't working in my favour, I know the weapon that I'm best at, but I refuse to use it. Bad memories will come for me if I even look at it.

I decide that I wont get much better at knife throwing so I look around to see what other weapons I can touch on, I spot Shawn hiding behind a wall, looking around at the girl from 7, his eyes are in complete infatuation.

I roll my eyes and turn around to look at more weapons, my eyes come across the axe station and I wince as memories from that day come rushing back.

_No Eve, you're stronger than that. Don't let the memories get the better of you_.

I walk towards the bow and arrow station and pick up a bow, I place an arrow in It delicately before letting it fly, it doesn't land on the target but it was a good shot for my first try.

I turn my head to see the careers next to me at the Axe station, the girl from two swinging and axe at the dummy wildly, it clearly isn't her best weapon as the movements are slow and blunt. The boy from two then gets a double-sided axe and starts brutally chopping up the dummy, the career's egging him on with praise and encores.

I try to push the thoughts to the back of my head as I go to shoot another arrow, my hand has started shaking in fear as I place the arrow in the bow, I go to pull back the arrow but it falls out of the bow and I start feeling dizzy.

_No Eve, not now!_

I regain consciousness and pick up the arrow gingerly. I place it in the bow and aim it at the target. I close one eye and set my target. I hear a snicker from next to me and let out a scream as the arrow flies, it ends up flopping on the floor nowhere near the target.

I turn around to spot all of the careers staring down at me grinning, well all but 'Acestes' who is still chopping up the dummy with his battle axe.

"Tut tut, if you think aiming your bow like that will get you anywhere in the games then you are so wrong." Mace says harshly, snatching the bow off me and passing it to Maize. "Maize show her how its done." he says teasingly

Maize looks at him shocked, before his expression turns more casual and childlike. "Prepare to be amaized." He says teasingly.

Mace looks at Domitia with glee. "Did you hear that?! He just made a pun! He did it Domitia! Didn't you hear?

Domitia rolls her eyes as Maize positions the arrow on the bowstring, he lets it fly only for it to flop on the floor a few inches away from him.

"Bravo! That was truly Amaizing Maize, I'm proud of you!" Mace says sarcastically before turning around to see Acestes.

Domitia then snatches it out of Maize's hand and pushes it into mine. "Have the bow back Eve, if you practice some more you might even beat Maize." She says icily.

I hear a slicing noise only to turn my head and see the dummy Acestes was practating on to be headless. The head rolls to my feet and I squeal so loud I'm surprised I even made that sound

I fall back against a wall as a dizzy spell washes over me, the careers start looking at me funny but I couldn't care less, I just have to get over the dizziness. I wince as the dizziness gets worse, my vision becomes blurred and my ears start buzzing.

I fall over on my front and start coughing, I look up to see the world around me become nothing but blurry objects until I feel my face land on the floor with a loud thump.

I hear the careers snicker before I hear a voice say teasingly "You were too amaizing for her, she couldn't handle it." Then footsteps, signifying their exit.

And then it all goes black...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN, okay that was a maybe cliffhanger? But let's just hope she's okay. Well she probably is but you never know.<strong>

**Okay so Me and my friend decided on a new poll, It's a nice poll and it's pretty lightheated. ((So no 'who do you think will die' polls just yet!)) It's 'who do you think will hook up in the games' hehe, don't shoot me.**

**So alliances have formed and what not, alliances have broke and what not. Also R.I.P trainng dummy that Acestes chopped it's head off, he was a good training dummy and i'll miss him. **

**Reviews, constructive criticism and everything else is appreciated! (Remember to vote in the poll hinthint)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	20. Training Day 3 plus Private sessions

****This is the final hours of training and the Private sessions, I decided to do it in The Assistant head Gamemakers Pov instead it being in an Tributes. So you have a new person to hear from :) ((Also I changed what some tributes did so I hope everyone is okay with it))****

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 8<strong>

**Kurt Finnegan**

The realization of the games is hitting me so hard I can almost feel it bruise my skin. Looking around I see tributes trying to get their last effort of training before they have to show off for the gamemakers, most of them in an alliance.

_Alliance_, I think to myself. I've asked so many people man, but still I'm without an ally, I've even got a bruise on my back to prove it! Silvia has met the same fate as me, she told me how she asked the lumberjack for an alliance but he quickly rejected her, just like she did to me at the chariots.

I grit my teeth and look at her with hatred. What happened to 'No, I work better on my own'? I ask her silently, I let my face relax because lets face it, I could never be mad at Silvia, someone who is the only living thing in here that's from home, apart from the fabrics, chances are they were made in District 8 but seriously who cares about fabrics?

I even look to Max, the small boy from 6, who even he has made a stupid alliance with the group of people from 9 and 5. I thought about asking them for an alliance yesterday but just looking Tom I know I would never get along with him, however hard I tried. Maybe alliances aren't even that good, if anyone has one then someone's gotta be special and be like nah I don't want one. _Even if I really do._

I bite my lip to hold back tears. I close my eyes and imagine what I would be doing right now if I was at home. It's a Saturday and the one day we all don't have to work in the factory, so we would be in the front playing makeshift baseball. Rip sometimes invited his friends to play but it was normal just me, Rip, Dad and my mother watching on the sidelines, usually shouting at my father to go easy on me. Saturday was always the best day of the week, I never expected to be spending a Saturday like this though.

I open my eyes to let my memories fade back into the back of mind and let the training center take over once again. I turn my head towards the careers who have taken residence at the swimming pool. I feel a wave of joy wash over me as I realize something. I can finally practice some weapons without living in fear of the careers approaching me! I look around for Silvia and see her at the dagger station so I decide to go pay her a little visit.

She notices me approaching her and she rolls her eyes before facing me and folding her arms. "What do you want?" She asks me icily.

"I'm just here to _cut_ some time." I say teasingly, gesturing towards her dagger.

She glares 'daggers' at me but there's a good-natured smirk surfacing on her face. She picks a dagger up from the rack and tosses it to me. "I'll show you what I know."

I catch the bottom of the dagger thankfully before imitating her crouched down pose. She looks at me and rolls her eyes before jumping up at the training dummy and wrapping her legs around his front before shoving the dagger into his stomach. She lets go of his neck and falls back to the group before whipping her auburn hair around with pride.

"Your turn." She snapped. Still looking proud at the dummy with a wound in its stomach.

"Hey but I'm a guy, wrapping legs around people s backs are uncomfortable for everyone involved man." I argue worriedly. "I ain't doing that."

Silvia looks at me disappointed before letting out a sigh she picks up her dagger and turns around to its front. She puts a dagger at all the fatal spots. "If you stab them in any of these positions they will die. Well, I think." She adds.

"You think?" I mirror "Wow I feel so assured now Silvia, Thanks!" I say sarcastically.

"Do you want my help or not?" She asks impatiently, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Thinking about it, I think I'll pass." I say to her with a mischievous smile on my face. I toss her the dagger back and walk away with a smirk on my face.

"Oh my God Kurt, you're lucky you have a hot brother or I would be killing you in the bloodbath." She jeered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 5<strong>

**Alice Lachley**

I stare at the alliance with regret, me and Tom haven't spoken since yesterday and I think I genuinely feel sorry, although that could just be a little tick.

The alliance of 4 is stood around the gauntlets, talking about something privately. I think about going over to them and apologizing but I can never sum up the courage, Tom notices me looking and I turn away as he looks at me. _I can't let him know I'm sorry._

I bite my lip refusing to let my emotions show, I guess it's for the best, we were never allies anyway and I would hate to have emotions attached to him when he dies and anyway, the deal was only until the last day of training and it's the last hour of training before the games. It'll be better to go the rest of the games alone. Even if I don't like it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 11<strong>

**Ursula Làpar**

"Tributes, this is your last half an hour of training, use it wisely. This is your last chance." Vito the head trainer sneered harshly. He's probably had enough of us already, the black eye. cut knees and all the other damage probably caused much paperwork. Which would be pointless as 23 of us will be dead within the next two weeks.

Most tribute's expressions turns into fear as they frantically look around at the stations, instead of looking for another station to go to I just stay in the knot tying station, ambiguously ,tying the knot and opening it, life isn't worth living without Maize.

I look at him with the career pack, laughing and looking happy. How come he never looked that happy around me? If he hated me so much why couldn't he just tell me? His smile makes me feel warmed but he completely counteracted that by joining people trained to kill him, If he gets murdered in the bloodbath and it's by their hands, I could never forgive myself.

I notice the careers leave Maize at the gauntlets and I figure this'll be the best chance I'll get to talk to him before training ends and I stand up and head towards him, he spots me walking towards me and his eyes widen and a club hits his leg and causes him to fall off them.

I run towards him and offer him a hand to get up, he refuses and gets up by himself and dusts off his pants before looking at me awkwardly.

"Maize..." I say with sadness, biting my lip to hold back my emotions.

"Ursula." He says emotionlessly, folding his arms and looking at me straight into my eyes.

Has he already forgot about me? Have the careers already changed him? I bet they're feeding him lies about me! Damn careers have to ruin everyone's lives!

"Oh Maize, what have they been saying about me? I bet they've said awful things!" I cry, pulling in Maize for a hug.

Maize pushes me away from him, with a lot more force than he did on the train, hell even on the train he wasn't hostile to me.

"Oh they've said a lot about you." He says icily. Each word hanging in the air. "Bad things, very bad things."

I'm shocked, I can't believe they would try to draw two District partners apart like this, but I know our bond is too strong to be broken. "What sort of things? You don't believe them do you!" I shout, tears in my eyes. "I'm so worried for you! What if they kill you at the very start?"

He walks past me and stops when he's next to me and draws his head towards my ear. "I'm not the one you should be worried about, the things they say, I can't believe them because there's nothing to believe. I'm going to give you one last bit of advice and if you take it wisely you may just live teeny bit longer. They talk about who's going to kill you, how they're going to kill you. It's sickening but it's how I'm going to win. Avoid the Bloodbath if you plan on living another day." He whispers into my ear before walking over to the other careers.

I feel like shouting at him to come back, telling him to ally with me but I can't force the words to come out. I feel bitterness wash over me in the first time since the reaping, I love you and you betray me like this? You care more about them then you do to me?! _No, he cares about surviving more than you_. I hear a nagging part of my brain say.

Instead of staying bitter I decide to sulk and walk back over to the knot tying station, the assistant looks at me and just rolls his eyes.

"Back so soon?" He says with disgust before getting out a rope from the side and dropping it out in front of me.

Why should I even bother? Maize is probably plotting my death right now, with his new '_friends_'. What's the use?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blye Herriot Assistant Head Gamemaker<strong>

My shoes clop along the floor as I walk towards the training center, I spot tributes starting to sit down in the waiting area which tells me we don't have long left before the first person comes in, and I know who that is.

I open the door and the only people in there is Appius and some other Gamemakers, since the others found out about my true origin they don't treat me the same. Appius gives me a gentle nod before gesturing me to take the seat next to him.

I sit down and adjust my glasses before turning around to see if anyone is watching and per usual, they are.

"What did the President say?" I ask Appius nervously.

"He knew about it the whole time, I asked him if it was ok for me to take you out of the working conditions and become my apprentice, it took a lot of convincing but it worked, now all these years later your bratty brother volunteers for the games." He says distastefully,

"I was only 7 then do you understand that? They outright sold me to the Capitol instead of raising my like their daughter, the capitol treated me with kindness whilst my District caused havoc and Distress. Chances are he's just as cold-hearted as my family was." I sneer, hoping my 'family' can somehow hear me.

"I couldn't care less if he was your brother! He's caused as much paper work as any tribute ever, he's caused everyone in this room extra work because he can't keep himself from not getting punched or pushing 12 year olds into shards of glass." He says icily.

"That 12-year-old fell in the shards, it wasn't his fault. The kid had illegal drinks anyway, Mace did us a favour by smashing, a 12-year-old with a bottle of booze in the games would be a travesty." I protest.

"Either way these games are already turning out to be terrible ,it'll be lucky if I even have my head by tomorrow." He puts his hand on his forehead and sighs. "Then Eve fainted yesterday, she missed the first hour of training today and she's been watched all day, that caused even more paperwork!" He says stressed.

I place a hand on his back. "Relax Appius, pre-games rarely mean anything in the eyes of the capitol, the real fun starts tonight." I say encouragingly.

More gamemakers start to pile in until the room is bursting with life, we get the order that all tributes are ready so we ask for the first tribute to come in.

Sound of chattering enters the room and quickly leaves as the first Male walks in.

"Mace... Herriot." Appius shouts loudly, his voice echoing around the room. "You have 5 minutes to show us your desired skills."

Our eyes lock for a brief second and there's no doubting we're related, the same dark brown hair, the same hazel eyes. Although I guess he took my mother's size as he's tiny...

He breaks the contact and runs over to a Mace which brings laughter out from the gamemakers. A smile crosses my lips, sounds like something I would do. Shame there's no weapon called Blye.

He jumps onto the gauntlets and assistants start trying to hit him off, but he blocks most hits with the mace before accidentally slamming one in the chest. He looks at us and just shrugs before continuing what he was doing.

It eventually gets boring and Appius dismisses him, I lean over to Appius. "Did he just kill someone?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and tells me that they wear vests to stop anything going fatal, which sounds smart in all but it doesn't explain why there's blood dripping from his chest...

I write an 11 on my board but quickly scribble that out and change it to score that's more in his ability, Well he's my brother anyway, I doubt they'd even use my score on him to decide the final one, as the final score is normally just an average of all the scores.

As Mace walks out Arabella walks in and tries to avoid Mace as much as possible, which doesn't go very well as he ends up hugging her and her pushing him off her.

We all watch as Arabella shows off her mediocre skills with a sword and her better skills with a dagger, it was a let down for a Career to say the least, but the faces of the other gamemakers seem to disagree. Mace was clearly better.

As Arabella leaves the favorite-to-win, Acestes, walks in almost immediately after, the gamemakers face's light up as he walks in and heads towards the javelins. He starts at the other side of the room from the dummy, it must be almost 15 meters away from the dummy, he reaches his arm back and throws the javelin with such force you can hear it pierce through the air, it lands right in the center of the dummy and he repeats this a few more times before walking towards the axe.

We all lean forwards in anticipation as tributes never usually use a battle axe, this is the decider to see if we put them in the arena.

He decapitates training dummies a few times before placing his axe down and walking out emotionlessly. I lean over to Appius and whisper. "His attitude should take him down a point."

Appius looks at me with distrust until signaling the next tribute to come in. Domitia Benford, If anyone said they wasn't surprised the smallest career became the leader than they're lying, most of us expected Acestes to become the leader but Domitia seems a lot more... demanding.

She bows in front of us and asks for our 'fastest' assistant to come and face her. Appius gestures for her to come out a and an auburn haired girl comes out from the door.

Domitia picks up the lightest sword we have on offer and it's a needle type sword, good for piercing but not so good for the brute force of the other sword. The assistant picks up a similar sword and they look at each other before getting into a stance.

Domita makes the first move and jumps forwards and goes for a slash, the assistant dodges but Domitia jumps to her side and slashes her side, making the assistant wince in pain. Wearing vests my ass.

The one-sided battle continues until Domitia is asked to exit and she bows one more time before leaving, she has to run back to place the sword back where it goes before she accidently takes it out. The assistant however has to be carried out of the training center.

Niall Mclellan is next, the brother of the victor everyone forgot about many years ago. He does the average thing for a young tribute to do and starts climbing around, I don't find it interesting at all and it's over as fast as it started.

Casmerirl is up next, something that Appius told me a few days ago Is that their reaping was fixed. They say their brother was plotting against the capitol and the president asked for him to be dealt with and this is how Appius viewed 'dealt' with means.

I'm almost forgetting about Casmerirl as it's been almost 10 minutes and she hasn't finished yet, I adjust my glasses to take a closer look and what I see and I'm horrified what I see.

I stand up quickly from my seat and point towards her. "She's trying to kill us turn off the power!" I shout down to the assistants who instead of turning off the power tackle her to the ground.

I sit back down with relief and I hear many relieved sighs.

"How did you know she was going to kill us?" Appius asked curiously.

"The main reason you recruited me, you said I was good with 'stupid techy stuff'. She was making a basic killing trap that would electrocute everything and everyone in a certain area. You can set it to avoid a certain area which would probably have been her area." I say proudly. Now I hope the other Gamemakers will stop treating me like a criminal, seeing as I just saved their lives.

Casmerirl is forcefully pushed out by the assistants and many of the other tributes look at her curiously. I hear muttering behind me about the bloodbath, and to be very fair I salute her bravery. Tying to kill some of the most powerful people in Panem takes guts, but getting caught however is something I cannot respect.

Tobias from 4 casually strolls in and looks at the Gamemakers with a smug smirk on his face. The stroll turns into a sprint as he picks up a sword and quickly starts shredding the dummies to pieces, he clearly has someone pictured in his mind as he does this and I can only hope it's another tribute.

After a good few minutes of Tobias slicing the dummies he picks up spears from the side and throws them in the same manner Acestes did with the javelins. He exits in the same way as Acestes did and it makes me realize how similar they both are, they would be the perfect alliance but it's a shame they want to murder each other.

The Final career Nixie walks in and I feel a part of me get disappointed realizing this. Her hair still looks atrocious but her idea is pretty smart, I can't count how many times I've seen females been grabbed by their hair and ultimately causing their downfall.

She walks over to an assistant and starts wrestling with him, she easily overpowers him and then walks out, huh I was expecting more from a career. I quickly push the disappointment out of my mind as Thomas walks in.

I lean forward, this tribute interests me to no end. The mystery of his past and the connection between his allies confuses me. He introduces himself which is always good in my books, seeing as no one ever things that a simple introduction could win them a better score, kindness is always appreciated even in the Capitol.

He grabs a dagger and starts wrestling with an assistant, he has the upper hand and goes for a stab but the assistant overpowers him and knocks the dagger out of his hand and It goes skidding along the floor.

"Thank you for your Patience" He says as he leaves, at first I think it's a snarky remark but it sounds too good-natured to be that snarky.

Him and His District partner cross paths awkwardly as he exits and she enters. I see regret flash before her eyes for a brief second before it fades away like every other emotion I've seen with Alice.

She walks over to the same station Casmerirl and every eye on the room turns to me, I assure them that it's not exactly the same place.

The wait is agonizing for her to finish her design so I decide to jot some more notes down about the tributes, I'm so caught up in notes that I only notice she's finished when I hear a loud snapping sound and when I look up there's a lifelike dummy in a trap which looks like it's designed specially to break a leg. I guess I was wrong to count this girl out so fast as the trap just made her seems like a big contender, although the other Gamemakers disappointed faces seem to differ. I frown at them, it's not all about brute force, a good mind can win just as easily as a set of muscles.

Maxim, the boy who's been seen crying on many occasions, comes into the room looking proud, looking brave. Looking confident?

"Hi!" He says eagerly. "My names Max and I am 12 years old! I am here to show you my... Maximum ability." He says holding back laughter. "I hope you enjoy my...climactic display." He finally let's laughter escape his lips and it comes out in an innocent little burst. I feel like I should tell him that Climactic doesn't have Max in it but I'll let him keep his little puns

I stare at him in awe, he's so adorable I just want to squeeze him! _Pay attention Blye!_

I look at Max as he gets a dagger and shoves it into a CPR's dummy's arm. He starts screaming and puts it on the floor carefully. He looks around and shouts for help, I have no idea what he's trying to do, shouting in the arena definitely wont be very helpful for not dying.

He then looks at the dummy's mouth and put his head so he looks down his chest, he then starts pumping down on his heart and starts pumping faster. He finally starts blowing into his mouth and pumping on his chest again.

He picks up the dummy and starts cheering. "He's alive! It's a miracle! I can't believe I saved your life! You can thank me later!" He walks over to the Gamemakers and takes a bow before waving happily and leaving the room.

The other Gamemakers are muttering things about how pathetic it was and it can't help anyone in the games, to be fair I've never seen a 12-year-old be so good at lifesaving, let's hope someone's a lifesaver for him in the arena because I don't think I want to see him go. _Emotions Blye! He's 12 he'll be dead before you know it._

I shake these thoughts out of my head and Sam from 6 walks in. She grabs a knife and sudden sprints at the climbing station, she climbs up it with rapid speed, the knife in her mouth. Her foot slips but she manages to act like nothing as it fools most the Gamemakers, luckily enough I've always noticed things that nobody else does.

She hangs off the climbing wall and finally jumps and runs along the wall for a few steps before jumping onto another wall.

All this seems tedious and too much work for something, but I have to admit all the movement is causing very little noise which is strange seeing as she's basically running along the walls.

She climbs up the wall and grabs onto the bars on the roof, she climbs towards a target with rapid speed before hanging above it. Sam stays suspended above the training dummy, she looks down at the floor probably judging if the fall will kill her but either way she lets go of the bars and takes the knife out of her mouth. As she falls past the target she shoves the knife in the shoulder of the training dummy, it wont kill but it'll definitely hurt a tribute, especially from a height like that.

My statement still stand at how tedious this seems, I was never really one to like parkour but it'll be interesting how much it'll affect her chances in the arena.

She exits the room and Kinnision from 7 enters, they seem to exchange a glance at each other but it quickly ends as she exits. He goes straight for the axes and first tests how heavy they are and picks one up. He walks over to the throwing place and gets into a stance.

He throws the first axe at the first target and it hits its arm, the second one hitting just below the center and the final one landing just off the center. 2 out of 3 of them would have been fatal which is pretty good for a District 7.

Next is Pyla who just like Kinnison goes straight for the axes, instead of throwing them she starts brutally chopping the training dummy, she moves light on her feet and very agile, all in all like Kinnison a good show for District 7.

Kurt comes barging into the Doors before Pyla's finished but instead of Kurt leaving Pyla takes that as an opportunity to leave. Kurt looks around the room as if looking for what he can do, in the end he decides to start wrestling with an assistant but unlike Thomas he doesn't have a knife, so Kurt easily overpowers him and stands up proudly before leaving the room.

Silvia struts into the room confidently eying me and the other Gamemakers with contines strutting over to the daggers and picks up the biggest one on offer before walking over to the biggest dummy on offer.

She lets out a growl before jumping on the dummy, using everything she has to her advantage. Her nails, her hands even her teeth. Finally she lets out a scream and plunges the dagger into the dummy's stomach. She glares at us one last time before throwing the dagger on the other side of the room.

She's a fighter for sure, but attitude is a big problem. Especially when you're as hot-headed as her. I nudge Appius. "Want to go for a formal drink after this?" I say sophisticated.

Appius looked at me, his face reddening. "B-but we have a lot to do. We can't go on a formal drink right before the training scores are a-announced." He says nervously

"Oh please, you can take your notes and everything out, we can just go for a formal drink for a while then we'll give in the scores."

Appius looks at me and sighs. "Fine, but it can't be longer than an hour. Or else w-" I put my finger on his lips

"Shut up." I say deviously. I turn my head to see Nathaniel staring at us awkwardly...Along with the other Gamemakers.

Appius clears his throat nervously. "Begin."

Instead of going for the weapons Nathaniel goes to the obstacle course which surprises me seeing as he's been training with a sword for the best of 3 days. He starts by showing us his speed by jumping from height to height, his foot getting hit by a club more than once but he never seems to loose his footing. He continues to demonstrate his speed and agility until Appius tells him to leave. His face looks more relieved as he walks away trying to catch his breath.

Next up the brown-haired Aviva walks in, clutching something in her hand. I notice I'm the only one who spots it so I decide to keep my mouth shut.

She gingerly picks up a knife and stares at it for a while, looking at it guiltily before throwing it at the target. The first one narrowly misses the corner of his head which brings out laughter from some of the other gamemakers. She turns her head with sadness towards the tipsy Gamemakers and then turns her head with determination back to the target and lets another knife fly towards the target only for it to hit the arm then flop down to the floor. Her face turns to rage as she halfheartedly throws the third and final knife and it hits the dummy a few inches away from the center.

Her face with most of the sober Gamemakers is pure shock until she then goes and camouflages herself with the mud from the station, if I were her I would have just walked out instead of covering yourself in mud but hey I'm not her.

She walks out with a smile on her face dripping with mud, she bumps into Shawn as he enters and mud flies onto his training outfit. He looks at her like he's about to murder her but she luckily gets out of the training room before he can do anything.

Shawn presents himself before the Gamemakers and takes an elegant bow before turning around and grabbing the sharpest cleaver he can find. He holds it up to his face and licks the edge of it creepily, resulting in winces from the fellow Gamemakers. Instead of wincing in disgust I stare at him interestingly, his creepiness appeals to me and interests me to the core.

He gestures for an assistant to walk over to him and I think I see genuine fear in the assistants eyes, I wonder how much your 'vest' will help you now I think to myself with a smirk.

At first they start attacking and blocking, the fighting seems even and boring with no clear winner. That is until the screams start.

Shawn is onto of the Assistant and slashing at his front. Appius has to stand up and shout at him to stop for him to actually realize he almost killed someone. The other Gamemakers seem shocked beyond belief and start drowning themselves in wine.

Appius sits back down and puts his head in his hands. "So. Much. Paperwork." He says grudgingly. I give him a reassuring pat on the back and remind him that there's other people to take care of that.

Shawn gives one last elegant bow and it takes everything I've got to not bow to him but I decide to stay in my seat and not bring even more attention to myself. Eve walks in gingerly after Shawn, her face pale from yesterday.

She walks over to the bow and arrow station and starts firing arrows at the target, none getting even close to the center but I'll cut her some slack seeing as she looks like she's going to throw up any second. She then places it down and turns to the axe station.

She breathes in before taking every small step towards the axes. Her face makes me seems like she just wants to get out of here. She picks it up and shoves it into a dummy before she just turns around and runs out, her hands at her mouth.

I turn to Appius "Two more Districts then we're free to go for that formal drink I've been waiting for." I say mischievously. He glares at me before laughing.

"Yea, Two more Districts." He repeats sadly.

Next up is Maize, someone who surprised me by getting into the career alliance. Was swapping District 4 for a kid from 11 worth it? Probably not.

He wrestles with the assistant and I really should tell Appius about getting new ones as literally every single one got beat by a kid. After that he throws the middle heaviest ball about 4 meters before walking out. Definitely not career worthy.

Ursula strolls in, refusing to look at Maize as he exits. She immediately goes for the sickles and slices off dummies heads, it must cost a fortune to get more dummies after every hunger games. it would be a problem if the capitol wasn't stinking rich.

She goes to identify poison plants but Appius quickly stands up. "You may leave, we've seen enough thank you" He says hurriedly.

Ursula sighs and walks out the room in a sulk. I would feel sorry for her if I hadn't been stuck in this way-too-hot-to-be-healthy-room for the past hour and a half, I'm just glad for this to be almost over.

York walks in and looks around hurriedly, he rushes over to as assistant and whispers something in her ear, She runs off into the back and brings our a...Pickaxe? Definitely an interesting weapon.

This action got even the most drunken gamemakers to turn around and look at him, the noisy, annoying room has gone in complete silence as York grabs the Pickaxe in his hands. He walks over to the training dummy and gets into a stance. He lets out a loud shout as he brings the Pickaxe down upon the training dummy and it buries deep within his neck. He pulls it out and turns around and hits another in its chest before taking it out and throwing it at another.

The last move was obviously never practiced as it carelessly bounces off the dummy and falls to the floor with a loud klang.

York doesn't seem fazed as he picks up the same weight as Maize and throws it and manages to make it go further than anyone expected. York is definitely a tribute we didn't expect to be a contender.

"Y-you may leave."Appius croaked, his dry throat finally giving in.

I feel relieved and get up to leave but Trinity comes in and ruins my small sense of hope. I slouch back into my chair as she stands in front of us. She immediately goes over to the camouflage section and Appius doesn't give her longer than ten seconds before dismissing her.

All the Gamemakers sigh in relief as we all get out coats and belongings to leave. I link arms with Appius. "Ready for that formal drink?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Private sessions! The reaction to scores will be up pretty soon, it could be up tomorrow it, it could be up on Wednesday. It's a pain trying to space out updates .-. so I'm trying my hardest.<strong>

**Who do you think got the highest score? Which one did you enjoy reading the most? I'm just curious to find out what you all think :P **

**Here's the Poll results of who do you think will hook up!**

**Mace x Himself with 5 votes**

**Mace x Maize with 4**

**Shawn X Pyla and Other with 2**

**Acestes X Domitia, Pyla x York and Alice x Tom with 1**

**((No love for Silvia x Kinnison and Ursula and Maize. I think Maize will be happy with the last one)) Mace is so happy you ship him with his true love Mace. **

**New Poll is 'Who do you think will win?' I'm curious.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, constructive criticism and everything else is always appreciated!**


	21. Scores

**District 1**

**Mace Herriot**

I sit on the couch proudly, already knowing I've got the best score in the games. I look over to Arabella who looks nervous and she's twiddling her fingers.

"Why are you worried? You're a career and they never give careers bad scores." I say to reassure her.

Arabella narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm not worried." She says sharply. "If anyone should be worried it's you."

I smirk at her. My sister's the assistant head gamemaker, she almost assures me the best score in the games, let alone the careers.

The Tv buzzes on and Ceaser Flickerman's face appears on the Tv, this is his second year as host and his hair changed from last year and now it's a bright white colour.

His clears his throat before introducing himself and after a few minutes of introductions he clears his throat once more and straightens the paper.

"First up from District one Mace Herriot." Ceasers says as he looks eerily into the camera. "With a score of 8."

An 8? I did not an 8! I was definitely better than an 8. I slump in my seat and I feel Arabella's eyes on me.

"Hey an 8 isn't that bad." Arabella claimed. "Especially for a 15-year-old, and you probably beat me." She says reassuringly.

I'm starting to feel hope that I wont get the worse in the career but that isn't until a 9 flashes under Arabella's name.

I let out a loud groan as the room erupts in cheering, the mentors and escort both congratulating Arabella whilst completely ignoring me.

I picture my sister and father watching the games back home, my sister probably cheering that I got a score over 7 and my father probably uncaring like his usual self.

"Congrats Arabella, don't think just because you got a better score than me that you'll win instead of me, because we both know that isn't happening." I say teasingly.

She looks at me before rolling her eyes. "Sure Mace, whatever you say."

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 2<strong>

**Acestes Cinnabar**

Domitia seems disappointed that her 'second in command' scored a measly 8, I just hope she scores even lower so the Capitol can see how powerful their career leader is.

Domitia stands up and walks over to me and sits down. "You know we can't go ignoring each other the whole games? We've got an act to show."

"No. You've got an act to show." I say harshly.

Domitia looks at me fiercely. "Listen Acestes, I want to get home just as much as you do. There are people I care about who I need to get back to and I expect you do too. Go along with the act and you might just have a chance to go home."

Only one of us get's to go home! I feel like screaming at her. "I have a reputation to hold."

"When the gong goes your reputation means nothing, sponsors can save your life and you could do a lot worse than me." She says as the 9 flashes over my face.

She cringes in anticipation as her face comes on, probably hoping she doesn't get the worst score in the alliance. Her face relaxes as the 9 flashes past her face.

"See, we're even matching in training scores." She teases. "The Capitol will eat it up and before you know it we'll be the favorites to win."

How will my father feel that I've got the same score as a girl who's half the size of me? He'll probably regret ever training her. But now I've left in a bit conundrum

She thinks she's got everything sorted out but that's the thing she doesn't. When she happens to die and the careers disband she'll regret ever thinking about the love story.

I'll let her have her fun for a while but she'll know when it's over. Because I'll be the one who ends it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 3<strong>

**Casmerirl Mclellan**

I'm started to regret almost killing the Gamemakers, it most likely sealed away mine and my brothers fate. I slump down in my chair and eagerly watch as my brother's face appears on the TV.

I feel this suspense as Ceaser holds the words in his mouth. "...4..."

Niall is just tapping on the corner of his chair, seeming like he doesn't notice. "Niall did you hear your score?" I ask him politely.

"a 4, that's the worst score so far." He says sadly and staring at the arm of the couch.

My brother comes in with a bottle of liquor in his hand, he notices the Tv and a 1 under my face.

"No Niall, that's the worst score so far. Actually it's the worst score I've seen a tribute get, so props for that sis. You beat your 18 year old sister Niall, so props for that too."He says as he ruffles Niall's blonde hair. He climbs over the couch and flops down in the middle of us.

"I got a 5 in my games, but now I'm here sat next to my brother and sister who got pretty much the same score as me." He pauses and takes a drink of his liquor. "What I'm trying to say is that scores don't mean anything, it doesn't mean how far you'll get it doesn't mean how many kills you get. It means nothing. Hell most careers got a 10 in my games and they're all dead and I'm not. The person who wins is the person who gives up their humanity fastest."

Niall is still tapping away on his chair arm and I don't think he'll have a hard time giving up his humanity, it pains me to think that my 13 year old brother has a better chance at winning than I do. It's pathetic and everyone knows it is, maybe if I succeeded in killing the gamemakers we wouldn't have to fight, but now we're here and there's no getting out.

I'd rather keep my humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>District 4<strong>

**Tobias Trenton**

"They got a 5 overall, they've got the lowest score so far even if they both add their score together. That's pretty pathetic." I point-out to Nixie who just nods in agreement.

I twiddle my fingers as I think about the rapidly approaching games. What would Marine think if I got a low score? My hand moves to the earing that's hooked onto my shirt. I'll win for you Marine, I'll be back before you know it.

My face appears on the Television and the room goes silent. I feel like I'm going to lose my breath but thankfully a 10 flashes on the screen before I do.

The room erupts in cheering and glasses being clanged together, everyone is congratulating me and nobody seems to notice a respectable 7 flash in front of Nixie's face.

Nobody goes to congratulate her so I decide to do it myself. "A 7 is good Nixie, I doubt very many people will be able to beat that."

She looks at me and gives me a thanking nod before her eyes set back on the Tv, I can't help but feel sorry for her. Our floor is shouting my name and completely ignoring her. I guess in the end they know only one can win.

And they decided it's me

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 5<strong>

**Thomas Gomez**

My face flashes on the screen after Nixe's from 4. I can feel Alice's eyes burrowing into the back of my head. I feel pretty bad about the other day, I've tried to build up the courage to say something to her but every time I do I remember it's the games in less than 2 days and our deal was meant to be off then.

I've felt myself being drawn towards a cigarette since I got to the Capitol by I tell myself that I've tried to hard to stop but it doesn't work. It's like a homing beacon and it's finally at its home.

A 5 flashes across my face and personally I thought I could do better, I shouldn't have used the knife, then I would have at least won the fight. And I was even kind to the Gamemakers something that I'm very rarely to people who are deciding how I die.

Next up Alice's face rolls onto the screen and a 7 crosses over her face.

How the hell did my crazy ass District partner get a higher score than me? Not just one point. Two points better than me! The Gamemakers must be as crazy as she is if she gave her a 7.

I turn to her and see her smug reaction looking at the Tv. "How did you get a 7?" I ask her bluntly.

"Do you know the phrase 'break a leg?'" She asks me. I nod and she continues. "I did literally."

I look at her confused, until I let out a sigh. "Look Alice about the other da-"

"I'm sorry too." She says quickly, before turning her head around in a blush.

"So about allies?"I ask her.

"You already have an alliance. I don't get on with people anyway." She says sadly, staring down at the floor.

"Nathaniel and Aviva are nice people, Maxim can get annoying but his name opens the door for so many puns that it makes up for it." I added.

"I'll think about it, I'm not promising anything." She replies.

I give her a good-natured smirk then I turn to spot Maxim and his score on Tv and I let out a groan so loud I bet he can hear it from the floor above.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 6<strong>

**Sam Dronem**

"Max you got a 5! A 5!" My escort screams at Max proudly. "A 12-year-old very rarely get's over a 4!" The escort grabs him and starts spinning him around the room with glee.

I roll my eyes, why would they give a goddamn 12-year-old a 6 and after he clearly has no sense in anything.

My face appears on the screen and to my horror I only get a 6.

"What the hell! What did you do to get yourself a 5 and I goddamn almost broke my neck!" I scream at him.

He looks at me weirdly. "I did CPR!" He says happily.

I look at him with disgust. "How did CPR get you a 5 and me putting my life in danger only gets me a 6?! I say at him harshly

He looks at me innocently and shrugs his shoulders. "Sam a 6 is a good! You're from District 6 and you got a 6! That has to mean something." Max says eagerly.

I roll my eyes at him. "Or it could just mean the Gamemakers don't like me enough to give me anything higher." I say truthfully.

"The Gamemakers liked me and my Maximum ability. So they probably liked your Samimum ability" Max says proudly, his straight face twitching into a smirk.

I let out a sigh and set my sights back on the TV, Max still acting chuffed about his joke.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 7<strong>

**P****yla Mournier**

"How's your alliance going?" Kinnision asks me.

"It's going great, York is great really. What about your alliance?" I reply good-naturedly

Kinnison stares at the floor embarrassingly. "I don't have an alliance." He says sadly. "Silvia asked me for one but I don't want to be in an alliance, especially with her."

"I thought you two were close? You were talking to her all the time through training."

Kinnisons face appears on the screen an a 7 moves across it.

"I never really wanted allies, and I'd rather not have her watching my back anyway. She's not as trustworthy as she looks ya no?" He says to me skeptically.

Another 7 appears in front of my name and I let out a relieved sigh as the decent score vanishes from the screen.

"Congrats, I couldn't have done better myself." Kinnison says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at him and turn my head to watch as District 8 appears on the screen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 8<strong>

**Silvia Emerson**

"Kurt how the hell did your pathetic little ass get a 7?" I ask Kurt distastefully

"I did what you told me to do." He replies seriously, a big change from his usual carefree attitude.

"I thought you said wrapping legs around things is awkward for a boy?" I snapped.

"No the other thing you said, about being more like a career." He says sternly. "No one wants to ally with me. No one. But everyone wants to ally with the careers."

"What about the big alliance that has the people from 9? I'm sure they'll accept you." I say to him encouragingly.

"They already have 4. Plus the 12-year-old from 6 will make things unnaturally tough." He criticized.

My face becomes visible and a 6 passed over my face, rage passes over me as I realize my pathetic District partner got a better score than me.

I look over expecting a smug face but it's still just as emotionless as it was before. He really took what I said to heart.

I sigh and move over to sit next to Kurt. "If you really want an alliance so bad... You can join me. Although no more career Kurt I want normal annoying Kurt."

Kurt's eyes grow brighter as I say this. "A-Are you serious? We can be...Allies?"

I nod at him and he relaxes. "You know if you said yes the first time then I wouldn't have had to ask everyone for an alliance." He says teasingly. "God I almost went as far as asking the creep from 10 for an alliance."

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 9<strong>

**Nathaniel Gould**

Ceaser clears his throat before reading out District 9. "Nathaniel Gould...With a score of 6."

"A 6? I definitely wasn't expecting that." I say confusedly, Aviva is looking at the TV with the same surprised expression on her face.

She sets her sights back on the red pen I gave her back on the train, it seems like the day we first met was so long ago...

Aviva's face turns onto the TV next with a number 5 moving across her face. She looks up to the TV and her eyes widen with glee. "Is a 5 good?" She asks me nervously

I give her a good-natured smile before nodding. "A 5 is a really good score Aviva, you beat the 18-year-old from 3!" I tell her reassuringly.

She looks at me and a smile appears onto her face as turns her head and looks me in the eye. "I'm glad I got to meet you Nathaniel, even if we met in the worst place ever I'm glad you're my District partner. I mean... I don't want you to go into the Hunger Games but I'm glad you're entering the games with me." She says gently, her words becoming more nervous as she finished the sentence. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Laughter escapes my lips as I itch the back of my head. "It's fine Aviva, I'm glad I got to experience the time with you too but I know it wont be over so quickly, we have a dependable alliance to watch out backs. We wont be going down quickly, we have the same number as the careers."

"But the Careers got 10s and 9s, the highest our alliance got was a 6." She says sadly, staring down at the floor.

"No one in the career alliance got a 10, District 4 doesn't seem to like the careers this year. I guess we'll just have to avoid more than two alliances than the regular one." I say as Shawn's face flashes on the TV.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 10<strong>

**Eve Div**

Shawn's creepy smirk refuses to leave his face, even when the 7 crosses his face it doesn't seem to falter.

"What did you do to get a 7?" I ask him nervously.

He turns his head to face me and his bangs move over his face creepily. "I didn't faint like the mongrel you are, I would never expect a girl who murdered her father to faint in front of the careers." he says to me icily.

I start feeling dizzy as his words leave his lips. "You don't know what it was like!" I scream at him until my throat feels like its burning. "You didn't see him half-beating my mother to death, you didn't see him push over my siblings. You didn't see the life drain from his eyes."

His smirk drops from his face and turns into a thinking stance. "What did it look like for life to drain out of his eyes." He asks me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why are you asking me? You'll probably be causing someone's life to drain out of their eyes in a matter of days." I snap back at him.

"Doesn't it scare you? That the 'innocent' and 'trustworthy' Eve has killed a person before the 'creep' who everyone avoids? It puzzles me to no beyond." He says as the all-so-familiar smirk reassigns on his face.

I turn my head to the TV to see a 5 cross over my face. I wince in anticipation of the obvious comment which will come from Shawn.

Instead I hear a smug snort and the comment never comes to my great surprise. So I slump in my chair and close my eyes, trying to forget everything that's happened over the past week, is tomorrow the last day I have alive? I lie down on the couch and try and ignore Shawn's gasping and reactions as the scores from District 11 appear on the screen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 11<strong>

**Maize Corinth**

We both got an 8? The love-struck Ursula got an 8? It's almost as unimaginable as it is stupid, she just made herself a much bigger target in with the careers as she could ever imagine, although the 10 from District 4 may have cooled her down as a heated target, but we all have our jobs to do, even If our jobs is to kill other tributes.

I feel a presence behind me and I whip my head around to see Ursula staring down at me, I jump backwards across the floor trying to get away from her as she stares down at with menacing eyes.

"You know Maize, we're all alone in this big Capitol room and it's too early to go to bed." She says as she looks down at the floor and twirls her finger on the nearby table. "We have time to burn and a bedroom next to us, whatever shall we do." She says seductively.

I panic and back into TV, looking around desperately for a way out. "Hey Ursula you're a nice person and all but I don't want to ruin our deep friendship we have." I say nervously, trying to back away from her.

"Oh Maize I love you so much..." She mutters, not taking her eyes off me.

My eyes frantically dart around the room, looking for a safe haven I can go to. I spot my safe haven a second too late as she dives on me.

We're on the floor, she latches onto my body as I wildly try to push her off, I finally get the upper hand and throw her off me.

"Listen Ursula, I don't love you in the same way as you love me. I love you in a friend type of way! Not literally love you obviously, just the average District partner bond love!" I countered, running off behind the couch for the safe distance.

She stops and stares at me and then slumps down on the floor and starts crying. "Oh Maize why did you join the careers? We could have been the perfect alliance! They would have loved us and we could have been together for even longer but you had to ruin it by joining the same alliance that wants to murder you!"

Instead of feeling pity I instead feel relief that she's finally stopped the pursuit on me. I stare at her sobbing figure and remind myself she'll most likely be dead in the oncoming days and I'll finally be free of her obsessive annoyance.

I jump over her couch and ignore her as the boy from District 12 appears on the TV, her crying becomes louder and in response I just turn the TV up louder, she lets out a grunt of annoyance before storming off into her room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 12<strong>

**Trinity Castravalva**

A 7 crosses over York's face and I let out a growl of irritation. I turn to him to expect a smug grin but his face is as calm as it usually is.

I stand up from the floor and walk over to him. "How the hell did you manage to get a 7? Did your little ally give you some props?" I sneer at him.

He looks at me and rolls his eyes casually before his eyes go back to the Tv.

"Hey stop ignoring me! I'm talking to you Maggot!" I scream at him.

"My names Maggio, not Maggot. Either way at least you can pronounce my second name without trying oh-so-many times." He says calmly, not taking his eyes of the TV.

I feel rage boil up inside me. How dare he insult me, He's going to pay for that gravely...

I pounce at him, fingernails at the ready and arms outstretched, I'm confident I'm going to get him until in one swift movement he brings his arm out and I dive right into it. I let out a groan as I fall to the floor.

He bends over to look at me. "After pushing me into a wall, punching me in the face, trying to push me off the chariots. I think I'm pretty certain to when you're about to flip and it's only been less than a week." He says matter-of-factly.

As I'm on the floor I just catch the last second of my score and thankfully I only get a 4, keeping my skills hidden will help me go undetected from the careers and any other tributes who go after the ones with the highest scores.

I stay on the floor for a while, refusing to get up and face York after he easily countered my attack, I'm only thankful that the Capitol floors are clean and are quite comfortable, I could sleep here if only there wasn't a much more comfortable bed a few meters away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok here are the Scores and I actually didn't mean to make the 3 outer District's hate their District partners but ohwell. Hate all around! ((Let's not include District 6 from this because they aren't an outer District but they hate each other, or more so Sam hates poor little Max)<strong>

**Here's the New poll Results!**

**Tobias with 2 Votes**

**Domita, Kinnion, Alice and Eve with 1 Vote.**

**The results don't really show anything and the Poll results will never change the results of the story so all is well, Although some of the results surprise me but I think Tobias will be very happy that he's on the top to win.**

**Also I just wanted to say if everyone who got their tribute into the story still reading? There's only a handful of the People who got a tribute in reviewing and I was wondering if you are still reading this? Just a little curious if you are still reading.**

**Also I'm sorry your character didn't get the score you asked them, some characters score increased and some decreased to what I thought they would get. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated.**


	22. Interviews Part 1

**District One**

**Arabella Turner**

"Ugh why do we have to spend so much time stuck with these people, I just want to get to the games already." Mace says disgustfully as he turns his head away from the long line of people behind us.

"Shush Mace, in a few minutes we'll be sat down in the front and watching the other tributes. Be thankful you're not from Twelve." I reply to him as Ceaser clears his throat.

Ceaser stands ups before opening his arms to the crowd, the crowd roars in reply and a cheeky grin crosses Ceasers face.

"Welcome to the 35th Annual Hunger Gaaaaames, with me, your host Ceaser Flickerman." Ceaser shouts at the crowd eagerly before raising his arms up and down to create more cheers from the crowd.

Ceaser sits back down in his chair before smiling at the crowd, his white lipstick making his smile look devious and cunning. He cracks a few jokes and statements before staring the interviews/

"Please welcome our first tribute... Arabellaaa Turner!" Ceaser screams into the crowd resulting in an uproar of cheering as I step out into the limelight in my dress.

"My my, Arabella you look stunning! You have to tell your stylist that I would love an outfit like that." Ceaser says teasingly, looking into the crowd for extra laughs.

I try and force a smile onto my face. "I'll remember to tell my stylist to make a dress your size."

My dress actually is made from my chariot costume, the toga was made into a dress and the gems that were studded onto the top toga are now placed at the bottom of my dress. But it's probably best the Capitol doesn't know that.

"So Arabella, we were all shocked to see no one stepped up to volunteer in your place. It's very rare for a reaped District 1 tribute to actually make it this far." Ceaser says respectfully, his eyes filled with remorse.

I reply with a gentle nod as it telling him to continue.

"I remember two squeals from the Male section of your reaping as you was reaped. May I ask who they were?" Ceaser says as the big screen behind me flickers on and my Reaping is played out.

"They were my Boyfriend and brother, I love them both dearly." I say quickly, trying to get off topic as soon as I can.

I think Ceaser notices this is a bad topic for me and he clears his throat before continuing. "So Arabella." He leans closer and points his ear in my direction. "Is there any tips you can give me about your strategy?"

The crowd leans forward as Ceaser finishes his sentence and I try to force a cunning smile.

"I will do anything to get back to my Siblings, boyfriend and father. If it means winning the Hunger Games then I'll do it." I try to keep the tears at bay as I remember the final words I heard from Matt before I left District one. "Distance matters only to the mind, not the heart."

The crowd lets out a prolonged 'awh' sound before the buzzer rings and signals my time is up. The crowd lets out a sad sigh before Ceaser grabs my hand.

"Arabellaaa Turner!" He screams loudly into the crowd, causing even more uproar from the crowd.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mace Herriot<strong>

"So Mace, you've gained quite a fanbase in the Capitol after your very interesting Chariot costume. You seemed to love the attention your costume gave you, care to elaborate on that?" Ceaser says teasingly.

"Elaborate? How do you expect me to know what that means? I'm a trained District One tribute not a bookworm from 3." I say distastefully in reply.

Ceaser looks at the crowd with a gentle smirk plastered on his face and shrugs his shoulders at the crowd playfully. "Onto the next question! Mace, you're one of the many 15-year-old tributes in the games. 25% of the Tributes are 15. How does this make you feel?"

I look across the crowd, Arabella is staring at me from the front row and the rows behind her are filled with Capitol citizens from every colour of the spectrum.

"Oh Ceaser you don't look much over 15 yourself, you could easily count as a 15-year-old." I state, looking at the audience and winking

"Mace you flatter me dearly oh you do but I think age is finally catching up to me." He says sadly.

"You can't be a day over 18! I bet the audience agrees with me." I say as I look over to the audience and raise my arms in the air. The Audience roars in response.

"Thank you Thank you!" Ceaser cries into the crowd before turning the attention back to me. "So Mace a score of 8 is very respectable for a Tribute at the age of 15, how did you manage that score?" Ceaser asks as his eyes beam, it almost looks like they're going to pop out of his head.

"8 was the freakin' worst score of the alliance! I'm already the youngest but the score of 8 just made me even less of a threat! People are gonna undermine me!" I shout thoughtfully, resulting in murmuring from the crowd.

Ceaser looks at me funnily before letting out a small laugh. "But Mace, Nixie got a 7 and she's in your alliance right?" He says confusedly.

"Nah Ceaser, District 4 decided to they didn't want in on the alliance so they didn't join. Just made them a bigger target and pretty much made them sign their own death certificate." I say teasingly, turning my head to try to spot Tobias.

The buzzer rings and I feel a small bit of anger swell up in me, I was only just getting started!

Ceaser stands up and grabs my hand before raising it and shouting my name into the crowd, the crowd roars in response and I go to sit next to Arabella in the crowd.

"How'd I do?" I ask her as I sit down.

She rolls her eyes before looking at Domitia who is walking onto the stage. "I can't believe you don't know what elaborate meant."

* * *

><p><strong><span>District two<span>**

**Domitia Benford**

"Domitia your dress is beautiful, your stylist deserves a round of applause don't you agree?" Ceaser asks to the crowd, his eyes sparkling

I let out an innocent smile before laughing. "Oh call me Dom, I prefer the name Dom, it's much similar and has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I ruffle up my black lacey dress before turning to the crowd and winking.

"Now that I think about it Dom does have a nice catch to it." Ceaser says as he leans over and pats me on the shoulder. "So Dom, rumour has it that you are the career leader? Can you prove or disprove this?"

I try and flutter my eyes innocently as I reply to Ceaser's comment. "Yes Ceaser, I am the leader of the careers this year."

The audience lets out hoots and cries as I confirm the question, I look towards the audience and wink at them which makes the crowd roar even louder.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this Dom, but you are one of the smallest tributes this year so many of us were skeptical about you being the leader, how do you think your size will affect you in the games?" Ceaser asks me, his eyes beaming in the light as he waits for an answer.

Ouch, I feel my face drop as I try to not take a blow to my confidence. I adjust my shoulders and try to make the same calm face I was making a mere second ago.

"My size helps me more ways than you think, I didn't get a 9 for nothing, I have a unique style of fighting which will help me come ontop, I may be small but you wouldn't bet against me for the world." I reply confidently to Ceaser. The crowd cheering as I do.

"Now now Dom, we were all shocked by your act of love at the Reaping, can you tell us what was going through your head at the time?" Ceaser asks interestly, the TV changes to when I kissed Acestes on the cheek on the day of the reaping.

I let out a small giggle before turning towards the crowd and shrugging my shoulders playfully. "A girl has her needs, and I had the chance and I took it." I exclaim towards the crowd before raising my hand in the arm and grab onto the open space and pull down quickly.

The buzzer sounds and the Audience get up from their seats and start cheering, the sound doubling as Ceaser shouts my name across them. I give them one more wave before strutting towards my seat next to Mace.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Acestes Cinnabar<strong>

"Please welcome this years favourite... Acestes Cinabaaaar!" Ceaser shouts into the crowd, letting out a massive smile as I walk confidently towards him, I turn my head and wave towards the crowd, I hear screaming and whistling as I do so.

Ceaser takes my hand and shakes it crazily, I try to remain cool and let him continue shaking it. I try to force a smile towards him and he finally stops shaking.

"Acestes it's a pleasure to finally meet you, please take a seat." Ceaser gestures towards the seat. We both sit down and it's been a minute before he actually starts the questions.

"So Acestes, a 9 is a very respectable training score, only being matched by the other careers, are you pleased by it?" Ceaser questioned.

"I'd be stupid not to be happy with a great score such as 9, but I know I could have easily done better, there's definitely things I could have done better." I say to him respectfully.

He nods at me before continuing the questions. "So Acestes, you are the oldest career in the pack and quite easily the biggest." He says as he gives a quick glance towards my 3 allies sat down in the front. "But you are not the leader, many of us expected you to lead the careers to victory. Can you tell us what happened there?"

I let out a forced laugh before looking towards Domitia. "I guess I was too busy being drawn in by Domita's good looks to care who's running what. To be fair the careers this year aren't really anything to be shocked by, they were even desperate enough to ask the Kid from 11 to join!" I point-out, resulting in laughs from the audience as Maize's embarrassed face is projected on the TV.

"Is it wise insulting your fellow allies on national Television? They are your only allies." Ceaser says judgingly, the smile still plastered on his face.

"They are also my biggest competition." I say, looking towards my allies and giving them a wink. Laughter emits around the room as Domitia's confident face is now replaced with a face of rage and embarrassment.

Ceaser notices this and lets out a small laugh. "Dom don't worry, I'm sure he means well." Ceaser then gestures towards Domitia who just replies with a little laugh.

"Acestes being from District two and everything I expect you're looking forward for the games tomorrow?" He asks interestedly, staring at the crowd and rubbing his hands together with anticipation.

I try and mimic his small laugh and look down at the floor intently. "I'm not going to say that I can't wait to get into the games, I'm not going to say I don't want to get in. Honestly, I have no idea what I want right now." I raise my head up to see the crowd clapping and shouting as I finish, the buzzer rings before Ceaser can ask another question and he raises my hand in the air just like has for the other tributes before sending me off to sit down next to Domitia.

I sit down next to her and give her a goodnatured smirk. "No hard feelings?" I ask her teasingly.

Her face is still full of rage but she looks up to notice all cameras are on her so her face turns into a more calmer expression and she lets out a little giggle before wrapping her arms around me and placing her head on my shoulder.

"You're lucky you're my District partner, although one doesn't seem very happy." She whispers into my ear harshly.

I look over to see District one glaring daggers at the stage, mainly at the seat I was just in but I know I'll have some apologizing to do before the games tomorrow but I guess this makes us even after having to put up with the two of them for the past week.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 3<strong>

**Casmerirl Mclellan**

"Casmerirl i think we have matching hair colours! Ah yes, the marvelous white hair looks absolutely stunning on you Cas but I think it suits me quite well don't you think?" Ceaser asks me with one eyebrow raised.

I give him a gentle nod before answering. "Yes Ceaser, it looks almost as good on you as it does on me."

Ceaser laughs and sits up in his seat and looks at the laughing audience. "I almost look as good as her in white hair, you heard it here first." he says which doubles the laughter. I hope they aren't laughing at me already, they have the games to do that and I wont be watching them do so.

He turns his head towards me and puts a serious expression on. "So Cas, a 1 is very low score. I don't think I've ever seen a tribute get a 1..." Ceaser says as few laughs are splurged out in the crowd. I don't need this speech again, I've already had one off Atticus.

"...but we were all wondering how you managed to get such a low score with your age, most of us expected you to get one of the best scores!" Ceaser says as the audience nods along.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "By such a low score you'd expect I tried to murder the gamemakers or something." I say sarcastically, looking up to the gamemakers perched on their balcony.

The Capitol laughs along with the joke, funny thing is that I actually did try and murder the gamemakers and they're just laughing along with it.

Ceaser laughs along with the audience before asking his next question. "It's truly saddening that you and your brother both got reaped, District 3's reaping was definitely an exciting one as young Ryan's demise resulted in your brother's fate. Do you have anything to say about you and your brother being here?"

I think Ceaser knows he's touched in uncharted waters as his eyes beam in my face. I try to keep my funny angle but now I feel like screaming in his face.

I get to my feet before pointing a finger at the audience angrily, I can feel Ceaser stand up but before he can try and say anything 'helpful' I make my thoughts clear.

"You wear nice clothes, you seek respect, you make a lot of money, but what's the point? It's all pointless. Of course, this kind of meaninglessness might suit this crappy nation. But, you see, we still have emotions like joy and happiness, right? They may not mount to much. But they fill up our emptiness. That's the only explanation I have for why I must let my brother win."

I scream profanities at the audience until I can feel my lungs are about to burst, I can feel the careers staring at me and I was right, I look down and see the 4 of them staring at me and the two smaller ones are laughing.

I flip them off before walking off to my seat, their laughter turns to hatred and their stares become glares as I sit down next to the guy from 2, already regretting what I just did.

* * *

><p><strong>Niall Mclellan<strong>

Cute and funny, cute and funny. I say to myself over and over in my head, my brother told me to use my childlike looks to my favour and try and be cute. After that he sighed then muttered something about having a cuter foot but then he walked off.

Before I know it I'm sat down in my black suit on the big poofy chair and the man with white lips is grinning at me with an eyebrow raised.

There's a long silence before I place two and two together. "Did you ask me something?" I ask him.

The auidance bursts into laughter which makes my feel uneasy, the white haired man shushes the audience before grinning and asking his question again.

"I was asking how you were enjoying the Capitol, it mustn't be that different from your house seeing as you live with your brother in Victor's Village?" He asks me interestedly.

"The Capitol isn't empty like the place I live, there's no one to play with or talk to but here I can talk to the cool guy who sits on the grass all day!" I say innocently, trying to keep up with my brother's tactics.

I hear an 'awhh' from the audience and a few bits of laughter before Ceaser looks at them with a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh really? I think we all want to know who your friend is." Ceaser says teasingly.

"I think his name is Peartree, he's about this big." I stretch my arms out as far as I can. "And he has a brown ponytail. Oh! He also wears glasses." I make circles with my hands and place them at my eyes and start shaking my head and pulling my tongue out.

"You heard it here first folks, Niall is bestfriends with Peartree who looks like this." He mimics my actions and the audience go into hysterics, it takes a good minute before they've all calmed down.

The screen zooms in on Shawn's calm expression and the smirk is still evident on his face, he gives a gentle wave to the camera before it fades away back to my face.

"So you've became friends with Shawn Partridge from District 10? Niall dare I say it but I think no one was expecting that." Ceaser says as the Audience nods along. "Onto the next question, Niall you are a very young tribute and we have yet to have a victor as young as you, is there anything you have up your sleeve to win?"

Atticus told me this question was most likely going to be here so we've gone over it a lot but I can't seem to remember what I'm meant to say.

"I am, um I'm good at climbing." I say quickly.

Ceaser and the audience don't really look pleased with that answer as they sigh and lean back in their seats.

"Is that so? Most younger tributes are good at climbing and we all know where that got them." Ceaser points-out as him and the audience share a laugh. "Before we have to wrap up your interview I think I can fit in one more question, So Niall how do you rate your chances in the games?"

I let out a sigh, didn't you already ask this? Come on Niall, last question then you can sit down with Casmerirl. I glance over to her and catch her eyes as she gives me a gentle nod.

"As any District 3 tribute, low. All I wanted to do is stay in District 3 and marry someone and be happy like my mother and father was but I guess that isn't happening." I say sadly, trying to pull the saddest face I can.

The buzzer rings out and there's a small 'awh' before I'm excused to go sit down next to my sister, I try my hardest not to ruin my 'innocent' façade and as I sit down I throw my arms around my sister.

They're going to be in for a shock tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 4<strong>

**Nixie Marilla**

"So Nixie, District 4 aren't with the careers this year?" Ceaser asks me interestedly

"No."

"Oh? Why did you and Tobias decided against not joining."

"We didn't want to."

"Why not? District 4 usually is a part of the career alliance changed this year?"

"Not all District 4 tributes are the same. People do have different perspectives on things." I say as I roll my eyes.

"My bad, it's just that I thought it's was almost a tradition to join the careers if you're from 1,2 or 4. I take from this you haven't trained for the games?"

"I've trained." I say sharply at Ceaser.

"You sure are a talkative person Nixie. Moving on." Ceaser says as a few chuckles come out from the auidiance. "How's life back home? You must have someone back home who means something to you?"

I think back to Caspian, he would want me to say something about him and my mentor told me to throw in a sob story.

"I want to win the Games. Not for myself, I don't care about being alive. And not for my District, Tobias could do that just as easily. But I want to win for my brother, he's all I have, and I'm all he has. I need to get home. For him" I say to Ceaser before turning my head and looking across the audience's saddening faces.

Ceaser brings a finger up to his eyes before wiping it across his right eye. "That's truly inspirational Nixie, I'm sure your brother will be happy to have you as a sister, I bet he would be happy to hear he's in your memories."

He never left my memories, he's always been my main concern back home and he's still my main concern now. He'll always be my brother.

The buzzer sounds and I give the audience a simple nod before taking my seat next to the kid from 3, I meet eyes with Tobias as he takes to the stage and he gives me a simple goodnatured smirk before Ceaser raises his hand to the crowd.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tobias Trenton<strong>

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Tobias, I congratulate you on getting the highest score in the games this year. We're all wondering how you did it." Ceaser asks me interestedly.

"What can I say? I showed of my skills and it seemed the Gamemakers enjoyed my display, more so than they enjoyed any of the careers." I say to Ceaser, glancing back over to the careers smugly whose expressions look rage-filled.

Ceaser laughs along with the audience before calming them down. "So you and Nixie decided that the careers weren't for you. Do you recon this will help or break your chances at winning?"

"Joining the careers would have ensured my safety for the small amount of time they would be together, but that would be a cowards way to win the games. I'm not going to murder innocent children to bring victory for my District, I'll win but I'm not going to let the careers decide my next step." I say proudly, trying not to look at the careers.

"That's very honorable Tobias, I envy your confidence. Trenton, the name rings a bell, do you know where it could come from?" Ceaser asks me confusedly.

"My grandfather was the mayor of District 4 but he died recently, I'd rather not talk about him if that's fine with you." I lie, to be fair I have nothing to say about him. We were never really that close and I rarely ever saw him.

Ceaser gives me a sorrowful nod before talking. "That's fine we don't have to talk about that. So Tobias you don't seem like the type of lad to volunteer for the glory of your District, was there another reason for you to volunteer?"

I think back to Felix staring at me from home, wide-eyed and hugging my mother for support. He's probably blaming himself for me being here but even if I didn't make that promise I still would've volunteered for him, I couldn't let my brother go through this.

"My brother was reaped before me, Felix Trenton, I made a promise to him that if he was reaped I'd volunteer for him."

The Audience lets out an Awh sound before Ceaser starts his sentence. "I bet he's watching you right now, speaking of your loved ones, before it's time to say goodbye to you would you like to tell anyone at home anything, I'm sure there's a lucky gal back at home waiting for you to return."

I think back to Marine and the final moments we shared together, the orange earing she gave me. I find my hand gripping the orange sphere stuck into the black arm of my suit.

_Don't forget me Tobias._

_I would forget who I was before I ever forgot you._

I've played the scene over in my head numerous times, adding to it, reeanging the words, wishing I could live through it again, feel her lips on mine one last time before I'm forced to go through something no one should go through.

I turn and look straight into the camera, I blink a few times to let my eyes adjust to the bright light. "I'll always be there for you, Marine, don't forget that, dear"

The buzzer sounds around the room and the crowd cheer me as I walk off the stage and sit down next to Nixie. I give her a good natured smile before turning my head and spotting the careers glaring at me. I guess that 10 didn't really go that unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>District 5<span>**

**Alice Lachley**

The bright lights are blinding me, I can feel my dress dragging along the floor, the black fabric flowing on the floor like a dead rat, I can barely make out Ceaser holding out his hand at me.

"My my, Alice that dress looks fabulous on you!" Ceaser says to me kindly, his strong persona that was just present for Tobias' interview has now turned into a more caring tone.

"Yes it does look 'fabulous' on me, shame it'll be forgotten about the second I die which will probably be pretty soon." I spit at Ceaser as I sit down.

Ceaser seems taken back by the comment but it'll probably go unnoticed by the usual mind, which is pretty much everyone in the Capitol...If they could be considered normal.

"Oh Alice don't count yourself out so soon! You scored a very respectable 7 in your private sessions, the gamemakers wouldn't of gave you a 7 if they didn't think you could win." Ceaser reasures me.

"They gave the kid fro and he sure isn't going to win, scores don't mean anything. They're only here so you all can bet on who can win." I say distastefully as I scan my eyes across the crowd.

"I agree with you partly Alice, the scores don't determine who's going to win, even the favorite of the year didn't get the highest score." Ceaser says as his eyes cross the boys from 2's. He leans forwards to come closer to me and I make it my job to lean even further back in my chair.

"You know Alice, If you keep telling yourself you wont win you wont win, but If you keep tight grip on the idea of winning you have a better chance of winning." Ceaser says thoughtfully, the crowd letting out pleased mutters.

"Pfft, 6 careers go into the games thinking they have it in them to win and atleast 5 of them never leave, you can give me thoughtful points all day long but you're not going to change my mind. I have to be perfect but I'm evil."

Ceaser looks to the Audience and shrugs his shoulders teasingly and they let out a small laugh.

Are they trying to insult me? I was meant to be the one insulting them!

I try my hardest not to have a panic attack, they invite me here to do an interview then try to subtlety insult me? I refuse to put up this.

I stand up from my chair and angrily storm off the stage. I end up slumping down next to Tobias and his initial reaction is to shuffle towards his District partner. I try my hardest not to let tears run down my face as I grab onto the arm of the chair, I can feel eyes on me but I couldn't care in the slightest, I just want to get out of here as quick as I can.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thomas <strong>

I try and keep my cool but I can feel the blood pumping into my face. It's hard to be supportive for someone who brings down everyone around them but I try my best, even if it brings my allaince down too...

There's a forceful push from behind as I feel myself trip up the stairs, thankfully nobody saw who was above the stage, sadly the same thing can't be said from behind the scenes.

I wave at the Audience as I walk towards Ceaser, trying to put the fact that I just tripped in front of everyone from 6 to 12, hey at least the careers weren't there.

I shake Ceaser's hand and he shakes it with both of his hands. I give him a smile until he lets go and we both sit down opposite each other.

"Thomas, It's a pleasure to finally meet you, you've been on the cover of many Capitol Magazines." Ceaser says excitedly.

"Me? On Magazines? I think you got the wrong Thomas."

"Really? And I was so excited to meet him as well, although you do share a remarkable resemblance, ever told you that?"

"I guess you're the first person to tell me I look like Thomas ." I say. "I guess he would be wondering right now how he got onto the front of the magazines."

The Capitol start laughing at the un-practiced routine between me and Ceaser before he answers my question. "Then I would tell him that someone managed to snap a picture of your fist hitting our young Mace from District One, it's a remarkable picture but the authenticity is uncertain, you know how easy it is to edit pictures nowadays."

I meet eyes with Mace and he gives me a glare, I meet it with giving him a smirk and turning to Ceaser. "Want me to _Elaborate?" _I say teasingly, gesturing towards Mace.

I did it. I successfully managed to piss off a career so much I think I've just signed my death sheet, although he'll have to catch me first. Seeing as he's a career it'll probably be a few seconds into the games, oh.

The Audience goes hysterical as Mace's reddening face is projected onto the TV, I can't help but feel a bit proud of the statement as even Ceaser is having trouble not laughing.

"Yes Thomas, please tell us all the details of your little rumble with our Youngest Career." Ceaser says interestedly, the light bouncing off his hair.

"Well he downright attacked my Alliance and then decided to insult me, I did what ever humane person would do and I stood up for something, for my friends."I say proudly. I glance over to Mace and instead of the usually Glare he's giving me a devious smirk that makes me feel uncomfortable. _How long will you use the humane card when you're in the games?_

I tear my glaze back to Ceaser as he asks his next question, I try my hardest to keep my carefree attitude up but it feels like every word brings me down back into my hole.

"Thomas let's talk scores. A 5 is a respectable score, especially from a person from District 5 who I expect never had any sort of experience with weapons before this."

"I didn't expect to get a 5, personally I thought I did better than that but I guess the gamemakers didn't really appreciate my skills but I'll be able to show you more than a 5 in the arena...Or so I hope." I say jokingly, leaning back in my chair as the audience laughs along.

I feel myself zone out of the interview as I spot a small cloud of smoke appearing from the audience, I can't believe I've gone so long without a cigarette. What, it must have been almost 2 weeks since I've had the calm relief of it. I find myself itching my arm anxiously as Ceaser looks at me strangely, he opens his mouth as if to ask something but the Buzzer emits a sound instead, I give one last awkward wave to the crowd before hurriedly rushing back to my seat.

I meet eyes with Mace one last time and his smirk has got bigger, I try to glare at him back but I can't manage to do it, I need a cigarette and I need one now. God, if anyone told me it was this hard to quit something I would have never quit in the first place.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 6<strong>

**Sam Dronem**

I can feel my palms start to get sweaty as I sit down, I try and casually wipe the sweat off on the chair as Ceaser sits down. He turns to me with a grin on his face.

"So Sam, A 6! A very honourable score!" Ceaser says as he leans forward to my face. "Any inside information we can hear about your arena plan?"

"Classifed." I say bluntly.

"Is that so? That's a real shame." Ceaser says sadly, the audience share the same dissapointed face, although most of them already look bored with the interview. I guess I never was an interesting tribute.

"How are you enjoying your stay at the Capitol? It must be a big difference from District 6." Ceaser says as he looks at the Audience with a smirk on his face.

"It's not that different, I'm happy at home and I can't exact say the same thing in the Capitol can I?" I say back to Ceaser, almost insultingly.

"Oh so you have a happy home life? I think we would all be glad to hear about that."

I regret ever mentioning my family.

"My family is loving and caring, I wouldn't ask for anyone else." I lie, I decide it's best not to mention my real parents abandoned me at an orphanage after I was born.

"That's nice to hear Sam, I bet your family is cheering you on right now. So Sam, so far there's quite a lot of alliances going on in the games, have you managed to get into one? With your District partner perhaps?"

"I'm on my own, it's faster to move and I don't have to share any supplies."

"But you would get more supplies in an alliance though right?" Ceaser replies interestedly.

"I'll take the risk, a bottle of water isn't worth my life."

"And I hope the risk goes well for you Miss Dronem." Ceaser says.

The second after the buzzer sounds and I'm releaved I'm finally allowed to walk to my seat, I give the auidnace one last nod before sitting next to Thomas. I smirk as I spot Max come onto the stage.

Oh this'll be fun.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maxim Teslas<strong>

I wave at the crowd with all my might, stretching my arms as far as I can and giving them a big grin. The crowd cheers as I sit down next to Ceaser. I turn to him as he turns to me and we both meet eyes for a second before he starts laughing.

"Young Maxim! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Ceaser says excitiedly.

I give him a smirk before standing back up and putting my hands outwards on my face. "I would just like to let everyone know, that I suck!" I shout at the crowd eagerly, they laugh awkwardly in reply.

I sit back down and Ceaser's grin has only got bigger. "Thanks for sharing that Max, I'll remember to keep that noted." He says teasingly. "But Max, you can't suck that bad! You got a 5 in training!"

"But my District partner said a 5 is terrible! She said anyone could do better than that." I say sadly as the screen is replaced by Sam's reddening face.

The screen flashed back to my face as Ceaser replies to the statement. "She was probably joking Max because the whole capitol is proud of your Score!"

"Really?" I reply proudly. I look at the audience before shouting a thank you at them.

"Oh Max, that pink shirt really brings out your eyes." Ceaser says teasingly towards me.

"Hey! It's not Pink it's a lightish-red! I'm a manly man I would never wear pink!" I reply back to him. He gives me a good-natured smirk as the Audience starts laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry, now that you mention it, it does look more like red than pink. I guess my old age is finally getting to me!" Ceaser says.

"Old age? You look younger than the scary career." I reasure him.

"Oh thank you, look at me getting all these compliments today! You tributes really flatter me." Ceaser says proudly." Is there anything you would like to say before your time in the interview is over?"

I stand up and jump on my chair, even standing on the chair I'm still not even taller than most of the other tributes.

"You can't make an omelet without blowing up a few eggs!" I shout loudly as the buzzer makes a loud buzz.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspiring quotes by Max volume 1. I think Max should be a role model for everyone who's ever been confused for wearing pink! (Let's ignore the fact he was actually wearing pink))<strong>

**So Tensions are rising everywhere. Tom's having regrets a 16 year old who's about to go into the hunger games should not have. And um Other things!**

**So Interviews are tedious to write so that's why the schedule was ruined, next chapter may be up within the week or so. 2 Chapters until bloodbath ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, constructive criticism and everything else is always appreciated!**


	23. Interviews Part 2

**District 7**

**Pyla Mournier**

"We're more than halfway done now? Isn't it amazing how time flies when you're having fun!" Caesar says to the crowd flashing his pearly white teeth clenched in what seems to be a genuine smile.  
>"Are you guys ready for District Seven?!" He yells and the crowd lets out a piercing scream that even makes Caesar jokingly cover his wars.<p>

"With no further ado, the beautiful Pyla Mournier!" The crowd erupts in applause and screams as I glide onto the stage in forest green high heels. I'm dressed in a matching forest green strapless dress tightly fitted in her chest and waist with a soft orange fabric in a diamond shape in the middle of the torso area. The skirt goes to my ankles and is more loose-fitting and flows as I walks. My sleek black hair is done up in a pony tail at her back of my pâté. The pony tail has a large orange flower on it that matches the orange on the dress. I have a large smile on my face being seemingly happy to Caesar. I'm screaming underneath.

"Ah Pyla you look lovely tonight," Caesar says shaking my hand. His handshake is firm yet gentle, but also reassuring. The audience applauds.

"Thank you, thank you, but it's all my stylist here. I'm just lucky enough to wear his creations." I say looking back to my stylist back stage who's blushing.

"We'll you look stunning." He says as we both take a seat. "So Pyla, what has been your favorite Capitol experience so far." Caesar asks.

"Well, I'd have to say the food here." The audience giggles a bit and Caesar gives them a jokingly scolding look.

"Ah yes, the food, and why might that be." Caesar says.

"Well at District 7, we don't get a lot of food, and the good we do get is very plain and minimal on flavor but here you have food bursting in flavor and delicacies not even heard of anywhere in the District. Not even in the mayor's home." I say, beginning to hesitate at my sentence. This is a major risk, but I guess it's life or death here. Sponsors could decide whether it's life or death for me.

"The mayor's home? Is that a place you know a lot about?" Caesar says encouragingly.

I shift my position more towards Caesar rather than the audience and bow my head down trying to look sympathetic "Yes, I know a lot about that because he's my dad."

The audience gives a slight gasp. It's hardly ever they get a child of someone who holds power within Panem, even if it's only a bit.

"And I'm sure that he wants me home very badly." I say looking out into the audience, "To my dad, money is no object so he's do anything."

Caesar is taken off guard by the buzzer and offers his hand to help Pyla up. "Pyla Mournier Distict 7 everyone! Best of luck in the arena Pyla, we're all rooting for you!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kinnison Tengaar<strong>

_Determined, however humorous a crying tribute is they never get far._

My mentor's advice has been annoyingly echoing around my head for the past 6 Districts, however good the advice is it's hard to appreciate it if it's the only thing in your mind.

I hear Caesar shout my name and I walk onto the stage. I give the audience a small wave before Caesar shakes my hand eagerly before we both sit down facing each other in the chairs.

"Kinnison Tengaar. It's a pleasure to meet you, although I think everyone in the Capitol has seen_ too_ much of you." Caesar says teasingly as he looks at the Audience for a reasurement.

He's met with a bunch of boos and I think I manage to pick out a few 'ass' statements before the boos die down.

"Kinnison it seems like you have a lot of admirers in the Capitol, I take back my last statement, I think the Capitol _hasn't_ seen enough of you."

I hear the Guy from one mutter something about having a better ass but I think it goes unheard by everyone else so I decide to forget I ever heard that

It wasn't meant to go like this! I'm trying my hardest to come of serious but for the most part of the interview so far the whole topic has been on my behind, I try my hardest not to sigh and keep a serious face on.

"Thank you, I appreciate your admiration a lot, although there's other things that you should be admiring. If you want to know what they are then you should all definitely have your eyes on my during the games." I state, trying to look as serious as possible.

"I doubt many of your fans wont have their eyes off you." Caesar replies resulting in laughs from the audience. "So how do you rate your chances in the games? That 7 you got in training proves you've got a better chance than others."

"I say my chance's are good, but I can't rate my chances on what I know. It's what I don't know which will really decide how I do in the games." I say to Caesar as he nods along encouragingly. "I know my surroundings better than anyone. I've lived my life studying the forest, I swore no one would ever get lost under my watch again. I plan to keep that promise."

I can't help but feel slightly relieved with the response the audience gives me. Cheering echoes around the room as the words leave my mouth.

"I think for your fans sake you'll have to hope that you fulfill that promise!" Caesar says teasingly, I feel like saying I couldn't care less about the Capitol fans but I don't think that'll go down very well.

"So Kinnsion, the Capitol seems to admire you greatly, did you get this sort of admiration at home or did it only spark in your time in the Capitol?" Caesar asks me whilst leaning forward.

I think back to District 7 and the feeling I got when the world 'admired' appeared the first time in the Capitol. If anyone did have time to admire me I probably wouldn't have paid noticed but then again, I doubt anyone would admire me.

"I guess it's only started in the Capitol Caesar."

"That's definitely a surprise, wouldn't you say Capitol?" Caesar asks towards the audience who reply in cheers.

I give the audience a thanking nod and shout a thankyou as the buzzer rings, it's definitely a bittersweet moment and all I can do is hope I've done enough.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 8<strong>

**S****ilvia Emerson**

"Seriously take your time. It's not like I have to be on the stage in less than a minute." I say distastefully towards my stylist who is puffing the bottom of peach poufy dress. Most tributes behind me are looking at me awkwardly whilst Kurt just looks at me with a smirk on his face.

"And what are you smirking at?" I say harshly at Kurt whilst I try to fix my hair in the reflection of the TV behind him.

"Oh nothing, but you should really fix your hair it looks a mess." Kurt says teasingly.

I tear my glaze from the reflection and glare at Kurt. "What?!" I shout at him, fully aware most of the remaining tributes are staring at us. I look towards my reflection again and start to run my hand through my hair. "It's not that bad is it?"

Kurt rolls his eyes before advancing over to me and standing next to me and stares at his reflection next to mine "I was joking, you look fine." He says teasingly. "Oh yea and about what you said on the train, about Rip and Sasha."

I think back to the train, it seems like years ago when Kurt walked in on me getting dressed, although it would be better if I forgot that.

"Well I 'kinda' can't say Rip likes Sasha because he 'kinda' has a girlfriend. Oh look it's your turn!" Kurt says awkwardly before he pushes me up the stairs and then eventually onto the stage.

I almost trip up onto the stage and I have to use all my might to not go back down the stairs and punch Kurt in the face. I brush off my dress before walking over to Caesar who has a semi-shocked expression on his face.

"Well someone's definitely eager to get onto the stage. You know most people wait until their name is called before walking onto the stage?" Caesar says as the audience laughs along.

I can feel my face start reddening. I look towards to seats to see Kinnison only just sitting down. "Wait my name wasn't even called?" I say embarrassedly towards Caesar.

He gives me a nod before laughing. "It's fine anyway, don't worry about it I was about to call your name out anyway."

I feel relief wash over me whilst we both sit down in chair opposite each other. I'm going to murder Kurt before the games ever start, I can't help think how many times this thought has crossed my mind in the past week or so we've been here.

"So Silvia I see your stylist covered you up more this time around but I don't think you view that as much as problem now do you?" Caesar says as he laughs along with the audience.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Is that meant to be an insult?" I say more harshly than I intended. "Are you trying to say the way my stylist dresses me up changes your views on me?"

"Calm down ginge, you'll make your hair frizzier than it already is." I hear a voice from the front row sneer. I look down to see the boy from one staring at me smugly

"It's not ginger it's strawberry blonde!" I shout back at Mace. "And it's not frizzy it's a style and maybe you should sort your hai-" I start to argue back until Caesar taps me on the shoulder.

"Ladies please save your arguments for the arena, you'll have enough time for that then. Now it's all about you Silvia, so tell us a bit about your life back home." Caesar says as he tries to stop the two of us shouting at each other from across the stage.

Deciding it's best not to hold grudges at the interviewer I relax in my chair before giving Mace one final glare.

"I live with my parents in a house in the most boring District around. I can't think of a District worse than District 8. God you would think people who make clothes for a living would have some fashion sense but they're walking around in clothes that look like shredded bags!" I say annoyingly as the Audience nods along.

"Silvia I'm sure you must like your District for something! District 8 has contributed many things to Panem!" Caesar argues as a smirk crosses his face.

"Like?"

There's a short silence before a few giggles come out of the crowd, Caesar turns to me with an apologetic look.

"Maybe I can't list any right now but District 8 has contributed a lot to Panem."

"Sure, you keep thinking that Caesar." I say as I roll my eyes. The audience seem to be loving it, my mentor said getting sponsors would be easy but she never said all it took was badmouthing my District.

"You aren't the 'bringing honour to your District' kind of gal then are you Silvia?" Caesar pointed-out.

"Bringing honour to your District is stupid. If I'm going to win it's going to be for myself and not my District. If I win I'm not letting them take anything off it!" I declare angrily at Caesar. "Anyway, if I win I'll probably just stay in the glamorous Capitol."

There was some hoots and cheers in the crowd and I give them a simple wave before turning back to Caesar.

"Planning ahead already Silvia? Someone sure is confident do you thin-"

"I have a reason to be confident, looking at the competition I say I have a decent chance at winning." I say confidently with a smile on my face.

"Do you think decent is enough to win?"

I'm about to reply but the buzzer goes off. Wow really? is that all I get? I look around just to check if it wasn't another person doing a buzzer sound but sadly Caesar grabbing my hand and raising it in the Air confirms it.

Before I walk off the stage I look into the Camera and do a little wave.

"HI SASHA!" I shout eagerly into the Camera before sitting down next to Kinnison. I look over to him and I have to resist the urge to start trying to get in an alliance with him. No Silvia, you're with Kurt now... Sadly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kurt Finnegan<strong>

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to drag the confident person that's hiding deep inside of me out of his shell. It'll only be 3 minutes Kurt, you can be anyone but yourself for that long right?

"From the other half of District 8, maybe this one will like their District more?" He pauses for a second before finishing his sentence. "Please welcome the marvelous Kurt Finnegan to the stage!"

I take a deep breath in before trying to put the most confident expression on my face I can before walking out onto the stage.

Just like Silvia's stylist, my stylist has gone away from the Hipster look and made us both into something more appealing. I'm wearing simple black pants, shirt and blazer and a piercing cyan tie, it really stands out on my outfit.

"Whoa Kurt, that outfit looks dazzling on you." Caesar says as he shakes my hand, the audience applauses as he does.

"I guess I do kinda look dazzling." I reply with a confident smirk on my face, the audience laughs in response.

"I sense confidence in you Kurt but I guess you can back it up with the very respectable score of 7! I say you should give us a little insight on how you got the score." Caesar says as we sit down.

I look left and right, to 'check' if anyone will be listening in. "Can you keep a secret?" I ask Caesar skeptically.

Caesar looks around at me and the audience and gives me little nod.

I stand up and roll down the left arm of my blazer down so my biceps are visible. Thankfully I remember a little trick Rip taught me where it looks like you have bigger biceps than you actually have. I flex my Biceps and do the little trick and the audience cheers in response.

"I'd expect more than a 7 for showing them Kurt, you should let in me in your secret." Caesar says as I pull my sleeve back up.

"Maybe if I win I'll tell you all the secret on how to get Biceps like this." I say towards the crowd.

"Even more of a reason for you to win Kurt, everyone in the Capitol will be wanting biceps like that." Caesar points out, obviously not caring that there's probably a lot more tributes with better biceps than me.

"So Kurt, have you been this confident your whole time in the Capitol? There must have been a few times when your confidence fluttered?" Caesar asks me interestedly.

I think back to almost gagging at the reaping, hating Rip for not volunteering for me, falling off the climbing station in the training center and then finally getting into an alliance, my time in the Capitol has definitely been shaky.

"At first I was scared, I'll admit it. But after you see your face up on the screen you can't help but feel good." I say towards the audience who applause in response.

"Warming up to the Capitol, everyone loves to see that don't we?" Caesar laughs at the audience who laughs along with him, I can't help but feel more relaxed when talking to Caesar, it's much easier than talking to Silvia I can tell you that.

"Your District partner didn't really tell us much about her District life, can we get any more info on that from you?" Caesar asks me as the audience cheers in encore.

"Anything for my fans in the Capitol." I say as I give a seductive wink in the camera. "I live in a house with my parents and my brother. We all work in the factory nearby but me and my brother only work part-time as we have to try to make time for school. I love my family to bits and I'll try my hardest to get home to them." I say before pounding my chest with my fist and raising my hand into the air.

The audience roars in uproar for a good few seconds before Caesar has to quiet them down. "I bet they're proud of you Kurt." Caesar leans forward and places his hand on my shoulder. "I bet your family are watching you right now, wishing for you to come home. You should hold them in your heart as you're in the arena, they'll always be proud of you."

The sudden change in tone catches me off-guard and I find myself thinking back to District 8. I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes and I quickly wipe my eyes and try my hardest to regain my confident attitude.

"T-thank you. I'll be here again soon and I wont have to worry about my family anymore, because my family will be able to live a happy life with all the earnings I win." I say confidently to Caesar as the buzzer sounds.

"Thank you for your time Kurt, we'll be watching you in the arena with thoughtful eyes. Once again give one more loud cheer for Kurt Finnegan!" Caesar shouts as he raises my hand in the air.

I give the audience one last wave before sitting down next to Silvia.

I can feel tears returning to my eyes as Caesar does the little speak before the next District comes onto the stage. I turn to Silvia who is looking at me with a sympathetic expression before I turn away and look at the floor.

Suddenly I feel her hand interlock with mine and I look up to see her staring at me "You're pathetic you know that Kurt?

"I just wanna go home man." I say sadly, trying my hardest to hold back tears. If anyone told me a month ago I'll be on the brink on tears with my hand interlocked with the biggest bitch in the school, I'd of probably killed them.

"We all do Kurt, we all do."

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 9<strong>

**Aviva Vito**

I stand at the top of the stairs, looking at Caesar standing up and passing jokes between the crowd. They seem to be loving it and I'd do anything to share their attitude but instead I'm here scratching my arm and trying my hardest not to burst into tears.

I turn around to Nathaniel to see him looking at me encouragingly. he brings his hands up and makes the movement 'you be fine.' He still needs some final touches on the hand movements but he's doing good seeing as he's only had a few days to learn it, Tom on the other hand...

Before I can reply I hear my name being shouted by Caesar and I'm being pushed onto the stage. The bright lights hit me like a truck as I place my arm over my eyes. My strapless, fitted sparkly gold dress is reflecting light everywhere and makes navigating really hard. When I finally make it to Caesar I gingerly adjust my gold loral in my hair as we sit down.

"Aviva you look dashing tonight, remind me to pick myself an outfit like that afterwards." Caesar say jokingly towards the audience who laugh in response.

I try my hardest to let out a genuine laugh but it just comes out in something that is obviously forced laughter.

"So Aviva, how are you enjoying the Capitol so far? It must be a big change from the farming District?" Caesar asks me as District 9 is shown on the screen.

I look towards the screen as District 9 is shown, it all looks so alien to me. The endless corn fields, the tattered clothes look like something from another world compared to the Capitol.

"The food is nice but the people aren't" I reply, not taking my eyes off Caesar. "They don't talk to me like I'm a person, they don't talk to me at all."

"Really? I guess you haven't met the right Capitol citizens then right folks?" Caesar shouts towards the audience who cheer in response. "I'm sure everyone in this crowd would be happy to talk to you and I'm glad you like the food, many tributes do seem to like the food. Do you have a favourite or is it just all the Capitol food?"

"I think I like the fish, they're pink and look like worms with whiskers. They sound bad but taste not bad." I say at Caesar, completely ignoring the audience.

"Oh you like Prawns? I like them better fresh, you should really try the ones straight from District 4, they are absolutely divine." Caesar replies as I continue to stare at him, I can't help but wonder if this is starting to make him feel awkward.

"Aviva... your name sounds very familiar. Do you have any idea where I could have heard it?" Caesar asks me interestedly.

"Do you visit District 9 a lot? If you do you may see my artwork around town sometimes. Everyone says my art skills are good."

"Oh so you're an artist? Don't mean to brag but I can draw a stickman to perfect precision!" Caesar says jokingly as the audience laughs along to his little joke.

"C-can I go now?" I ask him politely, itching my arm nervously.

The audience lets out laughter before a good-natured smile crosses Caesar's lips. "Sure, after one last question."

I give him a nervous nod for him to continue before I give a quick glance to sea of different colours that is the audience.

"Aviva, at your reaping we noticed an older woman who seemed distraught when your name was pulled out. Can you tell us a little about her?"

I gulp as I remember my sister, when the peacekeepers grabbed her from coming any closer, our final words. I can't help but feel tears start streaming down my face. Then I find myself thinking back to Rye. Rye, the boy who admitted his love to me seconds before I was dragged away to the Capitol. I took them for granted and now I'll never see them again.

"S-she's my s-sister, she's called Zia. She's all I have left and I'm all she has left. Our parents were murdered by peacekeepers. She looks out for me and I wouldn't want any other sister, I love her." I say sadly. I really wish I told her that more times but I just hope saying it in front of millions of people is enough.

"I'm sure she's glad you heard that. Before I allow you to sit down Is there anything you'd like to say to anyone?"

I stand up and face the camera, I bring my arms up to my chest and close my eyes. I bring my hands above my head and make the simple gesture 'I love you Rye.' out of millions of people, only one will know what it means and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nathaniel Gould<strong>

I can feel my palms start to become sweaty. Nathaniel it wont be that hard, you've lived your whole life speaking to people, speaking to someone about killing people wont be that hard right?

I wipe my hands on my black pants and adjust my yellow tie. My stylist went from showing most of my chest to wearing more mature attire, to be fair I prefer this one a lot better.

I'm wearing a black shirt, a lighter gray blazer and a yellow tie which matches my hair, I couldn't of picked an outfit better myself.

"You've seen the first half of District 9, prepare to meet the second half of the District! Please put your hands together for Nathaniel Gould." Caesar shouts at the crowd as they cheer in response.

I walk out onto the stage and give the crowd a confident smile and wave at them with my left arm. Caesar meets me with open arms as he pulls me in for a handshake.

"Nathaniel! It's a pleasure to meet you and if you're not careful I might just steal that outfit from you." Caesar says teasingly, tugging at my tie.

"The feeling is mutual Caesar, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you and it's really something seeing you in person."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Caesar says embarrassedly. "Please take a seat, we have so much to talk about and so little time!"

I sit down in the chair and look at the tributes, the careers seem to be daydreaming about something, they definitely don't look like 4 people who are going to try to murder me tomorrow.

"Ah Nathaniel, the glorious Capitol must be a big change from your good ol' farmers life back in District 9?" Caesar asks me as he tries to imitate the stereotypical District 9 accent, this results in laughter from the audience.

"Actually Caesar, I live in the rich part of the District... Well, the richest part of District 9. My father works as someone who regulates what comes into the District, so we have enough to get by and then some." I explain confidently, trying to make sure my voice doesn't falter as I talk.

"Oh so you live a good life in District 9? Care to tell us a bit about it?" Caesar asks me interestedly.

"Well, I live with my parents and my sister in a pretty big house, sometimes it feels too empty but I spend most of my time either in my room or not in the house so it all evens out." I answer, trying to not lose eye contact with Caesar. "I normally stay at school and finish jobs that need doing but sometimes I tend to the cats that live near my house. I would take one home but my mothers allergic to them, I have to dust all the fur off me when I go back inside just incase."

"That's incredibly nice of you Nathaniel, it's nice to see other's helping other things out, human or not. Does this mean you have a sort of soft side to you Nathaniel?"

"Soft side or not, I still think I have a decent shot at winning. I know I'm not the fastest or the strongest, but I won't let that stop me from trying to survive. All my life, I've been overcoming test after test, challenge after challenge…and now I'm ready to face my biggest one yet."

The Audience starts applauding, cheering and shouting. It last for about half a minute until Caesar has to quiet them down, I manage to catch eyes with Max who gives me a thumbs up with a big cheesy grin.

"Those are some wise words Nathaniel. Before it's time to say goodbye I think we have time for one more question." Caesar says as he looks at the crowd for some form of acknowledgement.

"So If you think you have a decent , you must have thought about your plans for the future if you do win? We're all dying to hear what a handsome lad like you would do." Caesar questioned, the audience murmuring in response.

"I'd live my life to the fullest, I would settle down and have children and make sure they live happily." I say confidently just as the buzzer sounds to signal my time up from the interview.

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for Nathaniel but we'll be sure to be watching you tomorrow in the arena" Caesar says before directing me to the seat next to Aviva.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 10<strong>

**Eve Div**

Shawn is talking to the District 11 male and I can't help but feel terrified. What if he gets into the careers and he makes them hunt me down? They seem deep within conversation until the District 11's face turns more into anger than anything. He swiftly turns around and leans on the wall next to his District partner, anger clearly evident on his face.

Shawn walks over to me and a smirk is embodied onto his face. "What did you say to him?" I ask him nervously.

"He seemed overly confident in how he could win, so I just gave him a quick sense of reality and told him how little of a chance he has in getting past the first day." Shawn replies before he turns around to look at Maize, who is still leaning on the wall angrily.

"Didn't he get a better score than you? You aren't really in a position to be telling him that if odds say he's got a better chance than you." I reply distastefully, quickly regretting ever opening my mouth.

Shawn narrows his eyes at me before letting out a small laugh. "He got a better score than me yes but does that mean he's more capable of killing? No. You should know seeing as you got a measly 5 and you've already committed a murder."

"It's different! I was forced to do it. I wouldn't have let him continue beating my family." I scream at him, the remaining two Districts looking at me awkwardly.

"Then are going to tell the nation about your little incident with your father? I might just have to tell them for you..." Shawn threatens as the smirk on his face getting bigger. "It would be much better if you told them yourself as I may just add my little twist to it."

I really never should have said anything.

"Put your hands together for the glamerooooous Eveeeee Div!" I hear Caesar shout from the stage whilst I glare at Shawn.

"Oh look, It's your turn. Good luck." Shawn sneered as I ran up the stairs and onto the stage, my pink puffy dress flowing behind.

I walk onto the stage and wave at the crowd, trying my hardest not to show that Shawn got to me.

"You look stunning Eve! Please take a seat." Caesar says as we both sit down. "So Eve, a respectable 5! How do you feel about that score?"

"I did the best I could do, I tried my hardest and that's all that matters." I say innocently.

"Exactly Eve! I'm sure you tried your hardest." Caesar reassures. "How are you enjoying the Capitol then Eve? Any things you like the most?"

"Hmm, I guess I like the beds, they're a lot more comfortable than the ones at home." I reply, looking at the crowd with my hands on my legs.

"Ah yes, beds are something we all take for granted in the Capitol. It must feel like heaven when you've slept in the Districts." Caesar replies which brings out a few laughs from the audience.

"It does feel like heaven, I'll miss sleeping on the beds when I'm in the arena, maybe someone will sponsor me one!" I say jokingly towards the audience.

"That would definitely be something, although it would be hard to send it down in a parachute."

"It'll probably land on me and kill me before another tribute can!"

"That'll be a big shame!" Caesar says, I'm unsure whether he's serious or not though. "As we're on topic as the Arena, let's talk about how you think you'll do in it. You must have a slight image on how you think manage?"

"Well, I think if I hide and watch my back I'll be able to win, I will win even if it's the last thing I do." I say more confidently than before. I have no idea how I'll win but I guess having confidence is better than crying.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow until we see your plan in action. Until then I think we should touch up on your family. Do you want to say anything about them?" Caesar ask me interestedly.

Although I can't see Shawn I know he's probably laughing manically to himself, he knows my weakness and I hate him for it.

"Um well, I live with my Mom, my sister and my brother. I love them a lot and they were heartbroken when I had to come here. My Brother is the youngest and I'm glad he's not old enough to be reaped, if I have to see him get Reaped it'll ruin me." I say elegantly. Now I'm left with what to do about my father.

"Eve? Heeeeeeeeello? Panem to Eve, Panem to Eve!" I hear a familiar voice say as I knock out of my daydreaming.

I frantically panic. I look around madly at the audience and Caesar. "How long was I out?" I ask madly.

The Buzzer sounds instead of Caesar and I raise to my feet in panic. Shawn is going to tell them everything! I'm going to be ruined...

"I'm sorry we couldn't have longer Eve... I'm sure we would have loved to hear more about you." Caesar says sympathetic towards me.

I can feel tears swell up in my eyes as I run to my seat. I flop down in my seat and close my eyes are tight as I can. I'm going to be ruined. I'm going to be ruined. I repeat to myself over and over the words and it doesn't seem to be stopping.

At least I'll be dead within the next week and everyone will have forgotten about the psychopath from 10 who murdered her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn <strong>**Partridge**

I watch as Eve runs to her seat and Panem watches her do so. This evening has been truly exciting, watching as tributes broke down on nation television, I've already made a list for who I think wont be surviving the first day.

"Well Panem, the night is almost over and I hope you've all enjoyed it. Soon you will have heard from all the tributes but before that please give a warm welcome to District 10's own Shawn Partridge!" Ceasar shouts towards the crowd and holds his arm out to me.

"Wow Shawn, the Purple really brings out your ponytail!" Caesay says jokingly. The audience laugh hysterically in response.

I look down towards my purple blazer and hold it up. "Are you trying to insult me? I really hope you are not trying to insult me." I say threatening towards Caesar.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry if I did Shawn but please sit down. We have lots to cover and little time." Caesar apologizes.

"Ah so Shawn, you've been portrayed as rather creepy in many of the Capitol Tabloids. Between me and you I don't think you 'strike fear into my heart' as many of them said you do." Caesar says jokingly.

"Creepy is a perspective, fear is an opinion and neither your perspective or opinion matter to me. Shall we continue?"

"You really do bring out the joyful side of things." Caesar says sarcastically as the Audience continues to laugh. "So Shawn a 7! You must be pleased with that score?"

"Yes yes, a 7 is a great score for someone from my District. I've heard it said many times but there are better things to talk about so can we move on." I say half-hearted, waiting for the right moment to talk about my dear District partner.

"I guess I do say that quite a lot but let's move on like you said. How about home, is that a good topic for you? How's your family? Anything on your family?" Caesar asks. "Let's talk about home, you must love somebody?"

"What gives you the right to ask such a thing? …I do not have time for such nonsense." I say as I look past the crowd, trying my hardest to appear unfazed.

"Okay then, let me just cross that off the long list of things I can't ask you" Caesar says teasingly towards me. "Oh-ah! Earlier in the night one tribute mentioned how you two have chatted together. Have you an Mr Mclellan formed a little alliance of some sorts?"

I manage to catch eyes with the snickering Careers. They probably think me talking to Niall over them is an insult but I know for one Niall is easily a better companion than any of them.

"No, Niall has been a mere acquaintance. I do not plan on allying with him in the arena but his company has been very enjoyable over the past few days." I say as I give a small nod towards Niall. "All the other tributes seem to mindless fools though, none of the others seem to have any good traits" I say with a smirk on my face, watching as many tributes glare at me, the others merely looking at the floor. "Ohoho…isn't it beautiful, my dear tributes? The sound of your lives crumbling apart around you."

"We've already have enough rows between tributes tonight, can we try to cut down on the insults until tomorrow? I would rather not have my white hair stained with the blood of tributes." Caesar jokes. "Is there anything you would like to say that doesn't insult another Tribute?"

"Domitia is a far more twisted villain than I could ever hope to be. I'm rather envious." I point-out, the audience letting out some small chuckles.

"Is that a compliment or an insult? I don't think you understand the not insulting people thing! Do you have anything to say that isn't a insult? One nice thing the Capitol will remember." Caesar advises as he looks over to the audience and gives the a joking head shake.

"There is one story I would like to tell."

"Go on, we'll love to hear it."

"It began on a normal day in District 10, clouds in the sky and emitting an eerie presence on everything." I begin

"Here we go..." Caesar interrupts until I give him a glare. He imitates zipping up his mouth before I continue.

"It was a bring your child to work day, so my buffoon of a father decided to take me to his work. Which just happened to be the place I work at now. I can still remember the bloodstained walls, the lifeless corpses of the pigs on the floor. I watched in terror as the pigs continue to move as the blood flowed out of their necks, the blood that ran down their bodies and into drain remained scarred in my mind for all these years. I was and still am fascinated by it, I just wish I could have the chance to see light drain out of someone's eyes the same way the light drained out of the poor pigs eyes... It's such a shame that my pathetic little District partner managed to kill someone before I did."

Silence. The only thing you can hear in the room is the odd cough, the odd movement. Apart from that silence is the only thing that conquers this room. I see the fear in the other tributes eyes, the realization on how little chance they have must finally be hitting them.

"Well Shawn... That was a very interesting story. Although the last part needs more cove-" Caesar begins just as the buzzer goes.

"Well folks. You've met Shawn and heard things you probably wish you hadn't. Good luck Shawn, I'm positive the cameras will be on you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 11<strong>

**Ursula Làpar**

"Good luck Maize! I'll be watching your interview! Please mention me!" I shout at Maize, trying to get as close to him as I can.

"Yeaaaa no. I think you should be getting ready to go onto the stage right now." Maize says awkwardly as he pushes me near the stage.

He touched me! This must mean he loves me, it has to mean fate!

"Maize... I never thought you felt this way about me. Tonight we have to write down what we like about each other! Then we'll fall asleep in each others arms and you'll say how much you love me. It'll be perfect." I say in awe, staring at Maize.

"Ugh, Ursula it's your turn just get on the stage and don't do anything stupid. Oh wait, you're you. You'll probably end up making your whole Interview stupid." Maize says distastefully towards me, before turning to face the wall.

"… Please welcome to the stage, Ursulaaaaa Làpaaaar!" Caesar shouts as the audience clapping in response. I walk out in my red dress which is too short for my liking but I guess Maize will probably like it. We both sit down before he asks any questions.

"So." Caesar began. "We all enjoyed your little speech when you and Maize was Reaped. I assume you two know each other or were you just protective over your District?"

"Well you see, me and Maize are kinda a thing. Not trying to brag but he's gave me loads of hints and he's basically told me how much he likes me. If only he would figure I like him too."

"Would you look at that. Do we have another pair of lovebirds who are rivalling the sweet District 2 couple?" Caesar says in awe. "I expect that you are allies then?"

"No, sadly we are not allies. Don't tell anyone but he is working on the inside with the careers to protect me." I say secretly.

There's some gasps from the audience whilst the rage is visible on the career's faces.

"Did he tell you all this? He must really trust you to tell you that."

"Well he didn't really tell me but I know he means it! He loves me so he must mean it!" I say more angrily than I meant.

"I'm sure he loves you Ursula, I'm sure he does." Caesar says sympathetically.

I stand up angrily and tower over Caesar. "Are you saying he doesn't love me? Why would you say that? I refuse to stand up here and have you doubt how much my lover loves me. This interview is over and Maize will come on right now and tell you all how much you love me! Then you'll know!" I storm off the stage and sit down next to Shawn.

"Mongrel." I hear him mutter under his breath. "That's probably the most pathetic interview I've seen in my measly 18 years of life. Congratulations."

I ignore him and stare on stage, I know the interview must have last little over a minute. Maize will come on and show them all wrong. I'm sure of it.

**Maize Corinth**

"Hey Macy, your girlfriend seems to have anger issues. You really need to get her looked at." Trinity snickers, the boy behind her trying to suppress laughter.

"Firstly, the names Maize, not Macy. M-A-I-Z-E. Secondly I am not her girlfriend, you saw how she was before she went on the stage." I reply, trying my hardest not to make a scene.

"I don't know, you two looked pretty intimate. Either way you need a new alliance now, she just outed you to the careers." She stated arrogantly.

"I don't plan on killing the careers, they're actually pretty cool once you get to know them. They treat me like one of them." I argue back.

"'Pretty cool?' They made a 12-year-old cry in a pool of his own blood. How is that 'pretty cool'?" York joins in.

"He fell over, not our problem. Either way I don't have time to be arguing with you two." I state as I turn around to walk near the stage. "Nice talking to you, we should do it again sometime."

"… Let's see if District 11's other tribute has time to talk to us. Please give a warm welcome to Maizeeee Corinth!"

I walk out onto the stage with a wide grin on my face, trying to hide the embarrassment I felt from Ursula's interview. My simple black tuxedo and black slacks feeling heavier as I make it towards Caesar.

"Take a seat, I think you know how much we have to discuss." Caesar says interestedly, it's hard to tell if he's judging me or he's just merely interested. It's probably both.

"I just want to assure all the single ladies out there. I am 100% single and I do not love Ursula, so please do not think I do. Although please don't try to get me too. Personally she isn't really my type." I say jokingly.

"So you are Ursula are not a thing? It's such a shame that we can't have young lovers shining bright." Caesar says regretfully.

"Yea I can confirm we're not a thing but hey you already have one love story, Isn't that enough for the Capitol?!" I say jokingly towards Caesar.

"The Capitol can never have enough, isn't that right folks?" Caesar asks the audience who cheer in response. "Seeing as we cracked on rumor's shell open, can we discuss the other one floating In the air?"

"About the Careers?" I ask

"About the careers." Caesar replies.

"Are you serious? The careers treated me like one of their own, I have no plans on killing any of them soon... Although..." I answer until Domitia glares at me. "I'm joking! Don't look at me like that!" I say jokingly.

The audience starts laughing and I think I even see a smirk a Domitia's face, let's hope they don't think I'm going to backstab them still, I can't be doing with the most powerful people in the games at my throat.

"Seeing as we've addressed all the little rumors that are floating around, let's spend the last part of the interview talking about you." Caesar begins. "How would your family think about you joining the Careers? I expect careers aren't really all the range in District 11."

"My family would be happy I managed to get in with allies. They know I have to survive and hey they're all probably wondering how I managed to get in with the Careers." I say jokingly

I reach into my pocket and pull out the picture of me and Drangea that we took on reaping day. I show the picture to Caesar as he leans forward. "The girl next to me is my Sister, she's called Drangea." I let out a small laugh before continuing. "She told me I'm not allowed to show anyone this picture, I'm pretty sure her words were along the lines of 'Show anyone and I'll kill you myself'"

"Ahh we just love Sibling love don't we?" Caesar asks the audience who cheer in response. "And what did you say after she said that?"

"I told her I'll be counting on it Caesar, I said I'll be counting on it." I say confidently at Caesar.

"And I expect you will Maize, I expect you do." Caesar replies as the buzzer sounds. "It's been a pleasure discussing things with you Maize, we'll all be watching you in the arena."

I wave confidently at the crowd and walk towards my seat, then I remember that I completely embarrassed Ursula and made her look like the liar she is.

"Oh Maize, I always knew you loved me!" She says as I sit down, I can actually feel rage build up inside me. I literally just told a nation of people how much I dislike her and she still thinks I love her? I'm going to kill her myself, I can't take her constant stupidity.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 12<strong>

**Trinity Castravalva**

The room feels eerily quiet, even though Caesar's voice is booming throughout it. I watch as Maize walks to his seat and the realization finally sets in. My mentor told me to try and lighten up, try and be funny but no, I'm going to tell them what I really thing because I'll be dead within a week whatever I say, District 12 never wins.

When I look at York the only thing I remember is how I never got to speak to my brother because of him, my last words with my brother were cut short because he decided to see him first. I try to put myself in his shoes but I can't. Rage fuels me more than pity.

"Can you believe it? You've seen 11 Districts and 22 Tributes and I'm so sad the night is almost over but... we still have to meet two more Tributes before we can start being excited for tomorrow but let's face it. Who isn't excited for tomorrow?!" Caesar shouts at the audience who scream in response.

Maybe 24 tributes who are going to fight to the death, maybe they aren't excited? Maybe the 12 Districts that are going to watch in fear as they watch their children die on national television.

"I knew it! It's so hard keeping the excitement bottled up. Now please give the same excitement to the fabulous... Trinity Castravalva!"

I walk out onto the stage, refusing to show any emotion and simply sit down instead of letting Caesar do the little 'whoa you look dashing' introduction that he's done to pretty much every tribute.

"Someone's excited I can tell." Caesar says sarcastically. "So Trinity how are you feeling about tomorrow."

I glare at him before answering. "As any other tribute right now, I'm wondering how long it'll be before I die because I'm from District 12 I can never win."

"I'm sure just because you're from District 12 you wont receive any less treatment, it just seem that District 12 never seem to send good tributes, maybe you could be one of the first good tributes?"

"Pfft, we've offered you so many good tributes but they seem to be killed by mutations, it seems you hold a grudge against out District." I say angrily.

"Oh I don't think that, District 12 is one of my favorite Districts, I always find myself rooting for them." Caesar says matter-of-factly.

"I thought you weren't allowed favorites?" I reply distastefully.

"Nobody ever said that but let's get discussing your score. A 4 is pretty respectable wouldn't you say folks?" Caesar says to the crowd who just laugh at response.

"My score means nothing, I'm a proud person, I'm a strong person, and you're taking my pride and making it your entertainment, you are reducing me too an animal, and for that I hope one day your little game backfires on you, I hope one day it's you running around there with blood pouring out of your sides because it's that funny. We have emotions do we not? We have minds too think with, mouths to eat? Are we not as human as you are? So why can't you be the ones hey? Why can't you be the animals and we'll be the show runners?" I shout at Caesar, I can feel my face reddening with anger with every word that comes out.

"Okay then... I guess we don't have to discuss your score. Let's discuss allies? Have you found an ally?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said? I don't want to talk about the Games and anyway do you really think I would have allies?"

"I'm sorry Trinity, I'll try my hardest to not ask questions so personal next time. How about your relationship with your District partner? It seems you're at his throat most of the time." Caesar asks carefully.

"I don't like my District partner."

"I think we all figured that out by now." Caesar jokes as the audience laugh along. "But I think we all want to know why do you dislike each other so much."

"He's rich in the District and he views the poorer ones as nothing. He constantly jokes about things that we can't afford, he's a jerk and he's the reason I didn't get to say goodbye to my brother."

"So you two don't really have a good history? And I'm sorry to hear about your brother but we're all intrigued what happened." Caesar asks just as carefully as before.

"He decided to say goodbye to York first and then there was no time for him to say goodbye to me and with that am I free to go?" I say to Caesar.

The audience laugh as the buzzer goes. I guess I was free to go anyway.

"Well Trinity you said that just in time but yes you are free to go, Please give one last cheer for Trinity Castravalva." Caesar says as I rapidly go to my seat.

I'm so glad It's over but also the looming arena seems more prominent, this time tomorrow the bloodbath will have happened, and I hate the overpowering feeling that I wont be alive to see it.

**York Maggio**

I let out a sigh, Trinity pretty much secured another victorless year for 12. She could have kept her mouth shut but I guess that's too hard for her.

The only thing left backstage now is avox's hurrying running towards the elevator and the odd stylist walking through, that and myself obviously.

"One last tribute! Are you all excited to here from the one, the only. York Maggioooo!" I hear Caesar shout from the stage, signaling me to walk onto the stage.

I step out onto the stage and make my way over to Caesar, the audience continuing to cheer as I shake his hand and eventually we both sit down.

"Ahh York, it must have been stressful watching 23 tributes do their interviews before you do, how did you cope!" Caesar states as the audience laughs along.

"I have a lot of patience." I say abruptly, trying my hardest to seem unfazed.

"Patience! Something nobody in the Capitol seems to have, it must be marvelous having it."

"Hmpf."

"Your definitely talkative York, I guess your score makes up for your lack of voice so let's talk about that. A 7 is one of the highest scores we've seen in District 12 for a while, can we get some little inside information on it?"

"The information's classified"

"That's a real shame, I guess we'll have wait until tomorrow to see you in action. Speaking of tomorrow are you nervous at all?" Caesar ask me before glancing over to the careers.

"I'm not nervous at all." I lie. "I'm prepared for whatever is going to come."

"Confidence! I like it... So tell me York. You don't seem like what I've been told about you, can you say anything in defense to your District partner?"

"Well she called me a jerk but then she's the one threatening to kill me, trying to hit me in the face at every given opportunity but in the end none of it really matters because we never win." I say before I let out a massive Yawn before stretching.

"Haha! I guess the long night has really gotten to some people but don't worry York, not long left before the interview Is over and you'll be allowed to sleep. Big day ahead of you tomorrow!" Caesar says with a wide grin, his teeth the same shade of white as his hair.

"Definitely." I say sarcastically which brings out laughs from the audience.

"Finally York, can you tell us a bit about your home life?"

I pause for a while, judging how much I should say. My mother deserves to be mentioned right? Tex does too, that damn dog even needs a mention on nation television.

"I live with my Mother, my Father and my Dog called Tex. We live in a nice house in the rich part of the District." I say calmly, the realization setting in that I'm in the final part of my interview.

"And they want you to come home?" Caesar asks me.

"Yes, even the dog wants me home."

_Buzz._ The sound of the buzzer startles Caesar but the buzzer also sends the audience into fits of cheering, the whole room seems to be clapping. Everyone apart from the Tributes. They aren't clapping for me I know this, they're clapping because the next time they see the 24 of us in one space we'll be fighting to the death and I hate them for it.

Caesar leans over to me and tells me to go to my seat, I rush over and sit down only to have to stand up instantly.

"So, you have heard the 24 tributes one last time. Thank you all for joining us here tonight, on behalf on me and the tributes I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the Gamemaker interviews but be sure to tune in tomorrow as you watch the 24 tributes fight to the death." Caesar shouts at the audience and turns to a camera labeled 'one' and gives a little wink.

"Goodnight Folks!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am sososososo sorry about the wait, I just kept pushing it back and now it's took me almost a month to get this chapter out, so I'm sorry about that. I hope this longish chapter will make up for the wait ((I'm also sorry for how long this chapter is oops))<strong>

**Okay so I have some news for everyone, this is the last chapter... In first person. Every chapter after this one will be in Third person. This is probably great news for some and not so great news for others but I personally think it will be better in Third and in the long run better for you to read and hey it'll be a lot easier to get round all the tributes and that means most likely more of your tribute to be seen.**

**There will be one shortish chapter before the Bloodbath that you should expect up this week or so, I finish school tomorrow ((Yes my last day of school is on a Monday. Don't ask me why I have no idea.)) So I'll have more time to write and hey if it makes anyone feel better I've started writing the bloodbath :)**

**On that note that leaves the Question, who do you think will not survive the Bloodbath? Answer in review i'm wondering who you all think. If you get it right I'll give you a cookie.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews, constructive criticism and everything is greatly appreciated **


	24. The Looming Threat

**If anyone was expecting the Bloodbath this chapter then I'm sorry, this is just some last interactions from some Tributes before the Games.(If your favourite tribute isn't in this chapter then at least you can be happy they got a goodnight's sleep :P. Also another Idea for this chapter's name was 'The Eve' but that would of been weird seeing as we have a Tribute called Eve...heh.**

* * *

><p>Tobias watched the parades of the Capitol people from his window, he could barely make out their screams of joy over the blaring television behind him. He saw faces of the tributes appear on a huge screen from down below, the faces only stayed on the screen for a few seconds before changing to another tribute but by the screams of the Capitol it wasn't hard to tell who were the favourites and who were clearly unmemorable to the Capitol audience.<p>

He had watched the last interview with The Head Gamemaker before the games, to try to pick up on any hints about the arena. Unfortunately for him The Head Gamemaker refused to drop any hints and merely told everyone to 'keep their eyes peeled for tomorrow' which did not give any hints and this just made Tobias regret wasting the past 3 hours watching The interviews.

He moved over to his bedside table and removed the Orange earing from his suit. _Marine, everything that happens tomorrow will be for you. Please forgive me... _He thought to himself sadly. He remembered the first time he met her at school, her laughing along with her friends, her blonde hair flowing down her front. He was infatuated at first sight even if his parents told him he was too young to feel real love.

_"Tobias! You're only 12! You're too young to feel love yet. Give it a few years." His mother said as she was cleaning the dishes._

_"But Ma I love her!" Tobias shouted at her. "She's pretty and everything!"_

_She places down a plate and walks over to Tobias, even at 12 Tobias was almost bigger than her. "Tobias, you don't want to rush into things. It could just be you like the way she looks but I can tell you one thing and it isn't love. Maybe you just want to be her friend?"_

So he followed his mothers words and became friends with her, within the next three years they became closer and closer, rumors went flashing by until one day when he was 15 and he asked her to go to the beach.

He sighed and fell back onto the bed, clinging onto the memories of Marine. He couldn't bring himself to think about anything else, even as the dreaded games towered over him. In less than 12 hours he would be in the arena and already fighting to survive but even though he should be thinking of that, Marine still conquered all his thoughts and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Tobias wasn't the only tribute looking for hints in the Interview, 4 floors up Silvia and Kurt were watching the Interview intently. Trying to scrape every little bit of information out of the interview<p>

"Ugh! We watched the whole thing for like 10 hours and we didn't even get one little bit of information out of it. That was a whole load of Bulls-"

Kurt cut in before she could smash anything. "Silvia calm down, it was your stupid idea to watch the thing anyway."

"Excuse me? YOU TOLD ME TO COME WATCH THIS DARN TELEVISION SHOW WITH YOU! THE ONLY REASON I CAME WAS BECAUSE YOU OFFERED ME NICE CAPITOL FOOD!" Silvia screamed at Kurt, trying to hold back all the profanities that were raising up in her throat.

"Relax man with your technicalities. I think someone needs more Potato chips. You wait here I'll go get some." Kurt uttered before standing up to head out to the room.

"Stay. Anyway my Stylist told me that they make you fat and I don't know about you but I don't plan on being fat whilst been on television for like a month." Silvia stated whilst she flicked through the channels.

"Please, eating a bag of Potato chips wont make you fat and when has it even lasted over a month? It rarely lasts over two weeks anyway." Kurt stated as he makes his way out the door.

"Sit. Back. Down... Now." Silvia ordered.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He hurried back and hopped over the couch to sit back in his seat. They both watched at the channels flew past them both, both unimpressed by their choices.

Once again they were back on the interview recaps. Currently it was on Ursula's disaster of an interview.

Silvia let out a sigh. "I feel sorry for Caesar, he's trying to make it as easy as possible for the tributes and most of them try to bring him so far down as they possibly can." Silvia pointed out as Ursula stormed off the stage.

"Why do you feel sorry for him? He works for the games? He knows most of them tributes will never make it out of the arena but he still tries his hardest to talk about personal topics." Kurt said distastefully.

"It's his job Kurt! Would you like the President to ask you questions instead? If he did interview people you wouldn't see arrogant people like the girl from 12 back chatting and everything. You should be happy." She stated as Trinity's interview is shown on the Television.

"I guess you have a point." Kurt said as he leans back in his seat. "...I just wish I wasn't here you know? I bet most of the other tributes are thinking the same but I really don't want to be here."

"I don't want to be here either Kurt, but in your situation what would you do if you wasn't reaped? You said in your interview you work in the factory?" She asks.

"Me and my whole family does, I can't count all the times I've came home with bruised hands but it's not that bad, Rip doesn't have any friends that work there either so I talk to him."

"Exactly, you would have to work in a factory for the rest of your life. At least now you have a chance to do something with your life and personally I think you have a decent chance on getting home."

"But I'll be alive." Kurt replied. "I'd rather be working in a factory all my life than be killed on national television."

"If you can call it living, Kurt I've lived my whole life having things _given_ to me and to me your life is like the bottom. Kurt you could actually become something."

Kurt tried his hardest to not take that as an insult but then it really did hit him. His life had been the same everyday and it never seemed to show any sign of changing. _Maybe it would be better if I went into the Games?_ He thought to himself sadly. _No one would care if I died right?_

"I guess you're right Silvia." Kurt looked at the clock that was on the stand. "Oh look at the time. I guess it's best if I get going. G'night Silvia." He said nervously, still thinking on what Silvia said to him.

"Kurt... This is your bedroom. Where do you expect to sleep the couch?" Silvia said annoyedly. "But I guess you do have a point it's getting late."

Silvia gets up off the couch and walks over to the door, unsure of whether they were the right words to say. Before walking out the door she turned around to face Kurt.

"Hey Kurt.."

"Hmm?"

"You're not as bad as everyone says you are, I'm glad I got to spend this time with you. Even if it was in the worst way possible." Silvia said awkwardly. "… Goodnight Kurt."

Silvia walked out the door for a few seconds before she poked her back through the door. "Oh and Also... Maybe you're not as bad-looking as your brother but it's a big maybe." Silvia said towards Kurt before she gave him a good-natured smirk and exitted the room to leave Kurt with nothing but the faint buzzing of the television.

* * *

><p>Maize was trying his hardest to get to sleep but with the lack of locks on the doors Ursula kept rudely walking in and ruining him drifting off into oblivion.<p>

"Ursula... I don't know how many times I can tell you. I. WANT. TO. SLEEP." Maize shouted tiredly at Ursula who seemed unfazed by Maize.

"This clock would look excellent in our house when we get home. Don't you think Maize?" Ursula said awestruck, holding the clock up to her face.

_I wonder how hard I'll have to hit my head on the bedside to give me a concussion and fall asleep? _ Maize thought tiredly to himself.

"Ursula... Only one person can win, I thought even you would know that." Maize said as he finally realized he would not be getting much sleep tonight.

"Yes but the Capitol will love our relationship so much they'll let us both come home. They'll think we're adorable and they'll want to never let us die." Ursula declared as she looked at the ceiling infatuated, still holding the clock close to her heart.

"I'm done." Maize said arrogantly as he jumped out of bed. "I'm going to get some fresh air please do NOT follow me or I may accidentally push you off the balcony."

Maize rushed out of his room and slammed the door against the wall, even after his threat he still heard Ursula's hurried footsteps following him. As he stepped out of District's room he noticed one of the elevator's doors was still open so he dashed into the one open one and slammed the door's shut.

Ursula was running at the closing elevator's doors, Maize was starting to get worried she would get in but luckily the doors closed before she managed to close before she got in.

Maize stared at the many buttons on the elevator and deeply regretted telling Ursula he was going to get air, now he couldn't go to the balcony. Instead of pressing the balcony button he slammed his fist on the button that had a '1' underneath it.

Now all Maize had to do was try to think of something to say to Arabella and Mace and this was proving to be hard, he knew they wouldn't believe the truth even if they did know how crazy Ursula is.

He made it to the door and twiddled his thumbs, he paced back and forth for a few minutes before finally building up the courage. _Damn you Ursula, if you didn't completely ruin your interview I could be in bed right now..._

Maize casually leaned on the door frame and tried to put his most sympathetic face on before knocking on the Door with a big '1' on the frame.

There's a loud 'clink' noise just before the door opens and Arabella appeared shocked as she realized who is actually is at the door.

"Um hey I was wondering if I co-" Maize began awkwardly as he stared at the ceiling.

"What do you want? We're having a very serious discussion and we don't really want you here." Arabella said bluntly.

"Who exactly is we?" Maize replied as he places a hand on his hip and raises his eyebrow.

As if on cue Domita's head appears from around the door, her eyes narrowed at Maize before they slightly lightened up.

She pushed Arabella out the way before grabbing the top of Maize's pajama shirt and pulling him inside the room before slamming the door shut.

For a room which has to hold District 1 it certainly didn't impress Maize much, strangely his room was considerably better than this one which Maize found stupid. _I guess they have to give the upper District's better rooms, they aren't expected to get back as much as Careers are._ Maize thought to himself.

"You know this is my apartment and I should choose who comes in and personally I don't really think this guy should be allowed in." Arabella stated as she slammed her fist down in the air.

"I would happily move the meeting to my floor, it would be much easier for me." Domitia asserted and with that Arabella grunted and did not argue back.

Arabella folded her arms angrily before staring daggers at Domitia's back. I_ regret joining this alliance every time I have to come anywhere near her._ Arabella thought angrily. _She act's like she's so smart but I bet in the arena she'll be regretting ever walking all over us._

Arabella followed them both to where Mace and Acestes were sat, Mace still continuing to stuff his face with Capitol delicates.

"Whoa, props for you getting Acestes here. I would have never of expected you to get him here, tell me what lies did you tell him?" Maize said jokingly as the three of them sat down.

The chairs and couches were arranged around a small table, Maize had himself sprawled over one couch,a bowl of Potato chips at the side of him and leaving no room for anyone else. Next to his couch Arabella and Acestes shared another couch whilst Maize and Domitia has two chairs placed next to it. The only one thing on the wooden table was a piece of paper and a pen.

"Acestes came willingl-" Domitia started before she was interrupted.

"I came because I knew I was the outsider of the alliance, I didn't want anyone plotting against me and we all know how trustworthy people in this alliance are." Acestes said arrogantly as he shot a glare at Maize.

"Hey I didn't say any of those things to her! She's insane and you all know that! You believe me right?" Maize snapped as he gestured to Domitia and Mace.

"Yea man, I believe you." Mace replied barely understandable with a mouthful of Potato chips.

"Of course you would." Arabella hissed as she rolled her eyes. Her feelings toward Mace were definitely bipolar, he's a good District partner to an extent but his attitude and personality got to her quite a bit.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Mace shouted back in reply.

"You know exactl-"

"SHUT UP I WANT TO DISCUSS IMPORTANT MATTERS. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR STUPID LITTLE DISTRICT FUED UNTIL WE LEAVE BACK TO OUR APARTMENT BECAUSE I FOR ONE DO NOT WANT TO PUT UP WITH IT." Domitia screamed angrily at them both, even Acestes knew this was the Domitia you did not want to mess with.

Gingerly they both muttered an apology, Arabella really hating having to say it. Apologizing to Domitia is like throwing away her dignity and it pained her having to do it.

"Thank you." Domitia said calmly before turning to Maize. "I'm not kicking you out of the alliance but you have to do something."

"Hey I thought this alliance was a group? Not you making all the choices." Mace argued as he stared intently at a chip.

"Why? Do you want to kick him out?" Domtia asked him.

"No I don't but I think we should elaborate on things more as a group." Mace said thoughtfully as he sat up and tried to look smart.

Everyone in the room simultaneously let out a sigh of annoyance apart from Maize who laughed hysterically.

"What? Did I use the word wrong again?" Mace said disappointedly.

Maize felt a small pang of guilt for laughing so obnoxiously so he decided to go over to his couch and slump down next to him.

He gives him a hard pat on the back before he said. "Don't worry buddy, you'll learn it eventually... even if we've already told you over fifteen times."

Maize stuck his hand in the half-empty bowl of Chips and brings out a handful of the oddly shaped Chips.

"So as I was saying, WE wont kick you out of the alliance but the thing you have to do..." Domitia started before Acestes cut in.

"We don't know how much we can trust you. You're an outsider and everyone here apart from you has know their District partner prior to this." He lectured.

"I didn't know Mace and unless he's been stalking me he didn't know me." Arabella stated but she got completely ignored for everyone apart from Mace who gave her a seductive wink.

"Well as Acestes was saying..."

"Oooh look at them two, starting and finishing each other's sentences." Mace said jokingly as he nudged Maize.

"We want you to kill your District partner." Domitia told him bluntly, she'd grown tired of having to wait for them to stop interrupting.

"What?! You can't be serious?" Maize asked as he gestured towards anyone in the room. "Do you expect me to kill my District partner? I thought you Careers were all bringing honor to District because I definitely know there's nothing more honorable than killing your ONLY District partner!"

Mace shuffled in his seat awkwardly. "Domitia you can't make him do this..."

Before Domitia can reply Maize starts another one of his rants. "Are you saying all you would happily kill your District partner? That's like giving a massive 'Fuck you' to your entire District, I thought even Careers had more standards than that."

"Kill her, or be killed." Domitia stated bluntly, she watched as Maize's expression changed drastically.

"Why don't we just go with the original plan? If she's dead I can't exactly give her information can I?" Maize argues back, Arabella and Mace trying their hardest to not get involved even though they had opinions that were begging to be heard.

"Because I want you to prove to us that you're a part of the Careers, not just someone who drags on the outlines. Tomorrow you're going to prove to us how dedicated you are. I'm not going to let one person bring this alliance down, I'm taking these precautions for your own good." Domitia stated rather angrily as she slammed her fist on the table.

"It's getting late..." Domitia said tiredly, the pressure of being a leader was finally getting to her before the games even started... and here she was thinking it would be all fun and games. "I'm going to bed."

Domitia made her way over to the door and gingerly opened it. She felt like the world was collapsing in on her but she refused to show it. _I have to stay strong, for them. God It shouldn't be this hard to get a group of trained killers to get along. _

Just as she opened the door she felt a presence behind her. She didn't need to turn around, the vintage Capitol body spray is now all so familiar to her nose.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you more back there, it seemed like you had a lot of it under control." Acestes apologized to Domitia as the both got in the elevator.

Domitia pressed the '2' floor on the buttons. "It's fine, you helped me out enough anyway. It's just you try to protect everyone and then it ends up like this. Being a leader is hard."

Acestes let out a small laugh. "My father actually said to me... It doesn't matter."

"No tell me, I want to hear it." Domitia insisted.

"He told me..." Acestes clears his throat before imitating his father's voice. "Acestes... You will become the leader of the Careers! I will not let no girls or fashionista boss you around!" He let out another small laugh. "Now I'm going into the arena tomorrow morning and he's going to see I'm not the leader and to me that's the best think I can show him, that I've finally disobeyed him and not done what he told me to"

Domitia was taken aback by how much Acestes had opened up to her, it was probably the most she'd got out of him ever.

"I never thought Mr Cinnabar was like that to everyone, I thought it was just me because of how much he hated me." Domitia confessed.

"Oh he did hate you, he made that clear enough but now I think he's scared that my District partner is better than me. He acted confident but I could tell he didn't think I could win." Acestes droned.

The doors pinged open and then they both walked into their apartment.

"Do you think you can win?" Domitia asked him skeptically.

"I have no idea. Right now I just want to sleep... Goodnight Domitia." Acestes said as he walked into his room.

Domitia followed suit and headed into her own room, she felt the midnight rays of the moon on her skin as she walked past her window, she took of her necklace and placed it gently next to her bed. She knew Jason would be watching her tomorrow, she knew all her friends would be but now all she cared about was that she knew she had Acestes to help her lead the alliance... even if he hadn't agreed to it.

* * *

><p>Insomnia was something Nathaniel had developed from his late study sessions, sometimes his insomnia would vanish for months completely and he'd sleep perfectly and then it would return harder than ever. Right now would be the worst time for it to come back and luckily for Nathaniel.. It did.<p>

He tossed and turned in his bed, every time he did he grew even more awake. He'd tried his hardest to make his room as dark as possible, blocking out every bit of light that dared to creep into his room. After what felt like hours he finally got out of bed and came to the conclusion he would be getting none or very little sleep tonight.

He stepped out into the living room and felt the cold, late-night air hit his skin. His armless pajama top offering no protection. The room felt eerie, almost horrifying to him. It was almost in pitch darkness and the only source of light being the night-time Capitol life from the window.

He knew he needed air and the only open-able windows being in every room apart from his so he headed out of his Apartment and stepped into one of the two elevators. The barely audible elevator music continued to play as the elevator flew up to the roof.

As the doors opened he spotted a silhouette of a person near the edge of the roof, a trail of smoke floating up into the air above the person.

Nathaniel was about to press the button to go back to his floor until the loud 'ding' noise alerted the person of Nathaniel's presence.

"Nathaniel is that you? It's hard to tell from the lighting." The person said as he turned around.

Nathaniel knew that voice, the accent had got familiar to him over the past two days.

"Thomas? I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be here." Nathaniel apologized to him before turning to walk back into the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked him. "You only just got here, I'm leaving soon anyway."

Nathaniel didn't want to argue and he was actually pleased he didn't have go back to his room so early, the fresh air was actually relaxing to him.

He made his way over to the railing and stood next to Thomas, eyeing his cigarette awkwardly.

"I never knew you smoked, it's a nasty habit you know that?" Nathaniel said as he started down at the endless parade of Capitol people.

"Yea, sorry I should have told you but I thought I was off them for good. I was off them for about 2 months I think. I guess everything finally got to me but I guess If I'm going to die soon I may as well enjoy the smaller things."

"Then I figure you're nervous for tomorrow?" Nathaniel asked.

"If anyone says they aren't nervous then they're lying and no one else has a target on their head as big as mine." Tom replied nervously. Nathaniel had a list of people he knew who had bigger targets on their head than Tom did but he didn't bring them up.

"Also I hope you don't mind that I told Alice she could join, she seemed pretty bummed that she wasn't in an alliance." He added.

"That's fine, the more the better. At least now we equal the careers in numbers." Nathaniel pointed-out as his arms gripped the cold, metal balcony bar.

"Not in power." Tom added. "But yea I guess the more's the better, although we'll have to find more food for them."

"We'll manage, I just don't know how we're going to protect them." Nathaniel stressed as the idea of defending his alliance against bloodthirsty careers came into his head.

There's a long silence before Tom threw his cigarette off the edge, it made a strange 'zap' noise before it landed next to them, both of them eying it strangely.

"Huh, I'm not gonna lie but that's pretty cool." Tom said in awe. "But I'm getting tired so I'm gonna try and catch some sleep."

He said his goodnights to Nathaniel before turning around and heading towards the elevator, he breathes in one last time to take in the midnight air before stepping inside.

Before pressing the button something he remembered came back to him.

"Oh Nathaniel one last thing about tomorrow... I was thinking it would be best if you and Aviva try to avoid the bloodbath, I tried to get Alice to go with you but she wasn't having any of it."

"But what if something goes wrong and you end up not making It out? We'll be left with nothing and it'll be even harder to support them. I think we both should go." Nathaniel argued.

"I'll make sure I get out then, and what if we both go in and we both die? Do you think leaving Aviva and Max with Alice will be good for them?"

"I'm fast, I can run in and get something useful and run out?"

"Yes you're fast, so you run and find Aviva and get out of there, try to get Max if you can, just get out of there. I'll follow you behind as soon as I can." Tom said one last time before he smirked. "I'll do something useful for the alliance."

Nathaniel didn't want to argue anymore, so he turned back around as Tom disappeared with the elevator. He looked at the buildings that stood next to the training center and tried his hardest not to hate the people living inside. They would be sitting inside tomorrow, with their families whilst 24 people are going to fight to survive. Nathaniel wouldn't let into them, he wouldn't turn into the murdering tribute everyone expected them to become.

Nathaniel took one last look down at the crowd before turning back and headed to the elevator and all he could hope is that he would become tired on the way down or he would not be getting any sleep at all.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter before the Games is done! From here on out the Games will be happening and you'll be able to read them die... Yay?<strong>

**So the Bloodbath is next chapter and I hope everyone's excited because I am... Although it be time for some Tributes to die but Oh well It's The Hunger Games whoop. **

**Also a big thank you to Everyone who tries to Review most chapters! Thanks to you we're almost at 100! **

**The Question is the same from last Chapter, Who do you think will die in the Bloodbath? **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, Constrictive criticism and anything else is greatly appreciated!**


	25. The Bloodbath: 24 go in

**Yes it's the Bloodbath. I'll post the colours of all the Tributes outfits next chapter but If anyone wants to see the amazingly drawn picture of the outfits which my friends drew then you can check my Profile for it.**

**So let's all remember that this is The Hunger Games and your Tribute has a 1/24 chance of coming out and then you have all the other factors which come in which just make it an even lesser odds. So most likely your Tribute will not make it out of the Games alive. I know it can be really saddening when your Tribute dies, most authors have been through the same thing. You can leave your disappointment in a review I'm fine with that but please do not start hating on the story/ any other authors that may of been responsible for your Tributes death. (P.s thanks for 100 reviews, or 99 but 99 is near enough 100)**

**This chapter may be on the /shorter/ side but Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

Tributes woke up one by one, some tried their hardest to hold back tears whilst others jittered with excitement.

Max tried his hardest to eat his food, each piece of toast tasting stale in his mouth. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and all he wanted to do was curl in a ball and cry.

Tributes started to head to the roof, their stylist telling them they'll see them before they go into the arena. Each of them boarded the hovercraft, most alliances seated near each other.

They felt the hovercraft leave its destination, the lucky tribute's who managed to see a window saw the hovercraft fly over the mountains before they blacked out.

"I shouldn't have ate them Potato Crisps..." Silvia said to Kurt as she held her stomach in.

"You look fine, don't worry." Kurt said as the 5 Careers sat next to him. "Anyway we have a lot bigger things to worry about."

Mace noticed the small attention they were both giving them. "Hey frizzy, good look in the arena. Maybe it'll be a tropical desert so it makes your hair look nicer."

"You know an awful lot about hair for a boy. Such a shame that doesn't make yours look any nicer." Silvia replied distastefully, a smirk crossed Kurt's lips.

A woman in white clothing came into the hovercraft and injected each tribute with a flashing chip. Each one of them watching it sink into their skin and flash, the realization of how close the games are finally closed in on each of them.

Every conversation stopped as the lights dimmed out, the only thing audible was Alice's panicked shouts.

Thomas grabbed her hand and gripped it tight, he told himself it was for her but he knew deep down that he needed it just as much as she did.

They landed. Each Tribute walking down a hall, some shared farewells whilst others tried their hardest not to break down.

Their stylist took the outfit off the hanger whilst every Tribute thought the same thing.

_These outfits aren't made for camouflage. They're made for the complete opposite._

The girls wore tight-fitting t-shirts which's colours changed with the Districts, each Stylist told their Tribute that it was made for easy movement and especially easy arm movements. They also wore tight-fitting leggings which go down to their knees this also movement easier.

Similarly the boys wore tight-fitting t-shirt that also changed colours with the Districts which worked the same as the female's but instead of the leggings they wore loose-fitting black shorts.

To finish it all off all Tributes had to put on a black short-cropped jacket which it's sleeves went to the elbow and fell right before the waist. Each Tribute's stylist told their Tribute that it was made of a fabric that didn't let water sink in but mostly it was to make the Tributes look nicer.

Each Tribute stepped on their plate whilst their Stylist told their Tribute not to step off their plate too soon. Then they felt a sharp movement as their plate moved upward.

Darkness, the only thing Tributes could see until lights flashed on brightly and they staggered back, Nixie almost falling off her plate.

Then the countdown began.

**60...59...58...**

There were 6 walls around the Cornucopia forming a hexagon shape, the walls were made of a strong glass and behind the glass was thousands upon thousand of vibrant fish that consisted of millions of colours, no two fish being the same.

**...50...49...48...**

Each wall had two exits which most led into a different room than another exit. Tributes tried their hardest to pick out every little bit of this room had to offer, most of them already coming to the conclusion of what the arena is.

**...40...39...38...**

Above the Cornucopia was a giant chandelier which consisted of Diamonds, the diamonds reflected light everywhere they could. Around the Cornucopia was small, circular bodies of water, they were big enough for a tribute to be completely consumed by. In between the spaces items were littered around, the best items being at the bottom of the small pools and inside the cornucopia. Just before the Cornucopia there was a small ring of water which circled around it, most Tributes could easily step over it.

**...30...29...28...**

Life was thriving all throughout this arena, many aquatic animals were waiting for the Tributes. The peaceful silence of the arena would soon be filled with the cries of dying children. The only thing barely audible was the soft sound of water pumping into the tanks of the animals.

**...25...**

_This arena was made for me!_ Tobias thought to himself, he could feel adrenaline rushing through him. He knew eyes were on him, probably wondering if they could make a last minute alliance. Tobias knew these games were as good as his.

**...24...**

Trinity could see two bows, one in a pool of water and one inside the Cornucopia. She'd realized not every pool of water has a weapon inside which made her think some where mere traps. She was fast, she could run and get her bow then York was hers, she'd make him regret everything.

**...23...**

_I love you Rye. _Aviva gestured to herself. She hadn't taught Nathaniel the word for 'Love' so she knew only one person in Panem would know what that meant. She turned around and set her sights on the door behind her.

**...22...**

Nathaniel couldn't see anyone in his alliance apart from Alice and Aviva. He could feel his eyes drooping, all he wanted to do was fall down and go to sleep. _You have people counting on you!_ He shouted to himself which managed to drive enough adrenaline in him to wake him up a tiny bit more, he set his sights on Aviva and planned to follow her into the door.

**...21...**

Casmerirl found herself surround by Careers, next to her was the ponytailed dude from 10, and on the other side was Domitia and Arabella.. She knew Niall was counting on her so she set her sights on the Cornucopia, a small voice inside her telling her she wouldn't make it out.

**...20...**

Pyla couldn't see the inside of the Cornucopia but she knew they wouldn't leave out an axe. The people around her weren't threats, She knew she'll be able to out speed most people here and for once she'll be able to prove her father wrong.

**...19...**

Mace could see himself in the reflection of the floor, he fixed his hair then struck a seductive pose. _Eyes will be on you, gotta look good for the cameras._ Mace turned around to his left and was almost taken aback. _Oh this is good_ He thought as a sinister smile crossed his lips.

**...18...**

_They put me next to him! _Thomas screamed inwardly. He was placed next to Mace, it couldn't off been done randomly right? He regretted telling Nathaniel to not go into the Bloodbath, now all he can do is hope Alice can get enough for the rest of his alliance to survive.

**...17...**

Max felt like he was going to throw up. He was dripping with sweat. Next to him was Domitia, whose eyes were twinkling with anticipation. He just wished he could share the same feeling, joy seemed a lot more fun than fear.

**...16... **

Joy was definitely not the emotion pummelling through Domitia. _Eyes on the prize Domitia. _She thought. Jason would be watching her, she found her hand tracing the carved lion on her necklace. _Jason will be fine, you're the one fighting for you life. Not him, so start acting like the Career you were born to be._

**...15...**

York's statement last night was still stuck in his throat. _Not nervous? Sure, that's exactly why you're shaking so much._ He needed that Pickaxe, his 7 made sure they put one in right? He could only hope.

**...14...**

_Pink? Those mongrels put me in pink?! _Shawn screamed inwardly as he tried to pull his black jacket around his shirt, sadly the jacket didn't go past his waist so there was still a lot of pink visible. Shawn knew he wasn't the fastest and he'd already spotted a cleaver in a body of water not that far away from him, he just hoped he could stand up in it, drowning would not be an honorable way to die.

**...13...**

Ursula could see Maize not that far away from her, she fantasized about this day for days... He would run up to her and hug her, whisper in her ear that he will protect her, fight off any career that got in her way. It would be perfect..._Oh Maize._

**...12...**

Kurt felt like all the cheap Capitol food would come back up from his throat. _This isn't happening. This is all just a bad dream. Rip will be waking me up soon and I'd go back to hating Silvia. _But then something ticked inside him, he didn't want to hate Silvia.

**...11...**

Alice could feel she was on the verge of a breakdown, she was feeling nauseous, her breathing had become rugged. She felt her knees begin to falter. _No, I have to show everyone I'm not a joke. _She went into a crouch and set her sights on the cornucopia. _Not long now..._

**...10...**

Sam didn't want to risk her life at the Cornucopia so she turned around and set her sights on the exit, she wondered what possibilities were awaiting her on the other side...

**...9...**

Acestes went into the sprinting position, Maize was a few places down from him and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He shook the thoughts away and set his eyes on the double-axe that he knew has to be in the cornucopia.

**...8...**

Nixie knew she should have been set to win in this arena but her swimming wasn't as good as it should have been. Luckily there was no obvious swimming to be done here. _How funny would a District 4 Tribute drowning be?_

**...7...**

Kinnison could see an axe in a body of water not so far away from him, he wasn't that much of a strong swimmer but he knew he'll be able to get it. He just hopped he would be able to get out of the Bloodbath after that...

**...6...**

Arabella knew she'll be able to survive the Bloodbath if she managed to find her alliance and hoped she could find her dagger. She glanced over to Tobias and regretting not trying harder to recruit him. _If I had just used my body..._

**...5...**

Niall could feel himself jittering with excitement, the buff girl from 4 was standing next to him and the small glint of the knife inside a pool of water brought an idea to his head...

**...4...**

Silvia felt like she was going to throw up. She needed to look her best for the cameras and shed off the potato chips from last night, she met eyes with Kurt before giving him a small nod. They were both going to fight.

**...3...**

Eve had been gone for the past minute, only just waking up from her dream a few seconds ago. She didn't have time to think of a plan so she decided to run away and hope for the best.

**...2...**

Maize was forming a plan in his head, trying his hardest to think of a plan to get out of killing Ursula. He looked back up at the clock which was getting down to the final second. He had no plan, he would have to think on the spot.

**...1...**

The gong sounded and the peace of the arena ended in the sound of Tributes feet hitting the marble floor.

Nathaniel sprinted towards Aviva, trying his hardest to not to fall into the many circular pools of water. His foot almost slipped at one point as Acestes charged past him, almost knocking him into a pool behind him but he managed to catch up to Aviva and grab her hand and pulled her forward as they both ran into the room away from the Bloodbath.

As with them two, Eve and Sam were the only others to run away from the Bloodbath leaving the other 20 Tributes to fight for their lives in the initial Bloodbath.

Tom and Mace were running side by side both speeding past the pools of water that intersected them between the Cornucopia until the were pretty much next to each other.

Instead of sprinting away, Tom elbowed Mace in the stomach which made him slip on the slippery surface and smashed his head against the side of the pool. Tom watched Mace's unconscious body slip into the small pool of water.

With Tom, more people started to make it to the Cornucopia, Pyla and Trinity being two of the first.

Trinity grabbed her bow and loaded an Arrow, with that she ran out and searched for York. _There! _She shouted inwardly as she aimed her bow at the retreating figure.

Pyla turned around just in time to see Trinity load her bow and aim at her ally. In a second Pyla was on her and brought her axe into Trinity's head as her arrow found its way into York's back.

Trinity's lifeless body slipped into a pool of water, Pyla's axe still stuck in her head, Pyla was too horrified to retrieve it so instead she charged past the other Tributes with tears in her eyes.

She got to York and grabbed his arm.

"We have to go. Now." Pyla screamed at York.

"No... Take the sword and... go." York croaked as Pyla noticed the sword lying next to him.

Instead of leaving she grabbed his arm and lifted it around her shoulder. She forced York to his feet and they both limped out of the Bloodbath, the arrow still lodged in York's back.

The Careers managed to make it to Cornucopia as Tom rushed out with a sword on his back and crossbow in his hand. He managed to locate Max who was currently fishing around for an item in a pool of water.

He rushed up to him and tugged on his shirt.

"Comeon dude we gotta go, there's an angry unconscious career that's probably gonna wake up and kill me soon so we gotta go." He insisted.

"But there's a health pack in there! I need it." Max insisted, looking at Tom with puppy dog eyes.

Tom turned around to see most people were out of range, so he threw his items at the floor next Max and Jumped into the pool he dipped his hand into the cool water and retried Max's health kid.

He pulled himself up and threw it at Max. "Right now we gotta go." He said as he picked up his weapons and made way around the Cornucopia to see Alice.

He made a beeline for Alice as Max followed behind him, just as he got there he ran face first into Kurt. He staggered backwards and out of surprise he shot an arrow straight into his chest. All four of them letting out a scream as Kurt fell painfully to the floor.

"Dude... I'm so so sorry... I didn't mean too." Thomas apologized as he stared at Kurt's figure.

"Just... go man, just go." Kurt said grudgingly as Tom nodded and with that Tom and his alliance ran out of the Bloodbath.

As that happened the rest of the Careers made it to the Cornucopia, each of them picking out their weapon of choice. Domitia looked around for Mace and felt worried when he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Arabella noticed a body with a silver shirt on floating aimlessly in the water. _No please don't let this be happening..._She thought as she rushed over to his body. Her hand reached over and pulled his body out of the water.

Whilst the careers were distracted Kinnison and Silvia manged to sneak in, the shared a nod of acknowledgement before they both ran out, the only career who noticed was Acestes who as soon as he noticed charged after Kinnison.

Battle-axe clashed Axe in the free-for-all which consisted of the two of them, Acestes swung his Axe back and forth, every time he almost missed Kinnison by an inch, the inch getting shorter with every swing.

Just before the battle-axe hit Kinnison in the stomach, he blocked it and brought his axe up. Instead of swinging with his axe he brought his hands forward and pushed Acestes in a pool of water, a satisfying splash sounding as Kinnison left with a pickaxe on his back and an Axe in his hand.

Shawn shot out of the water with a cleaver in his hand, his noticed a pair of legs rushing past his pool of water so he brought his cleaver out as Casmerirl ran into it. She fell face first on the marble floor with a loud crunch.

Shawn noticed the careers heading for him so he pulled himself out of the pool and dug his cleaver into Casmerirl's back before sprinting off away from the careers, each of them simultaneously deciding chasing him would be too much effort and realizing they had an unconscious career to deal with.

"I'll go deal with sister here whilst you two look afte-" Domitia started as she turned around to where Acestes used to be. "Wait where's Acestes? Don't tell me we have another dead career?"

"I'm here, you go deal with her." Acestes said as he pulled himself out of the water, both career girls couldn't help biting their lips as his shirt stuck to his chest.

Domitia walked up to the dying girl, Domitia had no idea if she was dying or dead so she crouched down and dug her sword into her neck, her body made no movement which led Domitia to believe she was already dead but she still counted it as a kill in her eyes.

Just as she turned around she saw a blonde fleeing tribute run into an exit. _Maize had one job! Just one little job!... _Domitia thought to herself as she raced after Ursula.

Maize saw Domitia chase after Ursula, he knew he needed an excuse now so he brought his knife up to his face and slashed it, just underneath his eye. He looked down and was satisfied with his fake scar as he walked around the Cornucopia to see Arabella holding Mace.

"Whoa what happened?" Maize said as he ran over to Mace.

"He's unconscious, I don't know if he needs CPR or If he needs rest or something." Arabella said uncertainly.

With that Mace's eyes fluttered open, his eyes met with Maize's and Arabella's relieved faces.

"What did you say about... CPR." Mace croaked out before coughing out water.

Just as that happened Mace saw Silvia cradling Kurt's dying body, it took all his strength but he managed to pull himself up.

"Mace you need rest, I'll do it." Arabella stated as Mace looted around the Cornucopia for a Mace.

Mace's hand gripped his Mace as he stepped out. "No I'll do it." He said as he walked over to Silvia and Kurt.

"Silvia... You need to go..." Kurt said as he saw Mace heading towards them.

"I'm not leaving you Kurt. Please... We can still make it out, the alliance I promised you. It can still happen." Silvia babbled as tears streamed down her face.

"No... You can still win if you just... Leave." Kurt croaked. _Leave me to die. Please!.. _ He screamed inwardly as the words couldn't come to his mouth.

Mace was almost at them both, he gripped his Mace harder as he started to feel nauseous.

Silvia didn't want to take any chances, she leant over and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips before muttering the three words she never thought she'd say to Kurt.

"I love you." She shouted again as she ran away from his body, trying her hardest to turn back and fight, but she gripped her dagger in anger and swore vengeance for her dying ally. _If only I wasn't so much of a coward..._

"Aww you two are so cute, I'd totally get you both together if I wasn't about to kill you. Sorry but it's your time to exit this competition, I guess winning wasn't for you then huh?" Mace taunted at Kurt.

Kurt wasn't going to go down without a fight, he grabbed the arrow that was lodged in his stomach and pulled it out, his vision became blurred as he shoved the arrow into Mace's leg.

They both let out a scream of pain simultaneously as Mace tried his hardest not to fall over.

"You goddamn piece of Shit! I was meant to kill people this Bloodbath not almost die and then get a goddamn arrow to the goddamn leg!" Mace shouted as he brought his good foot down onto Kurt's wound.

"You know I was going to let your death be peaceful but now I don't think that's a goddamn possibility do you?" Mace asked Kurt as he sat on his stomach and proceeded to Punch him in the face over and over.

"Please... K-kill me." Kurt begged as Mace slowly made his death antagonizing. He wished the arrow the chest would have killed him. _Was 'I love you' really worth all this pain?... Yes, it was._

Instead Mace stood up and kicked Kurt into the body of water next to him.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice on attacking a career. Oh wait, there wont be a next time." Mace said as he walked away from Kurt.

Kurt felt the pain go away as he hit the water. He allowed it to make him feel at peace as he opened his eyes. It was beautiful, the light above him was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. As he hit the bottom of the pool he allowed himself to slowly be taken away by the relaxing water.

* * *

><p>"Maize loves me!" Ursula screamed at Domitia as the two girls fought for dominance.<p>

Domitia managed to bring Ursula's scythe out of her hands and into her arm, then she stuck it into her stomach.

Ursula screamed out in pain as the crimson liquid oozed out of her. Biting her lip as she clung onto what was left of her life.

"Then why isn't he protecting you? He was meant to be the one here killing you but instead he left me to do it. IF HE LOVED YOU SO MUCH WHY ISN'T HE HERE PROTECTING YOU? WHY DIDN'T HE ARGUE ABOUT KILLING YOU!"

"Because... He loves me." Ursula protested softly.

"Fine, you cling onto that little memory as you die." Domitia said as she pierced her sword into her throat. She pulled it out slowly as the light drained from Ursula's eyes until eventually her eyes were as dull as the steel of her sword.

Domitia turned around and headed back to the Cornucopia, just hoping the other careers had done enough.

* * *

><p>As Nixie turned the corner she felt a sharp pain in her arm, she turned around to see Niall pull a knife out of her shoulder before running off, she started to chase after him until she heard a familiar voice<p>

"Nixie! Hi over here!" The familiar voice shouted.

"Tobias?" Nixie said awkwardly as she searched for him. She then saw a dark figure emerge from the corner of her eye.

"Yea hi, I've been waiting for you, I was gonna go but then that kid came out of nowhere and stabbed you." Tobias said happily.

"You seem awfully optimistic. What's wrong with you?" Nixie said as Tobias walked over to her.

"I'm just happy I found you. Oh and you even managed to get some items." Tobias said as he stared at Nixie's weaponry.

"I could of gotten more, but I see you got a lot anyway." Nixie said as she saw the spear in his hand.

Nixie was about to say something else as the spear pierced her heart. She croaked as she fell to the floor, the loud clanging of her own spear hitting the ground.

Tobias brought his spear into Nixie's stomach and learned on it before looking into her eyes.

"We are the strongest in this arena, I don't need another person who could easily out do me and also I find your muscular body repulsive." Tobias said in disgust. "I'll be taking all your stuff I hope you don't mind?"

Tobias then shoved his spear into Nixie one last time before taking her items and running away, leaving away the pride of his District as he did.

* * *

><p>5 cannons sounded as the Careers looked at each other in disgust.<p>

"5 people? This bloodbath was pathetic." Domitia said angrily at her allies. "I managed to rack up 2 kills whilst you 4 were sitting on your lazy butts."

"You killed Ursula? I was getting there but I got into this fight with some tall dude and I almost died." Maize lied as he tried his hardest to keep eye contact with Domitia.

"And I almost died... Twice. And anyway Arabella told me your first kill wasn't even your kill." Mace said back sassily.

"Did she now? Well I felt her die so I killed her!" Domtia responded back.

Acestes was trying his hardest not to go drown himself. "Ladies please, we should go pick off some of the escaping Tributes and rack up them kills!"

Arabella felt the need to talk, to try to make up for Mace pretty much making Domitia hate her more than she already did. "Okay so we split u-"

"No, No splitting up. We work better as a team and it'll be harder for people to surprise us. We still have that big alliance and District 4 to worry about." Domitia declared.

"Fine fine whatever." Mace said, trying his hardest not to burst with excitement as the thought of killing Tom came to mind.

"Then I guess it's time to go then." Acestes said as the 5 of them walked around the small circular pools that were littered around the Cornucopia, each of them wondered what this giant arena held for them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Games have begun. Remember to leave a review with your thoughts and thanks for reading!<strong>


	26. Dragged

**Club Penguin gone wrong would of been the alternative name for this chapter, but that doesn't really go well with the whole idea of murdering people. **

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter and Don't forget to drop a review! Helps me out a lot!**

**As promised I told you I'd tell you the District colours, so here they are.**

**District 1 = Silver.  
><strong>**District 2 = Gold  
>District 3 = White<br>District 4 = Brown  
><strong>**District 5 = Purple  
>District 6 = Blue<br>District 7 = Green  
>District 8 = Red<br>District 9 = Yellow  
>District 10 = Pink<br>District 11 = Orange  
>District 12 = Black<strong>

**((There may be a lot of errors in this chapter. It's really late but I wanted to get a chapter up for you. I'll come back and correct things tomorrow!))**

* * *

><p>"Do you think any of those canons were Nathaniel's or Aviva?" Max asked as the three of them as they walked through the dining hall.<p>

"No, I saw them run away from the Bloodbath. They don't have any items but they're safe." Tom replied as they narrowly squeezed through the tables.

The dining hall was more of a restaurant than a dining hall, the tables were set out with a white cloth over and knifes and forks placed in front of all the chairs, Tom wondered if it was worth taking a knife for a weapon but he realized the knife wasn't sharp enough to do any real damage. One of the end walls was made of a tank which was filled with fish, with lobsters swimming around at the bottom.

Then all three of them sat at a table and lifted their backpacks on the table, Tom managed to get one whilst Alice managed to get another. The only thing Max had was the health kit that Tom managed to get him.

Alice rooted through her backpack to find nothing of interest. Dry jerky, a knife, some matches and string. She tipped out the contents onto the table whilst Tom did the same, tipping out a sleeping back, a stick and a packet of crackers.

"I guess we got some good stuff then huh? Although why did we get a sick and a piece of string?" Tom asked.

"Might of just been to fill up the backpacks, they probably don't serve a purpose." Alice replied as she twiddled with the string.

As the two of them talked about their backpacks none of them had noticed Max's disappearance until they heard a small squeal.

They quickly gathered their things together, leaving the string and stick behind and ran into the room next to the dining hall.

Instead of seeing Max dying on the floor, they saw delight on his face when he was surrounded by black and white waddling creatures. He was petting each one of them, hugging any of them that came near him.

"Max get away from them, they could like eat you or something" Tom shouted as he scared off the penguins.

Max looked horrified when Tom shooed away the penguins. "Hey why'd you do that! They were my friends." Max shouted as one of the penguins decided to peck Tom.

After that more penguins decided to peck the three of them, making loud squawking noises as they charged at the three of them.

One of the penguins managed to trip Max up, with that the other penguins quickly gave up on Alice and Tom and they all charged at Max.

Tom had to think on his feet as he ran up to many penguins pecking at Max, Max was covering his face as Tom ran up to him and picked him up, he put him over his shoulder and ran out the door, Alice quickly following suite.

They ran back into the dining hall and Alice slammed the door shut, she kept her back pressed against the door as the penguins charged at them.

_This can't be happening, why do I even have to help these people. They've done nothing for me and I'm risking my life for them... _Alice thought to herself as she felt the constant banging of the penguins at the door, their squawking becoming almost unbearable.

Tom shoved everything off one table and placed Max on the white cloth, his body budging with pink marks and some were bleeding.

"Oh man, Oh man." Tom stressed, the squawking of the penguins and the possibility of a dead 12-year-old making his hands shake like crazy.

"Alice do you know anything about Health kits?" Tom shouted at the almost hyperventilating 15-year-old.

Alice nodded as she struggled to keep the door at bay, she squeezed her eyes shut as her muscles begged her to stop.

"Swap!" Tom shouted at her as he ran over and pressed his back against the door. Alice rushed away from the door as Tom moved over to her position. "Go help Max... Please?"

Alice gave him a reassuring nod as she made her way to Max's bruised body. She brought her hand into the health kid and pulled out a syringe.

She knew right then she could kill Max, just leaving a tiny bit of air in the syringe would kill him. She looked over her shoulder to see Tom's straining face as he struggled to hold back the penguins. _You can do one good thing Alice, just one..._

She stabbed the syringe into Max's arm before plastering up all the bad wounds, she turned to Tom and shouted she'd finished.

Tom sprinted away from the door as the penguins barged through, squawking at they did. He threw the sword at Alice who caught it barely and threw his crossbow on his back. _I'm gonna have to leave the backpacks.._Tom thought grudgingly to himself as he threw Maxim over his shoulder.

"Alice, keep up." Thomas shouted as he jumped from table to table, knocking over vases as he did. The water making it harder for Alice to follow him but she still managed to keep her balance.

They ran out of the dining hall with the angry penguins still on their tails, both thinking how humiliating death-by-penguin would be as they sprinted down the halls surrounded by tanks and rooms that held unknown horrors.

* * *

><p>"I think I need to sit down..." Mace said nauseously as he limped behind the Careers, his head throbbing and his leg feeling like it's been chopped off.<p>

"Mace it's been like 20 minutes, I thought you were trained for this?" Domitia said as she led the Career's down the hallway that seemed to never end.

The hallway was full of paintings of aquatic animals, some paintings even having real fish in them. The floor was made of the same marble pattern, brownish squares with another lighter one in the center. The boots of the Tributes made it harder to slip on the shiny surface and their clothes had already dried from the water that soaked in to the fabric a few moments ago.

Mace's vision started to blur as he leant on the wall, he could feel his knees start to wobble as he could see his allies walking ahead.

"Domitia... I can't go on can we please just stop for a second?" Mace begged Domitia as his allies turned to face him.

Domitia rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Acestes carry him. I don't want any more set backs."

"What?" Mace and Acestes both replied, eying each other awkwardly.

Acestes gripped his axe handle and his backpack. "I have too much to carry. Can't Maize or Arabella do it?"

Arabella let out a small huff. "If you think I'm even touching him then you can think again, and anyway I don't want to catch death disease from him." She said as she looked at her sweating, pale District partner who was panting as he leaned on the wall.

Eyes then fell on Maize who just looked at the 3 of them before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but I'm not carrying your stuff anymore." He said as he dropped the backpacks to the floor, putting the one he owned on his back.

"I don't need to be carried, I'm a strong Career." Mace countered. "I just need a little rest."

Maize walked over to Mace with a smirk on his face, Domitia tapping her boot on the floor to hurry along the process.

"So how do you want to be carried? By your feet or should I just drag you across the floor."

Mace looked at him awkwardly. "I don't need you to carry me."

Domitia turned around angrily before walking up to Mace "You were begging for us to stop like a second ago, Mace just let him carry you."

"Fine! But if the reputation of the careers goes down you can only blame."

"Oh don't worry, the Career's reputation can't get much worse as it already is" Domitia stated as she walked ahead, Acestes and Arabella following.

Maize picked up Mace and carried him in his arms. "Whoa, how much do you weigh?"

Mace looked at him, trying his hardest to not look insulted. "It's all muscle... and maybe a bit of other stuff." He added embarrassingly.

Maize let out a huff. "Are you sure? Because you feel like a feather." He said teasingly. "I've felt grains of corn heavier than your muscles."

"Are you trying to say I don't have musles?" Mace reaches to the bottom of his t-shirt. "I can show you my muscles if you want, prepare to be ...amaized."

"I think I'll pass, you know I'd rather not see a 15-year-old boy's chest."

"If you change your mind you know where I'll be." Mace teased.

Maize sighed. "Please stop talking."

As the Maize was trying to tolerate Mace, Domitia turned to Arabella and let her confident façade down to reveal a more concerned one. "What do you think's wrong with him?"

"Me?"

"Yes you." Domitia replied distastefully, turning back around to see Maize carrying Mace as if he was nothing.

"I just didn't think you liked me enough to actually talk to me." Arabella replied.

"I don't like you, but I know Acestes would be horrible in the topic and anyway didn't you mention something about your mother being a doctor?"

Arabella let out a small laugh "My father actually. And I don't remember telling you that?" Arabella asked skeptically.

"Mace must of told me then. But can you please get onto the question? This chitchat is going to drive me insane." Domitia said stubbornly.

Arabella turned her head to look at Mace, trying to pinpoint what's wrong with him. "

"It looks like an infection but it's not been long enough for an infection. It can't really be fever or I would have caught it."

"Then what is it then?" Acestes asked as he joined the conversation. "It's nothing serious then?"

Domitia shook her head. "If he can hardly walk it has to be serious, right Arabella?"

"He's probably just tired, he has been knocked unconscious and been stabbed in the leg in the past hour. We'll keep an eye on him and see what happens." Arabella stated, trying to sound as confident as she could.

In reality, Arabella had no idea what it was like to be a doctor. She knew just as much as any other person about it but she knew it was one of the only thing she could give to this alliance. Maize and Acestes had the muscle, Mace had the speed and Domitia has the leadership skills. She knew to say alive she needed to act the way they wanted, even if it meant being something she wasn't.

They finally arrived at the end of the hallway, a big wooden door stood in front of them. On either side was a picture of a dolphin, each of them diving a different way. The wallpaper around it was the same as the one that was in the hallway, a cyan blue with a cream line going through the middle.

Acestes stepped forward and kicked the door open, both sides of the door slamming on the wall. As the door slammed open music started playing from two speakers on opposite sides of the room.

"Way to go Acestes, now everyone knows we're here." Mace said as he rolled his eyes-

Acestes ignored him as the 5 of them made their way into the room, the speakers still blaring throughout the room. The very back wall was just one huge window, it made up the whole back wall. In front of the window was a pool that made a semi-circle sort of shape and in the middle of the pool was a small rock formation with a small beach in front of it. The pool had a railing in front of it, it wasn't very productive as the space in between the railing and the floor was big enough to crouch under, opposite that was seats that moved upwards, they were made of stone and looked uncomfortable to sit on.

Near the exit on the opposite side of the room was another rock formation, this one reaching up to the ceiling. It looked like the top of a mountain was sliced off and placed in the room. Next to that was a small forest of fake pine trees which you had to walk through to get out.

Domitia let out a loud groan. "The one year District 4 decides not to join the careers! God even the lesbian would be helpful in this arena."

Mace hops out from Maize's arms and walks over to the seats and sits down. "I wouldn't, lesbians scare me."

Arabella walked over to the edge of the pool before turning back to face Mace. "I would have expected you to be more open-minded and anyway how many lesbians have you met?"

"Unless either of you wanna come tell me you're one, then I've only met one. But she was big and scary and is like twice the size of me." Mace states as he thought about the girl from 4.

Domitia walked over to the gate that Arabella was leaning on, she pushed it open and stared at the window on the other side of the pool.

"Someone should swim over to the window, check if they can see anything." She paused before turning around. "Looking at out current. position we're in I say Acestes does it."

Acestes looked at his other allies frantically, each of them avoiding eye contact. "Fine, I'll do it."

He slipped under the railing and stood in front of the pool, he stared down at the pool and closed his eyes. _It's just water Acestes, nothing bad will happen... _He said over and over to himself.

"Just jump already." Mace said agitatedly. "I want to hunt some tributes and not watch you overcome your fear of the pool."

Maize sighed before he sat down next to Mace. "You're not exactly doing much man, are you feeling any better because I'd rather not carry you around for another hour.

He shifted uncomfortably before looking at Maize. "I don't know, I feel fine now but it could come back whenever."

As Acestes dived into the pool, the Careers rushed over to the side of the pool as he did, eagerly waiting for him to resurface. They waited and waited until it felt like it must have been a minute. Each of them starting to feel anxious of their ally's sudden disappearance

Suddenly the water started rippling until Acestes shoots out of the water, his jacket floating behind him. Each Career letting out a relieved sigh.

"What took you so long? I was starting to think we were a member down for a second." Domitia scolded, trying her hardest to not let her actual concerned feeling to get out.

Acestes brought his hand out of the water to bring out a piece of paper, each Career squinting to try to read it.

"I saw this on the edge of the pool, it's a map of the arena. I thought it could be useful seeing as it took us almost an hour to make it here."

He then swam over to his allies, ignoring his previous order of checking the window. before he pulled himself out the pool he handed the map to Domitia who stared at it intently.

Mace snatched it out of her hands before turning around to look at it.

Mace placed his finger on his chin to try to make himself look smart. "Ahhh interesting... yes very interesting"

"Hey Mace buddy, you're holding it the wrong way."

Mace shot a glare at Maize. "I know that, I was just testing to see you all could realize it."

Each of the Careers gathered round Mace, trying to get a better look at the map. As they did so they were all unaware of the two pairs of eyes that resided in the small fake forest, watching them intently and hoping they would move on without noticing.

* * *

><p>"We're on an island?" Kinnison said to himself before he turned around. "Damn Kinnison, you're talking to yourself again."<p>

He'd managed to find a way out of the aquarium about an hour after the bloodbath, he'd set up a small camp underneath some trees in the hour or so he'd been here, it was a good distance away from the entrance so he'd be able to see any Tributes before they saw him.

Right now though, he was leaning on the railing that stood in between him and the deep ocean that lay in front of him, he couldn't see anything but the ocean all around him. The idea of swimming out crossed his mind a few times but the dark shapes that shifted in the water's quickly shot the idea out of his mind.

He turned around to stare at the aquarium, to the outside it looked like giant semi-circle that went up at least 3 floors, he passed some stairs leading downwards to get outside so he knew there was lower floors too, curiosity ran through him as he thought about exploring every inch of the arena.

_No Kinnison, you can't risk your life like that, this isn't like the forest. There's more things than just animals trying to kill you... _Kinnison lectured himself, knocking the thoughts out of his head.

In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde and blue hit the ground with the thump, he turned his head to the girl from 6 who'd been keeping to herself for the past 3 days, Kinnison would have crossed her off for a Bloodbath for sure.

Gingerly, he gripped his axe. Sam had fallen extremely close to his camp. Definitely too close to be a coincidence. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Sam rushed over to his camp and grabbed his backpack.

Kinnison started charging at her. "That's mine!" He screamed at her, so loud that she dropped the backpack and froze in her place. However unintimidating Kinnison was, a 5'11 full-grown teenager charging at you with an axe will be enough to make the strongest Career flinch.

Sam was about to set off sprinting but her recent fall had left a throbbing pain in her leg and she realized however strong Kinnison looked he wouldn't kill her, or so she thought.

"What do you want?" Kinnison hissed, unfamiliar to his usual tone. "Are you here to rob me? Because I can assure you there is not much to rob."

"No, I was simply checking for... em... potential allies." Sam countered, raising and eyebrow at Kinnison.

"Well check somewhere else, this backpack I got had no food in it. No food at all! I can hardly support myself and it's barely been 3 hours."

"…. Then what did your backpack have in it?" Sam asked interestedly, constantly eyeing the axe that's in his hand.

Kinnison thought back to his disappointment on opening his backpack. Finding a stick, a string, a bottle of water and a snorkel, half of the water already gone.

He told her the contents of his backpack before telling her to follow him into the camp, they both made their way into his under-tree-camp. Kinnison's axe still locked in his hand in a tight grip.

Sam spotted the backpack and walked over to it and held it up to Kinnison's face. "This is basically a fishing kit, with this we have unlimited food."

"We?" Kinnison snorted.

"Yes, we're allies now. You're the power and I'm the brains."

"I find that offensive." Kinnison said as he inched his head.

"Too bad. We're allies now." Sam said, still acknowledging the Axe in Kinnisons hand. Her muscles relaxed as he placed the axe back in its socket. She knew she needed Kinnison, or was it his supplies?

* * *

><p>Pyla had been dragging York throughout the arena since they escaped the Bloodbath. She'd dragged him down so many steps of stairs it felt like her lungs were going to explode with exhaustion. And to make things worse, their only weapon had been dropped on their journey when York passed out for the first of many time.<p>

She dropped York down on the floor, she needed rest. Dragging a boy made of muscle and almost a foot bigger than her for 3 hours definitely got to her. Her muscles felt like they were going to burst.

"...P..P-Pyla?" York stammered out as he looked around from the floor.

"I'm here. Don't worry, get some rest." Pyla reassured him as she sat down on a sign that read 'Wild Reef', the mossy leaves creating an almost perfect seat.

They were in the worst situation they could be in, no weapons, no water and no food. No anything for that matter. _Hey you could be dead... _Pyla hissed to herself inwardly, remembering the girl she killed not that long ago.

This is the first time she'd had time to think on it, the girl who has Pyla's axe still lodged in her head. It was for the best right? York would be dead if she didn't do it right? She'd killed someone and it was eating her out from the inside.

_She had a family, she could of became something better than this... But so can you._

Pyla shook her thoughts away, she had bigger things to worry about. Like the dying ally who lay on the floor in front of her. _Dragging him probably wasn't the best idea..._

York let out a small groan which snapped Pyla out of her thoughts. She stared down at his body whilst wondering what to do with him, right now though, she was all out of ideas so she just left York on the floor, hoping she'd done all she could.

* * *

><p>"Nathaniel are they gone?"<p>

Nathaniel gave Aviva a good-natured smile, trying to keep her morals high when he feeling like he was going to throw up, no sleep, lots of running and being in the same room with 5 experience killers really does start to knock your spirits down.

The Careers had left a good while ago, they heard the music suddenly stop blaring and the doors slammed shut. Nathaniel was thankful that the Careers decided to go back to the Cornucopia, or they would have definitely saw them.

He was comforting Aviva the entire time the Careers were near, telling her that they would never find them, squeezing her hand and telling her everything would be fine. Now all that was left to do was try to find a good way out without bumping into any more unwanted attention.

"Yeah, they've gone. I was certain they would never leave." Nathaniel stated thankfully as they both stood up and walked out of the pine trees.

Nathaniel dusted off his outfit, Aviva mimicking his actions and doing the same. _For a fake forest, there's certainly a lot of dirt..._He thought to himself as him and Aviva walked over near the pool.

Aviva let out a deep sigh. "Do you think we'll find Max anytime soon? I forgot to tell him something before we left."

Nathaniel winced at the thought of his allies, he'd been too busy trying his hardest to hide from the Careers to spare a thought for his allies. He remembered running past Alice in the Bloodbath but apart from that he hadn't seen any of his allies since this morning.

"I'm sure we'll find him soon, what did you want to tell him anyway?"

"That I saw a weird fish and it reminded me of him." Aviva giggled.

Nathaniel couldn't help but let a genuine smile cross his lips. "I'm positive he'll be glad to hear that."

They both leaned on the railing that was in front of the pool, both of them looking out of the very back window, Aviva's mouth dropped in awe at the sight of the ocean.

"It looks just like it does in the paintings but better and bigger..." Aviva awed.

Suddenly a head bopped up from the pool, at first they thought it was a Tribute but the big, gray nose was a big hint that it was not a Tribute.

"A dolphin!" Aviva shouted, a bit too loudly for Nathaniel's liking as he expected the Careers to come barging in and slaughter them both.

Thankfully, the Careers did not come barging in whilst Aviva petted the dolphin carefully.

"Aviva I don't think you should be doi-"

Just as the words left Nathaniel's mouth, the dolphin's eye's turned dilated as opened its mouth and clamped it's beak down on Aviva's arm.

Aviva screamed as loud as she could, her arm was starting to bleed as the Nathaniel grabbed her and tried to free her from the dolphin's literal death grip.

"Nathaniel! Please help me, it really hurts!" Aviva screamed as more dolphins clamped their jaws on her arm.

Nathaniel was pulling as hard as he could, he could feel Aviva's tears rolling down onto his arms. "Aviva... Please... Keep trying." Nathaniel panted, sweat dripping down his face.

Out of nowhere a dolphin clamped down on Aviva's leg and pulled it, making her fall over and be pulled into the pool, Nathaniel being pulled in with her.

Nathaniel's felt Aviva's presence quickly vanish from his hand, he frantically looked around to spot her.

"Aviva?" He shouted, no longer caring about the Careers, he just wanted to find his District partner. "Aviva if you hear me can you plea-" Nathaniel's words got caught in his throat as he saw the small trail of a red liquid in the water in front of him, leading down and down until he saw the glint of her brown hair disappear from his view.

_Boom._

Nathaniel could feel tears starting to swell up in his eyes. He refused to believe it, it couldn't be happening.

But before Nathaniel could mourn too much he remembered where he was, in the same pool of water he just saw his … ally die in.

He rapidly swam towards the edge to pull himself up, he felt relieved as his hands touched the cool stone floor. Until he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

He shot down in the water, he could hear the water whiz past his ears as he was dragged deeper below the water. His vision started to become blurry, his lungs started to fill up with water as he shouted for help.

Just as Nathaniel accepted his fate, he felt a strong force hit him from underneath, knocking the dolphins tight grip off his leg. He gingerly opened his eyes to see another dolphin pushing him up, away from the bottom.

It's pupil's wasn't dilated at all, it was smaller than the other dolphins and it was a different shade of gray. Nathaniel' arms wrapped around the dolphin as it propelled him to the surface, the other dolphins following close behind.

In that moment the dolphin made it to the surface and pushed Nathaniel onto the stone, out of reach from the others.

Nathaniel's vision was still clouded, but he could faintly make out the other dolphins attacking, mutualizing the other one. He could hear it's squeals of pain but it sounded fuzzy in his ears, eventually he saw the dolphins swim away from the other one, leaving a giant pool of blood contaminating the pool.

His eyes started to droop as he heard a familiar voice say his name, he felt like he imagined it, he felt like he has imagined the whole thing. He knew he would be back home soon, being blackmailed by his sister, running errand all over school. This wasn't happening.

Just before he allowed himself to be taken over by the relaxing sound, he heard the familiar voice again. Then, he felt himself fade out of the arena.


	27. Realization

**I'm sorry for the over one month wait for this chapter, but as some of you may know I went on holiday for two weeks, and my charger was also broke. But when I finally got it fixed I had a really big part of me which just really didn't want to write. However hard I tried I couldn't find the urge to write. I don't know if any other authors got this but whatever I wrote I thought it wasn't good enough so I ended up erasing it and getting mad that I didn't write enough, then school started which made everything that much harder. I'm going to try and not let this happen again, but if I don't have a chapter up within the week please check to my profile, It will probably clear things up.**

**Also to everyone: Please do not skip over the author's note at the end, after the eulogies there will be something extremely important that I think all of you will like. **

* * *

><p>"He's not breathing.!" Shouted a hurried voice from the side of Nathaniel.<p>

Tom had his fingers on Nathaniel's neck, checking for the pulse that refused to show.

"Oh man oh man..." Tom panicked. "Do you think that canon was his?"

Max and Alice both looked away, refusing to make eye contact with the boy who continued to look for a pulse.

_Why do I even bother asking them? A 12-year-old and an insane District partner... _Tom thought to himself angrily. _This whole alliance is falling apart so much more quickly than I expected._

Max crouched down next to the blonde boy on the floor, he stared at his quickly whitening face. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to return to the one lesson of CPR he had at school.

_"Okay children, first things first. Understand what sort of CPR they need" His teacher said to the class._

Max stared at the older boy's drenched clothes. An easy conclusion coming to mind. _Drowning, he needs to be, un-drowned!_

_"Step two." His teacher said as she hovered her mouth over the dummy's mouth. "Give the person five Initial rescue breathes! Is everyone ready!" His teacher said cheerfully. _

Max wished he could have the same cheerful and carefree attitude he had back then, joking and laughing with his peers. He shook away those thoughts in a quick movement as he moved towards Nathaniel's face.

Tom stood up gingerly as Max started to press his mouth against Nathaniel's. Watching as the 12-year-old tried desperately to bring his ally back into consciousness.

_Rescue breath four, Rescue breath five. _Max counted as he blew air into Nathaniel's mouth. Trying his hardest to bring him back into consciousness. He lifted his head and stared down, checking for any signs of movement.

_"Okay children! Next step is to place your hands close to the heart, one on top of the other and pump down for about a minute before going to find help!" His kindergarten teacher told the class full of students, as each of them tried their hardest to bring their inflatable dummy back to life._

The childhood thought faded away as Max pumped on Nathaniel's chest, keeping the pace as consistent as he could.

After what felt like an eternity, Nathaniel's eyes shot open, barely a second after he started to cough out water. Max stared at him in awe. _I just brought him back to life..._

Before Max could tell his allies about his Maximum ability, Tom rushed down to tilt Nathaniel's head forward as he continued to cough out the last bit of water.

Nathaniel's eyes grew wide as he scoured his surrounding, he turned his head to face his allies and muttered out a single word.

"Aviva?"

Tom felt a pang of guilt, his 15-year-old ally had not crossed his mind once since they found Nathaniel, he looked around for any sign of his ally, but none managed to appear.

It suddenly came back to Nathaniel in a flash, the innocent petting of the dolphins, to Aviva being dragged down into the bottom of the pool.

_But I was being dragged down too?_ Nathaniel remembered as he looked at the pool, which now had blood being mixed into the water. Then he spotted it, a lone mutilated dolphin's corpse floating around the pool. He realized his life had been saved by a … dolphin?

Nathaniel let out a small whimper, something that sounded like that off a distraught animal. He hadn't protected the one person he was meant to protect, and he knew it would always be on his back, something he could never truly get ridden off.

Alice stared down blankly at the mourning Nathaniel, she felt like she should feel something, regret, guilt. But no emotion came rushing into her, she wanted to feel something, looking at her allies faces they all shared a mutual expression that she did not.

A million unspoken words were flying around in their heads, words each of them couldn't form. They'd lost a member of their alliance barely before it became sunset.

"I'm sure you tried your hardest Nathaniel." Thomas reassured him. "I know you did."

Nathaniel gave him a thanking nod as he stood up off the floor, he tried his hardest to believe it but the bite on his leg stung with pain, it served of a constant reminder of how he let his ally down.

Alice looked over to them glassily "Maybe she's better off dead, we all knew she wouldn't win. Younger tribute's are never helpful." She recalled from her experience of the books on previous games.

Max looked at her offended. "Hey! The penguin attack wasn't my fault."

Just before Alice could reply, Tom butted into the conversation. "Alice what the hell? Your ally just died and you tell us she's better off dead? And plus she's the same age as you."

"No it's fine." Nathaniel said just before a full-blown argument broke out. "There is no reason to argue over this now, I know a place we can camp for the night."

It was hard for Nathaniel to be a leader at this moment in time, he knew his alliance couldn't say alive forever, but there was a small place inside of him that wished it could. Now all he had to hold onto was the small forest he and Aviva had camped in moments before the attack.

* * *

><p><em>Tips to swim for small children.<em>

Shawn looked at the sign, he felt offended that the sign was addressed to small children. First they put him in an obnoxiously pink t-shirt. And now they place a sign that they knew he must come across. But Shawn refused to allow the Capitol to laugh at him, he would not be refereed to as a child.

He turned around and headed out of the dome-shaped room, it was a dead-end anyway. He was thankful that even though this arena was practically made of water, swimming was not a necessity. Although the Maze-like design was starting to annoy him, he swore he'd already seen that picture of the exact same wave several times.

After another half an hour of walking down the same marble corridor, he came to a metal elevator, it looked big enough to hold at least 5 people. With further inspection he noticed something unusual, the Numbers on the top of it was getting higher.

_A Tribute is inside, Ohohoho one of my dear Tribute's life is coming to an end. _

He pressed the button on the elevator and hid next to the exit, somewhere the Tribute could not see him. His ever-present smirk resigned on his face as he waited for the unfortunate Tribute to meet their end.

The doors pinged open. Shawn raised his cleaver above his head and waited for the unlucky Tribute to come into slicing distance. _So close._

But just as he was about bring his cleaver down a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Shawn?"

He quickly hid the cleaver behind his back. "Ohohoho Mr Mclellan. It's a nice surprise seeing you here, a familiar face is always nice to see."

Niall's face was the same as always, Shawn admired his emotionless personality which was right at this minute the only thing keeping him alive, He looked around the corridor and found an open-roofed fish tank opposite the elevator, he walked over to it casually and washed the dried blood off his face, Shawn wondered how the 13-year-old managed to get blood on his prepubescent face.

"I'm looking for my sister, your help would be most appreciated." Niall said bluntly as he placed the knife back in his pocket.

Shawn couldn't help but smirk at his Acquaintance's quest, he delivered the death-blow to his sister himself so he knew exactly how it would end. But nonetheless he accepted his new allies offer.

"I'd be happy to Mr Mclellan, but we need to discuss some rules don't you think?" Shawn said before Niall nodded at him to continue.

"All the kills belong to me, I want no bad behaviour do you understand me? I also need to have your uppermost trust. If you refuse to follow these rules I will have no other option but to end your miserable life."

Niall shrugged off the insult and nodded. He knew once he found his sister they'd both be able to overpower him. Then both of them would sail to victory and join their brother in the house they will both own. It would be perfect, everything is looking up for Niall. But now he only had to find his sister...

* * *

><p>Silvia kicked the vent hatch open and fell down into the room, she landed on the beige marble floor and stared around at the room with her puffy red eyes. The room was probably just as big as the cornucopia room, but instead of the hexagon shape, it was circle. There was two exit's, omitting the vent system she'd just came from. Half the room was covered by ice that made the room eerily chilling, resting on the ice was Seals, most of them sliding into the water in-between the ice.<p>

The other half was blocked off by a railing, it consisted off a few other open-top tanks that included some small tropic fish. Most of them clustered together to make a small space that could easily prove to be a semi-decent camp for the night. The other half of the room was filled with signs and games that was obviously meant to occupy the children that dragged their family to the aquarium.

She'd been hiding in the vent system since she escaped the bloodbath, she'd managed to find two abandoned backpacks in a restaurant part of the arena. They included everything that she needed which made her think of it was a trap, but the only things that were near her were penguins that she managed to shoo away.

Stretching her feet proved to be a lot less rewarding than she expected, but everything she did was overshadowed by the fact that she'd lost her ally, a few minutes into the games.

_Dammit Silvia, you promised yourself you wouldn't cry again. Kurt wouldn't want it._

_"_Well Kurt's dead." She muttered to herself, not realizing she was thinking out loud. Tears started to swell up her eyes once more. "You heard me! Kurt's dead, and he's not coming back."

After she shouted that the tears stopped, it was like half of Silvia was offended that the thought even crossed her mind, and the other half just wanted to sleep, but she knew she had to stay awake just until the anthem, she owed it to Kurt. And maybe there was a small chance of herself wishing he had escaped the bloodbath.

The vent system she came through seemed to travel all around the arena, she even saw a few drops that seemed like they lead downstairs, but the fall looked like it would leave a few broken bones. She managed to crawl around the cornucopia room in them so she thought they must be a way to get around the arena more discreetly, even if every other movement made a strange squeaking noise.

Silvia managed to tie her hair up in a ponytail for the first time in her life, the vents were humid and made her hair get in the way of things so she used the fishhook to make a bobble, right now it felt weird for herself not to see her auburn hair every time she moved.

She laid down in between the fish tanks and stared at the white ceiling that only consisted of lights that Silvia was sure they'd dimmed since she arrived in the arena, the only think audible was the odd squeaking of seals that seemed to be enjoying themselves. Now all she had to do was wait for the anthem, all she could do was wish it came soon. Her tears wouldn't stay in her eyes forever.

* * *

><p>Tobias had made a nice camp outside the aquarium on the grass, he hated how inside the water was fake, being pumped around in the same tank for hours on end. But outside he could look out to the sea and be lost in his own thoughts.<p>

His camp was in a small collection of bushes, he managed to collect a backpack that included a fishing rod so he'd already caught a few fish and cooked them. There was a brick road leading around the grass from the aquarium, it lead all around the gardens and back inside the aquarium. Lights were placed around the road, each of them starting to light up.

Tobias wasn't exactly happy with the decision he'd made to kill Nixie, but he knew it would get him more popularity. And by the recap of the interviews, Tobias definitely wasn't a main star.

_The Careers probably already killed twice as many._ He thought to himself madly, sitting around in the bushes. Twiddling his Trident in his hands.

He needed to keep the cameras on him, but he was already tired from all the walking he'd done so far and he had yet to meet a Tribute. He'd followed a blood trail but it ended up ending near the cornucopia so he decided to steer clear from it.

Gingerly Tobias stood up and looked around, checking for any signs of movement before stepping out of his bushes before looking up at the sky. He stared in awe as each star twinkled at once, it reminded him of the nights he spend on the beach with Marine, the girl he loved so much he would kill his ally for her. But one thing never left his mind. _Does Marine still love me even after I killed Nixie?_

* * *

><p>The silence between Sam and Kinnison was deafening, they had been sat looking at the campfire for what seemed like years. Kinnison continuously stabbing his axe into the ground and pulling it out. They were covered by the trees but the fire would obviously be a beacon for other Tributes.<p>

"The lights are on now." Sam started. "We don't need the fire."

Kinnison looked up for a second and then stared back down at the axe. "I guess."

Sam tried her hardest not to flip, she didn't want to make an alliance, but she didn't want to die either. _Now instead of being killed by an axe, I'm gonna be killed by boredom. _She thought to herself as she put out the fire.

"So why didn't you ally with your District partner?" Sam asked abruptly as she tried to break the silence.

Kinnison shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we never really got along, she holds onto the past too much. If she can't put her past behind her I don't think she'll be ever ready to face the present." He said calmly. "What about you? You don't seem too keen on protecting your 12-year old District partner."

Sam looked down at the burnt wood of the fire for a few seconds before answering. "My brother's dead because of him."

"What? Are you trying to tell me a 12-year-old managed to kill your brother?" Kinnison questioned sceptically.

"There was a factory incident, barely an survivors. I couldn't keep myself from always going back there, every time I found something different, another clue to put together. They told us it was a loose wire but I knew that a loose wire could not cause an explosion that wiped out almost a generation in District 6." Sam recalled, she spoke with such passion that it drew Kinnison in as he absorbed every word.

"I met a group there, they said they'd been living there since the explosion. Each of them had their own story to tell, they accepted me as one of them. Even if I did have a loving family to go home too. " She refused to mention that she was adopted, she felt some things are better left unspoken. "We eventually found out what actually caused the explosion."

She paused for a second, trying to recall all the emotions she felt since then. "The Teslas family knew about the readily awaiting explosion, they knew how high of a chance it was for it to explode but they refused to take action. What made it worse was they refused to take responsibility, but it was only us who knew and nobody would listen to a bunch of teenagers would they?"

"But they would listen to a Victor." Sam finished as the last piece of wood burnt out.

There was a short silence before Kinnison decided to speak up. "Wow, I'm sorry that your brother had to die like that. But do you really think a 12-year old had anything to do with it?"

"He is in the Teslas family, he is as much as a part of it as anyone else in that family." Sam argued back, refusing to believe that Maxim had nothing to do with it.

"So what now? Are you trying to be a beacon of hope for District 6? Trying to avenge your brother by killing a 12-year old?"

"Have you ever lost anyone Kinnison?" Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

He thought back to Ayda and the forest. "Not to your extent no."

"Then you don't know how it feels to lose someone who you expected to be their your entire life, just a part of me disappeared over the space of a second." Sam croaked, trying her hardest not to let her emotions show. "I can't even remember his voice! And all that was taken away from me because of that family, not just out of my family. Everybody lost someone in that explosion."

"Then maybe you should try to reconcile your District, and not bring them apart. Show them that you aren't fueled by rage." Kinnison said as he tried to calm her down.

"I owe it to Harry, I owe it to my District who still don't have anyone to blame for it. I'll become the Victor District 6 needs and shut down all the Teslas factories."

"So you're just going to kill a 12-year-old? That's it? How do you know the Teslas family even knew about the factory fault? Maybe they wasn't told. Has that ever crossed your mind?" Kinnison argued back, he didn't know why he was arguing with Sam, but he felt like he owed it to her. "I know you don't want to kill him."

"Maybe he died today." Sam hoped. "The Anthem hasn't been on yet, maybe he was one of the 5 who died today."

"Six." Kinnison corrected, remembering the canon from before. "But either way, don't kill a year old."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Nano is going to be so mad at you for making me not kill him."

Kinnison raised an eyebrow jokingly. "Who's Nano."

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>As soon as the Careers got back to the Cornucopia Mace fell asleep, and since then he'd been snoring obnoxiously loud, easily irritating each and everyone one of the careers.<p>

Annoyed, Acestes turned around to face Mace. "Can we please do something about Mace? I can't even think."

Domitia snorted. "So is that the reason you're doing so bad?"

Currently the Careers were doing a target-practice game, something that they used to pass the time. They used a bow and arrow they found at the bottom of a shallow pool to use and stole Mace's jacket for the target, well he wouldn't exactly need it when he was asleep. It was based on points and it was however near the arm you got the more points you received, at this time it was Arabella who was winning.

Acestes folded his arms. "I would be winning if I didn't have to listen to him snore."

"Totally, even Maize is beating you." Domitia said teasingly, a playful smirk plastered on her face.

Just before Acestes could argue back they were interrupted by the Capitol anthem blare out from the speakers, it almost blocked out Mace's insufferable snoring.

Instead of just the face appearing, the names were also shouted out from the speakers. Arabella thought it might be for the people who wont be able to see the face's in the sky.

The first place that was plastered on the wall was Casermirl's, her name was spoken in her own voice which the Careers found eerily chilling. Each of them wondered how long it'll be before their allies names are being read by their own voices.

Maize crossed his arms. "I don't remember saying my Name and District, so how did they get them to say it?" He asked confusedly.

Domitia rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that editing voices would be hard for them? They can make an arena from scratch, so obviously it would be like making food for them."

"Well I can't make food very easily." Maize muttered, unheard by his allies.

The next face took the Careers by surprise, each of them cheering and high-fiving each other. Nixie stared down at each of them, her monotone voice was almost music to the careers ears.

"She would have got further if she joined us." Arabella said, almost guiltily. "But I guess District 4 was a big competition this year.

Her face faded from the sky to only be replaced by Kurt's. His charismatic voice boomed throughout the arena, a voice so many of the Tributes had heard. Most of them shocked that he hadn't survived the first night.

Silvia absorbed his face for the last time, taking in every detail. It was almost torture listening to his voice even thought he would never use it again. She hoped his face would stay there permanently, but as his face was replaced by the girl's from 9, she allowed her tears to finally be released.

Nathaniel tried his hardest to keep his cool, his allies were staring up at the sky with him but each of them knew how close Nathaniel was to her. Max scooched up to Nathaniel until he was next to him.

"She really looked up to you, you know. I know if she was here now, she'd be saying thank you." Max said, trying to sound as genuine as he could. Even if he'd been told to come say it.

Nathaniel turned his face to Max. "Thank you. It really means a lot." Nathaniel could see the faint tears in Max's eyes too, they must have been close.

"She told me that she wanted me to tell you something." Nathaniel began, Max looked at him as if telling him to continue. "She said that- that she saw a fish and it re-reminded her of you."

He barely managed to croak out the words without tears coming out of his eyes, as if it was a domino effect Max broke out too, eventually It was just the two of them. Even if Max was 6 years younger than Nathaniel, he felt like his company was the best he could have had, both of them mourning for their fallen ally.

A pang of guilt hit Maize in the chest as Ursula's face appeared in the sky, her voice being calm instead of her usual, lust filled one.

Domitia walked over and stood behind Maize, even if he towered over her she was still easily intimidating him.

"You're lucky she didn't get away, or maybe it'd been your face up in the sky tonight." She said slyly before returning to her usual self. "Who's on first watch toni-?"

"There's still a face left to see." Arabella interrupted her, feeling like she owed it to whatever District 12 tribute showed up.

Domitia let out a sigh. "Yea and it's the girl from 12." She replied just as her face showed. "Now can we please sort out who's on first watch?"

"….Mai-Maize..." Mace muttered out, still in his deep sleep.

"Um." Maize said awkwardly as he looked at the smirking faces of his allies.

"I guess that settles it." Domitia stated teasingly. "Maize wake someone up in a few hours, until then everyone should get to sleep, you'll need it for all the hunting tomorrow."

The 3 of them walked around the cornucopia and slipped in a sleeping bag, there was 3 but Mace was sleeping on the floor inside the cornucopia so it evened out into everyone who isn't on guard get's a bag.

Maize sat down in front of the cornucopia before turning to the sleeping Mace.

"You're a douche you know that?" Maize teased as he gripped his sickle in his hand, awaiting for any signs of movement.

But he knew that no Tribute would venture anywhere near the Cornucopia, but it wasn't Tribute's he had to worry about...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! I know it isn't worth the wait but I'll try and keep on top of update. I'm not trying to offend people here, but this school year is one of the most important ones in my life, so I'll have to be juggling chapters and homework and social life and everything else at once, so don't be disheartened if there's a few short waits. Shawn would make such a good teacher... Oh wait.<strong>

**Eulogies****.**

**Casmerirl: This girl was a fighter, but I never really managed to confect with her. I Love all the character, but I liked Niall better than Cas, so that's the reason she met her doom so soon. R.I.P, I'm sure Niall will probably miss you, maybe. **

**Nixie: Her form was the biggest I got, 3 pages long I think? Just a little heads up to people making tributes. (Don't worry if you've ever made this mistake before, I know I have many times.) Authors don't usually want extremely long profiles, some might but I don't. I'm not trying to bash on Nixie's author here at all but try and keep your forms fairly short, but not too short or you have the same problem but this time you can't pick out anything. Either way I liked Nixie, I know some people liked her too. I hoped her death was a surprize death because I know a few of you expected her to go a long way. But R.I.P Nixie, I'm sure your brother will never forget you.**

**Kurt: This guy, I loved him so so so much. He was easily one of my favourite characters. (What? Aren't I allowed favourites?) I loved everything about him, he was such an amazing character to write and his love-hate relationship with Silvia really brought them both alive. His relationship with his brother really made him a good character, constantly living up to his set standards made Kurt's life back at home that much harder. But deep down I'm sure they loved each other. If you need my reasoning for killing this character, it's that it was a death that I hoped surprised a few people. R.I.P Kurt, You'll always be in our hearts. Especially Silvia's**

**Aviva: This girl grew on me, she was 15 but she defiantly didn't act like it, her carefree attitude was really fun writing and so was her sisterly relationship with Nathaniel. They were one of the best District duos and she definitely didn't deserve the death she got, but hey what can you do? (Maybe not drown her but let's ignore that part) R.I.P Aviva, you will be missed.**

**Ursula: She was cray, so so cray. Her obsession with Maize was something that made her character noticeable, but personally I don't think I did a good job on her. Like I think her character was just her obsession with Maize and I could of made her so much better, but as some of you have said, in the end. She was just a girl who wanted love. R.I.P Ursula, I'm sure you'll find millions of better boys than Maize in heaven.**

**Trinity: She was way too much like Katniss, I even had to change something about her to make her less Katniss like. Her author didn't read this story so I guess first death was kinda right for her. I know I didn't do a good job with her at all but if any of you want to read more about Trinity, please read 'The Hunger Games Trilogy' By Suzanne Collins :)**

**Now for the important part, I'm finally opening a sponsor system. (Thank you Hoprocker for allowing me to use her sponsor system.)  
>Before any of you think this is gonna be a point system sponsor, well it isn't. I think for a good Syot you need to steer away from the point system.<strong>

**1. PM me to sponsor a Tribute, I will not be accepting them through Review.  
>2. I will allow everyone to sponsor, but as a gift to the reviewers who constantly review most chapters, I will allow you to sponsor more than once. You people know who you are. You cannot use both of your sponsors at once though, I'll tell you when you can sponsor again. ((Maybe some of you people who aren't active reviewers could start to review more? Maybe I'll let you sponsor more than once too. HINT HINT HINT.<br>3. No, Creators cannot sponsor their own tributes. You can sponsor tributes who are in their alliance though. But I might not be as accepting if you do that.  
>4. If I say no to a sponsor, you can try again until I do say yes.<br>5. These Sponsors will not make a big difference to the story, The victor has already been chosen and every death has been picked. So if you want to sponsor to make a tribute win, it probably wont work. Try sponsoring something that YOU think will add a bit of spice to the story. But please no over the top suggestions.  
>6. If I accept your sponsor, do not expect the tribute to get it straight away.<strong>

**Apart from that, Happy sponsoring!**

**Thanks for reading, Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly ****appreciated**


	28. Remember

**A chapter 7 months in the making! I really apologise to any readers who are still interested in the story, but writing was not enjoyable for me for quite a long time. I wouldn't want to keep you reading this for much longer but this chapter may feel a little off, having to remember how write characters all over again was fairly tricky, so I'm sorry if i disappointed ****anyone**

* * *

><p><em>The arena was deafly silent, the only audible sound was the odd splash from a fish. Most of the Tributes slept, the others were roaming around the arena, hoping to find a secure area to feel safe in although most of them already knew, you can never be safe in The Hunger Games.<em>

* * *

><p>Shawn examined his ally, he didn't seemed fazed by the fact that his sister's face appeared in the sky. For a matter of fact Shawn noticed more of a smile than anything. The only thing he needed now was something to record his notes on, he knew that when he won the Games he would be able to use all the footage from that, but Shawn was not one to wait for opportunities to come to him.<p>

Shawn cut to the chase "Are you saddened by the unfortunate death of your sister? I'm sure a death of a family member must be horrific, especially one who was so close to you" He paused for a brief second, not trying to hide his ever present smirk.

Niall didn't seem to notice the smirk as his attention tore from the dry cracker he was eating before turning to Shawn, he looked at him in the eye before nonchalantly turning his attention back to the dry food he was eating. "She was stupid, she tried to attack the Capitol instead of accepting her fate. We both knew that we would not have another Mclellan victor."

A moment of silence passed, Niall's fist clenched on the cracker until it ended up breaking. His sister would of scolded him for that. He shook away the thought and told himself that he didn't need to worry about her any more but Niall still felt heavy in his chest, a feeling new to him.

"Tch... Wasted food." Shawn mumbled. Niall either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it as he relaxed his fist, crumbs falling out.

"What would you do if I told you who murdered your sister?"

Shawn could tell he grabbed Nialls attention, as the smaller allies ears picked up as a dogs would. Shawn moved his bangs away from his eyes before pushing his glasses up towards his eyes.

"The girl from 8." Shawn lied "Quite unfortunate I say myself, she most likely would of escaped the bloodbath if she didn't catch her, it was a fairly brutal death."

Shawn's mind flickered back to yesterday, his eyes sparkling as he remembered how it felt to end a life. He remembered the feeling of power it gave him, the feeling that allowed him to feel complete, like how a lion feels after killing a gazelle, it's hunger was subsided, but only for a short while before it needed to eat, and to eat it must kill.

Niall stoop up, he felt the heavy feeling in his chest flicker into a feeling of rage. He tried to picture the girl from 8 but however hard he tried all he could remember was the boy who's face appeared in the sky last night. But he swore he would find her, for his sister.

…

Niall felt extremely small inside the arena, in previous Hunger Games indoor arena has at least room to roam, this arena felt more like many, many never ending hallways. His sister's death didn't shock him to say the least, he had been expecting it but to him he felt like death was something everyone experienced but some people experience it sooner than others, his sister however, couldn't of brought hers on any sooner.

He shivered as a sudden chilly breeze hit him in the chest, he zipped up his jacket, knowing his sister would of told him too. Half the time he ignored her comments but he knew that sometimes her comments weren't always utterly pathetic.

He looked up and sighed, they came across a herd of penguins, they looked docile as they waddled around. Ironically, Shawn proceeded to tell Niall a group of penguins were called a waddle, but Niall tended to block him out, just like he did to most people in his life. Shawn shooed away the penguins with a 'Stupid Antarctic pigeons' comment as they walked through them, Niall couldn't help but notice the blood on some of their beaks, Shawn however seemed more interested in a fish tank on the other side of the corridor.

They both walked over to the open-top fish tank. The tank was waist high to Shawn and Inside many dark coloured fish swam around in the water, most of the other fish swam away at the sight of them, but these fish did not.

Strangely enough each of the fish seemed to have a different feature, bigger eyes, bigger fin. Something that distinguished each of them from the other. Niall noticed Shawn's attention divert to the green, sickly looking deceased fish littered along the tank's floor.

"Is it? It can't be? They wouldn't! Would they? Hohoho" Shawn was in a heated debate with himself before turning to his smaller ally "I think we have something we can use to put us in front of the competition."

"What the -" Kinnison woke up with the sun beaming down onto his face, he put his hand up to cover the sun as he got up, only to bang his head on a tree trunk.

_That wasn't there yesterday... _He thought to himself as he looked at the fallen tree trunk, before realizing the tree trunk was the one that was holding his camp together, or now a pile of leaves on the floor.

"Sam?" He muttered, inching his head as a reddening bump appeared on his forehead. "Sam!" He shouted again, once again he got no response but the waves brushing alongside the railings that divided the sea, and the land.

_You brought this on yourself, you shouldn't of confronted her about her District partner. _

Kinnison knew it wouldn't last long, but he expected it to last more than a day, he couldn't help but blame himself for this.

The heat was starting to make him sweat, he wiped his forehead and told himself that he needed water. Thankfully for him he remembered getting a backpack from the Bloodbath.

Minutes past, he was unable to find any of his possessions, nothing. He looked again, not allowing his suspicion to be correct. _No, no , no this isn't happening. It isn't happening._ He looked one last time, this time more hurriedly and sure enough, his weapons were gone.

_That bitch robed me._

He felt anger rise up within him, Why would she even need an axe anyway? There was daggers in the backpack why couldn't she just take them? Answer-less questions floated around in his head.

_Water, I still need water._ He told himself, finding little irony in the fact he was surrounded by a vast ocean of undrinkable water. He stared at it for a while, noticing little movement in the water. _I'm not that desperate, yet._

* * *

><p>Max looked out past the trees, he felt awkward sleeping in a forest Aviva did less than a day ago. Just thinking about her made him start to tear up again. The last time they saw each other was on the pedestal waiting for the gong to sound if he knew that was the last time he'd see her, well, he would of risked getting blown to pieces.<p>

Tom was the only member of the alliance still asleep, he'd been on last watch and the alliance decided not to wake him. Which left the rest of the alliance still hidden within the trees.

The silence was painful, Max could tell Nathaniel had little sleep. His stare was burrowing into the recently extinguished camp-fire. His usual soft gold eyes appeared sharper with dark bags drooped under, this was the first time Max had seen Nathaniel without his leadership persona.

Max wanted to start a conversation, lighten the mood. He knew he was the one who was meant to cheer everyone up, crack a joke and everything would be back to normal. He thought back to his home, his District. They would all be rooting for his district partner wouldn't they? Even if she did wish death on him, he couldn't say he felt anything but relief when her face didn't appear in the sky.

Alice however, felt like she was in a nightmare. Nothing felt real. Her entire body was itchy as she felt a thousand eyes piercing into her.

_This is all so wrong. _She continued repeating to herself. _This is all so wrong. The boy who Tom shot appeared in the sky, he shot him for no reason and now he's dead. This isn't meant to happen, why is this happening?_

She started to sweat, her allies were too busy within their own minds to really notice her which she appreciated. Her chest started to feel tighter and tighter until she had trouble breathing, she knew she needed to get out of the forest, even if for a second.

She gingerly stood up, which made both of her turn to her questionably.

"I need to g- I'm going for a walk" Alice said simply, before turning to head out of the sized-down forest.

Nathaniel stood up with her. "I should come to, it's not safe out there for -"

"No, you shouldn't" Alice cut him off abruptly. "I can handle myself."

"Allies should stick together." Maxim added matter-of-factly, Nathaniel met his gaze and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, Max couldn't help but feel pleased.

Alice turned her head to face her allies for a moment, before folding her arms and continued walking. "Yea, allies sticking together worked out perfectly for you, didn't it Nathaniel?"

And with that, she walked out of the forest. Leaving her allies in a deeper grief pit than they already were.

Nathaniel slumped back down onto the the floor, he was never one to curse but he had many profanities pinpointed on her head that even his sister would be shocked at.

Max looked at Nathaniel. "It wasn- " He paused. "It wasn't your fault. We all know you couldn't prevent it."

"But what if I could?" Nathaniel snapped back harsher than he intended. He sighed and turned to Max. "Sorry. It's just that, what if I told her to avoid the dolphins? Or pulled harder? Or ignored the room altogether?"

Max moved over to Nathaniel. "If you keep looking at the past, then you can't ever live in the present!" He replied eagerly before pausing for a second. "Even if the present is poop."

The blonde haired boy gave Max a thanking smile. "How long have you been this smart?" He said jokingly.

"I guess you've never seen my... Maximum ability!" He said, wondering how many times he could use the same pun without being kicked out of the alliance.

A few minutes later, their newly awoken ally walked up and sat in front of them both, right where Alice was sat. "How long have you been up?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

"About two h-" Max started, but was cut off by Nathaniel

"Not long. You needed to get your sleep anyway. " He stopped. "We all had a long night."

As Tom started to become more aware of his surroundings, he noticed there was a member of their alliance missing.

"Wait." Tom paused, and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Alice?"

Max turned to Nathaniel, as if looking for a sign on what to say. But instead Nathaniel decided to answer his question.

"She said she needed a walk, I asked if I should go with her but she was fairly stubborn on going alone. So we let her."

To Nathaniel's surprise, Tom just shrugged his shoulders. "She'll probably be fine, she's a strong gal and smart too."

_And missing something called empathy._ Nathaniel thought, his moment with Alice still fresh in his mind. He shook off the thought and told himself that she most likely didn't mean what she said.

After they'd all finished eating their breakfast, which was a mix of jerky and crackers. The 3 of them decided it'll be best If they leave their small camp. After Nathaniel told them how he saw the careers in the same room yesterday, none of them really felt comfortable staying another night.

They decided to wait for Alice, none of them ready to loose another ally. Even if most of the alliance didn't particularly enjoy her company. She eventually reappeared, her face still unchanged from this morning. She glared at the 3 boys before offering a forced half-hearted smile.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing." She replied, picking up her dagger and placing it gingerly in her pocket.

Tom glanced at Nathaniel, who just gave him a questioning look. He decided not to ask anymore questions and just told her that they're leaving the camp.

After exiting the dolphin arena, they were met with three choices, turn left, turn right or continue moving straight. Each path looked different from the other, their destination had been suspiciously made unreadable.

"Gamemakers must of thought knowing where we're going would made things less interesting." Nathaniel assumed as he scratched his head.

"Yea." Tom agreed. "Probably ruins the surprise when you know which path leads to killer penguins"

Max's arm tingled as the word penguins was mentioned, just the thought of the angry penguins made his skin curl. He sighed, _They were so cute... but they still tried to kill me._

"Do you think it really matters which way we go? There's been a lot of deaths." Nathaniel pondered, "I don't think they'd try to kill any of us."

Maxim gasped, as if he'd just saw the most monstrous thing ever. "You jinxed it! Now we're all going to die."

They ignored their 12-year old allies protests to un-jinx themselves and decided to turn left. This corridor had a glass roof above it, fish swam above their heads, sometimes a darker shadow would pass over and it put the alliance in a constant paranoia.

But something didn't fit for Nathaniel, the fish in the glass above seemed much bigger than they should be for a tank of that size. Surely they wouldn't have enough room to live in that. Surely? He shook off the thought and pinned it as a Hunger Games miracle.

"Is it just me or are the lights starting to fade?" Maxim asked cautiously.

None of the alliance seemed to notice until their younger ally pointed it out. Alice turned her head to face the way they came, the curved walls showed nothing, but looking above them she could easily tell how it was much brighter from the way they came.

"It's probably nothing." Tom and Nathaniel replied at the same time, causing Max to start up rambling about how 'jinxed' this alliance was.

Alice rolled her eyes. _Only the insane believe in childish ghost stories._

Which ironically, was what her alliance thought of her.

After a good hour walk down the constantly turning corridor, the corridor stopped. There was only one exit which had the sign which read 'The worlds first 90 meter underwater tunnel!' And in small letters underneath it, "(Now with added voice-over)"

Tom gulped and turned to Nathaniel. "Do you think they removed the voice-over feature? God I hope so."

He winced for second, he knew they were both thinking the same thought. If they go into the tunnel the voice-over could be loud enough to give away their location. But turning back will waste another hour.

"I think we should turn back, we can't risk anyone hearing it." He admitted grudgingly, the idea of walking back was just as bad, but it didn't end with the possibility of their life.

Suddenly, the lights flickered. They flickered again once more before breaking completely, leaving the 4 of them within utter darkness.

Maxim sighed and folded his arms, as his mother used to when he was a child. "I told you we was jinxed."

They ignored his comment. "I think this is a sign we've gotta go through the tunnel." Tom said hopelessly.

And with that, they opened the door.

* * *

><p>When York awoke he did not have time to take in the sheer beauty of the deep reef exhibit, instead he was met with blurred vision and back pain that he could only describe as -<p>

"Holy fuc- "

Pyla rushed over to him and knelt down so she could made sure his back was straight and not touching the floor. "You're awake, took you long enough." She scorned jokingly.

"Nice to see you too." York said teasingly, he tried to move his back but it only resulted in another wince from him.

"Also," Pyla went on. "The world is already bad enough without foul language, don't do it"

York looked at her bewilderedly. "Shouldn't I be let off with this one?" He asked before gesturing to his back. "My District partner did shoot me in the back."

Pyla gave a teasing smile. "Maybe this once."

He paused for a brief second. "What happened to her after that?"

Her expression changed like an arrow from a bow, she glanced at the floor before turning back to York, guilt evident in her face.

It didn't take long for York to put two and two together.

York shifted uncomfortably. "Shit."

"Yea." Pyla agreed, before turning to face York defensively. "She would of killed you. I had to do it."

"No no, I know that." York reassured. "It's just that she was from home... My friends sister."

"Thanks, you're really making me feel less guilty about this."

The boy sighed. "I'm sorry, we should change topic," He paused and looked around his surroundings. He was pressed up against a rock. A sign which read _'Wild reef' _was placed next to it, he had to rummage deep in his mind to remember what a reef was.

"How long was I out of it?" York asked.

Pyla was re-applying a strip of her jacket to York's wound, he winced as the fabric touched his wound "Not long." She paused " It's only midday so about 12 hours."

York shrugged it off, he secretly hoped that he'd passed out for longer, the entire Games longer to be exact.

"Wait." He asked suddenly. "How far away from the Cornucopia are we?"

"Do I look like a tape measure to you?" She answered light-heartedly, "Not that far, I couldn't carry your body weight and our supplies for very long." She looked bitterly towards a backpack slumped in the corner. "It had no food, only a dagger, rope and matches. Which are useless in a constantly lit arena."

"Damn, could use some food right now" York could feel his stomach rumbling. "It wont be so hard to find food in an arena full of fish right?"

Pyla nodded. "I hope you're right." She said as she started around, the downstairs was noticeably dimmer than the first floor. From what she could see from the 'Underground Map' there was no corridors unlike the first floor, only rooms. And boy was there a lot.

Their conversation was short-lived as voices could be heard over the acute bubbling of the tanks, they both looked at each other wide-eyed, they both knew who the voices belonged to.

She scanned the room, looking for anything that could help them when she found nothing, She was left evaluated her choices.

The dark haired girl glanced her ally, she couldn't leave him she knew that much. They would make too much noise trying to escape. Through gritted teeth she knew they had one option, for both of them she prayed it would work.

* * *

><p>"Damn," Acestes gestured towards the blood on the wall. "Looks like someone got here first." He inwardly hoped that his allies wouldn't find anyone although he knew how far hoping usually got him. He thought back to his father, he knew he would be glaring at the television after yesterday. He'd let his father down.<p>

They'd been following a blood trail for a good half an hour, it seemed to stop for a while before picking up on the staircase.

Arabella shook her head in disagreement. "It's dried, been here a while" She paused. "At least half a day, they'd be long gone by now."

"No," Domitia replied as she approached them. "The blood starts near the cornucopia, they would of lost too much blood to continue moving for much longer."

The three of them looked down the staircase, it didn't seem very long nor did it seem like It led anywhere dangerous. They simultaneously decided it would be best to wait for their allies, who seemed to be trailing behind.

After a few seconds Maze and Maize caught up to them, none of the careers expected it but Mace had made an almost full recovery from yesterday, none of them would say it but they were pleased they didn't have to loose an ally so soon into the games.

"Did I miss anything?" Mace asked, before being nudged by Maize. "I mean, did _we _miss anything."

The girl from 2 gave Maize a disapproving glare, one which Maize could only interpret as '_Watch it'_

"No, you missed nothing important. Don't fall behind again or we'll leave you." Domitia said threateningly.

Mace doubted her words, but he didn't want to see how far she would go with her threat, so he gave her a reassuring smirk and followed his allies down the staircase.

Within a minute of walking around the room, the 5 of them came to a pile of blood. It didn't take a doctor to know that the blood wasn't dried.

But unfortunately for them, the trail ended and they were left with nothing but an open room which seemed gigantic compared the other floor of the arena.

The wallpaper was more of a tropical green colour, compared to the white and blue of the other floor. It was decorated with darker green leaves to give the idea of a jungle setting, which seemed odd to them for a deep sea exhibit.

Their shoes made a hollow clicking soon around the room. The marble floor was unchanged from the upper floor, although Mace had a weird feeling of being trapped which he found weird for an open room.

"M-me and Maize will guard the staircase." Mace stuttered, trying to hide the feeling of claustrophobia.

His allies raised an eyebrow.

"Yano, to guard the room. We don't want them escaping or anything right?"

Acested stepped up.

"He does have a point, If the tribute is nearby they would want to get away."

Domitia could sense the unease in Mace, she didn't know whether to find out what it was, or let it slide.

She brought her hand to her face and sighed. "Fine, but Mace stays with us. Arabella can guard the staircase with you."

Mace felt disappointed for a second, her saw the displeasure on Maize's face and just shrugged it off. He just wanted to get out of this room.

Arabella checked to see if they were out of sight before letting out a sigh of relief, she didn't like the alliance, her only motive for staying in it was that she'd have a better chance of survival within in.

She turned to Mace, who still looked uneasy. She shook it off and blamed on his nausea from yesterday

"How are you feeling?"

"Never been better." He said sarcastically, pulling out a bottle of water. "I would feel better without a jacket full of holes."

He threw one to Arabella who barely caught it. She thanked him before taking a sip of it and slipping it in her pocket

"I guess we were happy about the girl from 4 dying, it was a big competitor gone in the first day." She flickered through the faces of the fallen until she remembered the boy from 8.

She paused, wondering if it was the right time to ask. "Do you feel different?"

He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"After... killing someone?"

The only audible thing was the tanks constant song, the one they'd swore they'd get used to but were yet to. The dim ceiling lights were outshone by the floor lights that led to the staircase.

"No," He replied abruptly, before taking another sip of a water. "I'd thought It would do something to me but it didn't. I guess death affects people differently"

The brown-haired girl gave him a reassuring nod, she dreaded the day she'd have to kill someone but she knew the only way she's going to get home is by murdering the competition.

Mace was quick to change the topic.

"They did give us a lot of water for an arena filled with it." Mace stated as he held the water up the light. "Do you think it's poisoned?"

She was unsure weather to give him a snarky response, but she decided it would be best to lay off the insults.

"Didn't they teach you in school that you can't drink salt water?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head. "I stopped going to school, my sister was my main priority for a while, she still is my main priority. We'd been living on Tesserae purely since I was 12. It makes me so sad knowing she's watching me" He looked at the floor sadly as they continued walking.

Arabella folded her arms. "Oh Really?." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked back up at her with a smirk, trying to hold in the laughter." I almost got you, I'm a good actor though, you have to admit that."

She looked at him head to toe,

"I've seen better."

The other 3 careers were searching the room for any trace of tributes, so far they'd found nothing that could lead them in any direction to look. But Domitia refused to give up.

The room was big from what they could see, a ventilation shaft moving across the ceiling. Walls were blocking the view from some places, but they weren't connected so you could easily walk around it. The outside was dotted with fish tanks, most of them containing a vairagya of different 'deep sea animals.'

She slammed her foot on the ground. "They couldn't have got that far!"

Domitia's face started reddening with anger, How could someone go from loosing so much blood and then vanish without a trace?

The grip around her sword continued to increase, until eventually she could feel it marking her hand.

"Maybe the blood had been there for a while?" Maize asked as he slipped his sickle back onto his back.

Acestes shook his head. "She has a point, that blood was new. They must be near."

He didn't know it he actually believed what he said or if he was just saying it to please Domitia, but he realized it was probably the best thing to say.

Domitia nodded. "We should continue looking until we find something. There hasn't been a death since yesterday and we didn't even cause it."

_"So she's basically telling us to step up our game?" _Maize thought to himself bitterly. He knew that his ties with this alliance were small and if anyone, they would get rid of him first.

"We've been out all day and we've got no one guarding the cornucopia." Acestes argued.

Domitia turned around to face him, her grip on her sword loosed

"There's nothing Impor-"

She was cut off by an unfamiliar rattling, it sounded like a mouse running through the ventilation. Which was exactly where the sound was coming from.

All of their heads looked up above them, only to find a metal ventilation system going over their heads. They examined exactly what it was, how big it was, but they knew one thing.

It was big enough to fit a person.

Acestes pulled his axe from his back, without hesitation he forced his axe into the vent to slash the metal open. With it, a loud scream exited the vents.

"I never knew metal could scream." Maize said jokingly, his comment was either unheard or ignored. He decided it would be better if it was the latter.

This time it was Maize who sliced at the ventilation with his sickle. The silver tip of the sickle completely cut off the vent causing it to fall down.

Out of the vent popped a wide-eyed tribute, Eve.

"P-p-please don't kill me." She stuttered, holding her hands over her face. "I can go and pretend I never saw you!" She was in tears now. "Please!"

The girl from 2 sighed and bend over to get on eye-level with Eve. "We'll make it quick, I promise." She turned to face her allies

"So which one of you lovely boys want to get the job done?" She said flirtatiously before turning back to Eve. "I don't even know how she escaped the bloodbath."

The girl on the floor just continued whimpering. She stared at the floor, refusing to take her eyes off the floor.

Acestes stepped up, trying to hold his ground. "Move out the way, I'll do it." He looked over to the girl, then back to Domitia who gave him a reasurring nod.

He moved over to Eve, as he got closer she started trembling more. He shoved all his guilt down in himself.

_"Yea, this is going to make your father prouder, killing an unarmed girl. "_

"This can be a fair fight if you want, I can do that." Acestes asked her, trying to regain some of his fathers pride.

The girl on the floor glared up at him, she brought all her courage to stare at Acestes straight in the eye.

"Remember me" She yelled violently, loud enough so her family could hear. Tears were streaming from her eyes, she clasped her eyes together tighly. "Go on, do it."

Eve's words had only barely left her mouth when Acestes's battle-axe was forcefully drove into her chest.

A canon fired not long after and Acestes pulled his axe out of the deceased girl, it didn't take much force which made him think he could of hit her harder, to cause less pain but he shock away that thought, knowing there was nothing he could do now.

Domitia felt a sense of purpose wash over her, they'd set out to find someone and they found them. She'd achieved something as a leader, well. She turned to Acestes.

_Co-leader. _

Maize looked at the bloodied corpse on the marble floor, he noticed the blood was flowing towards them. He tried his hardest to hide his discomfort.

"We should head back, they might come looking for us soon."

Domitia strolled over to Maize and gave him a small smile. "For the first time since I've met you actually said something useful. Good job."

That was the moment Maize realised he should only open his mouth when around Mace.

...

"Was that canon caused by you by any chance?" Mace asked his allies when they returned.

"Acestes." Domitia replied. "The girl from 10."

Arabella felt guilty for not being able to attach a face to the name, she only had to look at Acestes to know something was wrong.

She recalled what Mace had said to her and decided it must be right, death must affect people differently and it made her dread what death would do to her.

* * *

><p><em>One death all day? Huh. <em>

As Eve's face faded from the sky Silvia looked across the water from the roof, she noted the moonlight looked exceptionally pretty today. It's reflection was shimmering over the water as it crashed into the arena's shore. She would of enjoyed it better if she had someone to share it with.

She sighed, _Get over it. You're alone until you get out of the arena._

She'd spent all day exploring the arena until she came to the roof, it covered the entire first floor so it was fairly big. There were a few ventilation exit's to sleep behind but apart from that and the odd door, It was a boring, bare stone roof.

Luckily she'd made a stop off at the cornucopia and grabbed herself a sleeping bag and some supplies. Knowing she wouldn't get another chance like that.

She made sure to get the bright pink one, she had to make people know that looks came over camouflage for her, she knew Kurt would scold her for this but for some reason, she felt like that was a reason for picking it.

For moving all day it was unsurprising she felt drowse, she allowed herself to look at the moonlight for a little longer though, knowing something this pretty can only be appreciated once before it becomes stale.

She sighed.

"_Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for co-operating with this story, I plan on completing it if it's the last thing I do. <strong>

**Reminder you can sponsor a tribute, look at the AN on last chapter if you need to be refreshed on it.**

**Oh and, ily. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated :)**


	29. Falling into pieces

**Another 6 months wait? Yep.. Sorrry. I know the handful of you who still read this story will be wondering why it took me almost a year to upload two chapters? Well if any writers are reading this you'll know that motivation is a massive thing in finishing stories, without motivation it's borderline Impossible to update a story. If you need an example I wrote most of this chapter in the first half a week after I last updated, the rest took me 6 months. **

**I think I'll finish this story, If it means I'll be forced to speed up the pace then I will but I'm gonna try my hardest to finish the story so look forward to that I guess. Sooo who's seen Part 2? Tell me what you think of it, I wanna see if you share the same opinions with me.**

**I need to stop Rambling, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>The creature had it's claws gripped around Domitia's throat, he could see the blood gushing out from around her face and her neck. She was shouting his name over and over. He tried his hardest to crush his eyes closed but they were forced to stay open.<p>

Suddenly the creature morphed into Eve, the blood still pouring rapidly from her stomach. She stared him defiantly in the eyes fearlessly just before she flung Domitia's body across the cornucopia and charged at him with an inhuman scream.

He shot up with a small scream and looked around at the cornucopia.

_It was only a dream Acestes, Only a dream_.

He heard a small laugh come from a few steps away from him, he winced the second he saw their face.

"You look like you just went for a swim." Domitia said facetiously.

The boy from two hadn't realized how badly he was covered in sweat, his clothes were practically sticking to him.

"Nightmare?" She asked as she walked over to hand him a bottle of water, he thought he heard a hint of care in her voice.

"You could say that." He replied before thanking her for the water, the water was surprising cool for being a day old.

Domitia sat down next to him before grabbing some jerky from their food pile that Maize arranged, _one of the few good things he can do_.

She tossed it to him. "Good thing you're awake because you're on last watch." The smaller girl walked over to her sleeping bag and climbed in, without giving him another glance.

He smiled a little before rubbing his eyes, Domitia was starting to grow on him.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey!" Maxim cried "Just because I'm 12 doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to be on watch." <em>

_His allies looked at each other and sighed, like siblings would after their brother demanded a fair sitting._

_"Okay." Replied Nathaniel. "You can be on watch but get some sleep first." _

_Max folded his arms, "How'd I know you won't just not wake me?"_

_"Don't worry." Tom said as he rolled over, "I want to get as much sleep as I can."_

_Max smiled at his response, he turned to face Alice who appeared to be on first watch. He gave her a reassuring smile and to his surprise, she returned it._

"Why'd I'd have to ask to take watch?." Max asked regretfully into the dimly lit underwater tunnel. He didn't expect a reply, but it made him feel happy to know that his family could know how he was feeling. _Don't worry, I can still make jokes._

Thankfully the floor of the tunnel was made of carpet, which he decided was better than the cold marble which seemed to dominate the arena, he had his back against the wall and his legs tucked at his stomach and his arms around them. He always enjoyed sitting like this, _Gives me a place to put my head._

Max closed his eyes. When they had walked into the Underwater Tunnel, they were greeted with a flash of light, the ceiling was curved glass which allowed the alliance to see the animals above , which were mostly mantiness and fish - he swore he saw a shark too, although it just made Max feel more claustrophobic than ever. The 'voiceover' didn't appear to work which Max thanked.

Much like outside the tunnel it had many different paths, Max remembered asking if they were lost, Nathaniel and Tom replied simultaneously with a 'no', he remembered biting back a laugh when they were met with the same door they came through.

He opened his eyes, half hoping his allies would be awake but instead he giggled as all he could hear was Nathaniel's small snoring.

The lights above him never seemed to flicker like the ones outside the tunnel, his alliance figured out that the lights mirrored the time as they dimmed throughout the day. Max also noted how they eventually started brightening a few hours ago.

He found his mind drifting to his District partner, he couldn't deny the relief he felt when her face didn't appear in the sky. Max understood the bitter hatred she had against him but he couldn't bring himself to share the same hatred towards her.

He sighed tiredly and placed his head against the wall, his eyes finallying starting to feel the pain of 'being on watch.' _No one will notice if I go to sleep for a few minutes will they? _He looked across at his allies. They were still absorbed in their blissful sleep.

_Maybe I should try and get just a little bit of sleep. _Max closed his eyes and tried to find the right position to sleep in. He felt himself start to drift off, just before a familiar boom of the canon drew him away from comfort and back into the painful reality.

* * *

><p>"Whaa-!<p>

A sharp pain shot up Sam's face as she fell across the roof, her forehead striking against the cool glass of a dome shaped roof.

_Crack._

She stared below in horror as she watched small cracks start to form on the glass around her body, she looked around desperately as any escape route she could take to avoid the 30 foot drop that she knew led to the deep descent of death.

Time seemed to slow around her as she noticed an connecting roof not that far away from her, she struggled to bring herself to her feet but the ever present cracks underneath her was enough to drive her onto her feet.

Wind whizzed past her ears as she sprinted across the glass, blood clouded her eyes as she drew closer, her breath was growing sporadic as a mixture of sweat and blood swirled around her face. She could feel the glass start to grow weaker under her feet and started to accept the worse. Through gritted teeth she scolded herself, _For the one time for me to trip, this was the worst. _

Suddenly she heard a louder crack, one with much more power behind it than the first. She squinted her eyes shut in desperation, _I've ran on you all my life! Why can't you just run faster?! _

The cracks seemed to be following her, every step she took brought the fastly-approaching line of shattered glass closer. Not before long the cracks were ahead of her and with every step she applied more pressure to the glass.

It started to shatter around her. Chunks of glass were sent crashing to the ground before shattering into millions of pieces. Just the sound of the glass sent Sam's legs to move faster than she ever expected.

Just as she lost hope, her salvation came to her with in the form of a swift pain to the kneecaps. her eyes shot open as she fell over the wall and onto the connecting roof. Pain struck her entire body as the adrenaline faded, leaving her withering on the floor in pain.

But she was sure of one thing, She was alive. _Barely._

The ringing in Sam's ears faded slowly, the crashing of the glass onto the marble floor sounded unusually distant to her, her breathing was heavy and erratic but throughout it all she could only make out one thing. A voice.

"Get up." The voice demanded, it hesitated for a moment "Now."

Silvia stared down at the District 6 female and held her dagger out shakily in front of her. She took a step closer.

"I said get up!" Silvia shouted, more authoritative than the last. Sam still lay unmoving on the hard concrete of the ventilation roof.

Silva sighed frustratedly. _She wakes me up, probably wakes the entire arena up too and now she refuses to get up? Who does she think she is? _Silva took another step forward and repeated herself but when she got no reply she took matters into her own hands.

She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her up unaware of the hidden axe down the side of her jacket. The human contact broke her back into reality and she grabbed her axe and swung it at her attacker. Silvia narrowly avoided losing an arm.

Silvia let go of Sam's arm and started at her own, her eyes widened as she saw the damage Sam had done.

"You bitch!" She cursed. "You cut me!" Her eyes were squinted with anger.

Sam barely had the power to stand on two feet, the blood seemed to have stopped flowing from the gash on her forehead but the pain still remained.

"Oh really? I wouldn't of known." She replied sarcastically, eyes fueled with flight. "Wouldn't want to damage your pretty little face now would we?"

None of the two took their eyes of each other, both knowing the distance between them meant nothing, one clean swipe could mean the difference between life or death.

Silva then noticed the backpack on Sam's back.

"You killed her didn't you?" Gesturing to the backpack. "You killed the girl from 10."

Sam shook her head nonchalantly, "Nope." She said proudly. "I stole this from your friend you was getting a little bit too close to."

Silva's face turned sour, then to one of Sorrow. "Kurt? You stole it from Kurt?"

_He's alive? _Silva thought hopefully, forgetting the face that appeared in the sky on the first night.

She struggled to apply a face to the name but felt a pang of guilt as she remembered him as the charismatic boy who attempted to speak to her in training.

"No, I got these from Kinnison." She bit back a retort about Silvia thinking she stole a backpack from a dead person.

There was silence, none of the girls dared to say a word. The death glares were enough to speak thousands.

Sam turned around for a brief second, only to see the dome she had just ran across to be nothing more than empty space, all of it gone.

_I'm glad I don't have to pay for that. _

Sam barely had time to turn around before Silvia charged at her, her arms were outstretched as if she was pushing past people. She realized a second too late that the people was actually her.

With a scream Silvia applied all her force to Sam, tried to move out of the way but it was too late. Sam barely had time to register what happened before she tumbled over the wall and into the empty space where the dome used to be located, now it was just a long descent into the aquarium.

Their eyes met as Sam was falling the confident expression Sam had just bravely clung to was now replaced with despair, tears formed at her eyes.

_This is how I go huh? _She thought of young Maxim. _I guess he'll finally be able to sleep without the fear of me. _All the bitter resentment she had built up for her District partner felt like nothing when she was met with death.

Her body hit the ground with a deafening crack, Silvia barely had time to look away before her cannon sounded throughout the arena, only then did Silva realize the full force on what she'd done. And it terrified her.

But what terrified her more was the sound of running footsteps coming towards her from below.

* * *

><p>The second Kinnison heard the sound of the glass shattering he knew he'd taken a wrong turn. When the cannon fired it transformed his gentle walk into a brutal sprint.<p>

Not before long he had found himself opening two large wooden doors. When he entered the room he felt a sharp pain on his foot. He let out a low groan of pain before looking at the floor.

His eyes widened as he realized where he was, _This must have been where the noise came from. _Pieces attached together in his head. _And where the cannon came from too._

He crouched within a second, scouring the area for any potential danger. When he found no imminent threats he gingerly climbed back onto his feet.

Kinnison felt small in the room, he dared to look up only to see a broken glass dome. When the idea of glass falling into his eyes appeared in his head he was quick to shoot his eyes back to ground.

The broken glass did a good job of hiding what this room used to be, Kinnison could barely make out the dining tables and broken chairs of the dining hall. Kinnison thought of how much it would cost just to get a drink here.

Every so often glass would **pierce** through his boots and stab him in the foot. Luckily for him the countless hours of spending time in the forest had left his feet almost numb, he still couldn't help but wince every time it did.

As he was exploring the dining hall he started to notice some blood on the shards of glass. Every fiber in his body was telling him to turn around, but he'd seen enough wounded animals to know how much blood a person could lose and not be able to fight, and surprisingly it wasn't a lot

Then, he saw her and his mouth gaped open.

The dirty blonde hair was now plated with blood and glass, he could barely make out her green eyes from the way the eyelid dropped but there was no mistaking. This girl was Sam.

He stared at her corpse blankly, the vengeance he felt from her quickly diminished into sorrow and regret. He stared at her painfully before moving closer and checking for pulse. He was unsure on what he hoped on getting, but the result was clear.

She was dead.

Kinnison spotted his axe not far away from her hand and his backpack on her back. He ignored all moral compasses and retrieved both of them from her corpse before saying an inward apology.

He sighed frustratedly. _I could have prevented this. _He thought as he walked away from her body, he knew there was nothing he could do now but deal with it.

"Taking supplies from a corpse?" A voice tutted. "Absolutely disgusting."

He was quick to turn around, his eyes searching for the voice. It took him just over a second before he was staring into the eyes of four careers. Each of them armed with a weapon and he knew who was next on their blood-list.

The voice was none other than Domitia Bedford who was walking towards him slowly, he had no idea what she expected him to do but within an instant he was sprinting off in the opposite direction through the halls of the arena.

Silvia was still staring down from the rooftop, half forgetting that she was actually in The Hunger Games and not just watching it on TV. She'd seen the Careers at training, she knew they would easily catch up to Kinnison however fast he was.

She knew she needed to do something to get their attention away from chasing him and as the Careers started to move out she knew she had to be quick. The redheaded girl scouraged around for anything she could use.

When she found nothing she knew she had only one choice. She looked down at her shoe sadly, _I'm going to miss you, so so much. _She pulled her foot up and tore off her shoe. Not before long she weakly threw it down at the Careers, it missed it's target by a long shot but it got their attention, which was exactly what she wanted.

Silvia stared down smugly at the Careers, thankful there was a 30 foot drop separating them. She then turned to the direction Kinnison darted off in and hoped she'd be able to distract them enough to give him some time.

"It's a nice view from up here!" She shouted down cheerfully. "Care to join me?" She flipped her hair to the other side of her face.

"Just jump." Mace said as he stepped forward and held his arms out as if he was about to catch her. "I'll catch you don't worry." He gave her a seductive wink, which she returned back playfully.

He put on a bewildered look, "Are you that fast to move on?" He asked her amazedly. "God girl, you have some talent. One day you're telling someone you love them then the next you're winking at his killer."

She gritted her teeth, _He's just trying to get in your head, ignore him and buy Kinnison some time. _But however hard she tried, she couldn't come back from that.

"Shut up!" Was all she could come up with.

Acestes seemed to be the first to notice what she was doing, he was quick to grab his battle-axe.

"She's distracting us." He said before glaring up at Silvia. "They're working together."

Silvia blushed. "Oh that's a shame, the brainless career's been fooled! Who woulda guessed?"

He turned to the direction Kinnison ran and forcefully nudged Maize harder than he intended too. Maize fell back a few steps and blushed embarrassedly as he regained balance, Mace smirked at him admiringly.

"With me Corinth." Acestes ordered as he gave one last glance to Silvia, a glance she could only decrypt as _Don't worry, we'll kill him. _

"Be safe." Domitia aimed at Acestes as she watched them both leave. She told herself that they'd be fine and turned to look up at Silvia.

But when the remaining Careers looked up to see the girl from 8 they saw nothing.

"Damn." Mace hissed. "I was hoping we could finally get rid of a district. Sucks that only seven are dead."

"Eight." Domitia corrected, gesturing towards the body of Sam. The two of them walked over to the lifeless corpse.

Mace smirked, "This girl was always glaring at me, nice to know I didn't even get to kill her, who'd you think did?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Probably the guy from 7. His skills with the axe made me yawn, so borderline!" She mimicked a yawn.

"He still got a 7 in training, that's gotta mean something don't ya think?" Mace replied as he searched Sam's corpse. His hand grazed over her wire bracelet and he felt a slight case of uncomfort, he shook it off as nothing.

"Nothing?" Domitia asked curiously.

"Nothing." He repeated distastefully. "He took everything she had on her, surprised he didn't even take her stupid bobble." Gesturing towards the loose bloodstained bobble resting on her head.

Domitia looked at him confusedly. "Bobble? Are you serious? It's called a hair tie." She bent down to reach the hair tie out of Sam's hair.

Mace looked at her dumbfoundedly.

Domitia rolled her eyes before placing it around her wrist. "You can never have too many of these pesky things, once you lose them it's like you can never find one again!"

"Why don't you take her bracelet too!" Mace said sarcastically. "I'm sure you can use that as a bobble too."

Domitia forced a laugh, she knew the bracelet probably had some sentimental value but she refused to view it as anything more than a simple outer District's sponsor gift. "Good idea."

She bent down and forcefully ripped the bracelet from her arm, the cheap wire revealing a red mark on Sam's arm. She placed it in her pocket, her last statement still standing _You can never have too many_

"We should start heading back." Domita thought back to Arabella guarding the cornucopia by herself. "I wouldn't be surprised if when we got back half the supplies were gone."

Mace was slightly offended. "Hey she isn't that bad."

* * *

><p><em>Did she see me?<em>

He peered around the corner again to see the brunette guarding the cornucopia with a spear, he remembered her weapon of choice being a sword but he assumed Domitia had only forcefully taken all the other swords.

Tobias gripped his trident with his both hands, the cool relief of the metal was always something he liked about using tridents. In the arena however, it was the one thing that kept the clear goal in his mind.

Winning.

The walls of fish looked no different as they did two days ago. The walls looked endless, as if there was an endless supply of water behind each wall. He could only wonder what could hide within so much water.

He was debating on what he should do, he knew the two backpacks wouldn't last him for much longer and the ironic shortage of water was something the dryness in his throat continued to warn him about.

_I won't get a better chance than this, and for all I know that cannon could have been a careers. _He thought hopefully. He knew he only was lying to himself.

Arabella turned her head just as Tobias stepped from around the corner, within an instant she had the spear aimed at Tobias, her eyes raged with fight.

"I'll give you 5 seconds before I kill you."

Tobias prolonged his gaze and gripped his trident tighter.

"Why would you kill me? I haven't done anything to you."

"You got a better score than me, that's one thing."

Tobias shrugged. "Sometimes you just can't help being better." He tore his gaze from Arabella. "What makes you think you can beat me if you can't get a better score than me?"

She stared at him intently, he knew if looks could kill he'd be dead and he was thankful there was small pools blocking the two of them.

He broke the silence.

"If you give me a backpack I'll get out of your way, I don't partically want to hurt you but you don't want to know what people do when their life is on the line."

_I can take him, I can take him. _Arabella thought doubtfully.

She sighed and walked into the cornucopia. "Fine." She shouted from the horn. "But I'm not giving you anything more than a backpack."

Tobias looked at her smugly, "Why are you calling the shots here?"

She threw the backpack at him, secretly hoping it would knock him out but to her bitter dissapointment he only caught it with ease.

"Because I'm the one with an alliance." Arabella replied as she looked for any possible signs for her allies, hoping they wouldn't see her giving away any of their supplies. "I would leave now if I was you."

Tobias looked down at the backpack in his grasp, _Was it really that easy to get supplies? I should do it more often._

Tobias nodded at Arabella.

"My regards." He said cockily before running off back in the direction he came. Arabella was contemplating on whether to throw the spear at his retreating figure but reminded herself how bad her aim was.

All she wanted is to never see that boys face again.

* * *

><p>Shawn watched eagerly as Niall chomped down on his cracker, his eyes flickering with knowledge, Niall didn't seem to notice how intently Shawn was watching him as he was unaware of the small layer of liquid previously placed onto his food.<p>

Disappointment overflown him as Niall finished the cracker unharmed, he half expected Niall to look up and ask for more but Niall was one of the few 13 year olds to break Shawn's annoying stereotype he had assigned for them.

Shawn sighed and shook his head. _Blasted plan didn't work... _His hand reached into his pocket to grasp around a small vial, ideas and plans to further his 'reasearch' were swirling around inside his head, only for Niall to bring him back into the arena.

"You think there's an afterlife?"

"What?" Shawn snapped back. "What makes you bring that?" He knew Niall was smart, he wouldn't of caught onto Shawn's unconventional research so soon would he?

Niall shrugged apathetically. "We're both so close to finding out the answer for ourselves, what's wrong with understanding it?"

The idea of the afterlife never seemed to escaped Shawn's mind, Shawn felt knowledgeable to a certain extent but to the things with no explanation always made him feel less knowledgeable than a captured animal in a zoo.

"There is no use understanding something that has no use to us, it's worthless to my success in the arena."

It took a lot for Shawn not to tell Niall that the poison layered all over his food was useful knowledge. It's not like he didn't enjoy the company of his smaller companion. But he's not saying that he wouldn't trade him for a usable poison in a heartbeat either.

With a halfhearted sigh Niall returned back to himself, refusing to delve deeper into the lost conversation. Letting the silence consume the alliance once again as he indulged on the final one of his crackers.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this arena is seriously the worst."<p>

"Tell me about it." Mace replied as him and Domitia grudging traveled back to the staircase they hoped lead to the roof. "Everything tastes of salt, even the water."

She rolled her eyes. It hadn't been long since they left the room with Sam's corpse, the arena was only barely getting brighter which gave them the idea it was early morning.

Domitia really hated how the arena was aimed at District 4, it was almost as if the gamemakers were offering complete fan service to the one District. _It's not our fault that no one from the fishy District can win._

"At least it's a small arena though." Mace replied. "The quicker we're out of this arena the better." Domitia feeling slightly uncomfortable at his word choice.

She shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"You know, the 10th Hunger Games was already over by now? The shortest in history." She let out disheartened sigh "And we've not even killed half yet."

Mace smirked and shook his head. "Nope, close but no. It was the 11th." He paused for a second, feeling excitement growing in him. "See, I'm not that stupid."

"Or you know, Arabella told you. She told me too." She retorted, before looking back to Mace as his face dropped a little.

They came to a brown door wooden with carvings of aquatic life on it's base, It was half the size of the wall and had no other obvious entrances to the room behind it.

Domitia noticed a stack of empty boxes a few meters away from the door, they didn't stack very high and didn't look that sturdy. It was what was above the boxes that drew in her attention.

_A vent opening, like the one from yesterday._

Before she could finish her thoughts, Mace had already creaked open the door and walked through. The room was gigantic and like most rooms in this arena it had glass as it's walls with water behind it, unlike other rooms the water was dark and unlit. She could have been imagining things, but she was sure she heard movement in the darkness of the water.

In the center of the room there was a small metal bridge curving over a body of water, about a quarter of the size of the room, like a the size of a swimming pool water was slowly overflowing before gliding back into the water.

She rushed over to Mace and forcefully shoved him around to face her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? There could have been anything around that door!" She shouted adamantly.

Mace stepped back a little before raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "Easy easy." He couldn't deny he was taken aback by her outburst. "W-what tributes would attack two careers? And especially us two careers?" He tried to lighten the mood by laughing but he could tell by Domitia's reaction that she was still angry.

"It's not the _people _I'm worried about. Remember where we are and who we're looking for." She replied harshly, before letting herself relax. "And besides, we don't want to be taken off-guard."

Mace looked up to her with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah okay, we don't want to be taken off guard in a room with literally zero hiding places."

As if on cue, a deafening howl erupted from the middle of the room. Mace grabbed his mace tightly and held it in the fighting position, he glanced over to Domitia and noticed she'd done the exact same with her sword.

He watched as a four legged creature climbed out of the water, _More like _flopped he thought.

He noticed it's size was about as big as a fully grown dog from District One, it's face had blank eyes almost as big as it's face, with long brown, chipped teeth coming out of it's mouth. It's skin was deathly pale and scaly and it had a fair bit of trouble standing up straight.

The creature howled again as two exact copies brought themselves out the water, each of them having the exact same features except the first one was noticeably bigger than the other two.

Hoping the creatures didn't hear, Mace shifted towards Domitia gingerly. "Don't suppose you know how to train dog fish things?"

Three sets of eyes turned to face them, if these creatures could smirk Mace was sure they would be. They howled simultaneously before charging towards the two of them, Mace took back his statement of them having trouble walking.

"You have no idea how bad I want to kill you right now Herriot." Domitia raised her sword in her fighting stance as the fastly approaching Muttations

"I like it when you say my second name."

"Shut up."

The smallest of the Muttations lunged at them, it's teeth seeming bigger to Mace now they were in arms reach, they both easily sidestepped it's attack as it skidded across the marble floor. It barred it's teeth ferociously at Mace, saliva flowing from it's mouth.

This gave time for the other two, bigger Muttations to sloppily run to the alliance before stopping in front of them with a low growl in their throats.

Mace and Domitia were stood back to back, he had the unfortunate task of facing the two bigger ones. He cursed as he realized that they were surrounded by the Muttations.

The Muttations were circling around them now, like lions circling a heard a zebras. The careers mimicked them by circling with them which was fairly hard seeing as they were outnumbered. He hated feeling vulneraled and cornered

As if on repeat, the smaller one impatiently lunged for Mace again but this time he was ready and forcefully swung his mace at the eye of the Muttations.

He must have hit the right place as a mixture of blood and brain matter splashed over him as the Mutt slammed into the now closed door. The creatures didn't spare a second look to their fallen mutt as each of the lunged onto a tribute.

Domitia met the barrage of teeth with a swift slash of her sword, managing to get rid of a few of it's teeth. Roaring, it lunged at her again but this time she managed to slide the sword into it's throat. The Muttations let out a gargled yelp before going limp on Domitia's sword, she slid it off her sword nonchalantly as she raised it to her face.

_Huh, that was easier than I thought._

She felt rewarded at her fight, until an unholy scream brought her back to reality she turned around see the biggest mutt gnawing on Mace's leg as they both lay on the floor.

"Mace!" She shouted, his face revealing nothing but pain and terror.

Roles were reversed, Domitia lunged at the muttation and stuck her sword into the place she hoped it's heart would be. She didn't allow the muttation to react as she repeated stabbed the same area until it stopped moving all together. She carefully removed the muttation from her ally

"Mace!" She shouted, worry clear in her voice. The brown haired girl stared down at Mace's leg. It looked horrific, flesh had clearly been ripped from his leg in numerous places.

She pulled water out of her backpack and gently poured it onto his leg, the water clearing away the blood to reveal it didn't look at bad as she expected. The muttation didn't seem to rip the flesh, only bite into it.

He winced. "Thanks for the backup, ally." Mace grumbled, he said the last word harshly than the rest.

She ignored his insult. "Do you feel you can walk on it?" She was thinking this for more of her sake than Mace's, how could she fend them of her and Mace?

He shrugged, trying to hide his pain. "Probably, if you let me lean on you."

Domitia rolled her eyes jokingly. "You really don't mind asking people to carry you."

"Maybe you want to have your leg bitten by an angry fish dog next time"

"Maybe I do."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter included mostly all of the tributes I think, so I guess that's a good thing.<strong>

**You can still sponsor a tribute by Pm :)**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

**See you soon, or six months. Hopefully the former**


End file.
